Unforgiven Hero
by gyumingracle
Summary: [Remake] KyuMin FF/Wawn; GS!/ BUKAN SEQUEL! HANYA PUBLISH CHAP 7 YANG HILANG BY REQUEST. WARNING NC! REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgiven Hero**

**Remake**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Victoria, etc.**

**Pair; Kyumin.**

**Rate; T.**

**Genre; Romance, Drama.**

**Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.**

**Summary; Awalnya rasa ini adalah rasa tanggung jawab, namun semakin lama rasa ini malah menjadi rasa obsesi.**

**Warning; Genderswitch. Typo(s). D l l.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DLDR. RNR.**

**...**

"Kau sangat menyedihkan." Victoria menoleh ke _namja_ di sebelahnya, yang kebetulan _Oppa_nya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Victoria mendengus lalu menyesap menuman kalengnya dan meletakkannya di dashbor mobil.

"Sampai kapan kau terus bigini? Sampai dia menjadi nenek-nenek dan tetap tidak menyadari keberadaanmu?"

"Sttt." Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menoleh ke wajah adiknya yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, ke pintu keluar sebuah kampus.

Tak lama, sosok yang di carinya itu keluar, dengan senyum manis yang sudah di hafalnya, ia sedang bercanda bersama teman-temannya.

"Dia tersenyum." Gumam Kyuhyun lega.

"Tentu saja dia tersenyum, dia berhasil lulus dengan predikat _cum laude_." Tukas Victoria kasar. "Dan itu karena siapa?"

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya."

"Karena kau! Semua karena perjuanganmu." Victoria tidak mempedulikan peringatan _Oppa_nya dan terus melanjutkan.

"Dan sekarang, kau bahkan tak bisa memberikan selamat kepadanya, malah mengintip dari jauh seperti ini. Benar-benar menyedihkan."

Kyuhyun terus menatap sosok itu sampai menjauh, menghilang di dalam bus yang dikendarainya.

"Dia bahkan masih naik bus, aku harus mengusahakan kendaraan untuknya. Supaya dia tidak perlu capek dan kepanasan naik bus lagi."

Perkataan itu semakin membuat Victoria gusar karena _Oppa_nya itu tidak memperhatikan kata-katanya.

"Kau menyedihkan, _Oppa_. Sampai kapan kau menghukum dirimu sendiri seperti itu?"

Sepi. Tampaknya Kyuhyun menganggap pertanyaan Victoria itu tidak perlu dijawab. Dua kakak beradik itu terdiam di dalam mobil mewah yang sengaja di parkir agak jauh dari kampus, agar tidak mencolok. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, pikirannya melayang ke masa 10 tahun yang lalu, saat usianya masih 18 tahun. Kaya, tampan, punya kuasa, dan tentu tidak tahu tentang rasa tanggung jawab.

**-oOo-**

_**Flashback, 10 tahun yang lalu...**_

"Ini mobil hadiah ulang tahunku, baru ada dua di negara ini." Gumam Kyuhyun bangga pada waktu itu.

Semu temannya mengagumi mobil sport warna merah yang di parkir Kyuhyun di lapangan itu.

"Gila, Kyu. Mobil ini enak sekali dibawa ngebut." Seru salah satu temannya.

"Tentu saja, namanya juga mobil sport."

"_C'mon. Let's try_." Seru seorang temannya yang lain.

Kyuhyun tertawa bangga dengan kesombongan mada mudahnya waktu itu. Malam itu mereka mabuk-mabukan dan berpesta pora.

Dan malam itu pula Kyuhyun belajar bahwa kesenangan sesaat kadang kala bisa merenggut nyawa orang yang tidak bersalah. Mobil yang ia kendarai dalam keadaan mabuk, menabrak sebuah taksi yang berjalan pelan di jalur berlawanan.

Pengemudi taksi itu, lelaki tua yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tewas seketika.

Tentu saja semua permasalahan dapat dibereskan dengan cepat. _Appa_ Kyuhyun adalah pengusaha yang sangat berpengaruh karena harta dan kekuasaannya yang melimpah.

Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan mengapa Kyuhyun mengendarai kendaraannya dalam kondisi mabuk berat, uang jaminan sudah disiapkan. Kyuhyun sendiri waktu itu lebih mencemaskan keadaannya daripada memikirkan supir taksi tua yang tewas itu. Toh, supir taksi itu lebih beruntung langsung tewas, tak menanggung sakit seperti dirinya.

Limpanya terbentur keras, bengkak, sehingga memerlukan perawatan dan pengobatan khusus. Dan rasa sakitnya sungguh tidak terkira. Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat menyalakan supir taksi yang menurutnya kurang ajar. Kenapa bisa ada di jalan yang berlawanan dengan dirinya sehingga membuatnya tertabrak.

Semua permasalahan dibereskan dengan cepat oleh _Appa_nya. Kyuhyun langsung dikirim ke Singapura untuk menjalani pengobatan. Sampai 6 bulan dari kejadian itu, ia pulang ke Seoul.

_Eomma_nya, seorang _yeoja_ keturunan China yang sudah tinggal di negara ini sejak menikah dengan _Appa_ Kyuhyun, mengingatkannya.

"Kau tidak pernah ingin tahu tentang mereka?" Tanya Eommanya waktu itu.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu merasa bosan karena masih harus beristirahat di rumah dan tidak bisa keluar rumah menatap _Eomma_nya dengan marah.

"Buat apa, _Eomma_? Bukankah _Appa_ sudah memberikan tunjangan yang sepadan untuk mereka? Mungkin bahkan lebih banyak dari yang biasa dihasilkan supir taksi itu ketika dia hidup."

Kesombongan membuat suaranya terdengar keras.

Sang _Eomma_ menggelengkan kepalanya. "Supir taksi itu memiliki isteri yang berduka dan seorang anak yang masih membutuhkan biaya sekolah. Apakah kau tidak menyesal atas kehilangan yang dialami anak kecil itu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun merasa terganggu mendengar ucapan _Eomma_nya. "Sebenarnya apa yang _Eomma_ inginkan?"

"_Eomma_ hanya ingin merasa sedikit lega, _Eomma_ ingin kau bertemu dengannya dan meminta maaf langsung. Bahkan selama ini hanya pegawai _Appa_ saja yang kesana dan mengurus semuanya."

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Mereka itu keluarga miskin. Kalau aku datang kesana dan menunjukkan penyesalan, mungkin mereka akan meminta uang tunjangan lahi."

"Kalau begitu beri saja. Kau sudah mengambil nyawa seorang ayah, Kyuhyun. Berapapun harta yang kau berikan, itu tak akan tergantikan."

Dan datanglah Kyuhyun keesokan harinya, dengan diantarkan sopir dalam mobil mewah, tentu saja tak lupa membawa buket bunga di tangannya.

Ternyata mobil tidak dapat masuk ke kompleks itu. Kyuhyun masih harus berjalan melewati gang-gang sempit dan rumah yang tak terurus dengan bau yang mengganggu indra penciumannya. Dengan jijik dipandangnya lumpur di depatu mahalnya. _Dia akan membuang sepatu ini_, putusnya jengkel.

Rumah itu sederhana. Terletak di ujung gang, tetapi tampak paling bersih diantara semua rumah yang berdesak-desakan disana. Kelihatannya seseorang berusaha meletakkan pot-pot mungil berisi bunga mawar untuk menutupi pagar jelek yang menyedihkan didepan rumah itu. Ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan permisi di depan pintu, seorang gadis remaja, mungkin usianya terpaut beberapa tahun dibawahnya muncul dari ruang tamu dan menatapnya curiga.

Gadis itu cantik. Itu yang pertama kali Kyuhyun pikirkan saat melihatnya. Cantik, dengan mata rubah dan bibir shape M, meskipun hanya berpakaian sederhana, tetap saja tidak bisa menahan keterpesonaan Kyuhyun.

"_Nugu_?" Tanya gadis itu hati-hati.

Kyuhyun memasang senyumnya yang paling mempesona. Selama ini, banyak perempuan yang mengejarnya. Dia tidak pernah meragukan pesonanya.

"Ah, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Maaf baru bisa kemari. Aku baru pulang dari Singapura setelah menjalani perawatan medis karena luka setelah kecelakaan itu."

Setelah kalimat itu, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi.

Yang bisa diingatnya adalah jeritan histeris penuh kemarahan sang gadis. Tetangga-tetangga yang berdatangan untuk memisahkan mereka karena sang gadis tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan tamparan bertubi-tubi. Bunga-bunga berserakan dihancurkan. Dan ancaman penuh kebencian keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

"Jangan pernah kau menampakkan wajahmu didepanku! Kau manusia hina yang bersembunyi dibalik kekuasaan Ayahmu! Kau pikir nyawa seseorang bisa diganti dengan mudah? Kami memang miskin, tetapi kami mempunyai harga diri! Jadi, jika kau belum bisa menunjukkan bahwa kau punya harga diri, jangan berani-berani menunjukkan wajahmu didepanku!"

Hari itu, Kyuhyun diberi tahu oleh seorang tetangga. Sang Ibu yang jatuh sakit karena tak kuat menahan kepedihan, meninggal semalam dalam kondisi sakit parah, menyusul Ayahnya.

Hari itu, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa perbuatannya telah menghancurkan hidup sebuah keluarga.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak mau menerima semua uang tunjangan ini, Kyu. Itulah yang mengganjal hati _Eomma_." Sang _Eomma_ menatap Kyuhyun sedih.

"Gadis itu membenciku, _Eomma_. Baru kali ini aku menerima tatapan kebencian seperti itu."

Kyuhyun masih terpekur shock dengan kejadian yang baru dialaminya. Sang _Eomma_ hanya menatapnya sedih.

"Gadis itu kehilangan Ayahnya dengan tragis, dan Ibunya yang bisa dilakukannya selain menumpahkan kemarahannya padamu, penyebab semua ini?"

"Dia sebatang kara, tetapi tidak mau menerima uang tunjangan ini. Aku harus bagaimana, _Eomma_?"

Eommanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan kebijaksanaan yang diperolehnya dari pengalaman hidupnya bertahun-tahun.

"Mungkin kau harus memulainya dari dirimu sendiri, Kyuhyun."

**-oOo-**

"Mau sampai kapan kita terus parkir disini? Gadis itu sudah pergi sejak tadi." Suara Victoria memecahkan keheningan. Hampir membuat Kyuhyun berjengat karena kaget.

"Melamun lagi, ya? Akhir-akhir ini kebiasaanmu melamun semakin parah."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas lalu memundurkan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran. "Terimakasih sudah menemaniku menunggunya."

Victoria menatap _Oppa_nya seksama, lalu tatapannya berubah penuh sayang. Kejadian kecalakaan itu sudah lama, tetapi _Oppa_nya menanggung beban rasa berdosa itu dipundaknya tanpa henti. Hingga seolah Kyuhyun benar-benar lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum.

"Aku sayang padamu, _Oppa_. Aku tidak tahan jika melihatmu terus-terusan seperti ini."

Kyuhyun terdiam, tak menanggapi.

"Dia sudah lulus kuliah, nilainya bagus, dia pasti diterima di perusahaan yang juga telah susah payah kau persiapkan untuknya." Victoria menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti. Lalu mendesah saat Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apa-apa. "Bukankah ini waktunya kau berhenti, _Oppa_?"

"Berhenti apa?"

"Berhenti memikul tanggung jawab ini seolah-olah kau tak akan pernah termaafkan."

Cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun di roda kemudi semakin mengerat. "Aku memang tak akan pernah termaafkan."

"Kejadian itu sudah sangat lama berlalu, gadis itu bahkan mungkin sudah melupakan kesedihannya dan hidup bahagia."

Kyuhyun menyerngit menggelengkan kepala. Membantah apapun yang berusaha diucapkan oleh adiknya.

"Tidak. Aku yang merenggut semua kebahagiaannya. Sebelum semuanya bisa aku kembalikan kepadanya dalam kondisi utuh, aku tak akan pernah berhenti."

"Kau itu menyedihkan." Victoria menatap _Oppa_nya dengan pandangan seperti kaset yang rusak karena mengulang kalimatnya terus menerus. "Aku hanya berdoa, semoga gadis itu tahu, siapa yang ada dibalik jalan hidupnya yang berjalan begitu mudah selama ini."

**-oOo-**

"Surat panggilan untukmu." Ibu asrama menyerahkan surat yang terbungkus rapi dalam amplop berbahan kertas mahal itu.

Sungmin mengkerutkan kening, dibacanya amplop surat itu yang di tulis dengan tinta emas elegan dengan emblem lambang perusahaan yang sangat bonafit. Perusahaan ini bergerak di bidang jasa kontruksi dan sangat terkenal. Sungmin tahu emblem perusahaan ini, dan dia mengenal perusahaan ini, yang sering disebut-sebut dosennya, dan juga yang sering muncul di media massa terutama yang menyangkut leteratur bisnis dan keuangan.

Perusahaan ini benar-benar didirikan dari bawah, CEOnya yang menurut gosip masih muda, memulai usahanya ini setelah pulang dari sekolahnya di Amerika. Dia menderikan perusahaan dengan sistem yang serupa dengan _join ventura _dengan penanaman modal dari perusahaan asing yang bergerak di bidang sejenis. Dan kemudian dalam waktu lima tahun sudah merajai jajaran perusahaan kontruksi yang patut diperhitungkan.

Sebuah surat panggilan? Itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin bingung. Dia merasa tidak pernah mengirim surat lamaran ke perusahaan ini. Perusahaan ini terlalu bonafit untuk _fresh graduate_ sepertinya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ada surat panggilan kalau dia tidak pernah mengajukan surat lamaran?

Ibu asrama tersenyum melihat raut kebingungan Sungmin. "Sudah, buka saja. Mungkin isinya benar-benar panggilan kerja untukmu."

"Tapi Aku tidak pernah merasa mengirim surat lamaran ke perusahaan ini, _Eomma_." Sungmin terbiasa memanggil Ibu asrama dengan panggilan _Eomma_.

Ibu asrama ini sudah seperti ibu kedua baginya. Ketika ia sebatang kara dan orang tuanya meninggal, Sungmin memutuskan berhenti sekolah dan mencari pekerjaan. Kebetulan saat itu seorang tetangganya mengenalkannya dengan Leeteuk _Ahjumma_. Seorang pegawai yang sangat bertanggung jawab terhadap sebuah asrama panti asuhan yang saat itu sedang membutuhkan pembantu dan teman untuk menunggui asrama.

Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ adalah seorang janda tanpa anak yang hidup sendirian. Dan kehadiran Sungmin sangat membantunya. Bahkan kemudian Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ mengusahakan beasiswa untuk Sungmin agar dia bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya. Dan kemudian semua terasa mudah bagi Sungmin, beasiswanya terus berlanjut hingga Sungmin lulus kuliah. Tentu saja sebagian biaya hidupnya harus Sungmin tanggung sendiri. Dia sekolah sekaligus bekerja sebagai pegawai asrama panti asuhan tersebut mengurus administrasinya. Bahkan kadang menjadi pegawai kebersihan kalau sedang tidak ada tenaga kebersihan.

"Mungkin itu rekomendasi dari Universitasmu. Kau, kan, lulusan terbaik." Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ tersenyum. "Ayo, buka."

Dengan enggan dan sedikit takut, Sungmin merobek amplop itu. Sebelumnya ia benar-benar memastikan amplop itu ditujukan untuknya. Setelah yakin, ia mengeluarkan kertas surat yang tak kalah elegan itu dan mulai membacanya.

_Dengan hormat,_

_...Maka kami meemanggil anda untuk menjalani rangkaian interview..._

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, membacanya berulang kali.

"Bagaimana?" Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ begitu optimis dan penasaran.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Benar. Memang surat panggilan pekerjaan."

"Kau harus datang."

"Tapi, _Eomma_. Aku masih bingung."

Leeteuk Ahjumma menggelengkan kepalanya, menelan semua bantahan Sungmin. "Tidak semua orang berkesempatan sepertimu, Sungmin. "Kau harus datang dan memenuhi panggilan kerja itu."

Sungmin terdiam, mengerutkan kening, tapi pikirannya melayang, hidupnya terasa begitu mudah. Seolah-olah Tuhan mengulurkan tanganNya langsung dan membantunya. Dia mendapatkan semuanya dengan begitu mudah. Asrama panti asuhan yang menampungnya gratis, beasiswa demi beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya, Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ sebagai pengganti orang tuanya. Pekerjaan yang sangat fleksibel yang memungkinkannya bekerja sambil sekolah, sekaligus menyediakan uang untuk kebutuhan pribadinya. Dan sekarang, begitu lulus pun, tawaran pekerjaan langsung datang padanya. Dan tak tanggung-tanggung, langsung di sebuah perusahaan bonafit berkelas tinggi.

Sungmin tersenyum dan otomatis memandang ke atas, ke titik khayalan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hai, malaikat pelindungku." Bisiknya pelan kepada langit. "Kau pasti sudah bekerja sangat keras, bernegosiasi dengan Tuhan untuk membuat hidupku begitu mudah. Terimakasih, ya."

**-oOo-**

Sungmin merapikan rok setelan kerjanya yang sedikit kusut dengan gugup. Bus yang dinaikinya sangat sempit dan sesak sehingga penampilan Sungmin tidak serapi saat pertama berangkat tadi. Dan disinilah ia berdiri, di lobby mewah perusahaan ini dengan keragu-raguan dan kecemasan yang tampak jelas.

Aku telah berbuat kesalahan dengan datang kesini. Ini bukan tempatku.

Sungmin mengusap keringat di dahinya ketika tugas resepsionist yang ramah tersenyum kearahnya, mengundangnya mendekat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Resepsionist itu mungkin kasihan melihat Sungmin yang gugup dan kebingungan seperti salah tempat.

"Eh, ini.." Sungmin mengeluarkan surat panggilan interview yang diterimanya kemarin. Dia mengeluarkan dengan hati-hati seolah itu harta karun berharga dan menunjukkannya kepada sang resepsionist. "Saya menerima panggilan interview disini hari ini."

Resepsionist itu menerima dan mengerutkan kening. Dia adalah pegawai berpengalaman dan tahu, bahwa surat panggilan ini tidak main-main. Dikirimkan langsung oleh sekretaris sang CEO. Bahkan di tanda tangani langsung sang CEO. Ini bukan surat main-main, ini surat penting.

"Sebentar, saya akan menelpon." Sikap sang resepsionist yang ramah dan mengasihani itu langsung berubah dan meninggalkan Sungmin untuk mengangkat telpon.

Jantung Sungmin langsung berdegup kencang. Pikiran-pikiran buruk langsung menerkanya. Apakah dia salah? Apakah surat itu palsu? Atau mungkin sekedar lelucon untuk mengerjai Sungmin? Oh, astaga! Kenapa tak pernah terpikirkan kemungkinan itu didalam benaknya?

Sungmin memandang sekeliling dengan gelisah. Apakah dia akan di usir? Apakah dia akan dipermalukan?

Rasanya lama sekali ketika resepsionist itu kembali dari belakang. Dia sudah berhasil menguasai diri rupanya. Senyum ramahnya sudah kembali.

"Interview akan dilakukan di lantai lima. Saya akan meminta petugas kami untuk menemani Anda."

Seorang petugas yang entah muncul dari mana mengantar Sungmin masuk ke lift menuju lantai lima.

"Mari, Nona. Silahkan duduk disitu, saya akan memberitahu kedatangan anda."

Sungmin duduk di sofa sambil tetap mengerutkan kening. Memberitahu kedatangannya? Kenapa seolah-olah dia adalah tamu yang ditunggu dan bukannya salah satu calon pegawai yang akan menghadapi test interview? Dan dimana yang lainnya? Sungmin memandang ke sekeliling yang sepi. Dia akan menyangka akan di interview bersama calon-calon pegawai lainnya, tetapi ternyata ia hanya sendirian.

"Selamat siang, silahkan duduk." Gumamnya datar mempersilahkan.

Dengan canggung Sungmin duduk dihadapan _yeoja_ itu.

"Saya Victoria, HR Manager disini. Mungkin anda bertanya-tanya mengapa anda bisa mendapat panggilan dari perusahaan ini. Kami memperoleh rekomendasi dari Universitas anda, bahwa anda adalah lulusan terbaik disana."

Rupanya kata-kata Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ ada benarnya. Dia dipanggil karena rekomendasi dari kampusnya.

"Baik. Pekerjaan yang ditawarkan adalah staff inti dari direksi. Maksud saya, anda akan bekerja sebagai bawahan langsung dari CEO kami."

Otak Sungmin serasa dicubit. Staff direksi? Kenapa jabatan sepenting staff direksi, perusahaan ini mengambil seorang lulusan baru seperti dirinya? bukankah untuk jabatan seperti itu biasanya sebuah perusahaan akan mengambil dan mempromosikan pada pegawainya yang sudah lama mengabdi untuk naik jabatan? Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan di otak Sungminlangsung terabaikan ketika dia berusaha berkonsentrasi penuh atas wawancara resmi yang mulai dilakukan oleh HR Manager yang cantik itu.

Wawancara itu berlangsung lama, dan begitu resmi, Sungmin menjawab semua pertanyaan sesuai kemampuannya. Dan setelah pertanyaan terakhir terjawab, Victoria terdiam agak lama dan menatap catatan di mejanya.

Perempuan itu lalu menatap Sungmin lama seolah-olah ingin membaca isi hatinya.

"Kalau anda di terima, seberapa cepat anda bisa mulai bekerja di perusahaan kami?"

Sungmin tergagap, tidak menyangka akan ditanya selugas itu. Biasanya mereka akan menyalamimu, kemudian mengatakan akan melakukan evaluasi dan akan menghubungi beberapa waktu nanti, bukan?

"Saya bisa kapan saja." Jawab Sungmin cepat.

Victoria menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Anda diterima. Saya ingin anda siap dan mulai bekerja Senin depan. Cukupkah waktu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya? Dalam tiga hari?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun masih merasa ini hanyalah mimpi.

"Baik. Saya akan bersiap."

Victoria berdiri dan mau tak mau Sungmin ikut berdiri juga. _Yeoja_ itu menyalami Sungmin dan tersenyum aneh.

"Semoga sukses di perusahaan ini." Dia lalu melepaskan tangannya dan melangkah keluar. "Sampai bertemu lagi. Anda bisa keluar sendiri, kan?" Dan dengan langkah cepat dan tegas, setegas pembawaannya, _yeoja_ itu meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terpaku di tengah ruangan itu, menahan keinginan kuat untuk mencubit dirinya sendiri. Secepat inikah prosesnya? Mimpikah ia?

**-oOo-**

"Sudah beres." Victoria menaruh berkas-berkas itu ke meja Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih." Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap adiknya. "Bagaimana?"

"Dia kebingungan." Victoria mencibir. "Semua ini terlalu mudah. Kalau aku jadi dia, pasti aku juga kebingungan sama sepertinya. Dan kau sudah membuatku melanggar aturan perusahaan dalam merekrut pegawai."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"Perusahaan ini milikku. Dan aku juga yang ber hak menentukan penerapan aturan itu."

Victoria mengangkat bahunya.

"Yah, lagipula, siapalah aku. Bisa dibilang kau merintis perusahaan ini demi gadis itu. Sekarang, keinginanmu sudah tercapai, Kyuhyun."

"Panggil aku GuiXian jika berada disini."

Victoria meringis.

"Dia pasti akan tahu suatu saat nanti, Kyuhyun." Dengan keras kepala Victoria tetap memanggil _Oppa_nya dengan sebutan Kyuhyun. "_Appa_ kita bisa dibilang pengusaha dengan nama besar. Suatu saat nanti pasti akan menghubungkan namamu dengan _Appa._ Dan identitasmu akan terbongkar."

Kyuhyun diam tak membantah yang terasa jelas di ucapan Victoria. Matanya menerawang.

"Dia akan tahu, nanti, setelah aku bereskan semua untuknya."

"Dan kau pikir dia akan berterimakasih padamu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Ini bukan tentang pemberian dan rasa terimakasih. Ini tentang hutang yang dibayar, Vict. Dan tidak pernah ada orang yang wajib berterimakasih atas hutangnya yang dibayarkan. Yang ada, yang berhutanglah yang wajib mengucapkan terimakasih."

Victoria mendesah, menatap _Oppa_nya sedih.

"Aku hanya bisa mendoakanmu. Semoga semua baik-baik saja." _Dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan_, sambung Victoria dalam hati. Walaupun dia merasa mulai tidak yakin, sebab kalu seperti kata-kata orang bahwa Tuhan itu pemaaf, lalu mengapa dia membiarkan _Oppa_nya menanggung dosa dan rasa bersalahnya selama bertahun-tahun?

**-oOo-**

"Ini ruanganmu." Seorang perempuan yang lebih tua darinya menunjukkan sebuah ruangan kecil disudut yang terletak di lantai paling atas gedung megah itu.

"Seluruh staff direksi berjumlah delapan orang, termasuk dirimu. Kami bertugas untuk memfasilitasi kegiatan CEO perusahaan ini, GuiXian _sajangnim_. Tugasmu adalah membantu Eunhyuk, sekretaris direksi terutama karena dia akan cuti hamil beberapa bulan lagi. Kau harus bisa mem _back up_ semua pekerjaannya selama ia cuti nanti. Jadi, sekarang dia akan menjadi mentormu." Kata perempuan itu, yang ternyata bernama Grace.

Eunhyuk, perempuan muda cantik yang kelihatan montok karena sedang hamil besar itu tersenyum padanya. Dan Sungmin merasa lega karena mentornya itu kelihatan sangat baik.

"Grace memang kelihatan sangat ketus. Tapi dia sangat baik. Dia bisa dibilang wakil direktur utama disini. Dia yang meng_handle_ semuanya kalau GuiXian _sajangnim_ sedang tidak ada di tempat." Eunhyuk menjelaskan dengan tersenyum saat mereka duduk. Dan Eunhyuk menerangkan tugas-tugasnya.

"Pemilik perusahaan ini namanya GuiXian _sajangnim_?" Sungmin sudah tahu sebenarnya. Karena penasaran, kemarin dia membeli dan membaca berbagai majalah bisnis yang menyangkut perusahaan ini. Dan sesuai dengan keterangan dosennya sewaktu mencontohkan perusahaan ini sebagai materi kuliahnya. Pemilik perusahaan ini masih muda. Muda dan cemerlang karena bisa membangun bisnis sesukses ini dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

"Ya. Kau akan sering bertemu dengannya nanti. Apalagi saat aku cuti melahirkan, bisa dibilang jadwalmu adalah mengatur seluruh jadwal dan keperluannya." Eunhyuk tersenyum dan matanya menerawang. "Jangan kuatir, GuiXian _sajangnim_ tidak seketus Grace. Dia sangat baik dan tenang, tidak pernah meledak amarahnya. Dan sangat tampan karena Ibunya berdarah China." Eunhyuk mengedip nakal. "Biarpun beliau sedikit murung, seperti ada sesuatu yang tersimpan didalam benaknya, membuatnya susah tersenyum. Walau begitu.." Eunhyuk mengedipkan matanya lagi. "Dia adalah lelaki single yang paling diincar disini. Kesan misteriusnya malah membuatnya semakin memiliki banyak penggemar. Sayang dia begitu penuh rahasia. Tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan siapapun."

Sungmin mengernyit. Muda, kaya, sukses, dan cemerlang. Tetapi tidak pernah dekat dengan satu _yeoja_ pun?

Eunhyuk tertawa, bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin.

"Dia bukan Gay." Bisiknya pelan. "Sebenarnya ini rahasia, aku pernah mengatur beberapa pertemuan beliau dengan wanita-wanita cantik dari kalangan atas. Tetapi hubungan mereka hanya begitu-begitu saja. GuiXian _sajangnim_ tidak pernah menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan yeoja satu pun." Eunhyuk menghela nafas dengan dramatis. "Lelaki setampan itu... Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepadanya, Sungmin. Daripada kau nanti patah hati seperti yang dialami beberapa karyawan disini yang berani memendam perasaan kepada GuiXian _sajangnim_. Mereka semua berujung patah hati, karena GuiXian _sajangnim_ tak sedikitpun melirik mereka."

Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada GuiXian _sajangnim_ itu. Sungmin tersenyum. Berpikir dalam hati. Dari ceritanya, lelaki itu terdengar terlalu sempurna. Sempurna dan pemurung. Ralatnya, sama sekali bukan tipe lelaki idaman Sungmin. Karena kekasih yang diimpikannya adalah lelaki biasa, yang ceria dan bisa membuatnya tertawa setiap saat.

Dan lelaki itu bukan GuiXian _sajangnim_. Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Sungmin merasa sangat yakin.

Meskipun keyakinan manusia kadangkala bisa bertentangan dengan kehendak Tuhan.

**-oOo-**

_Dia ada disini_.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, merasa konyol karena kegugupannya. Astaga! Dia yang selama ini menghadapi begitu banyak orang dengan percaya diri kini merasa gugup hanya karena seorang wanita biasa yang bahkan tidak akan mengenalinya.

Kyuhyun berdehem menenangkan diri.

Tapi perempuan ini bukan perempuan biasa. Perempuan inilah yang sadar atau tidak, telah mengubah seluruh kehidupannya, telah mengubah seluruh cara pandangnya terhadap kehidupan. Perempuan inilah yang sekarang telah menjadi tujuan hidup Kyuhyun. Kebahagiaannya adalah tujuan hidup Kyuhyun.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke ruangan staff direksi. Grace sedang berdiri di dekat pintu dan langsung membungkukkan badan.

"Selamat pagi, _sajangnim_."

Kyuhyun mengangguk tak kentara. Matanya berputar ke sekeliling ruangan. Dimana Sungmin? Seharusnya dia mulai bekerja hari ini, kan?

Grace sepertinya menyadari apa yang dicari oleh Kyuhyun. Dia termasuk orang kepercayaan Kyuhyun yang tahu rencana bossnya itu ketika memasukkan Sungmin ke perusahaan ini.

"Dia sedang berada di kamar mandi, _sajangnim_."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, merasa sedikit malu karena wakil direksinya ini menyadari apa yang dicarinya.

"Suruh dia menghadap ke ruanganku nanti." Gumamnya setelah berdehem dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Di dalam ruangannya, Kyuhyun merasa begitu susah berkonsentrasi. Berkali-kali dia melemparkan pandangan ke pintu dengan gelisah. Kenapa Sungmin lama sekali?

Kyuhyun merasa bahwa detik pertemuan inilah nanti yang akan menentukan langkah ke depannya. Dia harus memastikan bahwa Sungmin tidak akan mengenalinya. Tentu saja dia tetap harus menghadapi resiko bahwa Sungmin tetap akan mengenalinya. Siapa yang bisa mengukur daya ingat seseorang? Apalagi ingatan tentang kejadian buruk biasanya lebih kuat melekat. Dan jika Sungmin mengenalinya, maka selesailah sudah semuanya.

Semoga Sungmin tidak mengenalinya. Kyuhyun masih merapalkan doa singkat itu berulang-ulang bagai mantra, ketika sebuah ketukan pintu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Masuk." Gumamnya penuh antisipasi.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**Halooo. Aku tau aku masih ada hutang ff, tp aku pengen publish ff ini. Hehehe.**

**Adakah yang berminat membaca?**

**Coba tebak, Sungmin bakal inget gak, ya, sama Kyuhyun? Hahaha.**

**Gak janji update cepet, ya. Yah u know so many homework laaa orz. Pusinggg.**

**Panjang, kan? Puas? Penasaran?**

**Oke, Review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unforgiven Hero**

**Remake**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Victoria, etc.**

**Pair; Kyumin.**

**Rate; M**

**Genre; Romance, Drama.**

**Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.**

**Summary; Awalnya rasa ini adalah rasa tanggung jawab, namun semakin lama rasa ini malah menjadi rasa obsesi.**

**Warning; Genderswitch. Typo(s). D l l.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DLDR. RNR.**

**...**

Dia memang tampan. Sangat. Sayang terlalu tampan. Bukan tipeku. Sungmin langsung memutuskan tatapan pertama mereka. _Namja_ berdarah China dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut ikal yang hitam lebam serta mata yang dalam tampak terlalu berbahaya untuk dijadikan tipenya.

Sementara itu, boss barunya itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai-nilai, menimbang-nimbang. Sehingga hening cukup lama dan Sungmin tak juga di persilahkan duduk.

"Duduklah." Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum kecil. Seperti puas karena telah memutuskan sesuatu. "Kau tahu siapa saya?"

Pertanyaan apa itu? Batin Sungmin, tanpa sadar ia mengernyit. Tentu saja dia tahu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, seperti menyadari retorika dalam pertanyaannya.

"Ah, maaf. Saya sedikit gugup."

Sekali lagi Sungmin mengernyit. Gugup? Karena bertemu dengannya? Tidak mungkin. Pasti bossnya ini sedang gugup karena sesuatu yang lain.

"Kita belum berkenalan." Lelaki itu lalu mengulurkan jemarinya yang ramping ke arah Sungmin dan mau tak mau Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Kita langsung bersikap informal saja, ya. Mengingat aku dan kau akan sering sekali berhubungan. Apalagi saat Eunhyuk memulai periode cuti hamilnya. Kau bisa panggil saya dengan GuiXian _sajangnim_ saja." Gumam namja itu setelah melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang kuat.

_Saja._

Sungmin merasa geli dengan ketajamannya menganalisa setiap kata-perkata. Tetapi itu memang tidak bisa ditahannya. Kenapa GuiXian _sajangnim_ menggunakan kata 'saja' di akhir kalimatnya? Seolah-olah dia memiliki nama lain. Bukankah namanya memang GuiXian?

_Namja_ itu berdehem.

"Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya mengapa kau dipanggil untuk masuk ke perusahaan ini. Saya mempunyai referensi dari Universitasmu bahwa kau adalah lulusan terbaik disana. Dan saya sangat senang memberikan pengalaman dan ruang untuk lulusan-lulusan baru sepertimu agar bisa mengeksploitasi kecerdasan dan kemampuan kalian. Saya senang mempekerjakan lulusan-lulusan baru." Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum. Dan Sungmin sedikit bergetar menyadari senyuman lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan. "Karena lulusan baru biasanya tampak lebih mudah diajari cara-cara modern. Mereka mudah menyerap ilmu dan yang pasti mereka sangat bersemangat."

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak untuk melihat apakah Sungmin mendengarkan kata-katanya, lalu melanjutkan.

"Itu juga yang saya harapkan dari kau. Kemampuan untuk menyerap ilmu baru dengan cepat dan semangat yang luar biasa tinggi, bisa?"

"Bisa." Sungmin menjawab dengan cepat. Dia yakin bisa, dia sangat bersemangat untuk mempelajari hal-hal baru disini. Dunia kerja adalah hal baru baginya dan dia yakin dia memiliki kemampuan untuk belajar secara cepat.

"Bagus." Kyuhyun mengangguk puas. "Melihat dari bagusnya nilai akademismu, saya yakin kau juga akan bagus pada praktiknya. Kalau begitu, selamat datang di perusahaan ini, Sungmin. Semoga kerjasama kita baik sampai kedepannya." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya lagi, dan tersenyum sangat manis. "Saya sangat mengharapkanmu, Sungmin."

"Baik, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." Kemudian ia berdiri dan berpamitan kembali ke ruangannya.

"Oh, Sungmin?"

Sungmin yang sudah di depan pintu dan bersiap membukanya, menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih duduk tegak di kursinya.

"Saya dengar, kau menggunakan transportasi umum kemari?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Benar, saya menggunakan Bus." Jawabnya mengernyit, dan bertanya-tanya. Bukankah informasi seperti ini tidak terlalu penting untuk diketahui seorang bis boss?

"Dan saya tahu lokasi rumahmu cukup jauh." Kyuhyun tampang merenung, berfikir, lalu menatap Sungmin dengan tegas. "Saya akan mengusahakan kendaraan operasional untukmu. Kami memiliki fasilitas antar jemput karyawan khusus untuk karyawan yang lokasi tempat tinggalnya jauh. Mungkin kau bisa bertanya kepada Eunhyuk untuk mendaftar."

"Itu bagus sekali." Mata Sungmin berbinar tanpa bisa ditahan. Fasilitas antar jemput karyawan ini akan sangat membantunya. Sungmin bisa mengirit biaya pulang pergi ke kantor. Dia akan bisa menabung. "Terimakasih, _sajangnim_. Saya akan bertanya kepada Eunhyuk."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan Sungmin melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

**-oOo-**

Dia tidak mengenaliku. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, merasa lega. Dengan pelan diusapnya wajahnya. Bersyukur bahwa Sungmin tidak menyadari betapa gugupnya dia tadi, betapa dia berjuang menampilkan sosok tegas yang berwibawa. Karena sosok seperti itulah yang bisa menutupinya dari kecurigaan Sungmin.

Aku bukan lagi manusia yang tak punya harga diri seperti dulu, Sungmin. Kau pernah mengatakan padaku untuk datang ketika aku sudah punya harga diri lagi. Sekarang aku punya, harga diri beserta atributnya. Kedewasaan, kebijaksanaan, kebaikan hati. Tapi entah kenapa, aku masih merasa tak pantas menemuimu. Aku ini... Manusia yang tak termaafkan.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan dan menyenderkan kepalanya di kursinya.

Sampai kapan dia harus begini? Tidak bisa mengakui dirinya yang sebenarnya di depan _yeoja_ satu-satunya yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya? Sampai kapan dia harus begini? Bersembunyi? Malu mengakui diri? Kyuhyun tidak punya jawaban. Dia hanya merasa saat ini lebih baik dia memilih jalan pengecut. Bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang sosok GuiXian.

Bukankah dengan begini kau bisa lebih bebas menjaganya? Suara hatinya berbisik dan Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

Ya. Keputusannya tepat. Akan lebih baik jika Sungmin tidak pernah mengetahui identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya. Luka hati yeoja itu sudah sembuh. Sangat tidak tepat kalau dia merusaknya dengan pertemuan masa lalu yang pasti akan membuka luka lama itu.

**-oOo-**

"GuiXian _Sajangnim_." Panggilan itu membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang menekuri perjanjian kontrak terbaru mereka, mengangkat kepalanya. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan nama panggilan itu. Tetapi di perusahaan ini dia harus dipanggil dengan nama Chinanya, Chao GuiXian. Karena ia ingin Sungmin bekerja dulu disini. Jika Sungmin ingat nama Cho Kyuhyun dan curiga, maka tamat sudah semuanya.

Sekertaris Kyuhyun muncul di depan pintu, tampak gugup. "Itu.. Tuan Choi Siwon ingin bertemu."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kening. Choi Siwon adalah CEO untuk perwakilan Korea Selatan dari perusahaan asing yang menjalin kerjasama dan menanamkan modal di perusahaan ini. Mengingat betapa dingin dan sinisnya penampilan Siwon, pantaslah kalau sekertarisnya tampak begitu gugup.

"Persilahkan beliau masuk."

"Aku sudah masuk tanpa kau persilahkan." Siwon melangkah masuk tanpa peduli, dan mengangguk kepada sekertaris Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya pergi dan langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu Kyuhyun.

"Kau membuatnya takut." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil melirik pintu yang di tutup pelan oleh sekertarisnya. Dia melangkah ke arah bar pribadi di pojok ruangannya dan menuangkan brendi untuk Siwon, dan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Siwon melirik pintu dan mengangkat bahu, sambil menerima segelas brendi dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus sedikit lebih keras kepada bawahanmu kalau ingin dihormati." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tajam, berubah serius. "Aku ada dua undangan pesta makan malam di rumah Jung Yunho. Dan aku mengira kau mungkin bisa datang kesana juga berkenalan dengannya."

Kopi yang ditelan Kyuhyun tersedak ditenggorokannya.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun butuh mendengar ulang lagi, merasa tak percaya dengan indra pendengarannya. "Jung Yunho?"

"Ya. Berkenalan dengan Jung Yunho." Siwon tersenyum tipis melihat ketidak percayaan di mata Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau tampak begitu terkejut? Kau tahu, kan, aku menjalin hubungan bisnis dengannya?"

"Aku tahu kau menjalin hubungan bisnis dengannya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau berteman dengannya sampai-sampai menghadiri pesta diluar urusan bisnismu." Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut, lalu duduk di sofa, di depan Siwon.

Siwon menggeleng, masih tersenyum. Dan menurut Kyuhyun, lelaki itu sudah banyak tersenyum dari yang biasa di tampilkannya. Sepertinya pernikahannya dengan Kibum telah membuatnya menjadi orang yang murah senyum.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Jung Yunho." Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"Ya. Aku tidak suka. Aku memang tidak berhak menghakimi seseorang dari gosip yang kudengar. Tetapi reputasi watak Jung Yunho memang sangat menakutkan. Aku bahkan dengar bahwa dia dijuluki _'Sang iblis'_ dan aku tidak suka tipikal pengusaha kejam semacam itu."

"Mereka berlebihan, ia tidak sejahat itu." Siwon terkekeh. "Lagipula, isteriku bersahabat dengan isteri Jung Yunho."

"Isteri Jung Yunho?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. "Ah, ya. Perempuan yang menimbulakan gosip heboh beberapa waktu lalu karena Jung Yunho menculiknya, ya? Mungkin perempuan itu bisa menaklukkan Jung Yunho. Aku dengar, Yunho menjadi jinak setelah isterinya itu melahirkan seorang putera untuknya."

Siwon terkekeh.

"Yunho sudah menemukan keberuntungannya. Dia jatuh cinta kepada isterinya."

"Dari senyummu yang aneh itu, pasti kau hendak mengatakan kalau Yunho bernasib sama sepertimu. Sama-sama takluk karena cinta kepada isteri masing-masing."

"Memang." Tak ada bantahan dari Siwon, lelaki itu tampak bangga mengakuinya. Dia lalu meletakkan amplop undangan berwarna keemasan itu di meja kopi. "Ini, undangannya. Dan datanglah dengan membawa pasanganmu." Mata Siwon berkilat geli. "Entah kau pandai merahasiakan pasanganmu atau memang kau tidak tertarik, kau tidak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Dan itu membuat kami bertanya-tanya tentang orientasi seksualmu.

Kyuhyun langsung terbahak. "Aku menunggu yang terbaik."

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Well, menurut pengalamanku, kita memang akan menyerah pada yang terbaik. Semoga yang terbaikmu itu segera datang."

Kyuhyun segera merenung. Lalu membayangkan Sungmin. 'yang tebaiknya' memang sudah datang.

**-oOo-**

Kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya di tempat biasa, di sudut, tertutup bayang-bayang pohon besar yang teduh. Matanya menatap ke arah sebuah bangunan asrama panti asuhan yang terlihat tua. Tempat yang sangat di hafalnya. Dan mungkin merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang paling sering di kunjunginya secara berkala.

Sungmin melangkah keluar dari sana. Kyuhyun melihat jam nya. Selalu tepat jam sembilan di hari Minggu, Sungmin akan berbelanja kebutuhan asrama ke pasar. Gadis itu tampak sehat dan ceria. Syukurlah. Kyuhyun mendesah dalam hati.

Matanya mengikuti Sungmin dengan waspada. Ketika perempuan itu berdiri di pinggir jalan menunggu bus untuk mengantarnya, dan Kyuhyun mengernyit saat bus penuh sesak berhenti di depan Sungmin dan perempuan itu masuk ke dalamnya.

Dia tidak boleh naik bus lagi. Putusnya dalam hati. Kyuhyun harus mengusahakan sesuatu. Setelah yakin bahwa Sungmin sudah benar-benar pergi, Kyuhyun mengangkat ponselnya.

"Saya sudah menunggu disini." Gumamnya tenang.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ keluar dengan hati-hati dari asmara. Dan melangkah ke tempat parkir Rafael.

Dengan sopan Kyuhyun membukakan pintu dan Ibu asrama melangkah masuk.

"Dia sangat senang karena diterima di perusahaan itu." Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ memulai percakapan sambil tersenyum.

Mau tak mau, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Membayangkan Sungmin bahagia sudah cukup membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya.

"Saya senang. Apa dia merasa curiga? Apa dia membicarakannya?" Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ dengan sopan. Wanita didepannya ini adalah mantan asisten _eomma_nya yang sudah pensiun dan kemudia karena tidak mempunyai sanak keluarga, mengajukan diri untuk mengurus asrama panti asuhan ini.

Sebenarnya, panti asuhan ini adalah salah satu asrama milik _Eomma_ Kyuhyun. Dan ketika _Eomma_ Kyuhyun menceritakan semua rencana Kyuhyun, Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ menawarkan diri dengan senang hati untuk membantu. Dan Kyuhyun sangat menghormati wanita ini. Hampir sama seperti ia menghormati ibunya sendiri.

"Dia sempat curiga." Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ tersenyum melihat raut cemas Kyuhyun. "Tapi saya sudah berusaha menghilangkan keraguannya. Lagipula, nilai-nilai ijazahnya memang sangat bagus, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan perusahaan besar bersaing memperebutkannya."

Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari parkirnya dibawah pohon besar itu dengan tenang. Mengarahkan mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Karena setiap minggu, Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ akan berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk bertemu _Eomma_nya. Setiap minggu itulah Kyuhyun akan memanfaatkan waktu untuk mengevaluasi dan memperoleh informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang Sungmin dari Leeteuk _Ahjumma_.

"Mungkin memang saya terlalu berlebihan. Seharusnya saya menempatkan sebagai staff biasa dulu, tapi saya tidak tahan, saya lelah melihatnya secara bersembunyi-bersembunyi seperti ini. Saya ingin berinteraksi langsung dengannya."

"Saya mengerti." Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ tersenyum penuh kelembutan. "Tetapi, tidak adakah ketakutan di hati anda ketika Sungmin menyadari siapa anda sebenarnya?"

Pandangan Kyuhyun menerawang ke depan.

"Saya.. Tidak tahu. Saya menganggap semua ini seperti pertaruhan yang melibatkan hidup dan mati saya. Anda tahu, kan, betapa saya sangat menginginkan pertemuan ini. Bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Sungmin, bisa berbicara langsung, saya sangat menginginkan pertemuan ini. Sekaligus... Takut. Sebab jika Sungmin mengenali saya, maka selesailah sudah semuanya."

Dengan penuh rasa ke-ibu-an, Leeteuk _Ahjumma _mengamati sosok di sampingnya itu. Kyuhyun sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, sehingga tak sadar jika sedang diamati. Leeteuk _Ahjumma _sudah mengenal Kyuhyun sejak lama. Karena dia menjadi asisten _Eomma_ Kyuhyun sejak Kyuhyun masih kecil.

Dia sendiri yang menjadi saksi betapa nakal dan pemberontaknya Kyuhyun di masa mudanya. Dia juga yang menjadi saksi saat kecelakaan itu telah mengubah Kyuhyun 180 derajat. Dari seorang pemuda ugal-ugalan yang sombong dan hanya mengandalkan nama _Appa_nya, menjadi pengusaha yang berjuang dengan kekuatannya sendiri seperti sekarang.

Tidak. Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ memutuskan, Sungmin tidak akan mengenali Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Kyuhyun yang sekarang jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang dulu. Kebandelan masa remajanya sudah berubah menjadi sikap dewasa yang penuh wibawa, fisiknya sudah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa pula, dan aura kesombongan dan keangkuhannya telah berubah menjadi kebijaksanaan yang tenang. Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ yakin, Sungmin tidak akan bisa mengenali Kyuhyun, pemuda kaya yang dulu merenggut nyawa Ayahnya.

"Saya sangat tahu perasaan anda. Dan saya akan mendoakan yang terbaik. Untuk anda juga untuk Sungmin. Dia gadis yang baik, luar dan dalam. Hatinya sangat lembut. Dan saya yakin, suatu saat akan datang dimana Sungmin akhirnya akan memaafkan anda."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih mendengar kata-kata Leeteuk _Ahjumma_. Dimaafkan? Itu terdengar terlalu mewah baginya. Dia tidak pernah sedikit pun berani memohon agar dimaafkan. Karena dia tahu, permohonan itu akan terlalu muluk untuknya. Dia bersalah, dan dia tak termaafkan. Sesederhana itu. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah kebahagiaan Sungmin. Kebahagiaan Sungmin, yang entah sejak kapan telah menjadi obsesi kehidupannya.

**-oOo-**

Sungmin memasuki lift dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa map berisi berkas-berkas yang kemarin diserahkan Eunhyuk kepadanya. Malangnya, karena kurang hati-hati, map itu terlepas dari tangan Sungmin dan berhamburan di lantai lift. Dengan cepat Sungmin memungut i kertas-kertas itu dilantai. Sampai kemudian ia sadar ada sepasang kaki dengan sepatu mahal dan terbungkus celana panjang hitam dari bahan khasmir yang mahal.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun, bos barunya. Lelaki itu berdiri dengan elegan dan menatap Sungmin yang berjongkok dibawahnya dengan sinar geli di matanya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

ungmin langsung merenggut seluruh kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di lantai itu secepatnya.

"T-tidak, _sajangnim_. _M-mianhae_. Saya ceroboh."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah berjongkok di depannya. Tangannya yang kuat tetapi berjari ramping itu membantu Sungmin memungut kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Lalu tanpa kata menyerahkannya ke Sungmin.

"_K-kamsahamnida_." Gumam Sungmin gugup sambil memasukkan kertas-kertas itu kembali kedalam map.

"Lain kali tidak perlu terburu-buru. Tidak akan ada yang memarahimu." Kyuhyun meluncur berdiri dengan anggun bertepatan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka. Lelaki itu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berjongkok didalam lift.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**Heyoo. Update, nih. Lama, ya? Tugas makin numpuk, sih T-T**

**Yg jawab Sungmin bakal langsung kenal Kyuhyun, salah, yaa. Hehe. Kalo langsung kenal nanti langsung End dong ceritanya(?)**

**Buat Hyugi Lee. Saya hanya mengikuti cerita di novel. Dan untuk tokoh Grace memang saya tidak ada niat merubah nama karena tidak menemukan orang yg tepat hihi.**

**Terimakasih juga buat guest yang mengingatkan untuk menaruh FF ini di Rate M. Iya, memang FF ini rate M. Tapi masih agak jauh. Tapi, yasudah. Saya ubah ke Rate M, nih. Hoho.**

**Thanks to; miss key, dewi. , KobayashiAde, cuttianisa, MinnieGalz, dzdubunny, adekyumin joyer, pink, Hyugi Lee, SJfFar, Nurlarasati13, guest, dan para sider.**

**Oke, Review!**

**.**

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unforgiven Hero**

**Remake**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Victoria, etc.**

**Pair; Kyumin.**

**Rate; M**

**Genre; Romance, Drama.**

**Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.**

**Summary; Awalnya rasa ini adalah rasa tanggung jawab, namun semakin lama rasa ini malah menjadi rasa obsesi.**

**Warning; Genderswitch. Typo(s). D l l.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DLDR. RNR.**

**...**

**Warning! Semi NC!**

"Selamat pagi."

Suara itu menyapa ramah. Sungmin menoleh. Menatap seorang laki-laki yang lumayan tampan sedang berdiri di sebelah mejanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat pagi." Sungmin tersenyum juga. Berusaha mengingat-ingat. Sepagian ini, Eunhyuk membawanya ke berbagai ruangan di perusahaan ini, memperkenalkannya sebagai anak baru. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak ingat pernah dikenalkan dengan lelaki ini.

Lelaki di depannya ini, meskipun berpakaian rapi dan berdasi, tampak urakan dan santai. Senyumnya juga seperti senyum anak nakal didalam tubuh dewasa.

Lelaki itu mengangkat alis, tampak sadar dengan pengamatan Sungmin. Lalu tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tadi aku sedang keluar kantor, jadi tidak sempat berkenalan. Aku Jungmo, IT Manager disini. Aku tadi mendengar ada anak baru yang cantik jadi buru-buru kemari untuk berkenalan." Katanya dalam canda.

Pipi Sungmin memerah mendengar candaan lelaki itu. Tetapi dia menyambut uluran tangan Jungmo dengan senyum juga.

"Sungmin."

Jungmo meremas tangan Sungmin sambil tersenyum lucu sebelum melepaskannya, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku tahu tempat makan siang yang enak. Mungkin kita bisa..."

"Jungmo."

Suara dalam yang dingin itu menyela percakapan mereka. Jungmo langsung menoleh ke arah suara dan tersenyum.

"Oh, _sajangnim_. Selamat pagi."

Kyuhyun sedang berdiri didepan pintu ruangannya. Ekspresinya datar dan tak terbaca.

"Kebetulan kau ada disini. Tolong ke ruanganku sebentar. Ada beberapa hal tentang usulan program baru untuk data integrated kemarin yang harus kutanyakan padamu."

Jungmo memutar bola matanya lucu ketika menatap Sungmin. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangannya.

Sementara itu Sungmin tersenyum geli sambil menatap punggung Jungmo. Meskipun takpak urakan dan tidak serius, lelaki itu tampaknya lelaki yang baik dan menyenangkan.

**-oOo-**

Sungmin merapikan berkas-berkasnya sambil melirik jam dinding, sudah jam delapan malam. Besok hari yang sibuk untuk GuiXian _sajangnim_ dan syukurlah Sungmin sudah selesai menyiapkan semuanya, meskipun akhirnya dia harus ketinggalan bus karyawan.

Suara di pintu membuat Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya dengan waspada. GuiXian _sajangnim_ berdiri disana, sepertinya baru pulang dari pertemuan bisnisnya di luar.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan mata melihatnya. "Kenapa kau masih ada disini?"

Mata itu sungguh tajam, Sungmin membatin. "Eh? Saya menyelesaikan berkas-berkas ini dulu, untuk besok."

Kyuhyun menatap tidak suka. "Lain kali tinggalkan saja pekerjaan itu dan lanjutkan besok." Dia melirik jam tangannya. "Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk bekerja, seharusnya kau sudah ada di rumah dan beristirahat. Aku akan menyuruh supir untuk mengantarmu pulang."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya panik. "Tidak perlu, _sajangnim_. Saya bisa naik bus."

"Ikuti perintah atasanmu." Kyuhyun menatap tajam membuat Sungmin menelan ludahnya. "Sebelum itu, aku ingin bicara di ruanganku. Kau tidak keberatan membuat kopi untuk kita berdua?"

**-oOo-**

Kopi itu mengepul panas dan menguarkan aroma nikmat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sungmin meletakkannya di meja di depan sofa tempat Kyuhyun duduk dan menunggunya. Lalu dengan gugup dia duduk di depan Kyuhyun, menunggu.

Lelaki itu tercenung, seolah bingung mau berbicara apa. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin bukan? Orang sekelas GuiXian _sajangnim_ tidak mungkin bingung harus berbicara apa.

"Kau sudah tiga bulan disini." Kyuhyun memulai. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Saya senang. Banyak hal yang bisa saya pelajari."

"Apakah rekan-rekan kerjamu menciptakan suasana yang kondusif untukmu?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Mereka sangat baik dan membantu."

Kali ini kening Kyuhyun mengkerut. "Kudengar, kau dekat dengan IT Managerku?"

Pipi Sungmin memerah. Astaga. Bagaimana GuiXian _sajangnim_ mendapat informasi seperti itu? Dan kenapa pula bos sekaliber GuiXian _sajangnim_ harus peduli dengan gosip percintaan karyawannya?

Jungmo. Nama itu menguar di benak Sungmin. Ya. Mereka dekat. Itu karena Jungmo sangat gigih mendekatinya. Dia mengajak makan siang bersama, kadangkala dia menghampiri Sungmin dan mengajak ngobrol tentang banyak hal. Ya. Sungmin nyaman bersama Jungmo, cukup nyaman sampai membiarkan Jungmo mengantarnya pulang ke asrama beberapa hari yang lalu. Lelaki itu berkenalan juga dengan Ibu Asrama. Tetapi, entah kenapa Ibu Asrama tampak tidak suka dengannya. Padahal, Jungmo begitu baik.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi, mengembalikan Sungmin ke dunia nyata.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, Menatap Kyuhyun dan sadar bahwa dia belum menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu.

"Ya... Kami cukup dekat. Hubungan kami cukup baik."

"Begitu." Kyuhyun tercenung. "Aku cenderung tidak menyutujuhi hubungan dekat dengan sesama rekan kerja. Karena berdasarkan pengalaman, ketika hubungan itu memburuk, performa di tempat kerja juga memburuk."

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Hubungan kami belum sejauh itu untuk..."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Kalian dekat, tetapi belum menyentuh konteks asmara. Tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan itu akan terjadi, bukan?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. Seolah menembus hatinya.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Saya tidak bisa membantah kemungkinan itu. Meskipun saya tidak bisa memastikan. Tetapi kalaupun itu terjadi, saya berjanji akan berusaha untuk tidak mencampurkannya dengan profesionalisme pekerjaan saya."

Kyuhyun terdiam dan Sungmin menanti. Hening lagi. Kali ini lama. Dan entah mengapa terasa begitu menegangkan bagi Sungmin. Lalu Kyuhyun tersenyum samar.

"Oke. Kita lihat saja nanti." Tatapan mata lelaki itu begitu misterius. "Pulanglah. Aku sudah menyuruh supirku menunggumu di depan. Dia akan mengantarmu pulang."

**-oOo-**

Ketika Sungmin pergi, Kyuhyun masih tercenung di ruang kerjanya. Jungmo dan Sungmin hampir menjadi sepasang kekasih. Itu yang dilaporkan Grace kepadanya. Kyuhyun memang memintanya mengawasi Sungmin di tempat kerjanya. Seminggu yang lalu, Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ juga menelponnya dari asrama, memberitahunya bahwa Sungmin membiarkan Jungmo mengantarkannya pulang ke asrama. Dan beberapa hari kemudian, Jungmo mulai rutin datang. Bahkan di hari Minggu.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mungkin Sungmin akan bertemu lelaki yang ia sukai di tempat kejanya. Seharusnya dia tahu, Kyuhyun mendesah. Sungmin terlalu cantik. Seharusnya dia memperkirakan bahwa akan ada beberapa orang yang tertarik untuk mendekatinya.

Dan itu mengganggu Kyuhyun, dia harus menghentikan semua ini sebelum terlalu jauh.

Mata Kyuhyun terpaku pada cangkir Sungmin. Ada sisa lipstick disana. Lipstick Sungmin, bekas bibir Sungmin. Lalu, karena didorong oleh luapan gairah dan perasaannya, Kyuhyun mengambil cangkir itu, lalu mengecup lembut bekas bibir Sungmin disana.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, Sungmin. Seperti yang seharusnya terjadi. Karena akulah yang berhak menjagamu." Gumamnya penuh tekad.

**-oOo-**

Seperti seorang pengintai yang mengawasi dari jauh...

Kyuhyun membatin. Setengah benci kepada dirinya sendiri yang berlaku seperti pengintai. Mengawasi Sungmin dan Jungmo. Mereka berdua sedang berkencan, tentu saja. Dan Kyuhyun disini. Mengawasi mereka.

Jalanan ini memang dikondisikan bagi pejalan kaki yang igin menikmati berjalan-jalan sambil berbelanja. Cafe-cafe yang cozy bertebaran dengan nuansa ala barat, berpayung eksotis dipinggir jalan, menawarkan suasana makan yang berbeda. Ada juga penjual bunga dan cinderamata lainnya. Kyuhyun terus mengawasi ketika Jungmo mengajak Sungmin berhenti di depan toko bunga. Lalu memberikannya setangkai mawar putih. Perbuatan sederhana yang membuat pipi gadis itu merona.

Dada Kyuhyun terasa panas. Kurang ajar Jungmo. Lelaki itu merusak semua rencananya dengan mendekati Sungmin. Kyuhyun semakin mantap untuk menyingkirkan lelaki itu. Dengan langkah yang cukup elegan tentu saja.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Bibir Solbi yang berwarna merah mencebik. "Karena tatapanmu itu, seolah-olah kau ingin membunuh lelaki itu."

"Memang."

Solbi mengerutkan alisnya. "Jadi, dia yang harus kuincar? Dia tampak jatuh cinta dengan gadismu itu. Kau yakin dia bisa tergoda olehku?"

"Semua lelaki normal akan tergoda olehmu kalau kau memutuskan merayu mereka, Solbi. Untuk itu aku meminta tolong kepadamu." Gumam Kyuhyun tenang.

Solbi tertawa lagi. "Kau tidak tergoda olehku. Apakah ada sebab khusus atau memang kau bukan lelaki normal?"

"Ada sebab khusus." Kyuhyun langsung menutup diri. "Kau sudah setuju untuk membantuku dan tidak bertanya-tanya."

"Oke. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku." Solbi tersenyum menggoda. "Apakah sebab khususmu adalah gadis itu?"

"Solbi." Nada suara Kyuhyun penuh peringatan. Membuat Solbi mengangkat bahunya dan menyerah, tidak bertanya lagi. Lelaki ini memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda, batinnya dalam hati.

"Jadi, kapan aku harus melaksanakan rencanamu itu?"

"Akhir pekan ini, aku akan mengadakan pesta akhir tahun, mengundang beberapa kenalan dan karyawan di rumahku. Kau dekati Jungmo saat itu."

"Oke, Kyuhyun. _As your wish_."

**-oOo-**

"Pesta tahunan yang diadakan GuiXian _sajangnim_ selalu meriah." Eunhyuk duduk di depan meja Sungmin. Dia sudah tampak kepayahan membawa perutnya yang semakin membesar. Cuti hamilnya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, tetapi dia tampak bersemangat. "Makanannya benar-benar berkelas tinggi. GuiXian _sajangnim_ benar-benar tidak pelit kepada kita. Kau tidak boleh melewatkannya."

Sungmin tertawa dan memainkan pena di tangannya. "Apakah semua karyawan di undang?"

"Tentu saja. Dan sebagian besar tidak akan melewatkannya. Pesta akhir tahun di rumah GuiXian _sajangnim_ merupakan satu hal yang ditunggu-tunggu. Kau akan datang, kan, Sungmin?"

Jungmo sudah mengajaknya datang bersama. Sungmin membatin dalam hati, tiba-tiba ia merasa hatinya hangat. Dia belum lama kenal dengan Jungmo, tetapi entah mengapa semua terasa pas. Mereka bisa mengobrol berjam-jam tanpa merasa bosan. Bahkan Sungmin sadar bahwa hubungan mereka bisa berjalan lebih jauh.

"Pipimu memerah." Eunhyuk tertawa. "Kau akan datang dengan Jungmo, ya?"

Pipi Sungmin makin bersemu merah. Ia menatap Eunhyuk hati-hati. "Apakah sejelas itu?" Tanyanya berbisik.

"Apanya?"

"Tentang hubungan kami." Sungmin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Eunhyuk dan berbisik pelan. "Bahkan GuiXian _sajangnim_ sempat menanyakannya padaku."

Eunhyuk mengernyit. "GuiXian _sajangnim_ menanyakan padamu? Wah, itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Setahuku, beliau tidak pernah memperdulikan gosip percintaan karyawannya. Kalau sampai GuiXian _Sajangnim_ bertanya, mungkin gosipnya sudah meledak sedemikian rupa." Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Tapi, tidak ada ruginya. Kalian pasangan yang cocok. Dan Jungmo akhirnya berlabuh juga."

Sungmin gantian mengernyitkan keningnya. "Akhirnya berlabuh juga? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ups." Eunhyuk seolah merasa bersalah telah kelepasan bicara. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuka keburukan Jungmo. Tetapi, sejak bertemu denganmu, beliau sudah berubah. Dulu, Jungmo terkenal playboy, suka gonta-ganti pasangan dengan status yang tidak jelas. Tapi, manusia kan bisa berubah dan kuharap kehadiranmu bisa merubah Jungmo menjadi lebih baik."

Sungmin merenung. Benarkah Jungmo dulunya playboy? Tetapi lelaki itu sangat sopan, sangat menghormatinya, sangat baik. Mungkin benar kata Eunhyuk, Jungmo sudah berubah lebih baik. Sungmin sangat berharap begitu.

**-oOo-**

Pada malam pesta itu, Jungmo menjemputnya meskipun agak terlambat. Lelaki itu tampak rapi dan elegan dengan kemeja dan jas santai berwarna biru tuanya.

"_Mian_, aku terlambat." Jungmo menatap Sungmin menyesal setelah dia menjalankan mobilnya. "Tadi ban mobilku kempes di jalan."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Jungmo."

Jungmo menatap Sungmin lama dengan pandangan penuh arti, membuat Sungmin bingung.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan senyum dikulum. "Hanya saja kau berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan lain yang pernah dekat denganku. Mereka pasti akan merajuk dan marah-marah jika aku telat menjemput, meski dengan alasan apapun. Tetapi, kau berbeda, kau menerima alasanku dengan penuh pengertian."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Jungmo, tetapi kemudian Jungmo menggenggam sebelah tangannya dengan lembut.

"Perasaanku kepadamu juga berbeda, Sungmin. Kuharap kau merasakan hal yang sama."

Apakah itu pernyataan cinta? Sungmin bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Menatap Jungmo, mencari jawaban.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Sungmin? Aku mencintaimu, dan aku berjanji akan menjadi yang terbaik."

Sungmin menatap Jungmo dalam senyum, lalu terkekeh. "Jawabannya nanti saja, ya. Setelah pesta."

Jungmo membalas senyum Sungmin. Lalu terkekeh geli. "Dasar. Kau sengaja, ya. Mau menyiksaku sepanjang pesta. Harap-harap cemas akan jawabanmu."

Mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

**-oOo-**

Benar kata Eunhyuk kemarin. GuiXian _sajangnim_ benar-benar tidak pelit kepada karyawan. Pesta yang diadakan di rumahnya sangat elegan dengan menu makanan yang mewah dan luar biasa. Para pelayan berdiri hilir mudik menawarkan makanan kecil dan minuman di nampan. Sementara di meja prasmanan, makanan tampak tidak ada habisnya.

"Ramai sekali disini." Jungmo menggenggam lengan Sungmin dengan lembut. "Mungkin kita harus minggir supaya tidak tertabrak."

Mereka terlambat datang ke pesta itu. Karna Jungmo terlambat menjemputnya tadi, sehingga mereka ketinggalan acara pembuka, yaitu sambutan dari GuiXian _sajangnim_ sebelum acara makan-makan dimulai. Sekarang semua tamu sudah membaur saling bercakap satu sama lain, menikmati hidangan.

Pesta ini diadakan di kebun yang terletak di halaman belakang rumah GuiXian _sajangnim_ yang sangat indah. Rumah itu bergaya western dengan cat putih mendominasi keseluruhan bangunannya. Dan warna lain yang dominan adalah hijau. Warna itu memenuhi hamparan rumput luas yang tertata rapi. Dengan lampu kuning yang temaram, menambah keeksotisan suasana pesta. Sementara itu, meja prasmanan dihidangkan di gazebo luas, di tepi kolam renang.

Pemilik pesta itu, GuiXian _sajangnim_, tampaknya tidak ada. Sungmin membatin. Matanya sudah mencari kemana-mana, tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukan sosok itu.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu minum." Jungmo bergumam lembut. "Tunggu disini, ya."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, lalu membiarkan Jungmo menembus kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Dia berusaha mencari orang yang dikenalnya, tetapi tidak menemukannya. Eunhyuk bilang dia tidak mungkin datang dengan kandungannya yang sudah sangat besar itu. Meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin.

Sungmin berdiri di tempat itu selama beberapa saat. Melayani beberapa teman yang menyapanya. Tetapi kemudian dia mengernyit karena Jungmo tak kunjung datang.

"Kau datang sendirian kesini?" Suara itu sangat familiar. Membuat Sungmin menoleh dengan tegang. Dan benar juga. GuiXian _sajangnim_ yang berdiri disana, dengan segelas minuman di tangannya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca.

"Eh? Tidak." Sungmin menoleh ke belakang, mencari sosok Jungmo yang tak kunjung datang. "Saya datang bersama Jungmo."

"Lalu, dimana dia?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, tampak tidak suka.

"Dia... Katanya dia sedang mengambilkan minuman."

"Oh." Kyuhyun menatap kearah pandangan Sungmin. "Dia bodoh membiarkan pasangannya sendirian disini. Bisa-bisa pasangannya dicuri orang." Matanya yang tajam melembut dan Sungmin bisa melihatnya. Ternyata GuiXian _sajangnim_ menyimpan kelembutan di dalam dirinya, dibalik sikap dingin yang selalu ditampilkannya.

"Kau mau kutemani masuk dan mencari kekasihmu? Mungkin dia tersesat di dalam sana." Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya ke bagian dalam rumah.

"Eh? Tidak... Mungkin saya akan menunggu disini."

"Kita akan mencarinya. Lagipula, aku butuh Jungmo. Ada beberapa hal tentang pekerjaan yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya." Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menghela Sungmin supaya melangkah bersamanya. Memasuki pintu kaca besar yang menjadi pembatas antara taman kolam renang dengan bagian dalam rumah.

Beberapa orang tampak duduk di bagian dalam rumah., asyik bercakap-cakap di semua sudut. Sungmin memandang ke sekeliling. Juga ke bar yang menyediakan minuman. Tetapi Jungmo tidak ada disana.

"Mungkin dia ada di atas." Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua yang tampak temaram.

"Apakah lantai dua juga dibuka untuk pesta?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan ingin tahu. Lelaki itu tersenyum miring menanggapi.

"Tidak. Tapi disana ada kamar mandi. Mungkin Jungmo memutuskan memakai kamar mandi di lantai atas. Ayo." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menghela Sungmin, mengajaknya menaiki tangga.

**-oOo-**

Sepertinya tidak ada tamu di lantai dua. Mungkin sudah menjadi peraturan umum bahwa lantai dua adalah area pribadi pemilik rumah dan bukan area pesta. GuiXian _sajangnim_ mungkin salah , Sungmin melirik ragu kepada laki-laki yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya. Jungmo tidak mungkin berani naik ke lantai dua rumah GuiXian _sajangnim_ tanpa izin.

"Kamar mandi lantai dua ada di ujung lorong." Kyuhyun menunjuk. "Biasanya ada beberapa tamu yang ingin tahu dan tersesat disini." Mereka terus berjalan menuju area kamar mandi di ujung lorong, sampai—

"Ngh. Ahh. Ahh."

Suara itu pasti adalah desahan seorang _yeoja_. Desahan yang menyiratkan arti tak terbantahkan. Pipi Sungmin memerah. Itu suara perempuan yang sedang bercinta. Meskipun tidak berpengalaman, setidaknya Sungmin bisa membedakan suara desahan seperti itu. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Apa yang dilakukan GuiXian _sajangnim_ mengetahui ada orang yang bercinta di salah satu kamarnya? Apakah yang bercinta itu tamu disini?

Kyuhyun hanya melirik ke arah Sungmin dan mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum miris.

"Ck, terjadi lagi."

"A-apa?" Sungmin tergagap.

"Tahun lalu tamuku juga ada yang lupa diri dan kelepasan. Sepertinya hal ini terulang lagi. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengingatkan mereka agar mencari kamar di motel terdekat dan tidak mencemari salah satu kamar tamuku."

Masih sambil tersenyum, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar itu lebar-lebar. Sungmin menatap dan langsung mundur selangkah dengan kaget. Pemandangan di depannya membuat jantungnya serasa mau lepas.

**-oOo-**

Yang ada di depan mata Sungmin sungguh tak terduga. Sama sekali tidak terduga. Tangannya gemetar, menutup mulutnya yang mengeluarkan suara terkesiap karna kaget.

Didepannya, tampak Jungmo setengah duduk dengan kepala bersandar di kepala ranjang. Rambut Jungmo acak-acakan. Jasnya sudah terlepas entah kemana. Kancing kemejanya terbuka, menampakkan kulit dadanya yang kecoklatan. Dan... Seorang _yeoja_ cantik sedang duduk dengan gaun yang sudah melorot sampai ke pinggang. Dua insan itu sedang berciuman dengan begitu panas. Pinggul si _yeoja_ menggesek-gesek selangkangan Jungmo dengan seduktif. Mereka tampak lupa diri.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Sungmin yang pucat pasi, lalu dia bergumam sedikit keras.

"Aku rasa kalian harus mencari hotel. Dan meninggalkan rumahku."

Suara Kyuhyun tenang, namun tak terduga bagi pasangan yang sebelumnya terlarut dalam nafsu. Jungmo yang tersadar pertama kali. Dia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, lalu berseru kaget ketika melihat Sungmin. Dan dengan refleks langsung mendorong _yeoja_ yang mengangkangi itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Ekspresi keduanya tampak bersebrangan. Jungmo tampak pucat pasi dan merasa bersalah, sedangkan _yeoja_ itu, meskipun tadi terdorong oleh Jungmo sampai hampir jatuh, tampak begitu tenang. Dia berdiri dengan elegam sambil merapikan gaunnya, lalu tersenyum manis.

"_Well_, tak kusangka kita tertangkap basah disini, sayang." Bisiknya sambil melirik mesra terhadap Jungmo. "Mungkin benar, kita harus pindah ke hotel."

"Diam, Solbi!" Jungmo menyusul berdiri sambil berusaha merapikan pakaiannya. Dia lalu menatap Sungmin dengan cemas. "Sungmin. Aku bisa menjelaskan. Semua ini hanyalah salah paham."

Salah paham? Sungmin menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan perasannya. Bagaimana mungkin ini salah paham, didepan matanya sendiri ia melihat Jungmo sedang bercumbu dengan begitu panasnya. Padahal beberapa jam sebelumnya lelaki ini menyatakan cinta dan memintanya sebagai kekasihnya. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa dikatakan salah paham? Pemandangan di depannya jelas-jelas merupakan bukti bahwa Jungmo ternyata masih lelaki yang sama, pemain perempuan seperti yang dikatakan Eunhyuk. Mungkin dia memang mengincar Sungmin sebagai korbannya. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi seorang pemain laki-laki selain mendapatkan gadis yang masih lugu dan mudah ditipu.

Dan bodohnya... Sungmin mempercayai Jungmo. Dia bahkan memiliki perasaan indah yang ditumbuhkannya dengan begitu bodoh kepada lelaki itu. Hatinya terasa sakit, sakit dan sesak yang membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata. Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya, dia bahkan tak mampu menatap Jungmo, dipalingkannya kepalanya dengan mata yang terasa panas membasah.

"Sungmin." Jungmo mengerang melihat mata Sungmin yang mulai berkaca-kaca."Sungguh. Aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja. Aku terlalu banyak minum dan Solbi menggodaku dan aku..."

"Aku menggodamu?" Solbi melipat lengannya dengan senyum simpul. "Kau yang menyeretku ke kamar terdekat karna tidak bisa menahan gairah."

"Diam, Solbi!" Sekali lagi Jungmo membentak _yeoja_ bernama Solbi itu. Dia lalu berusaha mendekat ke arah Sungmin. "Sungmin. Aku..."

"Menjauhlah dari Sungmin." Kyuhyun melangkah ke depan Sungmin, menghalangi Jungmo. "Aku harap kalian segera meninggalkan kamarku."

Jungmo terpaku, menatap Sungmin , menyadari bahwa perempuan itu bahkan tidak mau menatap ke arahnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas dan menatap Sungmin penuh harap. "Aku harap kita bisa berbicara nanti." Lelaki itu menyerah dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"_Well_, aku rasa aku harus pergi juga." Perempuan bernama Solbi itu tampak ceria, sama sekali tidak berpengaruh dan merasa malu karna tertangkap basah sedang bercumbu dengan seseorang, di kamar orang lain pula. Solbi merapikan gaun dan rambutnya dengan genit. Lalu melangkah melewati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dalam kilatan satu detik, yang tentu saja tidak dilihat oleh Sungmin, Solbi mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

**-oOo-**

"Kau mau minum?"

Pesta sudah usai. Para tamu sudah pulang. Hanya Sungmin yang masih duduk di dapur modern milik Kyuhyun. Setelah kejadian tadi, Kyuhyun mengantarnya kesana dan menyuruhnya duduk menenangkan diri. Dia menyuruh pelayan menyediakan cokelat hangat untuknya. Lalu meninggalkannya untuk menemui para tamunya. Dan berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang nanti.

Selama di tinggalkan sendirian, Sungmin terus merenungkan kejadian tadi berulang-ulang di benaknya. Dan sangat tidak disangkanya. Begitu bebaskah Jungmo sehingga dia bisa bercumbu begitu saja dengan sembarang wanita yang di temuinya di pesta? Rasa sakit menusuk dadanya, membuatnya menghela nafas berkali-kali.

Setidaknya dia belum jatuh cinta terlalu dalam kepada Jungmo. Setidaknya dia belum menumbuhkan perasaannya terlalu jauh.

Rupanya lama sekali Sungmin berkutat dengan pikirannya. Karena pesta pada akhirnya usai. Kyuhyun datang menemuinya, dan duduk bersamanya di dapur. Melihat cangkir cokelat hangatnya yang hampir kosong dan menawarkan minuman lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin minum apapun. Dia hanya ingin pulang dan mungkin menangis sendirian di kamarnya.

"Saya hanya ingin pulang." Gumam Sungmin akhirnya. Melirik jam di dinding dapur yang sudah semakin malam.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah lirikan Sungmin dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Jangan cemas. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sungmin?"

Pipi Sungmin memerah. Tidak. Dia tidak baik-baik saja. Dia patah hati dan merasa di khianati. Dan juga malu, malu kepada GuiXian _sajangnim_ yang menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian kepadanya saat ini. Malu mengingat percakapan mereka beberapa malam yang lalu tentang hubungannya dengan Jungmo. GuiXian _sajangnim_ pasti menertawakan kebodohan dan kepolosannya dalam hati karna dia begitu mudah ditipu.

"Tidak semua laki-laki seperti Jungmo." Kyuhyun membalikkan badan. Melangkah menuju bar yang ada di samping dapur. Dan menuang minuman, lalu meletakkan salah satu gelasnya di depan Sungmin. "Ini, minumlah."

"Ini apa?" Sungmin mengernyit. Menatap ke arah gelas minuman di depannya. Cairan itu berwarna bening dan keemasan.

"Itu _champagne_. Rasanya manis dan tidak begitu keras. Mungkin bisa sedikit menenangkanmu."

Sungmin menatap gelas itu dengan ragu. Menimbang-nimbang. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah meminum minuman berakohol. Dan dia yakin akan reaksinya setelah meminum itu. Apakah dia akan mabuk dan menari-nari seperti orang gila nantinya?

Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin yang tercenung sambil menatap gelasnya dan tersenyum.

"Satu gelas tidak akan membuatmu mabuk. Kau bisa menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Kalau kau merasa tidak mampu, kau bisa berhenti tanpa menghabiskannya."

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Oke. Dia merasa layak meminum segelas _champagne_ mahal setelah apa yang dialaminya tadi. Dengan cepat ia meneguknya. Rasa manis langsung menyebar di rongga mulutnya diikuti rasa hangat yang pekat. Dan kemudian terbatuk-batuk.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alis melihat cara Sungmin meminum _champagne_nya lalu tertawa.

"Aku bilang disesap, Sayang. Jangan diteguk. Kau akan kehilangan aromanya kalau begitu." Lelaki itu mendekati Sungmin lalu mengusap punggungnya lembut. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba menyadari kedekatan Kyuhyun yang terasa panas di belakangnya.

"Saya rasa saya harus pulang sekarang." Sungmin meletakkan gelasnya dan mencobaberdia. Dia agak terhuyung, sehingga Kyuhyun harus memegang lengannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ini sudah terlalu malam." Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menggandeng lengan Sungmin dan membawanya keluar. Ketika melangkah, tiba-tiba Sungmin terjatuh. Membuat Kyuhyun harus menangkapnya lagi. Kali ini setengan memeluknya.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah wajah yang sangat menggoda. Yang begitu dekat dengannya. Bibir itu... Astaga. Bibir itu begitu ranum dan lembut. Pasti terasa manis ketika disesap. Mengalahkan rasa _champagne_ yang paling mahal sekalipun. Kyuhyun lupa diri. Dan kemudian, tanpa peringatan, ditariknya Sungminkedalam pelukannya dan dikecupnya bibirnya lembut.

Sungmin terkejut. Luar biasa terkejut ketika lelaki ini, atasannya, tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan begitu erat dan mengecup bibirnya. Tetapi kecupan itu tidak dimaksudkan sebagai paksaan. Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan lembut. Lelaki itu seolah memberi kesempatan Sungmin menolak kalau ia tidak mau. Dan Sungmin tidak punya tenaga untuk menolak. Aroma jantan itu, parfum bercampur harumnya anggur memenuhi seluruh indranya. Membuatnya tertarik tanpa daya. Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan laki-laki sebelumnya. Sehingga rasa ingin tahu memenuhi ketika dia mendapatkan akal sehatnya, nanti ia akan menyalahkan anggur yang diminumnya. Tapi sekarang, Sungmin hanya ingin merasakan ciuman itu. Merasakan lebih jauh lagi.

Kyuhyun memperdalamkecupannya menjadi lumatan-lumatan bergairah. Bibirnya membuka dan melumat bibir manis Sungmin. Menjilatnya lembut lalu menyesapnya dengan penuh gairah.

"Ahh."

Darah Kyuhyun menggelegak. Gairahnya yang begitu lama tidak tersalurkan tiba-tiba semakin naik. Membuatnya mempererat pelukannya dan memperdalam lumatannya. Ciuman itu yang semula hanya dilakukan untuk mencipipi, berubah menjadi kebutuhan untuk memiliki. Merasakan keseluruhannya.

"Ahh. Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengerang penuh gairah. Suaranya dalam dan tersiksa. "Oh, ya ampun. Setiap saat aku selalu membayangkanmu. Membayangkan bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini. Menyiksa diriku hingga seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit karena pikir aku pantas menerima itu. Sebuah hukuman untukku. Tetapi sekarang, sekarang kau ada dalam pelukanku. Dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Lelaki itu berucap pendek-pendek. dengan nafasnya yang tersengal, dengan bibir yang begitu dekat dengan bibir Sungmin sehingga membagi panas nafasnya.

Sungmin mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Tetapi pikirannya terlalu berkabut untuk mencernanya. Dia hanya menangkap bahwa Kyuhyun... Membayangkannya. Membayangkannya? Benarkah? Tetapi kemudian seluruh pertanyaan di beaknya lenyap ketika lelaki itu melumat bibirnya lagi. Kali ini tanpa batasan apapun. Bibir lelaki itu panas dan terbuka. Melumat keseluruhan bibirnya seolah ingin melahapnya.

Sungmin tidak pernah menduga sama sekali. GuiXian sajangnim yang begitu dingin dan seolah tidak berperasaan bisa menjadi namja yang begitu penuh bergairah dalam berciuman. Ciuman itu membuatnya lemas. Sehingga harus bergantung pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh Kyuhyun dan atasannya itu seolah tidak keberatan. Lelaki itu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Setengan mengangkat tubuh Sungmin. Seolah ingin menghapus batasan tinggi badan di antara mereka. Dan melumat Sungmin dengan menggila, sepenuh gairahnya.

"Kau sangat menikmati ciumanku rupanya, sayang." Bibirnya menggoda, menjilat lembut, lidahnya menelusup pelan sebelum menciumnya lagi dengan bergairah. "Aku juga."

"Ngh. Ahh."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Yeoja itu sepertinya sudah takluk kedalam cumbuannya. Apakah takluk karena pengaruh anggur? Kyuhyun tidak mau Sungmin takluk kepadanya karena anggur. Dengan lembut digodanya Sungmin lagi. Hingga perempuan itu mengerang. Kebingungan dengan gairah aneh yang pertama kali dirasakannya.

"Sungmin yang begitu polos dan suci. Kau tidak tahu betapa inginnya aku menjadi orang pertama yang merusakmu."

Sungmin merasa sekujur tubuhnya panas. Entah karna pengaruh anggur yang diteguknya atau karna sentuhan Kyuhyun. Kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Tetapi walaupun begitu, seluruh indranya masih hidup. Dipenuhi oleh jutaan sensasi aneh yang menyelimutinya.

Kyuhyun sendiri masih sibuk melumat bibir Sungmin. Bibir yang dirindukannya sejak lama. Bibir yang hanya bisa dibayangkannya di malam-malam kesepiannya. Lelaki itu mulai lupa diri. Diangkatnya tubuh Sungmin yang setengan mabuk dan dibawanya ke kamarnya.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**WOAAA! Update nihhh. 4k+ words loh. Panjang, kaaan?**

**Maaf NC nya gantung :P**

**Udah mulai ada konflik, kan? Nanti masih banyak konflik2 lagi muehehe.**

**Tapi tenang, pasti happy ending kok hahaha.**

**Maaf kalo masih ada typo(s). Ini memang tak luput dr typing saya haha**

**Ngomong-ngomong soal typo, bahkan judul FF aku yang because of you itu typo jadi beacuse of you. Malu bgt=='**

**udah ah citcatnya hehe**

**Thanks to; miss key, dewi. , KobayashiAde, cuttianisa, MinnieGalz, dzdubunny, adekyumin joyer, pink, Hyugi Lee, SJfFar, Nurlarasati13, dirakyu,HachiBabyMinnie, bebek, PaboGirl, nuora, Heldamagnae, minhyunni1318, Kyumin13, guest, dan para sider.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unforgiven Hero**

**Remake**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Victoria, etc.**

**Pair; Kyumin.**

**Rate; M**

**Genre; Romance, Drama.**

**Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.**

**Summary; Awalnya rasa ini adalah rasa tanggung jawab, namun semakin lama rasa ini malah menjadi rasa obsesi.**

**Warning; Genderswitch. Typo(s). D l l.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DLDR. RNR.**

**...**

**WARNING! SEMI NC!**

Dengan lembut tapi bergairah, dibaringkannya Sungmin. Gadis itu sudah pasrah dalam pelukannya. Dan Kyuhyun amat sangat tergoda untuk memilikinya. Detik itu juga.

Tubuhnya menindih tubuh Sungmin. Jemarinya menyibakkan gaunnya. Menelusuri paha Sungmin dengan lembut, semakin keatas, sampai menyentuh kewanitaan Sungmin. Jari Kyuhyun memainkannya dengan lembut. Tahu bahwa tempat itu tidak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya dan sangat sensitif.

"Eunghhh."

Sungmin mengejang merasakan sensani aneh yang menyengat dipusat kewanitaannya. Kyuhyun begitu ahli. Mengetahui titiknya yang paling sensitif. Lalu menggerakkan jarinya memutar disana. Membuat Sungmin merasakan kenikamatan aneh yang tidak berani ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun merespon gerakan Sungmin dengan bergairah. Kejantanannya sudah mengeras, mendesak celananya. Ingin segera merasakan tubuh Sungmin dan menenggelamkan diri di kewanitaannya tanpa pembatasan apapun.

"Kau menginginkannya, sayang? Jawab aku." Suara Kyuhyun begitu parau penuh gairah. "Aku tidak ingin memaksamu. Aku ingin kau menyerah karena kau mau." Kejantanannya yang mengeras menggantikan jemarinya. Mendesak disana. Di pusat kewanitaan Sungmin yang paling sensitif.

Kyuhyun menunggu. Menunggu Sungmin menjawab. Dia membutuhkan persetujuan Sungmin. Entah dalam bentuk kata-kata, entah dalam geliatan respon tubuhnya yang menunjukkan bahwa perempuan itu setuju. Tetapi suasana berubah menjadi hening. Sungmin bahkan tidak bergerak dibawah tindihannya.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Sungmin. Nafasnya masih memburu, menunjukkan gairahnya. Tetapi kemudian ia menyadari nafas Sungmin yang teratur.

Gadis itu tertidur.

Kyuhyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengumpat. Tubuhnya yang sakit karena gairah tak tersalurkan mendorongnya untuk menumpahkannya dalam kata-kata. Tetapi Kyuhyun berhasil menahan diri. Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, sambil menggertakkan gigi karna kejantanannya menggesek tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati hingga duduk diatas ranjang. Menatap Sungmin yang sepertinya sudah tenggelam dalam tidur pulasnya.

Oh, Ya ampun! Dia membawa Sungmin keatas ranjangnya. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya kepada wanita lain, dan Sungmin bisa-bisanya tertidur! Dengan pulas pula. Mungkin tadi tidak seharusnya dia membiarkan Sungmin meminum anggurnya. Satu gelas anggur rupanya terlalu berlebihan untuk gadis tak berpengalaman seperti Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ironis memikirkan semua kejadian tadi. Disentuhnya pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. Tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Lelaki itu lalu mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan hati-hati. Kemudian dengan gerakan cekatan dan hati-hati, dilepaskannya gaun Sungmin. Pelan-pelan, hingga gadis itu setengah telanjang hanya mengenakan celana dalam.

Tubuh Sungmin begitu menggoda. Sama seperti mimpi-mimpi Kyuhyun di malam sepinya ketika merindukan Sungmin. Bahkan pemandangan didepannya ini jauh lebih indah. Tubuh ini nyata, hangat, dan mengundang. Seakan mengajaknya untuk membenamkan dirinya dalam kelembutannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang." Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan baju dalam Sungmin hingga perempuan itu _totally naked_. Ditatapnya sejenak tubuh Sungmin, lalu memalingkan muka. Nuraninya seakan menghantamnya karena dia akan membuat gadis ini benar-benar mengalami kejutan buruk di pagi hari ketika dia bangun nanti.

Sejenak Kyuhyun ragu, lalu menarik nafas panjang. Dia tidak boleh mundur. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Sungmin terikat dengannya. Dengan tenang, ia melepas kemejanya, kemudia celananya, dan yang terakhir, semuanya. Hingga dia berdiri telanjang bulat di tepi ranjang. Tubuhnya begitu kokoh, berwarna putih pucat. Lalu Kyuhyun naik keatas ranjang. Memeluk Sungmin. Gesekan tubuh telanjang Sungmin yang lembut membuat kejantanannya mengeras lagi. Keras dan siap.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan gigi untuk menahan dirinya. Tidak. Belum. Dia tidak akan merenggut Sungmin begitu saja. Tidak disaat gadis itu tidak siap dan tidak rela menyerahkan dirinya. Saat ini yang ia perlukan hanyalah tidur memeluk Sungmin dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. Memastikan apa yang terjadi esok hari sesuai rencananya.

**-oOo-**

Yang dirasakan Sungmin di pagi hari ketika membuka matanya adalah pening yang luar biasa. Kepalanya serasa berat dan seakan-akan ada suara dentaman di telinganya. Cahaya redup matahari yang menyelinap dibalik gordennya terasa begitu menyilaukan. Menyakitkan matanya dan membuatnya semakin pusing.

Sungmin mengerang, lalu mencoba duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pening. Kemudian ia merasakan hawa dingin menyerangnya, karena selimutnya turun hingga pinggang. Sungmin menunduk, hendak menaikkan selimutnya, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa ia telanjang bulat diibalik selimutnya.

Tunggu dulu.

Telanjang bulat?

Mata Sungmin tiba-tiba tertuju pada lengan kekar yang melingkarinya dengan posesif. Lengan itu melingkarinya tepat dibawah buah dadanya yang telanjang. Dengan panik ia menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan itu. Dan menyadari bahwa seorang lelaki yang sekarang sedang tertidur. Satu selimut dengannya. Dan menilik kulit putih pucatnya yang tepampang jelas didepan matanya, lelaki itu telanjang bulat sama sepertinya!

Astaga! Apa yang terjadi semalam? Sungmin memutar ingatannya dengan cepat. Tetapi apa yang dia ingat hanyalah percakapan samar sebelum minum anggur. Dan ciuman itu... Lalu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Aapakah ia berbuat terlalu jauh dengan atasannya ini? Oh, Ya ampun!

Gerakan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terjaga dari tidurnya. Bahkan cara bangunnya pun begitu elegan. Sungmin memandang terpana, lalu kemudian mengutuk dirinya karena bukannya panik, malah mengagumi cara GuiXian _sajangnim_ terbangun.

Bulu mata gelap Kyuhyun yang tebal bergerak-gerak. Kemudian mata tajamnya terbuka, dan langsung menatap Sungmin. Kyuhyun rupanya jenis orang yang langsung terjaga ketika bangun tidur. Mereka bertatapan dalam keheningan. Lama.

Sampai kemudian ada kesadaran di mata Kyuhyun. Yang membuat lelaki itu tersenyum simpul.

"Selamat pagi." Gumamnya parau. "Kuharap tidurmu menyenangkan semalam." Nada sensual tersemat jelas disana. Membuat Sungmin semakin panik. Sapaan itu. Jelas-jelas ditujukan untuk kekasih yang habis bercinta semalam. Jadi benarkah mereka berdua telah berbuat sesuatu yang lebih semalam?

Kyuhyun bergerak duduk mengikuti Sungmin. Selimutnya ikut turun sampai ke pinggangnya, sampai ke batas dimana kejantanannya yang telanjang hampir mengintip disana. Lelaki itu ereksi. Sungmin mengerang dalam hati. Astaga, kenapa ia melirik kesana? Tetapi bagaimana pun juga, ia ingin tahu. Sungmin tahu bahwa kejantanan lelaki akan menjadi keras ketika dia bergairah— menurut buku yang dibacanya. Tetapi ia tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Dan melihat sesuatu yang menonjol dengan tegak dan tampak jelas dibalik selimut yang menutupi panggang dan selangkangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu sedang ereksi.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin. Dan menyadari bahwa ketegangan di selangkangannya lah yang membuat Sungmin tampak segan dan waspada. Dia lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum.

"Maaf. Begitulah yang sering terjadi padaku di pagi hari. Dia keras dengan sendirinya." Dengan gerakan menggoda, Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya menuruni pinggangnya seolah-olah akan menunjukkan kejantanannya yang bersembunyi disana.

"Jangan!" Sungmin memekik. Menutup kedua matanya dengan jarinya. Dan ketika mendengar Kyuhyun terkekeh, dia langsung membuka jemarinyadan menatap lelaki itu malu.

"Kau begitu berbeda di pagi hari. Begitu pemalu." Kyuhyun dengan lembut mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi Sungmin dan mengecupnya. "Kau pasti pusing. Mandilah. Akan ku buatkan kopi untukmu."

Lalu lelaki itu turun dari ranjang, telanjang bulat. Dan seolah-olah tidak malu memamerkan tubuh telanjangnya didepan Sungmin. Kemudian melangkah pergi ke luar kamar, meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

**-oOo-**

Sungmin membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya terguyur oleh shower air panas di kamar mandi. Merasa bingung. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Tetapi setidaknya pikirannya sudah mulai fokus. Dia telanjang bulat bersama GuiXian _sajangnim_ di atas ranjang kamar pribadi lelaki itu. Apakah mereka sudah bercinta?

Kalau begitu, kenapa Sungmin tidak merasakan perbedaan? Sungmin tidak pernah bercinta dengan lelaki lain sebelumnya. Jadi dia tak tahu. Tetapi dari yang dia dengar, saat pertama adalah saat yang menyakitkan. Dan sakit itu akan terasa hingga beberapa saat. Tetapi saat ini dia tak merasakan apa-apa. Tidak ada perbedaan di tubuhnya. Tidak ada rasa nyeri yang katanya akan terasa di kewanitaannya beberapa lama setelah malam pertama. Sungmin ragu. Apakah semalam dia benar-benar tidur dengan GuiXian _sajangnim_?

Batinnya berharap bahwa kejadian itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Mungkin saja mereka hanya tertidur bersama dan tidak berbuat terlalu jauh, bukan? Tetapi... Sikap GuiXian _sajangnim_ tadi begitu mesra dan sensual. Menyiratkan kalau mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Air mata menetes di mata Sungmin. Air mata bingung dan frustasi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau dia benar-benar telah menyerahkan kegadisannya pada GuiXian _sajangnim_? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Sungmin mengusap air matanya dengan tangan gemetar. Dia akan menanyakannya langsung kepada GuiXian _sajangnim_.Mungkin saja lelaki itu ingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

**-oOo-**

"Aku baru tau ada orang yang bisa mabuk hanya dengan meminum segelas anggur." Lelaki itu sudah tampil elegan dan tampan. Dengan rambut basahnya yang di sisir ke belakang. Mungkin dia mandi di kamar mandi lain. Dan menyodorkan secangkir kopi yang mengepul panas ke depan Sungmin. "Minumlah. Mungkin ini akan menghilangkan rasa pusingmu."

Sungmin, yang memakai kembali gaunnya semalam meraih cangkir itu dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Suasana sangat canggung baginya. Meskipun GuiXian _sajangnim_ tampak bersikap santai kepadanya. Dia merasa sangat murahansaat ini. Memakai kembali gaun yang dipakainya semalam. Seperti wanita dengan gaya hidup bebas yang tidak keberatan bercinta tanpa ikatan hanya untuk kesenangan semalam.

"Apakah... Semalam kita melakukan itu?" Suara Sungmin lirih dan ragu. Membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang menuangkan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh, menatap ke arah Sungmin.

"Mungkin. Aku tidak ingat." Kyuhyun sejenak merasa kasihan kepada Sungmin. Gadis itu begitu pucat dan seperti Kyuhyun duga, merasa tidak suka dengan kejutan di pagi hari ini. "Tapi kemungkinan besar kita melakukannya." Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun tak bisa mundur. Dia sudah melangkah sejauh ini untuk memiliki Sungmin.

"Tapi saya tidak berdarah. Dan tidak ada rasa sakit." Sungmin menelan ludahnya ketika suaranya hilang di tenggorokan. "Mungkin saja kita tidak melakukannya."

"Tolong jangan gunakan kata 'saya' dan 'anda' ketika kita bercakap. Memngingat apa yang mungkin telah terjadi semalam, penggunaan kata itu sudah terlalu formal untuk kita berdua." Kyuhyun membawa cangkir kopinya dan meletakkannya di meja di depan Sungmin. Lalu menyusul duduk di hadapan Sungmin. Menatap perempuan itu dengan mata elegannya yang tajam. "Aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya, Sungmin. Jadi aku tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan kepadamu."

Kyuhyun tidak berbohong mengenai tidak pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya. Dia selalu memilih kekasih yang sudah berpengalaman. Yang bisa memuaskan hasratnya tanpa perasaan dan tanpa ikatan. "Tetapi dari yang aku tau, tidak semua perempuan merasakan sakit dan berdarah di malam pertamanya."

"Kalau begitu... Apakah kita sudah bercinta?" Wajah Sungmin tampak pucat pasi.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak bisa memastikannya untukmu, sayang. Sepertinya aku terlalu mabuk semalam dan tidak ingat semuanya. Sama sepertimu."

Itu bohong. Kyuhyun mengingat semuanya. Setiap detiknya.

"Kurasa kita harus membicarakan hubungan kita ke depannya."

"Hubungan kita ke depannya?"

Ya. Mengingat kemungkinan aku sudah menodaimu. Yang pasti akan menjadi permasalahan yang sangat besar bagi gadis baik-baik sepertimu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kita bisa membicarakan pernikahan."

"Pernikahan!?"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**Fiuh. Sengaja TBC disitu :p wkwk**

**Yang request NC, kasian, deh, disini NC nya failed. kkk.**

**Kan aku dulu udah pernah bilang, NC nya masih agak jauh, hehe.**

**Mian sekali lagi untuk typo(s). Astaga ini penyakit ada obatnya, ga? T-T**

**Untuk yang me-review dan belum log-in, aku balas disini saja, ya. Tetapi tidak semua. Maklum sibuk tugas. #soksibuk.**

**Q ; ****konflik sama jungmo cuma sampe sinikah?**

**A ; Tentu tidak. Seorang IT manager seperti Jungmo tdk akan langsung menyerah untuk gadis seperti Lee Sungmin**

**Q : ****kira2 ming bkal maapin kyu ga ya?****  
****judul.a unforgiven**

**A ; Tenang saja. Happy ending, kok.**

**.**

**Oke, sekian balasan reviewnya. Terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah me-review dan para siders yang mengikuti FF ini meskipun tidak meninggalkan jejak, hihi.**

**A/N;**

**Oh iya. tadi siang aku dpt PM dr salah seorg author. Katanya dia juga publish ff remake Unforgiven Hero juga. Tetapi masih sinopsis. Katanya sih duluan dia. Aku gatau kalo ada yang udah pake. Trus katanya dia juga pengen lanjutin Ffnya. Itu hak dia, kan. Jadi, mungkin FF ini ada 2 versi dr author yang berbeda. Nikmati saja. Dan aku ttp akan meneruskan FF ini. Termakasih.**

**.**

**Thanks to; miss key, dewi. , KobayashiAde, cuttianisa, MinnieGalz, dzdubunny, adekyumin joyer, pink, Hyugi Lee, SJfFar, Nurlarasati13, dirakyu,HachiBabyMinnie, bebek, PaboGirl, nuora, Heldamagnae, minhyunni1318, Kyumin13, gwansim84, nurichan4, cloudswan, , cho hyo woon, deviyanti137, ChoKyunnie, pipini, gyeomindo, Ai Rin Lee, TsubakiMing, HeeKitty, Isungyi, .330, Baby Kim, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, .136, abilhikmah, sunghyeki, ryse14, Lady Ze, mikan ELF, KyuMin48, guest, dan para sider.**

**.**

**So, Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unforgiven Hero**

**Remake**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Victoria, etc.**

**Pair; Kyumin.**

**Rate; M**

**Genre; Romance, Drama.**

**Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.**

**Summary; Awalnya rasa ini adalah rasa tanggung jawab, namun semakin lama rasa ini malah menjadi rasa obsesi.**

**Warning; Genderswitch. Typo(s). D l l.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DLDR. RNR.**

**...**

Sungmin merasakan dirinya bagai burung Beo. Hanya bisa menirukan kalimat-kalimat GuiXian _sajangnim_. Apakah atasannya ini sedang bercanda? Membicarakan dengan begitu mudahnya? Pernikahan adalah hal yang penting dan sakral bagi Sungmin. Dan itu membuatnya langsung menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu begitu saja..."

"Kau mungkin saja sudah mengandung anakku." Gumam Kyuhyun tenang. "Tidak terpikirkan olehmu, kan, Sungmin?"

Sungmin tertegun. Mengandung anak GuiXian _sajangnim_? Tetapi bukankah itu terjadi kalau mereka benar-benar berhubungan intim semalam? Sedangkan sekarang mereka sama-sama tidak bisa memastikan apakah hal itu benar-benar terjadi atau tidak.

"Aku akan menemui dokter."

"Dan mengatakan apa?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Bahwa kau tidak ingat sudah bercinta atau belum lalu mengecek keperawananmu?"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Tentu saja dia tak bisa melakukan itu. Dia akan mati karena malu sebelum melakukannya. Denyutan di kepalanya semakin terasa. Antara bingung dan frustasi. Membuatnya meringis melihatnya dan mendorong cangkir kopi Sungmin mendekat.

"Minum kopimu. Percayalah, itu akan membuatmu sedikit lebih baik." Gumamnya lembut sembari menyesap kopinya sendiri.

Sungmin menurutinya. Menyesap kopi itu dan merasakan rasa pahit yang kental memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Mengembalikan kesadarannya. Mereka duduk dalam keheningan. Saling berhadapan di meja makan kecil di dapur itu, sampai kemudian Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, Sungmin. Yang perlu kau tahu, aku bersedia bertanggung jawab. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah merusak perempuan yang lugu sebelumnya. Dan kemungkinan kau sudah mengandung anakku..." Lelaki itu menatap Sungmin. Mencoba berkompromi karena kasihan melihat wajah Sungmin yang semakin pucat. "Mungkin kita bisa bertunangan dulu sampai ada kepastian apa tindakan kita sebelumnya."

Sungmin hanya terdiam. Masih bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Pertunangan tidak akan merugikanmu. Kita tidak akan mengumumkannya. Hanya antara aku dan kau, dan mungkin beberapa orang terdekat kita. Kita bisa membatalkannya kapan saja kalau tidak ada kesepakatan diantara kita." Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karna menawarkan pertunangan yang longgar. Seharusnya dia langsung menikahi Sungmin. Memastikan bahwa gadis itu tidak bisa lari dari dirinya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa ketergesa-gesaan hanya akan membuat Sungmin semakin menjaga jarak dengannya. Dia harus membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman dengannya. Sebelum kemudian, perempuan itu akan menyerahkan diri kepadanya secara sukarela.

Sungmin terdiam meresapi kata-kata Kyuhyun. Lelaki ini pasti sangat jago bernegoisasi. Karena dia bisa merangkai kata-katanya dengan begitu membujuk. Sungmin merasa dirinya terbujuk. Perempuan mana yang bisa menemukan seorang lelaki yang begitu bertanggung jawab kepadanya. Mengingat kalau mereka memang melakukan hubungan intim itu. Tidak ada cinta didalamnya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Kau harus menerimanya, Sungmin." Kyuhyun setengah memaksa. Tidak mau memberikan Sungmin kesempatan untuk berpaling. "Kau akan bertunangan denganku. Dan kita akan membicarakan pernikahan." Dengan tegas lelaki itu berdiri dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tak terbantahkan. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali." Gumamnya tegas. Lalu meninggalkan Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali membawa kotak yang jika Sungmin tak salah duga berisi sebuah cincin. Wajah Sungmin langsung memucat begitu memahami keseriusan dari pihak GuiXian _sajangnim_.

"Tunggu sebentar, _sajangnim_..."

"Jangan menolak, Sungmin." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Dan, panggil aku dengan namaku. Panggil aku GuiXian."

_Meskipun aku akan sangat bahagia kalau kau bisa memanggil namaku yang sebenarnya dengan bibir lembutmu. Namaku yang sebenarnya, Kyuhyun..._

Kyuhyun meringis ketika suara hatinya seakan menohoknya. Nanti akan tiba saatnya Sungmin akan memanggil namanya yang sesungguhnya. Sekarang dia harus cukup puas dipanggil dengan nama GuiXian tanpa embel-embel _sajangnim_ di dalamnya.

"Aku ingin memakaikan cincin ini di jarimu. Tanda kesepakatan pertunangan pribadi kita."

"Tapi... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja. Oh, astaga. Kau juga tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja."

"Aku dan kau bisa." Suara Kyuhyun begitu tenang meskipun jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika meraih jemari Sungmin, dan memakaikan cincin berlian mungil yang indah itu di jari Sungmin. "Ini adalah cincin warisan dari keluarga _Appa_ku, yang harusnya di berikan kepada tunanganku. Nah, sekarang kita sudah bertunangan."

Sungmin menatap jemarinya yang sudah dilingkari cincin itu dan merasakan serangan panik melandanya. Membuatnya kebingungan.

**-oOo-**

Ketika Kyuhyun mengantarkannya pulang, Sungmin meminta lelaki itu menurunkannya di ujung jalan. Dia tidak siap menghadapi pertanyaan Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ nanti ketika melihat dia diantarkan lelaki, atasannya, dalam keadaan ia tidak pulang semalaman. Sungmin tidak pernah menginap di rumah siapapun sebelumnya. Apalagi menginap tanpa pamit. Leeteuk _ahjumma_ pasti menunggunya dengan panik dan mencemaskannya semalaman. Pemikiran itu membuatnya membuatnya merasa bersalah. Bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan kejadian ini kepada Leteuuk _Ahjumma_? Apakah dia harus memberikan kebohongan demi kebohongan lagi?

Mobil Kyuhyun berhenti di ujung jalan, lalu menatap Sungmin lembut. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin diantar sampai ke rumah?"

Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, terimakasih. Aku akan mencoba menjelaskan sendiri kepada Ibu Asramaku."

"Kau tinggal di asrama?" Kyuhyun tentu aja bersandiwara. Dia harus menanyakan itu. Kalau tidak, akan terlihat aneh bagi Sungmin. "Dimana keluargamu?"

Sejenak suasana hening. Keheningan yang pahit bagi Sungmin. Tetapi meresap ke dalam benak Kyuhyun. Membuatnya dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Tidak ada. Aku sendiri disini." Sungmin menjawab pelan. Lalu membuka pintu, keluar. "Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Gumamnya sebelum menutup pintu dan melangkah pergi.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin melangkah menjauh sampai menghilang di tikungan, sebelum kemudian tersadar dan menekan sebuah nomor di ponselnya.

Suara Leeteuk _ahjumma_ yang cemas langsung terdengar di seberang sana. "Kyuhyun. Syukurlah. Sungmin tidak pulang semalaman. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya. Ponselmu juga tidak di angkat..."

"_Ahjumma_, Sungmin bersama saya semalam."

Hening. Lalu suara di seberang sana menyahut hati-hati. " Apakah kau melakukan sesuatu di luar yang seharusnya?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Tidak, _ahjumma_. Percayalah. Saya tidak merusak Sungmin kalau itu yang _Ahjumma_ maksud. Saya hanya membuat Sungmin peracaya bahwa saya sudah melakukannya."

"Oh.." Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ menghela nafas panjang di seberang sana. "_Ahjumma_ mengerti."

**-oOo-**

Syukurlah Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ bisa mengerti penjelasan Sungmin. Meskipun dengan terbata-bata dia berbohong bahwa dia menginap di rumah teman kantornya semalam. Sungmin tidak bisa berbohong sebelumnya, sehingga kebohongannya pasti terlihat jelas di matanya yang panik. Tetapi rupanya Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ tidak menyadarinya. Perempuan itu rupanya sudah cukup senang karena Sungmin dusah pulang dengan selamat.

Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya dan melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Hari ini hari minggu dan sudah jam 3 siang. Perjalanan dari rumah GuiXian _sajangnim_ ke asramanya cukup jauh dan harus menembus kemacetan.

Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnyadi ranjang dengan mata nyalang menatap langit-langit. Dia telah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian rumahan. Gaun pestanya tersampir di punggung kursi seolah-olah menuduhnya.

Bagaimana mungkin semua bisa berubah secepat ini? Semalam bahkan dia masih yakin bahwa dia dan Jungmo akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sungmin berencana menjawab 'Iya' pada Jungmo seusai pesta. Tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Jungmo ternyata lelaki yang tidak bisa menahan nafsu dengan pergaulan begitu bebas, yang tidak bisa diterima Sungmin.

Tetapi dia sendiri juga melakukannya bersama GuiXian _sajangnim_— meskipun dia belum yakin, dan mereka dalam kondisi mabuk. Tetap saja itu tidak bisa di benarkan. Sungmin merasa mengkhianati semua norma yang selama ini selalu dipegangnya dengan teguh. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes lagi, air mata kebingungan. Dan tak tau harus mengungkapkannya kepada siapa.

**-oOo-**

Ponselnya berdering terus menerus. Membuatnya terbangun. Sungmin rupanya sudah tertidur pulas tanpa sadar ketika menangis di kamarnya. Dengan mata perih, dia melihat kearah ponselnya yang masih berkedip dengan nada dering yang berbunyi makin nyaring. Seolah tidak mau menyerah sebelum Sungmin mengangkatnya.

Sungmin meraih ponsel itu. Nama 'Jungmo' tertera disana. Seketika membuat jantungnya berdenyut, sakit. Dipegangnya ponsel itu tanpa berniat mengangkatnya. Lama ponsel itu berdering, seolah Jungmo tak mau menyerah. Sampai kemudian deringnya mati. Membuat Sungmin menghela nafasnya lega.

Tetapi kemudian ponselnya berbunyi pelan, sebagai tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Sungmin mengintipnya, dari Jungmo.

_Aku akan tiba di Asrama sebentar lagi. Kita harus bicara langsung._

Sungmin mendesah. Dia sungguh tidak siap bertemu Jungmo sekarang. Tetapi lelaki itu sungguh memaksa. Dan Sungmin tau Jungmo sangat gigih. Lelaki itu tidak akan menyerah sebelum Sungmin menemuinya.

**-oOo-**

Jungmo benar-benar datang sore itu. Tampak sangat tampan dengan sweater hijau tuanya dan celana hitam yang membungkus ketat kaki panjangnya. Tetapi Sungmin tidak bisa merasa tertarik lagi. Bayangan Jungmo bercumbu dengan penuh gairah dengan perempuan itu membuatnya merasa mual. Karena itulah dia berdiri agak jauh dari Jungmo di teras asrama. Menatap Jungmo dengan dingin.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi." Gumamnya pelan, berusaha tenang.

Jungmo disisi lain menatap Sungmin dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Aku minta maaf, Sungmin. Aku tahu mungkin kau merasa jijik dan muak padaku. Di awal malam aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku dan mengatakan mencintaimu, tetapi kemudian kau menemukanku sedang berbuat mesum dengan perempuan lain." Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku. Aku juga jijik dan muak pada diriku sendiri."

Sungmin hanya diam. Tidak bergeming. Bahkan melihat Jungmo yang tampak begitu menyesal dan frustasi tidak membuat rasa ibanya muncul. Entah kenapa, dia sudah seperti mati rasa pada lelaki itu.

"Aku ingin kau mempertimbangkanku kembali. Kemarin aku khilaf dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya. Solbi, perempuan itu memang perempuan gampangan yang suka merayu lelaki manapun. Entah kenapa malam itu aku menjadi targetnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak. Mungkin karena aku sedikit mabuk, mungkin juga karena hal lain. Entahlah, Sungmin. Yang pasti aku tidak pernah sengaja berniat mengkhianatimu, Sungmin. Kuharap kau mengerti bahwa itu hanya kekhilafan dan aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

Bagaimana dia bisa yakin bahwa Jungmo tidak akan melakukannya lagi? Beberapa saat kemudian lelaki itu mengatakan mencintainya, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian dia mencumbu wanita lain. Sungmin tidak bisa menerima Jungmo lagi, dengan alasan apapun. Perasaan apapun yang pernah ada di dalam hatinya sekarang sudah mati.

"Maafkan aku, Jungmo." Sungmin menatap Jungmo dengan sedih. "Aku sungguh tidak bisa."

"Bahkan kalau aku berlutut di kakimu dan memohon satu kesempatan lagi?" Jungmo menatap Sungmin penuh harap.

"Jangan lakukan. Itu tidak akan berhasil." Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. "Perasaanku sudah mati."

Jungmo menatap Sungmin dengan tajam. "Apakah karena GuiXian _sajangnim_?"

Sungmin terperanjat. Tak menduga akan menerima pertanyaan seperti itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"GuiXian _sajangnim_." Suara Jungmo terdengar tajam. "Aku kemari semalam, dan menungguimu sampai pagi di mobil, di depan asrama. Tetapi kau tidak pulang. Apakah kau bermalam dengannya, Sungmin? Apa dia berhasil merayumu dan membuatmu tidak bisa menerimaku lagi?"

"Kau bicara apa, Jungmo."

"Aku tahu ada yang aneh dari ini semua. Solbi, sahabat GuiXian _sajangnim_ yang sebelumnya tidak pernah melirikku, tiba-tiba merayuku dengan panasnya di pesta GuiXian _sajangnim_. Dan kebetulan juga kau dan GuiXian _sajangnim_ yang menemukan kami. Lalu tiba-tiba kau bermalam dengan GuiXian _sajangnim_." Jungmo tiba-tiba mendekat, lalu mencengkram tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke depan wajahnya. "Dan kau mengenakan cincin ini! Apakah ini dari GuiXian _sajangnim_? Benarkah, Sungmin?"

"Lepas, Jungmo! Sakit!" Sungmin meringis, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Jungmo. Cengkraman itu begitu kuat hingga membuatnya nyeri. Rupanya Jungmo terlalu terbawa emosinya.

"Lepaskan dia."

Suara tegas dan berwibawa itu membuat Jungmo tersadar dan melepaskan tangan Sungmin. Mereka menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ berdiri disana.

"Saya harap anda bersikap sopan ketika bertamu disini." Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ melewati Jungmo yang masih tertegun. Lalu menghela tubuh Sungmin masuk. "Ayo, masuk, Sungmin."

Leeteuk _ahjumma_ membawa Sungmin masuk dan menutup pintunya dari dalam. Meninggalkan Jungmo sendirian di luar. Sejenak kemudian terdengar suara mobilnya pergi, membuat Sungmin menghela nafas lega.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sungmin?" Suara Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ terdengar.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, _Eomma_."

"Syukurlah. _Eomma_ datang pada saat yang tepat. _Eomma_ tidak menyangka Jungmo yang tampaknya baik, bisa berlaku kasar kepadamu." Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ menatapnya ragu. "Kalau ada yang perlu kau ceritakan agar hatimu lebih lega, _Eomma_ siap, nak."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, _Eomma_. Hanya ingin menangkan diri."

Leeteuk Ahjumma menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pengertian. Lalu melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri.

Sungmin berdiri diam dan memegang tangannya yang sakit. Pegangan kasar Jungmo tadi telah membuat kuliatnya sedikit memar. Sungmin menggosoknya untuk menghilangkan rasa nyerinya. Pandangannya tersapu pada cincin berlian indah di jari manisnya, yang tadi dipasangkan GuiXian _sajangnim_ dengan mantap di sana. Jungmo mungkin terlalu terbawa emosi sehingga menghubungkan semuanya dalam pikiran negatifnya dan bahkan mengkambinghitamkan GuiXian _sajangnim_ sebagai dalang atas semuanya. Sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin GuiXian _sajangnim_ yang menyuruh Solbi merayu Jungmo? Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali untuk GuiXian _sajangnim_.

Sungmin menatap ke halaman dengan cemas.

_Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?_

**-oOo-**

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang berdiri di depannya dengan mantap. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Sungmin melangkah masuk ke ruangannya, melepas cincin itu dari jemarinya, dan meletakkannya di meja, di depannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini, _Sajangnim_."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam. Ada ketegasan yang dalam di balik sikap rapuh Sungmin. Ketegasan yang sama yang dirasakan Kyuhyun bertahun lalu ketika perempuan itu mengusirnya dengan kasar dari rumahnya, mengetuk nuraninya sampai terasa sakit. Dia tidak boleh gegabah menghadapi Sungmin, kalau dia gegabah, perempuan itu akan lari.

"Panggil aku GuiXian." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam. "Aku pikir kita kemarin sudah mencapai kesepakatan, Sungmin." gumam Kyuhyun tenang. Menolak untuk menatap cincin yang diletakkan Sungmin di depannya, dan memundurkan tubuhnya, bersandar di kursinya.

"Kemarin aku masih bingung." Sungmin memeluk dirinya sendiri, seakan berusaha melindungi dirinya. "Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman dan kupikir semua ini adalah kesalahan. Aku tidak bisa menerima pertunangan ini karena sebuah kecelakaan semalam. Tidak. Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa?"

"Kenapa pula kau bisa?" Sungmin setengah menjerit, setengah frustasi dengan ketenangan datar yang ditampakkan GuiXian _sajangnim_. Apakah bagi lelaki itu, masalah ini serupa dengan masalah bisnis yang harus diselesaikan dengan sikap datar dan tanpa perasaan? "Ini pertunangan yang akan mengarah kepada pernikahan. Pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral dan serius, tidak bisa dikukan begitu saja, mungkin kau bisa melakukannya, tetapi aku tidak."

"Jadi kau pikir aku tidak serius dalam mengajukan pertunangan dan pernikahan ini." Dengan elegan Kyuhyun berdiri, mengitari meja dan bersandar di sana. "Aku sungguh serius, dan aku bertanggungjawab atas perbuatan yang mungkin kulakukan padamu malam itu. Baru kali ini mungkin aku temukan seorang perempuan yang menolak lelaki yang ingin bertanggungjawab kepadanya."

"Tetapi kita tidak saling mencintai."

"Pernikahan yang didasarkan oleh cinta yang terlalu menggebu-gebu biasanya adalah pernikahan yang paling cepat berakhir." Kyuhyun tersenyum dingin. "Percayalah, aku cukup berpengalaman dengan teman-temanku. Mereka menikah karena cinta, karena tergila-gila satu sama lain. Seolah tidak bisa dipisahkan. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, ketika cinta itu pudar, mereka tidak punya apa-apa lagi." Mata Kyuhyun semakin menggelap. "Pernikahan yang ideal adalah pernikahan yang dilakukan atas dasar saling pengertian, kesepakatan, saling menghormati dan… ketertarikan seksual yang dalam."

"Apa?"

"Kurasa kau sudah mendengar kalimat terakhirku tadi, Sungmin." Senyum Kyuhyun berubah dalam dan sensual. "Mengenai ketertarikan sensual aku tidak bisa membantahnya" Lelaki itu menyingkap jasnya, dan menunjukkan kejantanannya yang menegang di balik celananya, "Ini selalu bergairah setiap aku bersamamu."

"Kau sungguh menjijikkan!" Sungmin berteriak frustasi, frustasi karena sikap GuiXian _sajangnim_ telah membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya, gelenyar panas yang mengalir pelan tapi pasti. Dia memundurkan langkahnya dan berusaha pergi dari ruangan itu secepat mungkin tetapi Kyuhyun bergerak cepat, menarik lengannya dan memeluknya erat. Mendekapnya dengan kencang seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Sungmin meronta tetapi Kyuhyun lebih kuat, lelaki itu mengetatkan lengannya, mencoba meredam gerakan Sungmin.

Ketika Sungmin tidak berhenti meronta, Kyuhyun menarik punggung Sungmin ke arahnya dan mencium bibirnya, tidak tanggung-tanggung langsung melumatnya. Dan langkahnya berhasil karena rontaan Sungmin melemah. Ciuman Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin lemah dan tak berdaya. Lelaki itu lalu melepaskan bibirnya, tetapi belum melepaskan pelukannya. Nafasnya terasa panas dan terengah di bibir Sungmin, dahi mereka saling menempel, dan mereka begitu dekat sampai Sungmin merasa terperangkap dalam tatapan Kyuhyun yang begitu tajam.

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin. Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun berbisik lembut mencoba menenangkan, "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin berkedip dan merasa ragu, dia menatap laki-laki itu dengan bingung. Tadi GuiXian _sajangnim_ tampak begitu sensual dan mengancam, menciumnya tanpa permisi. Sekarang lelaki ini berubah menjadi begitu lembut dan menyentuh hati. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di benak laki-laki ini?

"Aku ingin kau mendengarkan aku dulu." Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu ketika kejantanannya yang keras menyentuh Sungmin, membuat Sungmin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Rafael dengan pandangan menuduh. "Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Maafkan aku. Aku akan melepasmu kalau kau berjanji tidak akan pergi sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Kuharap kau mengerti dan bisa memahami."

Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan waspada, tetapi kemudian menemukan kesungguhan di mata laki-laki itu. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan mengangguk. Dengan lembut lelaki itu lalu melepaskannya dan mengedikkan bahunya ke arah sofa.

"Duduklah."

Sungmin duduk dan Kyuhyun menyusul duduk di depannya. Menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Dari semua alasan yang kupaparkan nanti, aku pikir kita pasangan yang cocok, Sungmin. Aku akan sangat senang memiliki isteri sepertimu, yang kau tahu sendiri… sangat menggugah gairahku." Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum meminta maaf. "Dan aku pikir aku tidak terlalu buruk untuk seleramu."

Terlalu tampan. Terlalu sempurna. Terlalu segalanya hingga terasa menakutkan. Sungmin membatin.

"Aku merasa bertanggungjawab ketika menidurimu malam itu. Memang itu perbuatan yang sama-sama tidak kita sadari. Tetapi aku tidak pernah merusak perempuan lugu sebelumnya, aku sudah pernah mengatakannya bukan? Dan aku… aku merasa berdosa kepada adikku kalau sampai aku tidak bertanggungjawab dan menikahimu."

"Merasa berdosa kepada adikmu?"

"Ya. Kau ingat Victoria? _HR Manager_ di perusahaan ini?"

Sungmin sudah tentu ingat. Dia tidak akan melupakan perempuan cantik dan berwibawa yang memberikan kesan luar biasa kepadanya itu. Jadi perempuan itu adalah adik GuiXian _sajangnim_? Pantas, mereka berdua sama-sama menyimpan keanggunan yang misterius dibalik kulit keemasan dan rambut gelap yang eksotis. Tetapi apa hubungan Victoria dengan semua ini?

"Victoria pernah berhubungan dengan kekasihnya saat remaja. Hubungan mereka berjalan terlalu jauh sampai Victoria hamil. Tetapi kekasihnya meninggalkannya. Dia… hancur, berkali-kali mencoba bunuh diri dan kehilangan semangat. Untung kami bisa membangkitkannya lagi hingga dia menjadi perempuan tegar seperti sekarang. Tetapi sejak saat itu aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan menyakiti perempuan lugu manapun dan menghancurkannya, seperti yang dilakukan laki-laki itu pada adikku."

Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya dan meraih tangan Sungmin dari seberang meja dan menggenggamnya lembut, "Menikahlah denganku, Sungmin. Aku yakin ini semua akan berakhir baik."

**-oOo-**

"Hebat. Kau menjadikan aku perempuan yang pernah ditipu kekasihku di masa remaja lalu menggugurkan kandungan dan mencoba bunuh diri berkali-kali?" Victoria berkacak pinggang di depan Kyuhyun. "Hebat, _Oppa_. Dan setelah ini, Sungmin akan memandangku dengan tatapan iba sembunyi-sembunyi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kemarahan adiknya, lalu menatap Victoria lembut sambil tersenyum, adiknya itu tidak pernah bisa marah terlalu lama padanya kalau dia menatapnya seperti itu. "Maafkan aku, Vict, harus mengarang cerita bohong seperti itu. Tetapi aku kehabisan ide. Dan hanya itu yang terpikirkan. Aku tahu Sungmin mempunyai rasa empati yang besar, dan dia akan menerimaku kalau hal itu aku lakukan demi adikku. Seorang perempuan yang sama sepertinya."

"Kau memang hebat dalam berbohong dalam waktu sempit." Victoria menyipitkan matanya, masih belum memaafkan _Oppa_nya karena mengarang cerita tentang dirinya untuk melelehkan hati Sungmin. "Dan aku duga kau berhasil?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Dia menerima cincin itu lagi dan mempertimbangkan lamaran pernikahanku."

Victoria menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan obsesi kakaknya terhadap Sungmin. "Aku tak bisa menahan kemauanmu, _Oppa_. Aku harap kau tidak menyakiti dirimu sendiri nanti." Victoria menatap Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. "Malam itu kau tidak menyentuhnya bukan?"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun bergumam tak jelas. "Aku hanya membuatnya berpikir bahwa kemungkinan besar aku telah merusaknya."

"Oke. Sepertinya tujuanmu tercapai. Kau akan memiliki Sungmin, bahkan mungkin menikahinya. Tetapi semua ini didasarkan oleh kebohongan, sadarkah kau, _Oppa_? Apakah kau tidak takut kalau nanti semua kebohongan itu terungkap? Kalau nanti Sungmin mengetahui yang sebenarnya?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, lama.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Suaranya pelan, ditelan oleh kepahitan. "Yang terjadi, biarkan terjadi…"

**...**

**...**

**..**

**TBC**

**.**

**Chaaa! Chap 5 update. Panjang, kan?**

**Oke. Bisa nebak kan Sungmin bakal nerima apa ngga? Konflik Jungmo masih terus berlanjut OuO**

**Disini Victoria dpt peran baik. Kasian ih kalo Vict dpt peran orang ketiga terus— menurut setiap FF KyuMin yang aku baca. hehehe.**

**Nanti peran ketiganya ada, kok. Waktu KyuMin udah *sensor* HAHAHA.**

**termakasih yang udah baca fict ini. Yg udah mem-follow atau mem-fav fict ini. Terlebih yang udah ninggalin jejak maupun para sider.**

**Welcome ya yang reader baru'-')/**

**Maaf ga bisa nulis nama-nama yang me review. Tidak ada waktu.**

**Chap depan ditulis, deh. Dan semoga ada waktu. Hehe.**

**So, Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unforgiven Hero**

**Remake**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Victoria, etc.**

**Pair; Kyumin.**

**Rate; M**

**Genre; Romance, Drama.**

**Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.**

**Summary; Awalnya rasa ini adalah rasa tanggung jawab, namun semakin lama rasa ini malah menjadi rasa obsesi.**

**Warning; Genderswitch. Typo(s). D l l.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DLDR. RNR.**

**...**

Perputaran dunia sungguh tidak dapat diduga. Begitupun perjalanan hidup manusia. Sungmin melirik cincin berlian elegan yang berkilau di jari manisnya. Dia datang ke perusahaan ini karena sebuah panggilan keberuntungan yang datang tak diduga. Dan hanya karena satu kejadian di malam pesta itu, tiba-tiba dia menjadi tunangan pemilik perusahaan ini. Siapa yang bisa mengira? Bahkan di dalam imajinasinya yang paling liarpun dia tidak pernah menduganya.

Semua ini terjadi terlalu cepat. Terlalu tiba-tiba. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal jauh GuiXian _sajangnim_.

Sungmin membatin dalam hati, dan tanpa sadar mengernyitkan dahinya. Yang dia ketahui tentang GuiXian _sajangnim_ hanyalah info dari majalah bisnis yang dibacanya ketika mencari tahu tentang perusahaan yang memanggilnya untuk _interview_ itu, dan beberapa info dari Eunhyuk, yang sekarang sudah mengambil cuti hamilnya. Eunhyuk akan sangat terkejut kalau saja dia ada di kantor untuk menyaksikan semua drama ini. Sungmin tahu bahwa GuiXian _sajangnim_ adalah pendiri perusahaan yang jenius, berdarah China dari ibunya, dan mempunyai adik perempuan dengan masa lalu yang sungguh menimbulkan empati. Meskipun sekarang Victoria sudah menjadi wanita yang tegar.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa salah satu alasan utama Sungmin menerima pertunangan ini adalah karena empatinya kepada Victoria, dan kekagumannya akan rasa bertanggungjawab GuiXian _sajangnim_ karena begitu memikirkan kesedihan yang pernah dialami Victoria. GuiXian _sajangnim_ pasti sangat menyayangi adiknya. Sungmin tidak pernah punya saudara kandung, dia anak tunggal, yang pada akhirnya harus berakhir sebatang kara. Karena tragedi itu... Tragedi yang sudah dilupakannya dan dikuburkannya dalam-dalam. Karena setiap dia mengingatnya akan muncul rasa marah terpendam, membuatnya ingin berteriak atas ketidakadilan kehidupan. Ingatan tentang kemarahan itu menjadi samar-samar seiring berjalannya waktu. Sungmin belajar menyimpan jauh-jauh. Tidak sepenuhnya melupakan. Tidak sepenuhnya memaafkan.

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata ketika mobil hitam yang elegan itu meluncur dengan mulus dan berhenti tepat di depannya. GuiXian _sajangnim_ sendiri yang menyetir mobilnya, dengan sopan, dia turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang di sebelahnya untuk Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku, aku sedikit tertahan di lobi tadi. Aku harap kau tidak menunggu lama."

"Tidak. Aku baru beberapa menit di sini." Sungmin melangkah masuk ke mobil dan lelaki itu menutupnya, lalu kembali ke balik kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran melintas di benak Sungmin, bahwa dia bahkan tidak tahu nama lengkap lelaki ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin kita melanjutkan semua ini, kalau kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal sama sekali?" tanpa sadar Sungmin menyuarakan pemikirannya.

Kyuhyun melirik sedikit ke arah Sungmin dan tersenyum. "Masih banyak waktu, dan dengan senang hati aku akan membuka diri sehingga kau bisa lebih dalam mengenalku." Suaranya merendah lembut. "Dan aku harap kau juga membiarkanku mengenalmu lebih dalam."

Sungmin menghela napas. Kenapa kata-kata GuiXian _sajangnim_ yang biasa saja bisa terdengar begitu sensual di telinganya? Apakah itu memang nyata atau dia selalu berkonotasi mesum sejak kejadian malam itu? Dengan tak kentara Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi kepada sesuatu yang logis.

"Siapa nama lengkapmu?"

Kyuhyun mengerem dengan mendadak. Hampir membuat ban mobil berdecit dan tubuh Sungmin terdorong ke depan, untunglah mereka sedang berada di jalanan yang sepi. Elena menoleh ke arah GuiXian _sajangnim_ dan menatap bingung. Lelaki itu tampak kaget karena pertanyaannya, ataukah karena sesuatu di jalan?

Tetapi Kyuhyun dengan cepat menguasai diri, dia menatap Sungmin dan meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku, tadi ada kucing menyeberang." Gumamnya cepat sambil mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke arah jalan.

Apakah hanya perasaannya saja, atau GuiXian _sajangnim_ sedang mencengkeram kemudinya erat-erat?

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan dan akhirnya tersenyum. "Kucing memang sering menyeberang tiba-tiba, kadang kita baru melihat ketika mereka sudah di seberang mata, membuat kita kaget setengah mati."

"Yah. Dan aku memang kaget setengah mati." Lelaki itu melirik Sungmin. "Tadi kau bertanya apa?"

"Nama lengkapmu?"

"Oh. Kau tidak tahu, ya, padahal kau sudah beberapa lama bekerja sebagai bawahanku. Keterlaluan." Kyuhyun pura-pura mencela, padahal jauh di dalam hatinya dia tahu. Dialah yang mengusahakan agar Sungmin tidak tahu nama lengkapnya.

"Nama Korea atau China?"

Kyuhyun mengutuk betapa bodoh otaknya saat bersama Sungmin. Bisa-bisanya ia bertanya seperti itu. Bahkan semua surat dan dokumen resmi diperusahaan itu selalu atas nama Chao GuiXian.

"Kau mempunyai dua nama? Ah, Nama Korea saja."

Kyuhyun mengumpat. Mungkin ini adalah saatnya mengambil resiko. Kalau Sungmin tidak bereaksi apapun atas nama lengkapnya, berarti Kyuhyun bisa melangkah ke rencana ke depannya dengan aman. Karena bagaimanapun, kalau mereka menikah nanti, Sungmin harus tahu nama lengkapnya— Tentu saja nama Korea yang ia pakai. Dia menghela napas sekali lagi, seakan hendak melepas sumbu granat. "Nama Koreaku tidak istimewa, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mencoba tenang meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya dia ketakutan setengah mati. Selama ini dia menganggap nama itu tabu, karena takut akan membuat Sungmin langsung teringat kepada siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan sekarang setelah melepaskan nama itu. Rasanya seperti menanti sesuatu yang akan meledak, membuatnya berdebar.

Tetapi apa yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi. Sungmin memang sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, lalu perempuan itu mengangkat bahunya. "Lee Sungmin."

"Sungmin yang lahir di bulan Januari." Kyuhyun mencoba bercanda, menutupi rasa lega luar biasanya ketika menyadari Sungmin tidak menghubungkannya dengan pemuda yang telah membunuh ayahnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja penampilan Kyuhyun yang dulu dan sekarang berbeda. Kyuhyun yang dulu kurus karena memakai obat dan minuman keras, perokok berat, ugal-ugalan dengan tindik telinga dan rambut yang di cat kuning menyala. Secara fisik sangat sulit menghubungkan dirinya yang sekarang dengan pemuda tak bertanggung jawab di masa lalu itu, tetapi Kyuhyun memutuskan mengambil resiko sekali lagi, untuk melihat reaksi Sungmin, dengan hati-hati dia berucap.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun kalau kau mau. Terkadang Keluargaku memanggilku dengan nama Koreaku.."

"Tidak." Jawaban Sungmin begitu cepat, hanya sepersekian detik dari Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak mau. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan 'GuiXian' saja jika kau tidak keberatan."

Tubuh Sungmin begitu tegang. Kyuhyun membatin, lalu menarik napas dengan pedih. Sungmin masih mengingat jelas nama lelaki yang membunuh ayahnya. Dan menilik dari sikapnya yang menolak memanggil siapapun dengan nama 'Kyuhyun', gadis itu jelas masih menyimpan kebencian kepada lelaki yang membunuh ayahnya. Kyuhyun harus bisa membuat Sungmin melupakan 'Kyuhyun pembunuh ayahnya' dan terbiasa mengasosiasikan nama 'Kyuhyun' dengan lelaki baik yang akan menjadi suaminya.

"Aku keberatan." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, dan mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke jalan. Sungmin harus belajar memanggilnya dengan nama 'Kyuhyun'. Dengan begitu, mungkin saja dia bisa melunturkan kebenciannya kepada 'Kyuhyun' di masa lalunya. "Sudah kubilang, keluargaku terkadang memanggilku dengan nama 'Kyuhyun' dan kau akan menjadi keluargaku yg terdekat."

"Tapi aku…."

"Cobalah, Sungmin. Panggil namaku." Kyuhyun menahan erangan dalam hati. Ah, betapa inginnya dia mendengarnya, betapa inginnya dia mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh suara merdu dari bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, dan sejenak Kyuhyun merasakan bahwa Sungmin ingin membantah, tetapi kemudian gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Kyuhyun."

Nama itu akhirnya terucapkan dari bibir Sungmin, dengan enggan, pendek, dan sederhana. Tetapi terdengar luar biasa di telinga Kyuhyun, bagaikan alunan merdu menghembus telinganya. Mimpinya. Mimpinya selama ini telah terwujud. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sekejap, berusaha menahan senyum lebarnya.

**-oOo-**

Solbi sedang berjalan santai menelusuri butik itu ketika sebuah tangan keras mencengkeram lengannya, dia setengah memekik dan menatap marah kepada pencengkeram lengannya, Jungmo yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Jungmo. Kau kasar sekali." Solbi tersenyum berusaha tampak tenang.

Jungmo lama menatap Solbi dengan tajam, lalu akhirnya melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Dengan sinis Solbi mengusap-usap lengannya yang memerah bekas cengkeraman Jungmo.

"Ini akan memar. Apa yang membuatmu mendatangiku dan tiba-tiba bertingkah sekasar ini?" Tatapannya berubah menggoda. "Apakah kau ingin melanjutkan yang tertunda waktu itu?"

Jungmo mendengus kesal. "Hentikan, Solbi. Aku tahu pasti kau tidak tertarik kepadaku. Dulu aku mengejarmu dan kau menolakku mentah-mentah." Tatapannya berubah tajam lagi, mengintimidasi. "Kenapa malam itu kau merayuku?"

Solbi mengerling dan tersenyum. "Mungkin karena aku sedang ingin berubah pikiran." Dia sengaja mengedipkan matanya menjengkelkan. "Kenapa, Jungmo? Apakah kau tidak tersanjung dirayu olehku?"

Jungmo menyipitkan matanya. "Aku mencium bau busuk. Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di sini, dan aku menjadi korbannya. Tapi ingat, Solbi. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam, aku akan mencari tahu."

"Mencari tahu apa, Jungmo? Kau aneh." Solbi tertawa. "Mungkin kau sedang patah hati ya jadi sibuk berhalusinasi."

"Patah hati? Apa maksudmu?" Suara Jungmo menajam. Waspada.

"Wah, kukira kau sudah tahu." Solbi mengedipkan matanya lagi. "Perempuan yang kau kejar itu, si cantik yang sederhana, dia akan menikah dengan GuiXian." Solbi tersenyum, menikmati rona pucat yang langsung menguasai wajah Jungmo, membuat lelaki itu tertegun. Dia mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudah, ya, aku sibuk. Lain kali kalau mau membuang waktuku, tolong lakukan untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting."

Ditinggalkannya Jungmo yang masih membatu di sana

**-oOo-**

"Kau tidak akan memberitahu _Eomma_? Dia pasti akan langsung pulang dari China dengan bahagia mendengar kabar penikahanmu." Victoria mengingatkan. Sang _Eomma_ memang baru berkunjung ke China untuk menengok adiknya yang sakit.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau dia pulang. Sungmin mungkin mengingatnya. Ketika ayahnya meninggal. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ datang ke rumah mereka dan menyampaikan permintaan maaf dan uang santunan. Sungmin dan _Eomma_nya menolak mentah-mentah. Bersikeras supaya semua dijalankan di jalur hukum. Entah apa yang dilakukan _Appa_ kemudian sehingga semua berhenti."

"Jadi kau akan melarang _Eomma_ selamanya bertemu menantunya? Itu rencanamu?" Victoria mengernyit. "Itu sama saja mencegah matahari terbit, _Oppa_. Suatu saat kau akan ketahuan."

"Tetapi tidak sekarang. Tidak sampai aku sudah benar-benar berhasil memiliki Sungmin." Kyuhyun bergerak ke bar, dan menuangkan brendi untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak dihiraukannya dengusan sinis Victoria.

"Kau sepertinya menjadi sangat terobsesi pada Sugmin. Dulu kau terobsesi mencukupi semua kebutuhannya, memastikan dia bisa berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri, sekarang di saat itu semua tercapai, kau terobsesi untuk memilikinya." Victoria ikut menuangkan brendi dan meminumnya lalu mengernyit. "Mungkin kau harus menemui psikiater."

"Psikiater hanya akan menemukan satu kesimpulan." Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul sambil menatap Victoria, membuat adiknya itu mengernyit bingung.

"Kesimpulan apa?"

"Bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Victoria tertegun, benar-benar tertegun. "Kau… Benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sungmin? Maksudku… Semua ini bukan karena obsesi dan rasa bersalah?"

"Itu juga. Awalnya karena rasa bersalah, tetapi lambat laun, mengamatinya dalam diam, memperhatikannya, dan tanpa sadar… Mencintainya. Karena itulah aku ingin memilikinya, dan tidak rela membiarkannya dimiliki lelaki lain."

"Kau mempertaruhkan hatimu, _Oppa_." Victoria mengernyit. "Dia akan membuatmu hancur berkeping-keping kalau dia tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu."

"Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba." Kyuhyun mengernyit, mencoba menghilangkan apa yang sudah pasti akan terjadi di depannya nanti. Kalaupun itu terjadi nanti, semoga cintanya kepada Sungmin cukup untuk mempertahankan perempuan itu.

Victoria menatap sedih _Oppa_nya, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan nada suaranya berubah khawatir.

"Apakah kau sudah membereskan Seohyun?"

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Dia akan sangat marah ketika tahu kau akhirnya bersatu dengan Sungmin-mu."

Kyuhyun mendesah. Dia lupa sama sekali tentang Joohyun, karena terlalu fokus pada Sungmin. Seohyun atau Joohyun— begitu ia ingin dipanggil, adalah 'pasangan tetapnya', atau kalau mau secara lugas, Seohyun adalah 'partner seks'nya. Hubungan mereka bebas dan tanpa komitmen, mereka saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain. Entah apa motif Seohyun, mungkin karena Kyuhyun cukup tampan dan kaya untuk dijadikan kekasih. Tetapi motif Kyuhyun adalah mencari pelarian ketika dia sangat menginginkan Sungmin, melihatnya dari kejauhan tetapi tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Victoria hanya tahu kalau Kyuhyun berkencan dengan Seohyun, dia tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar menggunakan Seohyun, bahkan pada saat bercintapun, Kyuhyun melakukannya dalam kegelapan, dan memanggil Seohyun, dengan nama Sungmin. Sekali, Seohyun bertanya mengapa, tetapi Kyuhyun menyuruhnya diam dan tidak bertanya lagi. Sejak itu Seohyun tidak pernah bertanya lagi, meskipun Kyuhyun selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sungmin ketika bercinta.

Sampai beberapa lama kemudian, Kyuhyun merasakan kehampaan, bahwa dia tidak bisa menipu dirinya sendiri dengan memakai Seohyun sebagai pengganti Sungmin. Bahwa dia tidak bisa kalau bukan Sungmin. Maka ditinggalkannya Seohyun. Mengakhiri hubungan tanpa komitmen mereka baik-baik.

Seharusnya Seohyun tidak akan menjadi gangguan, kecuali kalau sampai dia mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun pada akhirnya bersatu dengan perempuan bernama Sungmin. Radar ingin tahu Seohyun pasti akan berbunyi, dan siapa yang bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

"Aku harap dia akan terus berada di luar negeri. Setidaknya sampai aku berhasil membawa Sungmin ke dalam pernikahan."

"Kau tidak seberuntung itu, _Oppa_. Aku dengar dia akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Kau harus menjauhkan Sungmin darinya. Seohyun memang menjalin hubungan tanpa komitmen padamu, tetapi dia selalu menganggap kau bebas dan bisa didatanginya kapan saja. Kalau dia sampai tahu kau sudah terikat, mungkin dia akan tergelitik untuk mengganggu."

Dan seperti memilih waktu yang tepat, ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, dia mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Solbi di layar.

"Ada apa, Solbi."

Di seberang telepon Solbi menjelaskan perihal insidennya dengan Jungmo di butik barusan. Membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas sekali lagi. Setelah telepon ditutup, dia menatap Victoria penuh tekad.

"Pernikahan ini harus segera dilaksanakan."

**-oOo-**

Dan untuk melaksanakan pernikahan dengan segera, Kyuhyun membutuhkan bantuan Siwon. Dia mendatangi Siwon di kantornya.

"Apa? Pernikahan?" Siwon sangat terkejut. Apalagi dia tidak pernah mendengar Kyuhyun dekat dengan siapapun sebelumnya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau jatuh dalam jebakan perempuan licik yang berpura-pura hamil."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Bisa dibilang aku yang menjebak calon pengantinku." Ditatapnya Siwon serius, tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak akan banyak bertanya kalau tidak dijelaskan. "Aku butuh bantuanmu agar pelaksanaannya berjalan sempurna."

"Aku bisa mengurusnya. Kau bisa tinggal di hotelku di sana. Dan untuk pernikahan kau bisa menghubungi nomor ini. Dia yang dulu mengurus pernikahanku dengan Kibum. Semoga dia bisa membantumu." Siwon menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama ke tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, _Hyung_. kau tak tahu betapa berartinya ini untukku."

Siwon mengamati Kyuhyun dengan tenang, dan menganalisa. Ini hampir sama seperti Yunho yang tergesa-gesa menikahi Jaejoong dulu. Tetapi Kyuhyun tampaknya lebih terdesak dan panik. Seperti memegang bom yang akan meledak dalam hitungan waktu tertentu.

"Calon pengantin yang katamu kau jebak ini, apakah kau mencintainya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut membayangkan Sungmin. "Tentu saja. Kalau tidak untuk apa aku repot-repot menjebaknya ke dalam pernikahan ini."

"Dan mengingat kau sampai perlu menjebaknya, berarti dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama?"

"Mungkin saat ini tidak, tetapi aku akan membuatnya berubah pikiran."

Siwon terkekeh. "Kita para lelaki yang semula merasa begitu sempurna dan bisa menaklukkan wanita manapun, pada akhirnya akan menyerah kepada perempuan yang membuat kita penasaran setengah mati. Membuat kita menebak-nebak, lalu tanpa disadari sudah terperosok ke dalam cinta yang begitu dalam."

"Apakah itu yang kau rasakan pada istrimu dulu?"

"Persis seperti itu." Jawab Siwon puas. "Dan itu adalah hal paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku."

Kyuhyun mengamati Siwon dan tersenyum. "Kau beruntung."

"Dan sepertinya kau juga, mengingat kau akan menikah dengan wanita yang kau cintai."

"Yah. Aku beruntung. Meskipun begitu banyak rahasia menyakitkan di masa lalu yang menghantui. Aku masih berharap semuanya tidak akan membalik kepadaku nanti dan menghancurkanku."

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun." Suara Siwon berubah waspada.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku tidak sedang dalam bahaya, _Hyung_. Ini menyangkut masa lalu dan masa depanku yang berjalinan. Ceritanya panjang, dan aku akan menceritakan kepadamu suatu saat nanti."

"Oke." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan akhirnya menarik kesimpulan. "Gadis yang akan kau nikahi ini, ya, yang membuatmu begitu dingin dan tak bisa didekati selama ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tidak membantah.

**-oOo-**

"Mungkin ini bukan ide bagus." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Apakah ini harus dilakukan?"

"Ya. Aku sudah bertekad. Dan kau tidak bisa mundur, Sungmin. Demi dirimu sendiri, demi Victoria, ingat?"

"Ta-tapi aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Maksudku.. Kau bilang kita punya kesempatan untuk saling mengenal dulu, katamu kita punya waktu untuk pertunangan yang panjang sehingga… Sehingga…."

"Aku sudah memesan tiket, semua sudah disiapkan di sana. Victoria akan menyusul kita nanti. Tidak bisa dibatalkan. Dan sekarang kita sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana."

Mereka menuju pulau itu, pulau yang sangat terkenal sebagai pulau impian, pulau tempat dewa-dewa pernah bersemayam. Tempat banyak pasangan menikah secara eksotis, dengan suasana yang eksotis pula. Dan Sungmin berangkat tanpa prasangka apapun.

Tadi pagi Kyuhyun menyuruhnya bersiap-siap karena dia ada _meeting_ mendadak dengan klien di pulau itu, dan Sungmin harus ikut. Sungmin sempat memprotes karena dia tidak mempersiapkan apapun. Tetapi Kyuhyun bilang semua sudah disiapkan, bahkan lelaki itu berbaik hati memintakan izin langsung kepada ibu asramanya ketika mengantar Sungmin pulang untuk mengambil baju dan perlengkapannya.

Dan baru di pesawat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa mereka berangkat untuk menikah. Kejutan katanya tanpa rasa bersalah. Meskipun bukan kejutan yang baik untuk Sungmin. Dia panik, gemetaran, dan merasa terjebak luar biasa.

Di bawa ke sebuah pulau yang belum pernah didatanginya untuk dinikahi, tanpa rencana dan pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Ini hampir seperti dia diculik oleh Kyuhyun. Atau jangan-jangan memang ini rencana lelaki itu?

"Kau sengaja." Tatapannya menuduh. Tetapi Kyuhyun tampak tidak terpengaruh, lelaki itu memasang muka datar.

"Apanya?"

"Ini semua, kau merencanakannya, sengaja membuat aku tidak bisa mundur atau lari."

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut. "Tidak, sayang. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja melakukan itu." Tatapannya berubah menerawang. "Sebenarnya ini karena Victoria. Dia yang mendesak pernikahan ini dilakukan segera, aku sudah menceritakan insiden malam pesta itu. Dan dia menangis.. Dia teringat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya…. Dan dia mendesakku untuk menjadi lelaki yang bertanggungjawab atau dia akan memusuhiku. Semoga kau mengerti, Sungmin."

Sungmin tercenung. Lalu tatapannya berubah melembut. "Oh… Begitu."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia akan menyusul ke sana, merayakan pernikahan kita. Semoga kalian bisa akrab nantinya." Lelaki itu menghela napas lega sambil meminta maaf dalam hati kepada Victoria, karena menggunakan nama adiknya lagi untuk memanipulasi Sungmin.

**-oOo-**

Penerbangannya tidak lama, hanya dalam waktu dua setengah jam mereka sudah sampai. Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin melalui koridor bandara, menuju pintu keluar, dan seorang supir berpakaian rapi rupanya sudah menunggu, dan membawa mereka ke mobil hitam berkilat yang sudah disiapkan.

Perjalanannya sendiri singkat, dan mereka sudah tiba di jalan besar, dan berhenti di hotel yang penuh dengan lampu menyala yang elegan. Membuat Sungmin terpana. Meskipun dia menahan dirinya supaya tidak terlihat memalukan di depan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu menggandeng tangannya dengan mesra dan membawanya ke president suite di lantai paling atas hotel. Sepertinya para pegawai di hotel ini telah menunggu kedatangan mereka dan menyiapkan segalanya untuk mereka.

Terima kasih untuk Siwon dalam hal ini. Hotel ini adalah salah satu hotel besar milik lelaki itu. Siwon sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk mereka seperti janjinya.

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mereka mendapatkan kamar yang sama. Dia menahan Kyuhyun di depan pintu.

"Kita satu kamar?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Kita akan menikah besok jam sepuluh pagi. Apa bedanya?"

"Ada bedanya. Aku tidak mau sekamar denganmu sebelum menikah." Gumam Sungmin keras kepala.

"Kita sudah pernah melakukannya sebelumnya, Sungmin, tidur sekamar. Seranjang malahan." Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut melihat kecemasan di wajah Sungmin yang memerah malu. "Maafkan aku, aku hanya memikirkan kepraktisan saja tanpa memperhitungkan perasaanmu. Aku berpikir bahwa besok pagi toh kita sudah menikah, jadi tidak ada gunanya menyewa kamar terpisah. Aku tidak sadar hal ini akan membuatmu tidak nyaman." Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi Sungmin. "Mungkin kalau aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat tak senonoh padamu malam ini, kau bisa sedikit lebih tenang?"

Sungmin merasa tak yakin. "Apakah kita akan tidur seranjang?"

"Ada sofa besar di sana. Aku akan tidur di sofa jika itu maumu."

Sejenak Sungmin berpikir, lalu menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya janji Kyuhyun bisa dipercaya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Dan merekapun masuk ke kamar itu.

**-oOo-**

Ketika Kyuhyun sedang mandi, Sungmin menyempatkan diri untuk menelepon Leeteuk _Ahjumma_. Perempuan itu sudah dia anggap sebagai ibunya, dan tidak mungkin Sungmin melakukan pernikahan tanpa mengabari sosok pengganti ibunya itu. Dijelaskannya semuanya kepada Leeteuk _Ahjumma_, dengan suara terbata-bata bahwa dia akan menikah dengan bosnya, GuiXian _sajangnim_. Sungmin dengan malu akhirnya menceritakan insiden di malam pesta itu, mengakui kepada Leeteuk _ahjumma_ bahwa dia berbohong mengatakan menginap di rumah temannya. Di luar dugaan, Leeteuk _ahjumma_ tidak mempermasalahkannya, dengan bijaksana Leeteuk _ahjumma_ menerima penjelasan Sungmin.

"_Eomma_ mengerti, Sungmin. Kalian berdua sudah dewasa dan kalian bisa menentukan sendiri apa yang menurut kalian baik. _Eomma_ juga salut dengan bosmu yang bertanggung jawab. Tidak semua lelaki mau menerima tanggung jawab begitu besar karena sebuah insiden yang diakibatkan oleh mabuk. Kebanyakan lelaki akan melarikan diri." Leeteuk _ahjumma_ menghela napas panjang. "_Eomma_ hanya bisa mendoakan dari sini, nak. _Eomma_ yakin segala sesuatu yang awalnya dilakukan untuk tujuan yang baik, akan berujung kebaikan pula."

Sungmin menghembuskan napas lega, bersyukur karena Leeteuk _ahjumma_ merestui pernikahan buru-burunya. "Terima kasih, _Eomma_. Semoga apa yang aku putuskan ini tak salah." Keraguan mewarnai suaranya.

"Kau harus yakin bahwa calon suamimu adalah suami yang baik." Ada senyum dalam suara Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ di seberang sana. "Menurut _Eomma_ dia orang baik. Lalu apa rencana kalian setelah menikah? Kalian akan langsung pulang?"

"Aku... Tidak tahu, _Eomma_."

"Kabari _Eomma_ kalau kalian pulang, ya. _Eomma_ akan mengerti kalau kau tidak langsung pulang ke asrama nantinya. Kau akan pulang sebagai perempuan yang sudah menikah, diskusikanlah semuanya dengan suamimu, ya."

Tanpa sadar Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, lupa kalau dia sedang berbicara di telepon. "Baik, _Eomma_. Terimakasih."

"Kamarmu akan tetap tersedia seperti biasanya, dan pakaian-pakaianmu masih banyak di sini, kan? Kalau pulang nanti dan memutuskan akan langsung ke tempat tinggal suamimu, _Eomma_ akan menjaga kamarmu seperti kalau kau masih tinggal di sini. Kau bisa mengambil pakaian-pakaianmu dan barang-barangmu kapan saja, jangan cemaskan hal itu. Pokoknya fokuskan dirimu pada pernikahanmu dulu, ya."

Sungmin tersenyum ketika percakapan itu selesai. Hatinya terasa tenang. Pendapat Leeteuk _ahjumma_ penting baginya, dan kalau Leeteuk _ahjumma_ sudah setuju, hatinya lebih tenang dan mantap.

**-oOo-**

Kyuhyun menepati janjinya hingga Sungmin merasa tenang. Dia masih mencemaskan hari esok. Hari pernikahan yang datang begitu cepat sampai tidak bisa dipikirkannya. Membuat perutnya bergolak karena cemas.

Sungmin mandi bergantian dengan Kyuhyun, lalu menyantap makanan yang diantarkan ke kamar. Setelah itu dia berpamitan untuk tidur. Lampu dimatikan. Dan setelah berbagi selimut dan bantal dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin naik ke ranjang untuk berbaring dan mencoba tidur. Dia sempat melirik, Kyuhyun sedang menata bantal dan selimut dengan nyaman di sofa depan sambil menyalakan televisi dengan suara lirih.

Mau tak mau pikiran Sungmin melayang. Besok adalah hari pernikahannya. Meskipun bisa disebut hari pernikahan yang tak wajar. Pengantin wanita mana yang baru tahu bahwa dia akan menikah sehari sebelumnya? Tetapi kalau ditilik dari masa lalu, kehidupannya memang tidak wajar. Kalau dia hidup di keluarga yang wajar, malam ini dia pasti sudah disimpan di kamar, tidak boleh bertemu dengan pengantin laki-laki. Kemudian seluruh keluarganya akan berkumpul di rumah. Orangtuanya ada di depan, menyalami tamu yang datang, dan berbahagia dengan persiapan pernikahan putri mereka satu-satunya esok hari, sebuah acara yang dianggap sakral. Tetapi itu semua hanya mimpi. Sungmin sebatang kara di dunia ini. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ telah meninggal. Direnggut paksa darinya. Air mata menetes dan mengalir di pipinya. Seandarinya saja semua itu tidak terenggut darinya. Sugmin sangat ingin memeluk orangtuanya sebelum hari pernikahannya. Amat sangat ingin. Dia merindukan mereka...

**-oOo- **

Kyuhyun melangkah hati-hati ke arah ranjang, dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Sungmin tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin dalam kandungan ibu. Ruangan itu temaram, dengan hanya satu lampu tidur yang menyala remang. Tetapi Kyuhyun bisa melihat. Bekas air mata yang sudah mengering, dari sudut mata Sungmin, mengalir ke pipinya. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengusapnya. Hati-hati agar Sungmin tidak terbangun.

"Setelah ini kau tidak akan menangis lagi, Sungmin. Tuhan tahu aku akan mengusahakan segala cara."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**Eng ing eeeng. Chap 6 dataaang'-')~~~ Panjang, kan? Jangan bilang kurang panjang T.T**

**Kesambet apa coba aku bisa update cepet banget hehehe. Lagi giat, nih. Semalem gak ada PR. Surga bgt rasanyaaa\(*-*)/**

**Maaf untuk Miss Key yang kasih saran nama orang ketiganya jangan Seohyun. Karna disini memang harus Seohyun. Karna nama Sungmin dan Seohyun hampir sama. Yah, meskipun cuma sama-sama berinisial S._.v Ini untuk kepentingan cerita. Maaf, ya._.**

**Aduh, chap depan nikah. Ada NC gak, ya. Hahahaha.**

**Rata-rata pada khawatir kalo Sungmin tau semuanya, ya. Tenang aja, Hurt nya cuman dikit, kok(?)**

**Untuk typo(s) sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Duh, ini penyakit gabisa sembuh T-T**

**Apakah di chap ini masih ada typo(s)? Udah di edit 3x loh ini T-T**

**Oiya, di kotak review. Banyak bgt yg panggil aku 'thor' TAT. Gak enak bgt huwe T.T**

**Aku 98line #fyi hehe. Panggilnya eonni, saeng, nuna, oppa, hyung, itu terjerah kalian. Asalkan jangan ahjumma atau ahjussi._.v**

**Thanks to; miss key, dewi k tubagus, KobayashiAde, cuttianisa, MinnieGalz, dzdubunny, adekyumin joyer, pink, Hyugi Lee, SJfFar, Nurlarasati13, dirakyu,HachiBabyMinnie, bebek, PaboGirl, nuora, Heldamagnae, minhyunni1318, Kyumin13, gwansim84, nurichan4, cloudswan, jouleey peetz, cho hyo woon, deviyanti137, ChoKyunnie, pipini, gyeomindo, Ai Rin Lee, TsubakiMing, HeeKitty, Isungyi, lee minchan 330, Baby Kim, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, bunnyblack FLK 136, abilhikmah, sunghyeki, ryse14, Lady Ze, mikan ELF, KyuMin48, audrey musaena, riii-ka, MalajaeWook, kim yuisa, chaerashin, stalkyumin, milky andromeda, Zebri JOY, nananhf, lisa, pinzame, tarry24792, ChieKyu-YeWook, Kim Min Ah, dyororo89, ChoiMerry-Chan, guest, dan para sider.**

**Last, Review, please?:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Unforgiven Hero**

**Remake**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Victoria, etc.**

**Pair; Kyumin.**

**Rate; M**

**Genre; Romance, Drama.**

**Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.**

**Summary; Awalnya rasa ini adalah rasa tanggung jawab, namun semakin lama rasa ini malah menjadi rasa obsesi.**

**Warning; Genderswitch. Typo(s). D l l.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DLDR. RNR.**

**...**

**WARNING! NC!**

Gaun pengantin itu tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sana, bersama Victoria yang menunggunya. Dan kemudian dia sudah didandani dengan begitu cantiknya, sehingga hampir tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

"Aku senang kita bertemu lagi akhirnya." Victoria tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin. "Tetapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda, kau akan menjadi kakakku."

Sungmin tersenyum dan menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. "Kau tahu ini mungkin terlalu cepat untukku.. Aku.. Aku merasa mual" Sungmin benar-benar merasa gugup. Pernikahannya akan berlangsung sebentar lagi, dan perasaannya kacau balau, campur aduk.

Ini pernikahan? Ya ampun. Dan dia akan melangsungkannya dengan orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal dekat. Apakah dia sudah gila? Tetapi harus bagaimana lagi? Insiden di malam pesta itu membuat segalanya berbeda. Dan seperti kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sungmin?" Victoria menyentuh pundak Sungmin lembut, menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Sungmin tampak begitu pucat sehingga membuat Victoria cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin pernikahan ini membuatku sedikit gugup." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

Victoria tersenyum memaklumi, siapa yang tidak gugup kalau baru tahu bahwa akan menikah sehari sebelumnya? Oppanya memang keterlaluan, Victoria tidak bisa menyalahkan Sungmin, kalau dia jadi Sungmin mungkin dia sudah pingsan di tempat.

"Kyuhyun orang yang baik. Percayalah, ketika dia memutuskan akan menikahimu, maka dia akan menjagamu." Victoria tersenyum menenangkan dan menggandeng tangan Sungmin. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu kepadanya."

**-oOo-**

Mereka sudah menikah. Sungmin termenung, tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah sah sebagai suami istri. Seperti mimpi rasanya. Terjadi begitu saja. Lalu sekarang apa?

Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya, mereka sedang makan malam sederhana bersama saksi pernikahan dan beberapa teman. Lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya ini, Kyuhyun.. Sekarang adalah suaminya.

Suaminya… Sungmin melafalkan kata-kata itu berulang-ulang dalam hati. Mencoba membuat hatinya terbiasa. Tetapi rasanya terlalu cepat untuk membuat sesuatu yang berlangsung begitu tiba-tiba menjadi terbiasa untuk hatinya.

"Kau akan senang berada di sana, Sungmin."

Suara Victoria mengagetkan Sungmin dari pengamatan tersembunyinya pada Kyuhyun. Dia sedikit terbatuk dan berusaha kembali ke dalam percakapan.

_Mereka sedang membicarakan apa?_

"Pulau itu, pulau pribadi milik Kyuhyun tempat kalian akan berbulan madu nanti, adalah pulau kecil yang sangat indah, dengan fasilitas yang lengkap tentunya. Kyuhyun punya rumah yang indah di sana lengkap dengan para pelayannya, ada desa kecil di bawah bukit yang hanya berisi 50 kepala keluarga, kebanyakan bekerja untuk Kyuhyun. Pulau itu surga kecil yang indah, aku yakin kau akan senang di sana." Victoria menyambung perkataannya dan tersenyum kepada Sungmin, membuat Sungmin bingung harus menanggapi apa.

Mereka akan pergi ke pulau? Jadi mereka tidak akan pulang ke kota mereka? Sungmin harus menanyakan rencana Kyuhyun, kalau tidak dia akan disibukkan dengan kejutan-kejutan yang tidak akan disangkanya.

"Kami akan berangkat nanti, setelah menghabiskan beberapa hari di sini. Aku ingin membuat Sungmin terbiasa denganku dulu." Kyuhyun setengah bergumam kepada Victoria, lalu dia menyentuh lembut jemari Sungmin, yang kali ini sudah mengenakan cincin pernikahan darinya, dengan berlian yang lebih besar dan lebih indah dari cincin pertunangannya. "Kau akan menyukai pulauku, Sungmin. Kita akan tinggal di sana untuk sementara."

Sungmin tercenung. Entahlah... Dari kata-kata Victoria, pulau itu terisolasi atau memiliki akses terbatas dengan dunia luar. Sungmin benar-benar merasa diculik sekarang.

**-oOo-**

"Sekarang kita sudah bisa tidur seranjang." Kyuhyun melepas dasinya dan menyampirkannya di kursi, dan menatap Sungmin yang gugup dengan senyuman lembut. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Kyuhyun sungguh baik mengatakan itu. Mungkin lelaki lain akan langsung memaksakan mereka tidur seranjang. Karena mereka sudah suami istri, dan Sungmin tidak akan bisa membantah. Tetapi Kyuhyun masih menanyakan keberatan Sungmin. Itu berarti dia menghargai pendapat Sungmin sebagai seorang istri.

Melihat Sungmin diam saja, Kyuhyun berdiri ragu dan menawarkan. "Mungkin aku akan tidur di sofa lagi saja, kalau kau belum siap." Lelaki itu hendak melangkah pergi, tetapi Sungmin menahannya dengan menarik lengan kemejanya.

"Tunggu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun berhenti seketika, melirik ke arah jemari gemetar Sungmin yang mencengkeram lengan bajunya, membuat Sungmin langsung melepaskan pegangannya dengan gugup. Dia mundur selangkah dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan malu.

"Aku tidak akan mengusirmu dari ranjangmu lagi."

"Jadi kau yang akan tidur di sofa?"

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Kyuhyun, kemudian menyadari bahwa lelaki itu sedang bercanda. Kyuhyun terkekeh, kemudian dengan gerakan lembut menghela Sungmin agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Lelaki itu memeluknya lembut, mengecup puncak kepalanya dan meletakkan dagunya di sana.

"Kau istriku, Sungmin." Suara Kyuhyun berubah serak. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Jangan merasa takut ataupun gugup kepadaku. Pernikahan ini memang terlalu cepat, kuakui aku terlalu tergesa-gesa menyeretmu dalam hal ini. Aku minta maaf."

Kyuhyun melakukannya demi adiknya, Victoria. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan pipinya di dada Kyuhyun, merasakan kemeja lembut Kyuhyun menyentuh lembut pipinya, mengalirkan panas dari kulit putih pucat di balik kemeja itu. Dan dia melihat Victoria sangat bahagia setelah pernikahan tadi. Sungguh lelaki ini adalah lelaki yang sangat menyayangi adiknya.

"Aku berkesimpulan kau tidak menolak, kalau kita sama-sama tidur di ranjang itu."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, langsung berhadapan dengan mata Kyuhyun yang tajam, menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Ya." Akhirnya Sungmin berani memutuskan. Pernikahan ini memang tak terduga dan tak terencanakan olehnya. Tetapi seperti kata Victoria sebelum pernikahan tadi, dia beruntung menikahi Kyuhyun, karena lelaki ini akan menjaga istrinya. Dan Sungmin memutuskan, dia akan mencoba menjadi istri Kyuhyun, sepenuhnya.

"Kalau kita sama-sama tidur di ranjang itu, kita tidak akan hanya tidur."

"Ya. Kyuhyun."

"Aku akan menyentuhmu. Mungkin aku sudah pernah melakukannya malam itu, kita sama-sama tidak ingat. Tapi, kalau ternyata ini yang pertama untukmu, aku berjanji akan bersikap lembut."

"Ya, Kyuhyun."

"Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mengerang menahan perasaannya, lalu disentuhnya dagu Sungmin lembut untuk mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian dikecupnya bibir Sungmin lembut, mengenalkan dirinya pelan-pelan. Lidahnya mendesak masuk, terasa panas dan menggoda, tanpa permisi menjelajahi seluruh bagian mulut Sungmin, mencecapnya dan menggodanya, lidah itu lalu menemukan lidah Sungmin yang lembut dan berjalinan di sana. Mulut Kyuhyun melumat seluruh bagian bibir Sungmin, seakan ingin menyerap semua rasanya. Pelukannya mengencang, jemarinya menelusuri permukaan kedua lengan Sungmin, bergerak naik turun dengan menggoda.

"Eungh. Ahh."

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, napas mereka berdua sama-sama terengah-engah. Kyuhyun lalu mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin, beralih ke pipinya, diberinya hadiah kecupan-kecupan kecil, kemudian ke telinganya, menghembus lembut di sana membuat Sungmin memekik kegelian.

"Eunghhh."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Di sana titik sensitif perempuan biasanya." Lelaki itu lalu mengecup lembut telinga Sungmin dan lidahnya dengan nakal mencicipi di sana. "Sungmin, aku sangat menginginkanmu."

Dengan lembut diangkatnya Sungmin dan dibaringkannya ke atas ranjang. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin lagi dan tubuhnya bergerak dengan lembut di atas Sungmin. Jemarinya menyentuh pelan, menyentuh lembut bagian depan gaun Sungmin, membuat perempuan itu terkesiap. Lalu dengan lembut tetapi cekatan, Kyuhyun membuka kancing demi kancing gaun putih Sungmin, begitu pelan gerakannya, seolah ingin menyiksa dirinya sendiri, seperti seorang lelaki yang membuka hadiahnya dengan penuh antisipasi dan kemudian mengintip dengan hati-hati.

Kulit Sungmin yang lembut terlihat sedikit demi sedikit, Kyuhyun membuka seluruh kancing gaun Sungmin, sampai ke pinggangnya dan menatap istrinya dengan penuh gairah. Sungmin begitu menggairahkan, perempuan mungil itu kini terbaring dengan baju terbuka, menampakkan kulitnya dan begitu menggoda. Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin menurunkan gaunnya hingga sepinggang, kemudian sambil menciumi leher Sungmin dan menjilatnya lembut, lelaki itu melepaskan kaitan bra Sungmin, membuat gadis itu telanjang dada di depannya.

"Ahh."

Napas Sungmin makin terengah ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh payudaranya sambil mengusap putingnya dengan gerakan seolah tak sengaja, sehingga membuat puting itu mengeras, seakan ingin disentuh lagi. Sungmin mengerang merasakan sensasi panas yang membakarnya di payudaranya. Kyuhyun masih menciumi lehernya, lalu bibir yang membara itu naik, melumat bibir Sungmin dan berbisik di sana.

"Di mana kau ingin aku menyentuhmu, sayang? Katakan padaku." Suaranya menjadi serak dan sensual.

"Kyuhhh." Sungmin mengerang, lalu memejamkan mata ketika Kyuhyun menunduk dan mengecup bagian atas payudaranya, kemudian, bibir Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas panasnya di atas payudaranya, membuat putingnya mengencang dengan kerasnya. "Ohh. Kyuhh." Suara Sungmin makin keras ketika Kyuhyun mengulangi perbuatannya berkali-kali. Lelaki itu mengecupi seluruh bagian payudaranya tetapi mengabaikan putingnya yang mendamba. Yang dilakukan Kyuhyun hanyalah menghembuskan napasnya, menggoda Sungmin, menyiksa Sungmin.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu di situ, sayang?" Kyuhyun berbisik di sela-sela kecupannya. Menikmati ketika jemari Sungmin tanpa sadar menyentuh rambutnya, mencoba mengarahkan puting Kyuhyun ke bibirnya.

"N-neh, Kyuhh. Ohh." Sungmin mengerang seolah kesulitan bernapas. Puting payudaranya begitu tegak dan panas, karena godaan-godaan Kyuhyun. Dia ingin lebih... Dia ingin bibir Kyuhyun yang panas melumat putingnya, menghisapnya dengan lembut... Dia ingin.

Dan Kyuhyun melakukannya. Bibirnya dengan lembut mengatup di puting payudara Sungmin, lalu lidahnya bergerak menggoda di dalam, begitu panas dan basah, memainkan puting Sungmin dengan usapan-usapan lembut di dalam mulutnya. Sensasi rasanya membuat tubuh Sungmin lemas, kedua jemarinya mencengkeram rambut Kyuhyun, membuatnya acak-acakan, lelaki itu sekarang sudah menindih Sungmin sepenuhnya, tubuhnya yang tinggi melingkupi tubuh mungil Sungmin. Rafael bertumpu pada kedua siku dan lututnya, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di keindahan payudara Sungmin yang ranum, lelaki itu memuja payudara Sungmin, mencumbunya dengan lidahnya, dan menghisap putingnya perlahan, membuat Sungmin mengeluarkan erangan-erangan gelisah atas sensasi yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

Setelah puas. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup ujung hidung Sungmin yang terengah-engah. Napas mereka berkabut oleh gairah yang pekat. Ketika Kyuhyun menggeserkan tubuhnya, Sungmin merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun sudah mengeras di sana, menggesek selangkangannya, begitu keras dan siap.

Jemari Kyuhyun menurunkan gaun Sungmin, membantu Sungmin mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga gaun itu akhirnya lepas seluruhnya, terlempar ke lantai, membuat Sungmin terbaring telanjang di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih berpakaian lengkap, hanya dengan celana dalam sutra warna putih membungkus kewanitaannya.

"Kau indah, Sungmin." Bibir Kyuhyun turun ke leher Sungmin, mengecup lehernya dengan penuh gairah, lalu turun menelusuri dada Sungmin, memberi hadiah kecupan lembut di kedua putingnya. Lelaki itu membungkuk dan mengecupi perut Sungmin, membuat Sungmin merasakan sensasi panas menjalari perutnya, menuju kewanitaannya.

Kemudian lelaki itu menarik celana dalam Sungmin turun, refleks Sungmin langsung merapatkan kakinya, mencoba menutupi dirinya. Tetapi Kyuhyun menahannya dengan jemarinya, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin dengan matanya yang berkilau penuh gairah.

"Jangan tutup dirimu dari suamimu." Suaranya berat, penuh dominasi. "Aku ingin melihat seluruh tubuh istriku, aku ingin mencicipi seluruh tubuh istriku."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin gemetar penuh gairah, dan terus gemetar ketika Kyuhyun menurunkan celana dalam itu, melalui sebelah pahanya dan melepaskan dari kakinya. Membiarkan celana dalam itu masih menggulung di pahanya yang lain. Kyuhyun menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lembut, dan dengan gerakan sensual menurunkan celana dalam sutra itu pelan-pelan dari paha Sungmin, sambil membiarkan jemarinya meraba paha Sungmin, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal gairah yang bagaikan sengatan listrik di sana. Ketika sampai di kaki Sungmin, Kyuhyun melepaskan celana dalam itu dari tubuh Sungmin, lalu menatap keseluruhan tubuh Sungmin yang telanjang bulat. Istrinya... Telanjang bulat di bawahnya, dan siap dimiliki olehnya.

Kepala Kyuhyun pening oleh gairah dan antisipasi ketika dia menggerakkan jemarinya lagi, pelan mengalun dari lutut Sungmin, dan naik ke pahanya. Sampai kemudian menyentuh kewanitaan Sungmin. Hanya sepersekian detik, menyentuh di sana. Dan tubuh Sungmin terkesiap, berjingkat kaget oleh sengatan aneh yang menyengatnya seketika.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin sangat sensitif dan siap olehnya. Jemarinya menyentuh kewanitaan Sungmin, memainkannya lembut dengan usapan ahli, membuat Sungmin setengah bangun, bingung atas sensasi yang mengalir deras di tubuhnya, sekaligus takut.

"Kyuhh.. O-ohh jangan. Ahh. Disituhhh."

"Shh. Tenanglah, sayang." Kyuhyun menghela Sungmin agar terbaring lagi, menikmati. "Aku akan memberimu kenikmatan dari seluruh tubuhku, dari jemariku, dari bibirku." Lelaki itu mendunduk, lalu mengecup kewanitaan Sungmin lembut. Membuat Sungmin menggeliat, mencoba merapatkan pahanya. Kaget atas keintiman luar biasa yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Kyuhh. Astagahh. Jangan disituhh. Ohh. Ahh."

"Nanti, aku akan mengajarkanmu menyentuhku juga, sayang. Dengan jemarimu, dengan bibirmu." Napas Kyuhyun bagaikan uap panas di kewanitaan Sungmin, membuatnya gemetar.

"Sekarang, biarkan aku memberimu kenikmatan." Lidah Kyuhyun menelusup, menemukan titik paling sensitif di kewanitaannya, dan memainkannya dengan ahli. Lidah Kyuhyun sepanas bibirnya yang melumat dengan ahli, dengan penuh pemujaan.

"Nghh. Ahh."

Sungmin terbaring di sana dengan mata berkabut, dengan napas terengah dan terasa melayang akibat sensasi luar biasa nikmat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, bersumber pada kewanitaannya. Gerakan bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun begitu ahli, membuat Sungmin berkali-kali mengerang ketika Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menggerakkan lidahnya memutar, menggoda titik sensitifnya. Sungmin seakan dibawa ke sebuah tepi pencapaian yang tidak diketahuinya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Dia sudah hampir sampai ke tepi itu. Digigitnya bibirnya, merasakan sensasi panas melandanya dan menggetarkannya. Hendak membawanya ke suatu tempat yang tidak dia ketahui sebelumnya. Napasnya tersengal, jantungnya berdetak cepat, matanya terpejam menyerap kenikmatan itu. Tetapi kemudian, Kyuhyun berhenti.

Lelaki itu menghentikan cumbuannya di kewanitaan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin membuka matanya setengah memprotes. Tetapi senyum Kyuhyun begitu sensual dan penuh rahasia, membuat Sungmin bergetar karena gairah yang ditularkan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan. Kau harus menungguku. Kita akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan itu bersama-sama."

Lelaki itu menegakkan tubuh dan bertumpu pada lututnya yang mengangkang di atas tubuh telanjang Sungmin dan membuka kemejanya, memamerkan dada bidang telanjang dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Membuat Sungmin merasakan dorongan luar biasa untuk menyentuhnya.

Lelaki itu lalu setengah berdiri dan melepaskan celananya. Seluruh pakaiannya akhirnya terlempar ke lantai. Dan sekarang Sungmin menatap seorang lelaki yang berlutut telanjang di atasnya, dengan tubuh yang luar biasa indahnya, dan kejantanan yang telah mengeras dan siap untuknya. Kyuhyun begitu indah dalam ketelanjangannya. Dan lelaki itu suaminya.

Ingatan akan kenyataan itu membuat benak Sungmin dibanjiri oleh pemikiran sensual, pemikiran yang selama ini tidak pernah berani dipikirkannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, lalu meraih jemari Sungmin dan mengecupnya dalam kecupan basah dan sensual.

"Maukah kau menyentuhku?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, dan lelaki itu membawa jemari Sungmin ke kejantanannya yang keras dan siap untuknya. Sungmin menyentuh kekerasan yang sehalus sutra itu dan membelainya. Membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan erangan sedikit keras. Mendengar erangan itu, Sungmin hendak menarik jemarinya, tetapi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Janganhh." Gumam Rafael tertahan. "Teruskan, sayang. Kenali aku."

Jemari mungil Sungmin membelai kembali kejantanan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun harus menggertakkan giginya, menahan erangannya. Sungmin begitu kagum, karena ternyata apa yang tampak begitu keras bisa terasa begitu halus dan lembut. Dengan penuh ingin tahu, dia mengeksplorasi tubuh Kyuhyun, mempelajarinya, mengenalinya. Sampai kemudian Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menahan jemarinya.

"Cukup. Kurasa aku akan meledak kalau kau meneruskannya." Dengan penuh gairah lelaki itu kembali menindih Sungmin, posisi mereka sungguh pas. Sang lelaki berpadu dengan perempuannya. "Buka pahamu, sayang." Kyuhyun setengah membantu Sungmin membuka pahanya dan membiarkan kejantanan Kyuhyun mendesak di antara paha Sungmin, mendesak kewanitaannya. Lelaki itu menggesekkan tubuhnya lembut, mengirimkan getaran listrik yang membuat tubuh Sungmin membara.

"Kau sudah basah dan siap untukku." Kyuhyun menyentuh Sungmin dengan kejantanannya, merasakan betapa Sungmin sudah begitu panas dan basah di bawahnya. "Izinkan aku memilikimu, sayang."

Lelaki itu bertumpu kepada kedua sikunya, mendorongkan pinggulnya. Menekan tubuh Sungmin dengan begitu ahli. Tetapi halangan itu cukup kuat, sehingga Kyuhyun harus menekan beberapa kali, mencari jalan untuk menyatukan tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh Sungmin, menuntaskan kenikmatan ini. Dengan lembut, lelaki itu menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya di ujung bibir kewanitaan Sungmin, mempersiapkan perempuan itu. Pelan dan pasti mencoba masuk sedikit demi sedikit, dan kemudian, ketika menemukan titik itu Kyuhyun mendorong tanpa peringatan, menekan kuat dan memasuki tubuh Sungmin.

Yang dirasakan Sungmin kemudian adalah rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Kejantanan Kyuhyun mendorongnya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dan dia terkejut akan kekuatan besar yang mencoba menyatukan diri dengannya. Sungmin mengerang, mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh karena kesakitan yang dirasakannya.

"Ahh! K-kyuhh."

"Jangan dorong aku, sayang. Rilekslah, terima aku." Kyuhyun berbisik pelan di telinga Sungmin, tubuhnya mendorong lagi, dan ketika akhirnya dia berhasil menembus penghalang itu dia menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung bergerak, mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Sungmin lembut. Perempuan itu kesakitan selama proses itu, dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa membantunya. Sekarang lelaki itu mengecupi Sungmin lembut, membantunya supaya rileks dan menikmati, membantunya supaya lepas dari kesakitan di kewanitaannya.

"Apakah masih terasa sakit?" Kyuhyun mengusap air mata di sudut mata Sungmin. "Kau ingin aku berhenti dulu?"

Sungmin tersentuh atas kelembutan Kyuhyun. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, membiarkan lelaki itu mengecupinya.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, agak sakit bagi Sungmin pada awalnya, merasakan sesuatu yang asing menggesek bagian tubuhnya yang begitu peka. Tetapi kemudian ritmenya mulai terasa. Setiap Kyuhyun bergerak, Sungmin mulai bisa menikmati gelenyar sensual yang terkirim dari kewanitaannya ke sekujur tubuhnya. Membuatnya mengerang, sambil berpegangan pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tubuh mereka berdua berkeringat, di atas ranjang berseprei putih yang sekarang sudah acak-acakan itu. Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya di dalam tubuh Sungmin, semula lembut dan hati-hati. Tetapi ketika merasakan tubuh Sungmin mulai merespon dengan napas terangah dan erangan pelan, Kyuhyun bergerak dengan penuh gairah, membawa mereka menuju puncak gairah masing-masing.

Ketika puncak itu hampir tiba, Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin, membawanya lebih dulu mencapai orgasme yang luar biasa itu. Dan ketika erangan Sungmin dalam pencapaiannya menandai orgasmenya, Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh Sungmin mencengkeram kejantanannya dengan kuat di dalam, membuatnya tak tahan lagi, hingga kemudian meledak di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

"Ahhhh."

Kenikmatan itu begitu intens dan luar biasa, sehingga membuat tubuh mereka lemas. Kyuhyun berbaring menindih tubuh Sungmin, menahan dengan siku dan lututnya supaya tidak membebankan beratnya di tubuh istrinya, kepalanya berbaring di bantal di samping kepala isterinya. Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi kabut kenikmatan itu. Luar biasa rasanya bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai. Orgasmenya sungguh tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mengecup telinga mungil Sungmin yang ada di depannya.

"Apakah aku memuaskanmu?"

Sungmin masih berusaha menormalkan napasnya. Apakah Kyuhyun memuaskannya? Tentu saja. Kalau benar ledakan luar biasa yang dirasakan tubuhnya dan menerbangkannya ke tingkat ke tujuh adalah sesuatu yang orang-orang sebut sebagai orgasme, berarti Kyuhyun telah memberikan orgasme yang paling nikmat kepadanya. Sungmin memang tidak punya perbandingan. Tetapi tubuhnya yang begitu terpuaskan tahu.

"Ya, Kyuhyun."

Lelaki itu tersenyum mesra dan mengecup Sungmin lagi. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya, dan menarik tubuhnya yang masih tenggelam di dalam tubuh Sungmin dengan hati-hati.

"Ohh."

Sungmin mengerang ketika merasakan rasa tidak nyaman yang menyakitinya di tubuhnya. Rasa sakit itu terasa, dan ketika orgasme mereka selesai mulai terasa sedikit nyeri. Kyuhyun melepaskan dirinya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin, dia menoleh dan menatap Sungmin dengan senyuman bersalah.

"Maaf. Sakit ya."

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba merasa malu. Mereka telah melakukan hal yang paling intim yang bisa dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri, dan sekarang mereka telanjang bersama di atas ranjang. Tetapi tampaknya hal itu tidak mengganggu Kyuhyun, lelaki itu termenung, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku belum pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. "Kau adalah perawan pertamaku."

_Dan kau adalah lelaki pertamaku._

Sungmin menjawab dalam hati. Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk yang luar biasa menyerangnya.

**-oOo-**

Victoria baru sampai dari penerbangannya menghadiri pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dia langsung menuju ke kantor. Kakaknya itu menyerahkan seluruh kendali perusahaan di tangannya selama dia pergi. Ya, Kyuhyun mendirikan perusahaan ini dari awal, dengan kerja keras dan kejeniusannya sehingga perusahaan ini menjadi begitu besar dan menjadi tempat bergantung ratusan pegawainya. Semuanya untuk mendapatkan Sungmin, dan sekarang lelaki itu sudah mendapatkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun berhak mendapatkan libur dan menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Sungmin. Victoria tidak keberatan menggantikan tugas-tugas Kyuhyun sementara waktu.

Ponsel di dalam tasnya berdering ketika dia hendak melangkah menuju ruangan kerja Kyuhyun, dia berhenti di lorong dan mengangkat ponselnya. _Eomma_nya yang menelepon dari China.

"Jadi?" Sang _Eomma_ langsung menembak, tanpa basa-basi. "Kakakmu ahkirnya menikahi Sungmin?"

"Ya." Victoria mendesah. "Maafkan aku, _Eomma_. Aku sudah membujuknya untuk memberitahu _Eomma_. Tetapi dia menolak karena takut _Eomma_ akan bergegas datang lalu menghadiri pernikahannya, lalu merusak semuanya karna Sungmin mengenali _Eomma_."

"Aku memang sangat ingin datang di pernikahan Kyuhyun, tetapi aku cukup mengerti untuk tidak merusak rencananya." Suara Cho Heechul, wanita China yang menjadi ibu Kyuhyun dan Victoria itu melembut. "Apakah dia bahagia?"

"Dia jatuh cinta pada Sungmin. Dia bahagia." Victoria tersenyum. "Semoga saja peristiwa kecelakaan di masa lalu itu tidak merusak kebahagiaan mereka" Victoria merenung. "Kalau kita bisa menyimpan kebenaran tentang kecelakaan itu agar tidak sampai di telinga Sungmin, aku pikir mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat cocok."

"_Eomma_ setuju. Karena gadis bernama Sungmin itu, dialah yang mengubah Kyuhyun kita menjadi lebih baik." Sang _Eomma_ mendesah. "Yah. Mungkin _Eomma_ harus bersabar dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berterimakasih kepada Sungmin."

"Pasti akan ada waktunya, _Eomma_. Aku berharap Sungmin tidak ingat kalau dia pernah bertemu _Eomma_ setelah kejadian kecelakaan itu."

**-oOo-**

Di sudut lain lorong itu, Jungmo berdiri dalam kegelapan. Dia tadi hendak berjalan menuju lift ketika suara Victoria, adik Kyuhyun bercakap-cakap di telepon menarik perhatiannya. Jungmo langsung berdiri di sudut lorong, di sebelah pot tanaman berukuran besar yang cukup menutupinya sehingga tidak terlihat oleh Victoria.

Dia mendengar percakapan itu dengan cukup jelas. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dikabarkan pergi ke Pulau Dewata untuk pertemuan bisnis. Tetapi Jungmo curiga ada sesuatu yang lebih, dan ternyata kecurigaannya terbukti. Dari percakapan telepon Victoria itu dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah menikah.

Dadanya serasa diremas. Penuh oleh sakit hati. Dia benar-benar mencintai Sungmin. Gadis itu begitu polos dan mengembalikan apa yang dulu tidak dipercayainya. Cinta. Jungmo dulu tidak percaya cinta dan menghabiskan hidupnya sebagai playboy yang suka berganti-ganti wanita, berhubungan seks tanpa ikatan. Lagipula dia lelaki yang cukup tampan dengan penghasilan lumayan sehingga banyak wanita yang takluk kepadanya. Tetapi baginya Sungmin berbeda, kepolosan perempuan itu membuatnya merasa disadarkan. Tetapi, baru saja dia ingin ke jalan yang baik, mencintai Sungmin sepenuh hati. Semuanya dihancurkan begitu saja oleh sesuatu yang licik, sesuatu yang menjebaknya dan menghancurkan nama baiknya di depan Sungmin.

Jungmo akan membuat nama baiknya kembali. Dia bertekad. Tadi dia mendengar sesuatu tentang "Kecelakaan Masa Lalu" yang disebut-sebut dalam percakapan Victoria. Apapun peristiwa kecelakaan itu, sepertinya merupakan hal penting, dan mereka sepertinya ketakutan kalau Sungmin tahu sesuatu. Jungmo akan mencari tahu. Kalau itu bisa mengembalikan lagi Sungmin kepadanya. Dia akan berusaha.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**Update cepet, nih. Hehehe.**

**Maaf NC nya alot. Gak hot. Gak bakat soalnya(?)**

**Numpang apdet di rumah temen. Jadi maaf, ya, ga bisa terlalu banyak cit cat._.**

**Pengennya sih balesin review di chap ini, tp keadaan ga memungkinkan(?)**

**Aku Cuma inget satu pertanyaan.**

**FF ini sampai chap berapa?**

**FF ini bakal sampai lebih dari 15 chapter. Ditunggu saja, ya.**

**Oke. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah reviewed, followed, or favorited fanfict ini.**

**Maaf ga bisa nulis nama-nama yg nge review. Mepet bgt. Maaf, ya.**

**Last, review, please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unforgiven Hero**

**Remake**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Victoria, etc.**

**Pair; Kyumin.**

**Rate; M**

**Genre; Romance, Drama.**

**Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.**

**Summary; Awalnya rasa ini adalah rasa tanggung jawab, namun semakin lama rasa ini malah menjadi rasa obsesi.**

**Warning; Genderswitch. Typo(s). D l l.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DLDR. RNR.**

**...**

**WARNING! NC!**

"Lihat, Zhoumi menggila, dia memasak begitu banyak kue untuk sarapan." Kyuhyun mengoleskan mentega lembut ke permukaan muffin panas, membuatnya meleleh dan berkilauan dengan aroma manis yang harum ke seluruh penjuru dapur.

Zhoumi yang sedang mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci hanya tersenyum mencela dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Mereka sarapan di dapur yang menghadap ke timur, tempat sinar matahari pagi langsung masuk dan menghangatkan mereka. Menu sarapan mereka luar biasa. Muffin madu, biskuit kacang dan kelapa, telur orak-arik yang rasanya fantastis dan satu loyang besar pie apel hangat yang baru dikeluarkan dari oven. Memang benar kata Kyuhyun, Zhoumi menggila dalam memasak. Sepertinya dia terlalu senang karena tuannya datang, dan akhirnya ada yang bisa dia buatkan masakan istimewa.

Pagi ini seindah pagi-pagi yang lain. Sungmin sampai tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah melewatkan beberapa hari di pulau indah ini. Berbulan madu, begitu kata orang-orang. Dan memang itulah yang terjadi. Mereka benar-benar bersenang-senang sepanjang hari, makan, mengobrol, membaca, bercanda, dan bercinta dengan begitu panas di malam harinya.

Pipi Sungmin memerah, mengingat malam-malam panas mereka. Kyuhyun benar-benar lelaki yang sangat bergairah. Di pagi hari, saat mereka sudah bercinta semalaman, lelaki itu masih bangun dengan kejantanan mengeras dan mereka bercinta lagi. Seperti kata Kyuhyun kepadanya dulu, lelaki itu memang selalu bergairah kepadanya.

"Zhoumi tampaknya sedang memasak besar hari ini." Sungmin berbisik pelan sambil melirik ke arah Zhoumi yang tampak sibuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Memang, aku memintanya untuk menyiapkan makanan kita untuk seharian."

"Seharian?" Sungmin mengernyit. Zhoumi biasanya selalu ada setiap saat di rumah ini. Begitu juga dengan para pelayan lainnya. Mereka selalu ada untuk mempersiapkan seluruh kebutuhan mereka, setiap saat.

"Aku meliburkan semua pelayan mulai nanti siang sampai besok pagi mereka baru kembali. Zhoumi juga. Karena itu Zhoumi memasakkan kita makan siang dan makan malam untuk dihangatkan nanti malam."

"Kenapa kau meliburkan semua pelayan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin dan berbisik menggoda. "Karena aku ingin hari ini kita di rumah seharian, hanya berdua."

Pipi Sungmin memerah. Apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan oleh Kyuhyun?

**-oOo-**

Rumah benar-benar benar sepi ketika para pelayan tidak ada di rumah, biasanya setiap saat Sungmin akan berpapasan dengan para pelayan yang lalu lalang mengerjakan sesuatu di rumah ini. Sekarang suasana hening, tidak ada suara percakapan di lorong, kesibukan di dapur maupun suara langkah kaki orang-orang yang lewat.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menghabiskan hari itu dengan di perpustakaan. Kyuhyun mengatakan akan menyelesaikan beberapa perkerjaan sedangkan Sungmin memilih untuk membaca. Perpustakaan di rumah pantai itu cukup lengkap, dengan berbagai bacaan ringan di sana, koleksi milik Appa Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Appa Kyuhyun benar-benar berniat untuk bersantai ketika mengisi buku-buku untuk perpustakaan ini.

Tanpa sadar hari sudah siang ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan bergumam, mengalihkan Sungmin dari bacaannya yang menarik.

"Aku lapar."

Sungmin menutup bukunya dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan menyiapkan makanan."

Zhoumi telah menyiapkan semuanya dan memberitahu Sungmin cara menghangatkan makanannya. Sungmin mencampur salad dengan udang dan saus alpukat yang telah disediakan oleh Zhoumi, lalu menghangatkan daging saus manis yang sudah disiapkan Zhoumi di panci.

Ketika Sungmin sedang menuang kotak-kotak es batu ke dalam pitcher berisi es teh manis. Kyuhyun datang ke dapur dan tersenyum. Dia mengendus ruangan dan mendekati Sungmin dengan menggoda.

"Aku bisa memperkerjakanmu sebagai koki pribadiku. Baunya harum, seharum masakan Zhoumi."

Sungmin tertawa. "Zhoumi memang yang memasak semuanya, aku hanya mempersiapkannya." Dengan cekatan dia mengaduk saus manis untuk daging di panci.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan mesra. Mengecup Sungmin dengan menggoda.

"Hentikan, Kyuhyun. Atau kau akan terciprat kuah yang sedang mendidih ini." Sungmin mengingatkan Kyuhyun, tetapi tidak ada penolakan dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya makin erat, jamarinya bergerak menggoda, mengusap puncak payudara Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin mengerang, kuah itu telah mendidih, dan Sungmin mematikannya.

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin mundur dari kompor, masih memeluknya, dia bersandar di meja dapur dan membawa Sungmin yang masih di peluknya dari belakang. "Kita bisa telanjang seharian di rumah, karena tidak ada orang lain di sini."

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berseru dengan pipi memerah malu, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa dan mengecupi leher Sungmin penuh gairah.

"Atau kita bisa bercinta di atas meja dapur." Kyuhyun setengah menggigit leher Sungmin, meninggalkan bekas kecil kemerahan di sana. Seperti pejantan yang menandai betinanya. Jemarinya meraba lembut payudara Sungmin dan meremasnya dari belakang. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Jadi ini yang ada di benakmu ketika meliburkan semua pelayan?" Sungmin berbisik lirih, untuk kemudian membiarkan bibirnya dilumat oleh Kyuhyun dengan penuh gairah. Lelaki itu duduk di atas meja dapur, lalu mendongakkan kepala Sungmin ke belakang, dia menunduk ke atas Sungmin dan melumat bibirnya, dengan cara terbalik. Menciptakan sensasi yang berbeda. Membuat dia bisa mencecap, dan merasakan bibir Sungmin dengan cara yang lebih sensual.

Tubuh Sungmin melemas akibat ciuman itu sehingga Kyuhyun harus menopangnya, dia bersandar sepenuhnya di tubuh Kyuhyun, dan merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun mulai mengeras, menekan tubuh belakangnya. Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dan beranjak turun dari meja dapur. Dia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin hingga terduduk di atas meja dapur itu. Dikecupnya dahi Sungmin lembut, hidungnya, pipinya dan kemudian kembali ke bibirnya lagi. Setiap kecupan Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Sungmin panas membara. Lelaki itu lalu membuka kemeja Sungmin dan menurunkannya, payudara Sungmin yang tidak terlindungi bra – karena Kyuhyun melarangnya mengenakannya setelah para pelayan pergi tadi – terpampang indah di depan Kyuhyun.

Lelaki itu memuja payudaranya. Mengelusnya lembut, mengusap ujung putingnya dengan penuh gairah hingga mengeras dan siap di tangannya. Lalu setelah puting itu memenuhi keinginannya, Kyuhyun mengecupnya lembut, dan menjilatnya dengan menggoda. Membuat Sungmin mengerang, merindukan hisapan Kyuhyun di putingnya yang membuatnya melayang. Lelaki itu tidak membuat Sungmin menunggu lama, disesapnya payudara Sungmin dengan penuh pemujaan, membuat tubuh Sungmin lemas dan terbaring di atas meja dapur itu, dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah.

Posisi Kyuhyun sangat pas, karena tubuhnya tinggi, meja dapur itu pas setinggi pinggangnya. Dan sekarang dihadapannya, isterinya terbaring dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah, pahanya terbuka, siap menerimanya. Kyuhyun menurunkan celana dalam Sungmin, dan membukanya. Lalu dengan penuh gairah, tanpa peringatan apapun, karena Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sudah sangat siap untuknya. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan celananya dan menyatukan tubuhnya ke dalam kelembutan yang panas dan basah, yang sudah siap untuk menerimanya.

Kaki Sungmin langsung melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun. Kemudian, ketika gerakan Kyuhyun makin cepat dan bergairah, dia berdiri dan menumpukan tangannya di tepi meja dapur, membuat Sungmin terbaring di sana penuh gairah, menerima desakan-desakan Kyuhyun jauh di dalam tubuhnya yang menimbulkan gelenyar panas tak tertahankan. Kyuhyun lalu mengangkat kaki Sungmin yang semula melingkari pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya ke pundaknya. Posisi itu membuatnya semakin mudah bergerak, menemukan titik-titik kenikmatan Sungmin yang ada jauh di dalam kelembutan kewanitaannya, dan membawa Sungmin langsung ke puncaknya.

"Nghh. O-ohh. Kau sungguh nikmathh, Minhhh." Kyuhyun berucap di antara napasnya yang memburu. "Apakah aku nikmat untukmu, Sungmin?"

Sungmin mencoba menjawab. Tetapi sensasi itu sungguh menguasai tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin tersengal dan larut dalam kenikmatannya.

"Jawab aku, Sungmin." Kyuhyun tak mau menyerah. "Apakah aku nikmat untukmu?"

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang membungkuk di dekatnya. "Kauhh. Sangathh." suaranya tertelan oleh napas memburu dan erangan tertahan karena dorongan Kyuhyun yang bergairah, susah payah dia mencoba berkata. "Kauhhh.. Sangat ohh nikmat.. Untukkuhh."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan rasa memiliki yang dalam, "Kalau begitu, mari kita saling menikmati." Gerakannya menjadi semakin cepat, semakin bergairah, semakin tak tertahankan. "Ayo, Sungmin. Nikmati aku. Puaskan dirimu." Kyuhyun berbisik parau, membimbing Sungmin ke dalam pusaran gairah. Sehingga dia mencapai puncaknya dengan begitu cepat. Mencengkeram Kyuhyun dalam kenikmatan orgasmenya, dan merasakan lelaki itu orgasme bersamanya, di dalamnya.

**-oOo-**

"Tadi sungguh luar biasa." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menyuapkan suapan terakhir makan siangnya ke mulutnya.

Mereka akhirnya makan siang menjelang sore, karena Kyuhyun memutuskan mereka harus melanjutkan beberapa lagi sesi bercinta di dapur sebelum makan. Lelaki itu sungguh memiliki fantasi yang gila dalam bercinta. Pipi Sungmin memerah mendengar godaan Kyuhyun. Lelaki ini sudah berhasil mengubahnya dari perempuan pemalu yang tidak tahu apa-apa, menjadi perempuan sensual yang selalu merespon setiap rangsangan yang diberikan Kyuhyun dengan luar biasa.

Tetapi Sungmin menikmatinya. Dia sangat beruntung. Ada pasangan-pasangan yang tidak diberkahi kenikmatan di atas tempat tidur. Dan Sungmin diberkahi suami yang luar biasa nikmat di atas tempat tidur. Kyuhyun selalu memuaskan Sungmin, menunggu Sungmin siap menerimanya, dan mengantarkan Sungmin sampai ke titik terdekat orgasmenya sebelum kemudian mencapai orgasmenya sendiri.

"Benar. Tadi memang luar biasa." Sungmin akhirnya mengakuinya kepada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia.

Selesai makan, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin berjalan-jalan ke pantai pribadi mereka. Malam sudah menjelang dan lelaki itu memakaikan salah satu jaketnya pada Sungmin, membuat Sungmin memakai jaket yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Tetapi Sungmin berterimakasih kepada Kyuhyun karena melakukannya. Udara malam cukup dingin malam ini.

Langit yang gelap memayungi mereka, bertaburan bintang berkelap-kelip yang indah. Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin berdiri di tepi pantai dan menatap ombak.

"Aku dulu bukan orang yang baik, aku menyakiti banyak orang dan membuat mereka kecewa." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, tatapannya menerawang jauh. "Tetapi kemudian ada sebuah peristiwa yang menghantamku. Dan membuat aku berbalik arah."

_Peristiwa apa?_

Sungmin mengernyit dan menatap Kyuhyun, ingin bertanya. Tetapi lelaki itu berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tatapan menerawang, seolah sedang larut ke dalam masa lalunya, sehingga Sungmin kembali diam, menatap laut dan mendengarkan.

"Aku berubah menjadi lebih baik, berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Dan aku benar-benar sudah menjadi baik ketika aku bertemu kau." Kyuhyun menghela tubuh Sungmin ke arahnya, dan mereka berhadap-hadapan. "Sejak aku mencintaimu."

Dipeluknya Sungmin erat-erat. Beberapa hari ini dia sangat bahagia. Tertawa bersama Sungmin, menghabiskan setiap menit bersama perempuan itu, dan tidak pernah merasa bosan. Kebahagiaan itu menyelipkan seberkas rasa takut di benak Kyuhyun, setiap dia menatap Sungmin yang tersenyum kepadanya, tanpa dapat ditahannya pertanyaan-pertanyaan selalu muncul di benaknya, Bagaimana kalau Sungmin tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya? Apakah Sungmin mau tersenyum lagi kepadanya? Apakah Sungmin akan meninggalkannya?

Kyuhyun takut menghadapi itu semua. Membayangkan kalau Sungmin pada akhirnya mengetahui semua itu secara tidak sengaja. Mungkin Sungmin melihat berita di masa lalu, atau bertemu dengan orang di masa lalu yang kebetulan tahu tentang kecelakaan itu dan masih mengingat Kyuhyun, atau banyak kejadian lainnya yang bisa membuat Sungmin tahu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat ingin menahan Sungmin di pulau ini. Jauh dari kehidupan luar, berbahagia di dalam surga mereka sendiri tanpa ada gangguan dari pihak manapun.

Tetapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Mereka mau tidak mau harus kembali ke dunia nyata. Dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Kyuhyun harus bersiap menghadapi yang terburuk setiap saat. Apakah Sungmin akan menuduhnya sebagai pembohong besar? Membangun pernikahan mereka di atas sebuah kebohongan?

_Apakah dia harus memberitahu Sungmin sekarang?_

Tidak.

Ini bukan saat yang tepat. Mereka begitu berbahagia sekarang. Saat-saat ini terlalu berharga untuk dinodai oleh kebencian di masa lalu.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dan mengangkat dagu Sungmin, agar menatapnya,

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkan aku, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti."

Lelaki itu tampak bingung. Sungmin membatin. Kenapa Kyuhyun tampak begitu bingung? Apa yang sebenarnya berkecamuk di dalam hati lelaki itu?

"Berjanjilah, Sungmin." Suara Kyuhyun mendesak, dipenuhi oleh kebutuhan.

Sungmin menyentuhkan jemarinya dengan lembut di alis Kyuhyun yang berkerut, mencoba menenangkan suaminya.

"Aku berjanji, Kyuhyun."

Suaminya mendesah lega, dan memeluknya era-erat. Mereka berpelukan diiringi deburan ombak dan taburan bintang.

**-oOo-**

"Kau harus mengatakan kepadaku." Lagi-lagi Jungmo menghalangi jalan Solbi di lobi apartemennya.

Solbi menatap Jungmo dengan jengkel. Beberapa hari ini Jungmo sangat mengganggunya. Lelaki itu muncul di mana saja, berusaha mengorek-orek rahasia yang mungkin disembunyikan oleh Solbi.

"Aku bisa menyuruh polisi menangkapmu kalau kau terus menguntit dan menggangguku seperti ini."

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu." Jungmo menarik napas frustasi. "Aku cuma butuh jawaban."

"Bukankah aku sudah menjawabmu? Kau berkali-kali bertanya kenapa aku merayumu malam itu. Aku sudah menjawab, mungkin karena aku sedang ingin bercinta! Titik! Itu saja jawabanku. Tetapi kau masih terus-menerus menggangguku. Sebenarnya kau ingin jawaban apa?"

"Karena jawabanmu bohong." Jungmo menatap Solbi tajam. "Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya Solbi, atau aku akan terus mengganggumu."

"Baiklah!" Solbi setengah menjerit, tak tahan lagi. "Aku merayumu karena Kyu— maksudku GuiXian yang menyuruhku. Dia ingin membuat Sungmin memergokimu sedang bercinta denganku!"

"Kenapa GuiXian _sajangnim_ ingin kau melakukan itu, Solbi? Apa yang dia inginkan dari Sungmin?"

Solbi mengerang. Jungmo tidak akan berhenti mengorek informasi, dan dia tanpa sengaja telah membocorkan informasi penting kepada lelaki ini. Ya ampun. Kyuhyun akan amat sangat marah kepadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia memintaku dan aku melakukannya. Aku tidak bertanya apa tujuannya dan kenapa. Kalau kau memang ingin tahu, tanyakan pada GuiXian _sajangnim_ sendiri." Solbi mengibaskan rambutnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian berhenti dan menatap Jungmo penuh peringatan. "Jangan menggangguku lagi, Jungmo. Atau aku akan melaporkanmu kepada polisi atas perbuatan tidak menyenangkan, dan aku tidak main-main." Serunya sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Jungmo termenung di sana.

Dahi Jungmo berkerut memikirkan jawaban Solbi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jadi benar semua dugaannya. Semua ini sudah direncanakan oleh GuiXian _sajangnim_. Lelaki itu dari awal mungkin sudah mengincar Sungmin dan berniat menyingkirkannya, meskipun dengan cara yang licik. Jungmo menggertakkan giginya. Dia telah dijebak dan dipermalukan di depan Sungmin, tanpa kesempatan untuk membela diri. Kemudian Sungmin mencampakkannya begitu saja untuk menikahi GuiXian _sajangnim_.

Jungmo tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia akan membalas, ketika waktunya sudah tepat nanti.

-oOo-

"Aku ingin kau segera hamil." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap perut Sungmin. Mereka sedang berbaring di atas ranjang, bersiap untuk tidur setelah percintaan mereka yang panas dan bergelora. Tubuh mereka telanjang di balik selimut, saling memeluk erat.

Sungmin yang sudah setengah tertidur di pelukan Kyuhyun langsung terjaga mendengarnya. Hamil, mengandung anak Kyuhyun. Pikiran itu terasa begitu menyenangkan untuknya. Memiliki anak-anak dari Kyuhyun, yang tampan dan eksotis dengan rambut gelap dan mata berkilauan, pasti amat sangat membahagiakan.

"Apakah kau mau mengandung anak-anakku?"

"Tentu saja, Kyu." Sungmin tersenyum dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun lembut. "Kau kan suamiku. Pikirmu aku akan mengandung anak siapa kalau bukan dirimu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, tawa yang dalam dan terdengar seksi di telinga, mengalun lembut. "Kalau begitu kita harus giat mengusahakannya."

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya. "Kau melakukannya pagi, siang, sore, dan malam. Kurang giat apalagi?"

Tawa Kyuhyun memenuhi ruangan. Dia memeluk Sungmin dengan lembut, berdoa semoga kebahagiaan ini tidak pernah berakhir.

**-oOo-**

Seluruh pelayan sudah kembali ke rumah pagi ini dan kegiatan berlangsung seperti biasa. Sungmin sedang di dapur belajar membuat kue kelapa bersama Zhoumi. Ketika suara ribut-ribut terdengar dari lorong, yang mau tak mau terdengar sampai ke dapur. Itu suara Kyuhyun, lelaki itu sedang mengumpat-umpat di telepon. _Mengumpat-umpat?_

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lolos? Ini pulau pribadi. Tidak sembarang orang bisa kemari." Kemarahan tercermin jelas dalam suara laki-laki itu.

Suara di seberang telepon menjawab, tampak mencoba menjelaskan dengan panik. Tetapi kemudian Kyuhyun memotongnya dengan tajam.

"Sudah. Kita bicarakan keteledoran yang dibuat anak buahmu nanti. Kau yang harus menanggung ini semua. Nanti. Begitu aku selesai membereskan masalah ini." Lalu Kyuhyun menutup telepon dengan kasar. Membuat Sungmin merasa kasihan pada siapapun yang menjadi lawan bicara Kyuhyun di telepon.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu dapur terbuka, dan Kyuhyun masuk dengan wajah serius.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun memanggil dari ujung dapur. Membuat Sungmin yang sedang bertaburan tepung dan membantu Zhoumi membentuk kue di cetakan menoleh.

"Ya, Kyu?"

"Kemari, aku ingin bicara."

Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekaku ini ketika berbicara kepadanya, membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah lelaki itu sedang marah. Kepada siapa? Kepadanyakah?

Dengan hati-hati dia melangkah keluar dapur, mengikuti Kyuhyun ke arah teras samping. Kyuhyun berdiri di sana, mondar-mandir dengan wajah gusar.

"Ada apa, Kyu?"

Lelaki itu melangkah mendekati Sungmin dan merengkuh kedua bahunya, membuat Sungmin dekat dengannya.

"Anak buahku mengacau. Kita akan kedatangan tamu. Bukan tamu yang menyenangkan, tetapi kita terpaksa menampungnya beberapa hari demi kesopanan. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepala. Sedikit lega mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Jadi hanya karena masalah itu? Seorang tamu, meskipun terasa aneh karena datang di bulan madu mereka, tampaknya tidak menjadi masalah besar. Sungmin pasti bisa menghadapinya. Kalau begitu kenapa Kyuhyun masih tampak begitu gusar?

Kyuhyun yang masih mencengkeram kedua bahu Sungmin mendesah kesal. "Dia bukan tamu biasa. Dia mungkin datang untuk mengacau, seperti yang Victoria ramalkan. Aku minta maaf, Sungmin. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan seberani itu, menyusulku kemari."

"Siapa, Kyu?" Sungmin berubah waspada, karena Kyuhyun tampak begitu serius tentang tamu yang satu ini.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin pahit. "Dia mantan kekasihku, Sungmin. Anak buahku mengatakan dia tidak bisa mencegah kedatangannya kemari. Sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan dengan perahu boat kemari. Maafkan aku."

-oOo-

Memikirkan bahwa Kyuhyun mempunyai mantan kekasih sebelumnya, yang tentunya juga berbagi hal-hal intim bersama lelaki itu sungguh membuat semuanya terasa aneh.

Seharusnya Sungmin siap. Eunhyuk dulu pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Kyuhyun pernah punya beberapa kekasih yang berhubungan dengannya tanpa status. Sungmin mungkin bisa melupakan itu semua kalau situasinya tidak seperti ini. Seorang mantan kekasih yang nekad tampaknya bertekad merebut Kyuhyun kembali. Dan Sungmin harus menghadapinya.

Astaga. _Kenapa dia ada di dalam situasi begini?_ _Apa yang harus dia lakukan?_

Dengan bingung Sungmin memencet nomor ponsel Eunhyuk. Dalam deringan kedua ponsel itu diangkat.

"Ada apa, Min? Apa kau sudah pulang dari bulan madumu?"

"Bukan, Hyuk. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang mantan kekasih Kyuhyun."

Sejenak Eunhyuk tertegun di seberang sana, lalu bergumam ragu. "_Well_, sayang. Menurutku ketika kita sudah menikah dengan seseorang, tidak perlu mengungkit-ngungkit masa lalu, apalagi mencari informasi tentang mantan pacar pasangan kita..."

"Bukan begitu, Hyuk. Aku bukannya ingin menyelidiki masa lalu Kyuhyun. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang harus kuhadapi. Mantan kekasih Kyuhyun. Entah yang mana tampaknya tidak terima dengan pernikahan ini, dan entah dengan jalan cerdik apa berhasil menyusul ke pulau ini. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, dan sebentar lagi sampai."

"Apa?" Eunhyuk memekik marah. "Siapa perempuan tidak tahu malu itu?"

"Kata Kyuhyun, namanya Seohyun."

"Seohyun. Oh, astaga!" Suara Eunhyuk tertelan di seberang sana.

Sungmin mengernyitkan kening, tiba-tiba diserang perasaan buruk karena kediaman Eunhyuk. "Ada apa, Hyuk? Kenapa kau terdiam?"

"Karena mantan pacar yang kau hadapi adalah musuh yang paling berat." Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang. "Seohyun bisa dikatakan kekasih permanen GuiXian _sajangnim_, dia selalu kembali kepada perempuan itu. Seohyun adalah perempuan keras yang mandiri, tampak tidak butuh laki-laki, dan hubungannya dengan GuiXian _sajangnim_ hanya demi kenikmatan semata. Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak rela GuiXian _sajangnim_ menjadi milik perempuan lain, karena dia terbiasa memiliki GuiXian _sajangnim_ untuk dirinya sendiri." Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang. "Dia sangat pandai mengintimidasi lawannya. Hati-hati, Sungmin. Jangan sampai kau tertekan di bawah auranya."

Sungmin mendesah ketika pembicaraannya dengan Eunhyuk berakhir. Ternyata mantan pacar Kyuhyun yang akan datang kemari adalah yang paling hebat di antara semuanya. Jantung Sungmin berdetak penuh antisipasi. Menanti apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

**-oOo-**

Ketika perempuan itu memasuki rumah, dengan koper-kopernya dibawa oleh para pelayan, Sungmin yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun merasa bahwa mimpi buruknya benar-benar datang. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menghadapi perempuan ini? Dia bagaikan dewi yang datang dari surga. Keseluruhan dirinya sangat sempurna. Dari caranya berpakaian yang berkelas, tubuh sempurnanya yang indah, bentuk wajahnya yang klasik dan sensual, dibingkai oleh rambut panjang indah berkilauan. Bahkan bentuk alisnya pun sempurna. Sungmin mengamati diam-diam dan merasa letih tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari, Seohyun?" Kyuhyun yang menyapa Seohyun duluan, sikapnya waspada dan tidak bersahabat.

Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis. "Kenapa kau tidak kemari dan memelukku seperti biasanya, Kyu? Aku rindu pelukanmu." Suara Seohyun terdengar rendah dan seksi. "Dan kenapa aku kemari? Itu karena aku merindukanmu. Aku pulang dari luar negeri dan menunggu panggilanmu. Biasanya kau akan menghubungi dan menemuiku, aku sudah tak sabar melewatkan waktu berdua denganmu. Tetapi kau tidak mengunjungiku. Lalu kudengar kau sedang ada di pulau ini, jadi aku menyusulmu kemari."

Seohyun sudah jelas menyadari kehadiran Sungmin di belakang Kyuhyun, tetapi hal itu tidak membuatnya menahan kata-kata vulgar dan penuh rayuannya kepada Kyuhyun. Apakah Seohyun tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah menikah? Sungmin menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangan kepada Kyuhyun. Suaminya itu tampak tidak suka dengan kata-kata Seohyun. Lelaki itu mundur, seolah menjaga Sungmin dari sambaran Seohyun.

"Aku sedang berbulan madu, Seohyun. Dengan istriku."

"Oh?" Seohyun tampak tidak kaget. Berarti perempuan itu sudah tahu bahwa Sungmin adalah istri Kyuhyun, betapa kejamnya dia mengucapkan kalimat penuh rayuan tadi kalau begitu. "Tidak masalah untukku." Suara Seohyun terdengar manis. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Kyu. Bukan dengan istrimu." Dengan langkah anggun dia mendekat dan berdiri di depan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Matanya dengan sengaja menelusuri Sungmin dari atas ke bawah. Sungmin tentu saja tidak sama dengan Seohyun, dia tidak mengenakan baju rancangan desainer ternama, hanya mengenakan kemeja longgar berwarna putih dan celana jeans yang sudah memudar warnanya.

Senyum Seohyun kemudian lebih seperti senyuman mencemooh. "Sungmin bukan nama istrimu." Seohyun tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun, seolah tidak menganggap Sungmin ada, "Aku ingat saat-saat manisku ketika aku mendengar nama Sungmin." Senyum Seohyun tampak penuh arti dan tatapannya menggoda penuh rahasia, yang seketika itu juga membuat wajah Kyuhyun merah padam karena marah.

Seohyun tertawa ketika melihat reaksi kemarahan Kyuhyun yang diharapkannya karena sindirannya, dia mengedikkan bahunya ke arah tangga. "Kuharap pelayan bisa menunjukkan di mana kamar tamunya, aku lelah karena perjalanan ini. Mungkin aku akan istirahat dan tidur sejenak." Dengan nakal dikedipkannya matanya kepada Kyuhyun. "Meskipun aku tidak akan menolak kunjungan singkat di siang hari seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan dulu, Kyuhyun." Seohyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah anggun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang membeku di dalam keheningan. Keheningan tidak mengenakkan yang menyesakkan dada.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**Updateee! Update nya ga terlalu cepet, kan?**

**Mungkin kemaren Kyu sama Min baru nikah jd agak kaku. Chap ini udah ga kaku lg, kan?**

**Gimana? Udh puas sm KyuMin momentnya? Untuk Seo sama Jungmo... No comment, deh. Hahaha.**

**Maaf juga untuk NC yg alot. Gak hot, dsb.-.v**

**Sekali lagi mohon maaf untuk typo(s)-_-**

**Apa di chap ini masih ada typo? Jika ada, maafkan hamba-_-**

**Thanks to; miss key, dewi k tubagus, KobayashiAde, cuttianisa, MinnieGalz, dzdubunny, adekyumin joyer, pink, Hyugi Lee, SJfFar, Nurlarasati13, dirakyu, HachiBabyMinnie, bebek, PaboGirl, nuora, Heldamagnae, minhyunni1318, Kyumin13, gwansim84, nurichan4, cloudswan, jouleey peetz, cho hyo woon, deviyanti137, ChoKyunnie, pipini, gyeomindo, Ai Rin Lee, TsubakiMing, HeeKitty, Isungyi, lee minchan 330, Baby Kim, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, bunnyblack FLK 136, abilhikmah, sunghyeki, ryse14, Lady Ze, mikan ELF, KyuMin48, audrey musaena, riii-ka, MalajaeWook, kim yuisa, chaerashin, stalkyumin, milky andromeda, Zebri JOY, nananhf, lisa, pinzame, tarry24792, ChieKyu-YeWook, Kim Min Ah, dyororo89, ChoiMerry-Chan, Vincent Brianna Cho, prfvckgyu, Chikyumin, purple137, yoonique, I was a Dreamer, aekyoming137, Lee cha woon, KyoKMS26, fariny, guest, dan para sider.**

**Last, Review please?:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Unforgiven Hero**

**Remake**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Victoria, etc.**

**Pair; Kyumin.**

**Rate; M**

**Genre; Romance, Drama.**

**Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.**

**Summary; Awalnya rasa ini adalah rasa tanggung jawab, namun semakin lama rasa ini malah menjadi rasa obsesi.**

**Warning; Genderswitch. Typo(s). D l l.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DLDR. RNR.**

**...**

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun meraih lembut jemari Sungmin yang melangkah menjauh. "Tolong dengarkan aku dulu."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah. "Kenapa kau harus membawaku ke dalam situasi ini, Kyu? Dia, perempuan itu tampak sekali sangat membenciku, dan sepertinya ingin menyingkirkanku. Dan dia tahu bahwa kita sudah menikah dan berbulan madu, tapi dia tetap datang dan tidak mempedulikanku."

"Aku akan mengusirnya. Segera. Sementara itu kita harus menahan diri." Kyuhyun merangkum jemari Sungmin dan mengecupnya. "Aku juga membenci kehadirannya, Min, lebih benci darimu. Tetapi Seohyun perempuan yang kejam. Aku takut kalau kita tidak hati-hati melangkah, dia akan berbuat jahat kepadamu."

Sungmin mendesah kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Iya, Kyu, maafkan aku, mungkin aku terlalu bingung dengan ini semua."

"Aku yang harus meminta maaf karena menempatkanmu ke dalam situasi seperti ini." Kyuhyun merengkuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. "Kita akan mengatasinya bersama. Ya?"

"Ya." Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan pipinya ke dada Kyuhyun yang hangat. Membiarkan lelaki itu membuainya.

Sementara itu di depan pintu kamar tamu yang terbuka di lantai dua. Seohyun berdiri dan menatap ke bawah. Pemandangan dua pasangan yang saling berpelukan mesra itu tampak jelas dari atas. Membakar hatinya, membuat matanya menyala penuh kebencian.

Sungmin. Seohyun. Dua nama itu hampir mirip. Namanya Seohyun, tetapi dia tidak sudi dipanggil dengan nama itu. Karena nama itu mengingatkannya dengan sebuah nama lain yang selalu membuat dadanya sakit ketika mendengarnya, "Sungmin". Terlebih ketika Kyuhyun, laki-laki yang sepenuh hati ia cintai menyuarakan nama itu ketika mereka bersama. Dan kini kebencian itu semakin membakarnya, ketika pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan pemilik nama yang sangat ia benci itu.

**-oOo- **

Kyuhyun duduk dengan gusar di ruang kerjanya. Sungmin tadi tertidur di ranjangnya, dan menolak bercinta dengannya. Kedatangan Seohyun telah merusak moodnya. Tentu saja, perempuan mana yang tidak rusak moodnya ketika menghadapi bahwa mantan kekasih suaminya dengan tidak tahu malu menyusul mereka di saat mereka sedang berbulan madu.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa bertindak gegabah. Seohyun perempuan pandai yang licik dan sedikit jahat ketika ingin mencapai tujuannya. Dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk memperoleh apa yang dia mau. Meskipun itu harus melindas orang lain. Tadi, Seohyun sudah menyiratkan ancaman ketika mengatakan _'nama Sungmin membuatnya terkenang akan masa-masa indahnya'_

Kyuhyun tahu persis apa maksud perkataan Seohyun. Dia menyiratkan bahwa dia akan memberitahu Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun sering menggunakan Seohyun ketika mereka bercinta, dengan memanggil dan menganggapnya sebagai Sungmin.

Dengan frustasi Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya, kenapa Seohyun menyusul kemari? Dia tidak habis pikir. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Kyuhyun sudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka baik-baik dan waktu itu Seohyun tampak menerimanya dengan baik pula. Apakah pada saat itu Seohyun masih berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun akan kembali kepadanya? Dan ketika ternyata Kyuhyun menikah dengan Sungmin, hal itu memicu sifat posesif perempuan itu?

Kyuhyun harus mencari cara untuk menyingkirkan Seohyun dari pulau ini. Jauh-jauh dan tidak akan kembali lagi untuk mengacaukan hidupnya. Tetapi dia harus berhati-hati melakukannya.

**-oOo- **

"Makanan ini enak sekali." Seohyun sepertinya sudah berdandan habis-habisan untuk makan malam mereka. Gaun sutranya panjang dan berwarna keemasan, nampak membungkus tubuh indahnya dengan sempurna dan indah. "Mungkin aku harus membujuk kokimu supaya mau ikut denganku."

"Zhoumi tidak akan mau. Baginya pulau ini adalah rumahnya."

Seohyun tersenyum sensual kepada Kyuhyun. "Ah, kau seperti lupa bagaimana caraku membujuk dan merayu. Kyuhyun, mungkin aku harus mencari kesempatan untuk mengingatkanmu kembali."

Sungmin hampir tersedak mendengar rayuan yang diucapkan dengan gamblang itu. Oh Astaga, apakah dia harus menghadapi itu setiap hari ketika Seohyun ada di sini? Dia merasakan sengatan perasaan aneh setiap Seohyun merayu Kyuhyun entah dengan bahasa tubuhnya ataupun dengan kata-kata tersiratnya. Seperti sengatan perasaan marah yang membuat dadanya panas. Membuatnya terdorong untuk menyembunyikan Kyuhyun di balik punggungnya, lalu menghadapi Seohyun dengan galak sambil berteriak _'Kyuhyun adalah Suamiku'_.

_Apakah dia merasa cemburu?_ Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan di piringnya. Oh astaga. Kalau benar dia cemburu berarti dia mempunyai perasaan lebih kepada Kyuhyun. Apakah dia mencintai lelaki itu? Mungkin saja. Mungkin saja dia sudah mencintai lelaki itu tanpa sadar di saat-saat kebersamaan mereka yang menyenangkan, di saat-saat percintaan mereka yang penuh gairah sekaligus kelembutan. Mungkin saja Sungmin sudah mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyantap makananmu, Min?" Kyuhyun berbisik lembut kepada Sungmin yang duduk di sisi kirinya, mengamati isi piring Sungmin yang tetap utuh tidak disentuh, hanya dimain-mainkan di piring.

"Aku sedikit tidak enak badan." Sungmin tidak berbohong, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa pening.

Kyuhyun langsung menyentuh dagunya, membuat Sungmin mendongak menatapnya, lalu mengamati wajah Sungmin dengan cemas. "Kau sakit? Ada dokter di desa, aku akan memanggilkannya untukmu."

"Tidak perlu." Sungmin meringis. "Mungkin aku hanya perlu tidur lebih awal."

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Kyuhyun hendak beranjak sambil menghela Sungmin ketika Seohyun bergumam.

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu, Kyu. Penting. Setelah kau mengantar istrimu, aku menunggumu di perpustakaan."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, hanya mengucapkan permisi dengan sopan. Lalu membimbing Sungmin ke kamar, meninggalkan Seohyun sendirian di ruang makan.

**-oOo- **

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin dengan lembut dan menyelimutinya.

"Kalau pusingmu tidak membaik, aku akan memanggil dokter."

"Aku cuma perlu tidur." Sungmin tersenyum lembut kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang dan membalas senyuman lembut Sungmin, diusapnya rambut di dahi Sungmin dengan penuh sayang.

"Seohyun bisa tidak tertahankan kalau dia mau. Jangan sampai dia membuatmu sakit. Dia akan senang kalau berhasil melakukannya." Dengan hati-hati dikecupnya dahi Sungmin. "Tidurlah. Semoga ketika kau bangun nanti, pusingmu sudah hilang."

"Mau kemana?" Sungmin berseru tanpa sadar ketika Kyuhyun berdiri dan hendak menjauh dari ranjang. Kyuhyun tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Seohyun, sehingga aku bisa tahu apa tujuannya datang ke sini, mungkin aku bisa mengusirnya secara halus." Jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh ujung jari Sungmin dengan lembut. "Jangan cemas. Aku akan membereskan semuanya."

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Sungmin berbaring dengan mata nyalang semakin merasa pening. Tadi dia menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berteriak dan mencegah Kyuhyun pergi dari kamar ini. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia tidak mau Kyuhyun pergi dan menemui perempuan cantik itu. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun jatuh dalam godaan Seohyun? Perempuan itu begitu cantik, dan suasana perpustakaan di malam hari begitu intim. D mengingat betapa gigihnya Seohyun, tidak menutup kemungkinan perempuan itu akan berhasil merayu Kyuhyun bukan?

Ingin sekali Sungmin menyusul ke perpustakaan, sekedar untuk memastikan, atau mungkin mencuri dengar. Tetapi dia menahan diri. _Tidak_. Dia harus mempercayai Kyuhyun.

**-oOo- **

"Sekarang kita tinggal berdua saja." Seohyun tersenyum menggoda dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa empuk di perpustakaan itu, dia lalu menyilangkan kakinya dengan menantang. "Duduklah, Kyu, terasa aneh kalau kita berbicara berjauhan begini." ajaknya kepada Kyuhyun yang dari tadi berdiri sambil bersandar di meja kerjanya di ujung ruangan.

Wajah Kyuhyun tampak dingin, tidak menanggapi ajakan Seohyun.

"Apa tujuanmu?"

"Apakah tidak boleh? Aku merindukanmu, Kyu, merindukan saat-saat kita bersama."

"Aku sudah beristri dan sekarang sedang berbulan madu. Kurasa itu sudah cukup jelas untukmu."

"Kau sudah beristri atau tidak, sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku. Aku tetap bersedia menjadi kekasihmu. Tempatmu melampiaskan gairahmu." Suara Seohyun menjadi serak dan sensual, seperti ajakan untuk bercinta

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. Wajah tampannya nampak mengeras, menahan amarah.

"Aku tidak butuh kekasih karena aku sudah beristri. Aku sudah punya tempat untuk melampiaskan gairahku."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun itu langsung menggores hati Seohyun, membuatnya terbakar cemburu yang luar biasa. Tetapi tentu saja perempuan itu tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun melihatnya. Dia lalu berdiri dan mendekati Kyuhyun, mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan begitu dekatnya.

"Aku bisa lebih hebat dari perempuan manapun menyangkut soal seks. Kau juga mengakuinya, kan? Bertahun lamanya kau tidak bisa melepaskan diri dariku, kau selalu datang kepadaku ketika kau bergairah, dan aku yakin, perempuan seperti dia tidak akan bisa menyaingiku."

Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya dengan jijik. Sungmin memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Seohyun. Bukan karena teknik di ranjangnya. Tetapi karena Sungmin telah berhasil memuaskan Kyuhyun, secara fisik, dan secara batin. Itu yang tidak dapat dilakukan oleh Seohyun, dan karena itulah Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

Ketika Kyuhyun kembali menatap Seohyun, pandangannya begitu dingin. "Jangan ganggu Sungmin, atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal."

Seohyun memundurkan langkahnya, mengenali kemarahan menakutkan dalam diri Kyuhyun.

"Diakah perempuan yang selalu kau panggil ketika bercinta denganku?" Suara Seohyun mulai goyah, tidak bisa lagi menutupi emosinya.

Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun dengan tajam. "Ya."

Sebuah tamparan keras langsung mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun. Tamparan dari Seohyun, begitu kerasnya sampai membuat pipi Kyuhyun terasa panas. Tetapi dia diam dan membeku, menatap Seohyun tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin dia pantas menerima tamparan ini.

Mata Seohyun berkaca-kaca, kebencian dan kemarahan meluap dari dalam dirinya, ketika dia berbicara, suaranya gemetar,

"Padahal aku mencintaimu." Seohyun mulai terisak. "Dan aku menahan kepedihan ketika kau memanggil nama wanita lain setiap bercinta denganku. Aku bertahan. Tetapi kau... Kau sungguh lelaki yang tidak punya hati!" Seohyun tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan setengah berlari pergi.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun membeku beberapa lama setelah Seohyun pergi. Kemudian jemarinya mengusap bekas tamparan di pipinya.

_Oh Astaga. Seohyun mencintainya?_

**-oOo- **

"Dia bilang dia mencintaiku." Kyuhyun menelepon Victoria dengan frustasi sesudahnya.

Victoria mendesah di seberang sana. "Pantas dia berani mengejarmu sampai ke sana." suaranya lalu berubah serius. "Kau tidak bisa membiarkannya tetap di sana, _Oppa_. Kau harus menyuruhnya pergi dari pulau itu."

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh orang menyeretnya dan melemparkannya ke perahu boat."

Victoria tercenung. Lama. "Aku juga bingung bagaimana caranya. Mungkin kau harus memintanya baik-baik untuk pergi."

"Dia baru saja menangis dan berlari meninggalkanku karena patah hati, lalu keesokan harinya aku mengatakan padanya bahwa dia harus pergi? Aku akan jadi lelaki tak berperasaan kalau melakukannya."

"Pikirkan Sungmin, _Oppa_. Kau akan menjadi lelaki tak berperasaan kalau kau membiarkan Seohyun tetap di sana."

Kyuhyun tercenung. Sungmin. Dia tahu persis kehadiran Seohyun di sana amat sangat menyakitkan hati Sungmin. Victoria benar, kalau Seohyun terus ada di rumah ini. Apa yang sudah dibangunnya bersama Sungmin bisa hancur pelan-pelan.

Dia harus menyuruh Seohyun pergi dari rumah ini. Besok.

**-oOo-**

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun menemui Seohyun yang sedang sarapan sendirian di ruang makan keesokan paginya. Sungmin masih tidur, dan Kyuhyun tidak mau membangunkannya karena istrinya itu tampak sangat lelap.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Seohyun tampak lebih memilih buah-buahan untuk sarapannya, dia sedang menyuapkan sebutir cherry berwarna merah pekat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mengenai kemarin, aku ingin meminta maaf. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau mencintaiku. Kalau saja aku tahu, aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang kulakukan dulu kepadamu. "

"Sekarang kau tahu dan itu tidak mengubah apapun bukan?" Seohyun tersenyum sedih. "Aku memang bodoh, berpikir bahwa aku masih mempunyai harapan."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Aku sungguh minta maaf kepadamu. Mungkin kau harus meninggalkan rumah ini segera."

Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kau mengusirku?"

"Aku harus melakukannya. Maaf. Tetapi kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama. Aku sedang berbulan madu, dan kehadiran seorang mantan kekasih sungguh tidak bisa diterima. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan pahit. "Dia, Sungmin, istrimu itu, sudah kau cintai sejak lama bukan?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya."

"Apakah dia tahu betapa beruntungnya dia? Dicintai olehmu sejak lama?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, dia tidak tahu, tetapi itu tidak masalah. Aku sudah memilikinya sekarang."

Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam, lalu tersenyum sedih dan mengangkat bahunya. "Kurasa memang sudah tidak ada gunanya aku ada di sini. Aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku dan pergi siang nanti." Dengan cepat dia beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan suara langkahnya terdengar menaiki tangga, menuju kamar tamu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun yang masih ada di ruang makan, dikejutkan oleh suara pekikan diikuti suara jatuh berdebam. Dengan segera dia melangkah ke arah tangga.

Di sana Seohyun duduk dengan wajah meringis kesakitan. Para pelayan mengerubunginya, Seohyun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun kesakitan.

"Ahh. Kyu, sepertinya kaki ku terkilir."

**-oOo-**

Suara ribut-ribut di luar membuat Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya masih pening, tetapi dia ingin tahu. Dengan pelan dia melangkah terhuyung-huyung ke pintu, ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Pemandangan di depannya sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Membuat jantungnya serasa di remas hingga nyeri.

Dari kamarnya di bagian atas, dia bisa melihat jelas ke bawah. Di sana tampak Kyuhyun sedang memijat dan mengelus kaki Seohyun yang terduduk kesakitan. Sepertinya kaki Seohyun terkilir. Tetapi kenapa Kyuhyun harus memijit kakinya dengan cara yang intim seperti itu?

Lalu Kyuhyun berdiri, setengah membungkuk dan dengan lembut merengkuh Seohyun ke dalam pelukannya dan dengan gerakan cepat mengangkat Seohyun dan menggendongnya. Seohyun tampak sangat menikmati keintiman itu, dia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya ingin menolong Seohyun. Dia kan sedang terkilir? Kenapa dia harus cemburu? Tidak seharusnya dia merasa cemburu.

Sungmin langsung menyembunyikan dirinya kembali ke kamar, ketika Kyuhyun melangkah menaiki tangga sambil menggendong Seohyun, menuju ke kamar tamu. Tetapi dia memang cemburu. Pemandangan itu membuatnya marah, membuatnya tidak rela, membuatnya ingin mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah miliknya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri. Sungmin sudah jatuh cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun.

**-oOo- **

"Sebenarnya dia sudah mau pergi hari ini, tetapi dia jatuh dari tangga dan terkilir, kini dia baru bisa pergi setelah dia bisa berjalan. Aku tidak mungkin mengusirnya sekarang." Kyuhyun menjelaskan ketika Sungmin bergabung di ruang sarapan setengah jam kemudian. "Maafkan aku atas situasi yang makin buruk ini."

Sungmin menyesap kopinya dan mencoba tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun. "Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Lagipula sangat tidak sopan mengusir tamu yang sedang sakit."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam, seolah ingin mengupas hatinya. "Dia tidak akan mengganggu lagi. Aku sudah mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku mencintaimu. Dan dia tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun dariku."

Dan akupun juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun. Sungmin bergumam dalam hati tentu saja, dia masih tidak berani mengungkapkannya, takut akan reaksi Kyuhyun nantinya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan campur aduk, sehingga dia memilih menyimpannya dulu, dan mengungkapkannya nanti, kalau dia sudah lebih yakin.

**-oOo-**

"Maafkan aku tidak ada pagi tadi ketika kau jatuh, ini obat dari dokter untuk diminum kalau nyeri di kakimu tidak tertahankan." Sungmin meletakkan obat itu di meja di samping ranjang Seohyun. Melirik sedikit kepada kaki Seohyun yang sudah dibebat dengan perban elastis berwarna cokelat, tiba-tiba bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah Seohyun sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya di tangga, agar terluka atau terkilir sehingga kepergiannya dari rumah ini tertunda? Ah tidak! Sungmin mengerjapkan mata, mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran negatif itu. Dia tidak boleh berburuk sangka kepada perempuan ini.

"Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, bunyikan saja bel, pelayan akan datang, Istirahatlah, aku pergi dulu." Sungmin melangkah meninggalkan kamar itu. Sementara Seohyun dari tadi diam saja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau pasti sangat bahagia kalau tahu."

Suara Seohyun yang dingin membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, dia sudah sampai di ambang pintu.

"Tahu tentang apa?"

Seohyun mencibir dan menatapnya benci. "Tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah mencintaimu sejak lama. Kau sangat beruntung tapi kau bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya. Dan aku membencimu karenanya."

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya. "Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun mencintaiku sejak lama?" Bukankah mereka baru berkenalan, dan ketika Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan dengan Seohyun, Sungmin belum kenal Kyuhyun?

Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir di sudut mata Seohyun yang indah, membasahi pipinya, "Dulu setiap dia bercinta denganku, dia selalu memanggil namamu. Sungmin. Begitu bisiknya, dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan cinta. Dia tidak pernah memanggil namaku dengan lembut. Tidak pernah satu kalipun dia memanggil namaku seperti itu!" Tangis Seohyun pecah dan dia terisak-isak. "Aku membencimu karena itu! Aku sangat benci kepadamu!"

Sungmin menatap bingung ke arah Seohyun yang tersedu-sedu. Bingung akan perkataan Seohyun, tetapi sepertinya perempuan itu terlalu histeris untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Sambil menghela napas, Sungmin melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar tamu.

**-oOo- **

Jungmo menemukan informasi itu begitu saja. Dia menelusuri semua petunjuk yang ada. Dan kemudian menemukan potongan berita dari _softcopy_ arsip koran di perpustakaan nasional. Berita kecelakaan itu, antara Cho Kyuhyun, putra milyuner kaya yang menikahi wanita China.

Kecelakaan itu menewaskan seorang supir taksi tua yang kebetulan melintas. Menjadi korban tak berdosa yang tewas karena kemungkinan Kyuhyun mengebut sambil mabuk bersama teman-temannya dan menerobos lampu merah.

Apakah ini Cho Kyuhyun, Chao Guixian yang sama? Jungmo masih merasa tidak yakin. GuiXian _sajangnim_ adalah lelaki jenius yang tampak begitu kompeten dan dingin. Jungmo selalu berpikir bahwa masa muda lelaki itu dihabiskan untuk belajar dan bersekolah tanpa henti. Tapi ini... Berkendara sambil mengebut, mabuk dan ugal-ugalan menerobos lampu merah, dan menewaskan satu orang pula, sungguh perbuatan tak bertanggung jawab. Jauh sekali dari cerminan GuiXian _sajangnim_ yang dikenalnya.

Tetapi artikel ini tak mungkin salah. Meskipun jarang disebut dan seolah memang disembunyikan. Chao GuiXian atau Cho Kyuhyun jelas-jelas putra dari milyuner Cho itu. Cho Kyuhyun di artikel ini sudah pasti sama dengan Chao GuiXian atasannya itu.

Jungmo melanjutkan membaca artikel itu dengan teliti, dikatakan bahwa permasalahan kemudian diselesaikan secara kekeluargaan. Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah dibawa ke pengadilan. Dan keluarga supir taksi yang miskin itu juga tidak pernah dikabarkan lagi.

Jungmo mencari-cari artikel lain bertanggal sama yang membahas kecelakaan itu, dan menemukan artikel lain yang membahas keluarga si supir taksi. Dia tertegun, lalu matanya membelalak kaget. Foto yang sedang berduka di artikel itu... Meskipun masih belia dan begitu muda, itu sudah pasti adalah Sungmin. Jungmo menelusuri artikel itu dan menahan napas ketika menemukan kalimat yang menerangkan bahwa supir taksi itu meninggalkan seorang putri tunggal bernama Sungmin dan seorang isteri.

Benaknya langsung menghubungkan semua benang merah itu. Jadi begitu rupanya. Semua ini sudah direncanakan oleh Kyuhyun. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin sudah diatur oleh lelaki itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin pastinya. Jungmo yakin Sungmin tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini.

Dengan bergegas dia melangkah pergi, benaknya dipenuhi tekad yang kuat untuk segera menemui Sungmin nanti ketika dia bisa menjangkaunya.

Akan dikatakannya kepada Sungmin, bahwa perempuan itu sudah menikahi pembunuh ayahnya.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**halo. update, nih. agak telat, ya. hehe maklum kmrn tugas banyak.**

**Tau, gak? Aku bikin kesalahan fatal. Harusnya chap kemarin itu chap 8. tetapi kepublish di chap 7. jd chap 7 yg asli kebuang hiks**

**tp gpp, deh. ceritanya ttp nyambung, kan?**

**untuk yg bertanya apakah ada adegan nc untuk jungmo dan seo, maaf. disini ga ada adegan nc selain kyumin^^**

**untuk Park Min Rin, namanya gak kesebut, ya? Maaf bgt, ya. Mata eror, padahal review kamu masuk semua TT maaf TT**

**Thanks to; miss key, dewi k tubagus, KobayashiAde, cuttianisa, MinnieGalz, dzdubunny, adekyumin joyer, pink, Hyugi Lee, SJfFar, Nurlarasati13, dirakyu, HachiBabyMinnie, bebek, PaboGirl, nuora, Heldamagnae, minhyunni1318, Kyumin13, gwansim84, nurichan4, cloudswan, jouleey peetz, cho hyo woon, deviyanti137, ChoKyunnie, pipini, gyeomindo, Ai Rin Lee, TsubakiMing, HeeKitty, Isungyi, lee minchan 330, Baby Kim, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, bunnyblack FLK 136, abilhikmah, sunghyeki, ryse14, Lady Ze, mikan ELF, KyuMin48, audrey musaena, riii-ka, MalajaeWook, kim yuisa, chaerashin, stalkyumin, milky andromeda, Zebri JOY, nananhf, lisa, pinzame, tarry24792, ChieKyu-YeWook, Kim Min Ah, dyororo89, ChoiMerry-Chan, Vincent Brianna Cho, prfvckgyu, Chikyumin, purple137, yoonique, I was a Dreamer, aekyoming137, Lee cha woon, KyoKMS26, fariny, Park Min Rin, UyunElfRyeowook, Heeni, Rianichi, Anonymous, Chella-KMS, Ri Yong Kim, km, keyla HB malik, Baida Aries, Maximumelf, imAlfera, guest, dan para sider.**

**Last, Review please?:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unforgiven Hero**

**Remake**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Victoria, etc.**

**Pair; Kyumin.**

**Rate; M**

**Genre; Romance, Drama.**

**Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.**

**Summary; Awalnya rasa ini adalah rasa tanggung jawab, namun semakin lama rasa ini malah menjadi rasa obsesi.**

**Warning; Genderswitch. Typo(s). D l l.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DLDR. RNR.**

**...**

**WARNING NC!**

Sungmin termenung di dalam kamarnya, masih bingung memikirkan perkataan Seohyun tadi. Perempuan itu bilang kalau Kyuhyun selalu membayangkannya ketika bercinta, selalu menyebut namanya. Bagaimana mungkin? Sungmin kan tidak mengenal Kyuhyun sebelum ini? Apakah Sungmin yang dibayangkan oleh Kyuhyun adalah Sungmin yang lain?

Jantung Sungmin serasa diremas. Mungkinkah itu? Mungkinkah pernikahan impulsif, dan semua hal yang dilakukan dengan terburu-buru ini disebabkan Kyuhyun menginginkan seorang pengganti untuk Sungmin yang dicintainya. Toh kalau dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak perlu repot-repot seperti dengan Seohyun, karena namanya sama. Jadi Kyuhyun tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa dan Sungmin juga tidak akan tahu kalau dia digunakan sebagai pengganti.

Sungmin mendongak ketika Kyuhyun memasuki kamar, mengernyit ketika melihat Sungmin duduk melamun di ranjang.

"Min, kenapa? Aku menunggumu di bawah untuk makan siang, tapi kau tidak turun."

Jawaban Sungmin hanya berupa desahan napas yang berat, bingung apakah dia harus menanyakan hal ini kepada Kyuhyun atau tidak.

Kyuhyun ikut menghela napas, dengan lembut dia melangkah dan berlutut di depan Sungmin yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Tentang Seohyun lagi, apakah dia mengganggumu?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, mencoba mencari kedalaman hati suaminya itu di balik tatapan matanya yang lembut. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di benak Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia tidak pernah tahu?

"Seohyun mengatakan kepadaku, bahwa kau selalu memanggil nama Sungmin ketika bercinta. Bahwa kau selalu membayangkannya sebagai Sungmin." Sungmin mendesah. "Dan aku berpikir, tentu Sungmin yang kau bayangkan itu bukan aku, karena kita baru saling mengenal. "

Ekspresi Kyuhyun tidak terbaca. Tetapi lelaki itu dengan lembut merengkuh tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kau lebih percaya Seohyun? Aku… Suamimu."

Sungmin mencoba percaya. Sungguh dia mencoba. Tetapi cara Seohyun mengucapkannya tadi, perempuan itu sungguh-sungguh tampak terluka. Mungkinkah Seohyun hanya berakting untuk menyebabkan kesalahpahaman di antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun?

"Percayalah kepadaku dan jangan hiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Seohyun. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu, bahwa apapapun yang terjadi seburuk apapun yang dikatakan orang, kau bisa pegang satu hal yang pasti, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Amat sangat mencintaimu. " Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala dan mengecupi jemari Sungmin. "Rasanya sangat sakit, ketika kau mencintai seseorang, tetapi tidak dipercaya. Rasanya seperti cintamu ini sampah dan dibuang begitu saja."

"Kyu... Tidak. Bukan begitu." Sungmin menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak akan membuang cintamu. Aku, maafkan aku mungkin aku sedikit terpengaruh karena cara Seohyun mengungkapkannya tadi begitu meyakinkan." Sungmin menghela napas panjang. "Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mendengarkannya lagi."

"Terima kasih, Min." Kedua mata mereka sejajar, Kyuhyun yang berlutut dan Sungmin yang duduk di atas ranjang, lalu mereka berciuman dengan lembutnya. Bibir Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin dengan penuh perasaaan, membuatnya terlena. Lidahnya menelusur pelan kemudian, mencecap rasa yang sudah lama dirindukannya, rasa yang sangat dikenalnya. Sungmin mendesah ketika Kyuhyun mendorongnya terbaring di ranjang, dengan kaki menjuntai di bawah dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri membungkuk di atasnya,

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Ini waktunya makan siang. Zhoumi akan mencari-cari kita." Sungmin berbisik dalam napasnya yang sedikit tersengal.

"Zhoumi sudah mencari sejak tadi, lebih tepatnya mencarimu. Itu sebabnya aku menyusulmu kemari, karena kau tidak turun untuk makan siang." Kyuhyun mencumbu leher Sungmin yang menyimpan aroma khasnya yang manis. "Aku rasa Zhoumi akan mengerti, kita kan sedang berbulan madu."

Jemari Kyuhyun membuka ritsleting gaun Sungmin dan menurunkannya, dia menarik gaun itu melewati pinggul Sungmin dan membuangnya ke lantai. Pakaian dalamnya menyusul kemudian, hingga Sungmin berbaring telanjang dan pasrah di bawahnya.

Kyuhyun tidak terburu-buru, lelaki itu dengan pelan membuka kancing kemejanya dan melepasnya, memamerkan tubuh indah dan kerasnya yang bahkan masih membuat Sungmin merasa kagum setiap melihatnya, bahkan setelah berkali-kali jemarinya menyentuhnya di sana, menikmati kehalusannya.

Lalu Kyuhyun menurunkan celananya dan kemudian telanjang sepenuhnya di depan Sungmin, kejantanannya mengeras dan sudah siap. Lelaki ini amat bergairah.

Dengan lembut lelaki itu menunduk di atas Sungmin, jemarinya bergerak menelusuri tubuh Sungmin dan menemukan kewanitaan Sungmin yang sudah hangat dan basah,

"Aku belum menggodamu, tetapi kau sudah basah di sini. " Kyuhyun menggerakkan jemarinya lembut. "Kau pasti sangat merindukanku di sana."

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua kaki Sungmin dan menyandarkan masing-masing di pundaknya, membuat posisi Sungmin begitu pas untuk dia masuki.

Lelaki itu melakukan penetrasi dan mengerang parau. "Astagahh. Kenapa masih tetap sempithh ahh."

Sungmin mengikuti semua ritme yang dibawa oleh Kyuhyun. Posisi ini membuat titik-titik sensitif yang tidak disadarinya ada tersentuh dan bangun, membuat seluruh tubuh Sungmin menggelenyar dalam kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak dan menyentuh titik nikmat di atas kewanitaannya, memainkannya. Membuat Sungmin seakan dihantam oleh dua kenikmatan bertubi-tubi.

"Kyuhhh." Sungmin mengerang, menyebut nama suaminya, karena sudah tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Neehhh?" Kyuhyun membalas erangan Sungmin dengan suara parau tertahan, ritmenya semakin cepat, semakin tak tertahankan membuat Sungmin tidak mampu lagi, sehingga akhirnya membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh arus deras kenikmatan yang memenuhi seluruh sarafnya. Kyuhyun mengerang di sana dan mereka mencapai orgasme bersamaan. 

**-oOo-**

"Apakah dengan begini kau yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu?" Mereka masih berbaring telanjang dan puas di atas ranjang. Sungmin meringkuk membelakangi Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan posesif dari belakang, kaki mereka saling bertautan. Kulit mereka saling menghangatkan.

"Tanpa sekspun aku yakin bahwa kau mencintaiku." Sungmin menjawab pelan, setengah mengantuk.

Sesaat hening, dan Sungmin merasakan jantung Kyuhyun berdebar, lelaki itu menghela napas sebelum bertanya.

"Apa... Kau juga mencintaiku, Min?"

Sungmin tertegun dengan pertanyaan itu. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Ya. Dia mencintai Kyuhyun, dia sangat mencintai suaminya ini. Dan Kyuhyun sudah berkali-kali menyatakan mencintai Sungmin. Amat sangat tidak adil kalau Sungmin tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada suaminya. Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat.

"Ya." Sungmin menjawab pelan, jantungnya berdebar. "Ya. Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, menyebut nama Sungmin dengan khidmad. "Sungmin. " Lalu lelaki itu memalingkan muka Sungmin supaya menoleh menghadapnya, dan menciumnya dengan sangat bergairah.

Sungmin merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun mengeras lagi di sana, menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya. Jemari lelaki itu sudah menangkup payudaranya dan memainkannya dengan lembut, menggoda putingnya, merayunya, jemarinya lalu turun dan memainkan titik sensitif di pusat kewanitaan Sungmin, dengan lembut dan menggoda.

Sungmin mendesah dan mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya, tetapi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Jangan, kita akan mencoba seperti ini." Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah kaki Sungmin yang masih berbaring miring membelakanginya, kemudian dari belakang, Kyuhyun menyelipkan kejantanannya yang terasa keras dan panas, memasuki pusat kewanitaan Sungmin yang lembut dan basah.

Sungmin setengah menjerit merasakan penetrasi Kyuhyun ini. Gaya bercinta Kyuhyun ini membuat titik-titik yang biasanya tidak tersentuh oleh kejantanan Kyuhyun menjadi tersentuh semua, membangunkan sarafnya dan merangsangnya.

Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin supaya mengikuti ritmenya, mereka bergerak dengan lembut, tidak terburu-buru, menikmati setiap detiknya dengan bahagia. Dan kemudian mencapai orgasme bersama. 

**-oOo-**

Suamiku. Sungmin menelusurkan jemarinya di alis Kyuhyun, membuat alis itu sedikit berkedut. Barusan Sungmin terbangun dan mendapati Kyuhyun masih tidur pulas di sebelahnya, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi, karena selama ini lelaki itulah yang selalu terjaga sebelum Sungmin kemudian menggoda Sungmin dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil untuk membangunkannya.

Sungmin mengamati wajah kokoh suaminya itu. Darah China sangat kental di sana, menciptakan mata yang dalam dan tajam, dan bibir yang luar biasa menggairahkan. Alis dan rambutnya berwarna gelap, sedikit ikal di bagian bawah. Suaminya ini luar biasa tampan, bagaikan pangeran dari negeri antah berantah. Dan lelaki ini mencintainya.

Dada Sungmin dipenuhi oleh perasaan hangat. Mengingat bagaimana mereka semua bisa mencapai titik saling mencintai di pernikahan ini. Sungmin juga mencintai suaminya. Dan dia bertekad. Mulai sekarang, apapun yang terjadi, dia akan mempercayai suaminya. Kyuhyun begitu mencintainya, dan yang pasti tidak akan membohonginya. Sungmin percaya itu. 

**-oOo-**

"Jadi dia jatuh dari tangga dan terkilir, lalu kau tidak jadi mengusirnya dan malahan merawatnya?" Victoria hampir berteriak di seberang sana. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Ya, dia setuju untuk pergi dan akan berkemas, ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi."

"Terdengar seperti kesengajaan bagiku." Nada suara Victoria tampak mencela. "Apa kau yakin dia sungguhan? Jangan-jangan dia berakting sakit."

"Kakinya benar-benar bengkak dan dokterkulah yang memeriksanya, jadi dia memang benar-benar terkilir." Kyuhyun mendesah. "Walau aku tidak bisa menebak apakah dia sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya atau tidak."

"Mengingat sifat Seohyun, dia mungkin saja melakukannya." Victoria tampak cemas. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kau dan Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengenang ketika nama Sungmin disebut. Sungmin, Sungminnya. Perempuan itu mengatakan mencintainya, dengan begitu lembut. Sungmin mencintainya! Oh astaga. Rasanya seperti semua bebannya terlepas dan tubuhnya menjadi ringan. Begini rasanya ternyata ketika mencintai seseorang sepenuh hati, ketika cinta itu terbalas, seluruh tubuhnya terasa melayang.

"Kami bisa menghadapinya." Kyuhyun masih tersenyum ketika berbicara, mengenang percintaan mereka yang panas dan bertubi-tubi setelah pengakuan cinta itu. "Dan dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku."

"Oh." Victoria tampak tertegun. "Selamat, _Oppa_. Meskipun aku meragukan ada perempuan yang tahan menolak cintamu kalau kau sudah mengerahkan segala pesonamu." Victoria terkekeh. "Kau pasti sangat bahagia."

"Sangat." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku sudah memikirkan cara untuk mengatasi Seohyun, kau harus datang ke sini."

"Aku?" Victoria mengeluarkan nada memprotes. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kesana? Kau meninggalkan tanggung jawab atas perusahaan di tanganku ketika kau pergi."

"Aku akan memegangnya kembali. Aku akan mengajak Sungmin pulang."

"Dan meninggalkan Seohyun di pulau itu sendirian dan sakit?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Karena itulah kau harus datang kemari, pura-pura mengatakan bahwa ada hal urgent di perusahaan yang harus aku urus. Lalu kau yang tinggal di sini sampai Seohyun pulih, demi kesopanan."

"Kau akan tinggalkan aku di pulau itu dengan perempuan jahat seperti Seohyun?" Victoria menaikkan nada suaranya. "Kau memang tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung memanfaatkan kasih sayang adikmu, _Oppa_."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Suatu saat nanti, kalau kau sedang terlibat masalah cinta yang pelik, aku berjanji akan membantumu sekuat tenaga."

"Aku akan mencari pasangan yang tidak pelik." sahut Victoria segera, lalu mendesah dan menghela napas. "Aku akan berangkat besok."

"Terimakasih, Vict." 

**-oOo-**

Mereka sedang makan malam ketika suara perahu boat terdengar mendekat. Sungmin mengernyit, tamu lagi? Diliriknya Kyuhyun, lelaki itu tampak tenang-tenang saja.

Mereka makan malam bertiga, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Seohyun yang sudah mulai bisa berjalan meskipun masih harus mengenakan penyangga badan. Suasana makan malam dingin dan kaku, Seohyun tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Meskipun Sungmin sempat melihat perempuan itu berkali-kali menyentuh Kyuhyun seolah tanpa sengaja.

Seorang pelayan masuk, mengantarkan tamu yang baru tiba itu.

"Victoria." Kyuhyun berseru dan meletakkan makanannya. "Kejutan tak terduga, kenapa kau datang kemari?" Lelaki itu berdiri, mengajak Sungmin dan memeluk adiknya.

Victoria mengibaskan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, dia memeluk Sungmin dengan hangat, lalu melirik ke arah Seohyun lalu duduk di kursi di meja makan itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali duduk.

Para pelayan dengan sigap langsung mengantarkan hidangan untuk tamu tambahan mereka itu.

Victoria melirik ke arah Seohyun dan tersenyum kaku. Mereka memang saling mengenal, tetapi tidak begitu akrab.

"Hai, Seohyun. Kudengar dari Kyuhyun _Oppa_ kau sudah di sini beberapa hari dan mengalami kecelakaan, bagaimana kondisi kakimu?"

Seohyun mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum manis. "Masih sakit dan bengkak, aku tidak bisa berjalan kalau tidak pakai penyangga."

"Wah sepertinya penyembuhanmu akan memerlukan waktu lama." Victoria sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan nada sinis di dalam suaranya.

Seohyun mengangguk, melirik Kyuhyun, seolah ingin menebak apa rencana Kyuhyun dengan kedatangan Victoria yang mendadak ini. Apakah Kyuhyun menyuruh Victoria datang untuk melindungi Sungmin dari serangannya?

"Ya. Kakiku sepertinya memerlukan waktu lama untuk sembuh." Seohyun menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Maaf, Kyu. Sepertinya aku harus berada di rumah ini lebih lama, aku tidak bisa kemana-mana."

"Tidak masalah." Kyuhyun menjawab datar. Sungmin yang sedang mengamati Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. Kyuhyun tampak berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk fokus kepada makanannya dan menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Kenapa suaminya tampak begitu geli? Apa yang ada di dalam benaknya?

Victoria sendiri tampak menahan senyum, dia menyendok satu suap penuh sup krim asparagus kental dengan kepiting di dalamnya, dan memutar bola matanya senang.

"Wow, masakan Zhoumi yang luar biasa. Aku merindukannya, kurasa ini sepadan dengan tinggal di sini beberapa lama sementara Kyuhyun pergi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Seohyun langsung menyela, merasa waspada.

Victoria melirik Seohyun tidak peduli, lalu menatap Kyuhyun,

"Oh aku belum mengatakan maksud kedatanganku kepada kalian, ya? Kyuhyun, aku mengalami masalah dengan negosiasi dengan pihak Jepang. Mereka tidak percaya kepadaku, dan ingin pelaksanaan nego diwakili oleh kau langsung." Victoria menghela napas panjang. "Itu tender yang yang besar dan mereka menahannya sampai kau pulang. Kita akan rugi besar kalau sampai proyek itu tertahan lama, karena itu dengan baik hati, aku menawarkan diri untuk menggantikanmu menjadi tuan rumah di rumah ini untuk tamu kita." Victoria melirik Seohyun dengan sinis. "Sementara kau dan Sungmin pulang untuk mengurus tender itu."

"Apa?" Seohyun hampir menjerit, lupa akan sikap datar dan menahan diri yang dipertahankannya. "Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya kan, Kyu? Masa kau akan tega meninggalkan aku yang sedang sakit sendirian di sini?"

Victoria mengedipkan matanya nakal kepada Seohyun. "Kau kan tidak sendirian, Seohyun. Ada aku di sini menemanimu."

Seohyun melirik Victoria dengan marah, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Kyu... Aku.. "

"Aku terpaksa harus pergi, Seo. Dan sementara kau masih sakit. Victoria akan menunggu di sini, memastikan semua kebutuhanmu terpenuhi dan kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku... Aku akan ikut pulang denganmu... Aku sudah merasa agak baikan."

"Tadi kau bilang kau tidak bisa kemana-mana dan harus tinggal lama di sini." Victoria menyela gemas. "Sudahlah, Seohyun. Kau tinggal di sini denganku. Para pelayan dan aku akan memastikan kau pulih dengan baik sebelum pergi dari sini."

"Victoria benar, Seo." Kyuhyun melanjutkan sebelum Seohyun sempat membantah. "Aku dan Sungmin akan berkemas untuk pergi nanti malam. Maafkan aku atas keadaan ini. Semoga kau lekas sembuh dan sehat kembali."

Dan pembicaraanpun ditutup. Kali ini Sungmin yang menelusuri piringnya dengan sikap geli. Mendadak dia mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun tadi sepertinya menahan tawa. Lelaki itu sengaja, dia sudah merencanakan semua ini bersama Victoria. Membuat Seohyun tidak dapat berkutik lagi. 

**-oOo-**

Mereka meninggalkan pulau itu siang harinya, dan setelah mendarat di Seoul, mereka melanjutkan dengan pesawat untuk pulang.

"Kau pasti senang." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang duduk disebelahnya, tersenyum jahil.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan tertawa. "Kau sangat licik, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa bersama Sungmin dan mengecup dahi Sungmin dengan sayang. 

**-oOo-**

Mereka mendarat di bandara dan langsung dijemput oleh supir pribadi Kyuhyun. Tengah malam mereka baru tiba di rumah Kyuhyun. Rumah itu masih sama, seindah ingatan Sungmin dulu ketika pertama kemari di pesta itu. Pesta yang menghasilkan sebuah insiden yang mendorong Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akhirnya bersatu ke dalam pernikahan.

Mungkin sekarang Sungmin akan mensyukuri insiden itu. Karena sekarang dia menemukan kebahagiaan bersama suaminya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Malam itu malam setelah pernikahan kita adalah malam pertama kita. Aku tahu karena rasanya sakit."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga tahu karena aku harus menembus penghalang yang kuat, sebelum bisa memasukimu."

Pipi Sungmin memerah mendengar kata-kata vulgar Kyuhyun yang diucapkan dengan santai.

"Kalau malam itu adalah malam pertama kita, berarti waktu itu kita tidak berbuat apa-apa di sini."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku memang tidak ingat. Tetapi mungkin kita hanya mabuk dan tertidur di ranjangku."

"Tetapi waktu itu kita telanjang bulat." Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Mungkin kita bercumbu sedikit lalu tertidur." Ingatannya melayang kepada Sungmin yang meninggalkannya tidur ketika dia mencumbunya waktu itu. Yah setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Padahal kejadian itu adalah alasan kita menikah." Sungmin menghela napas. "Kalau kau tahu kita tidak berbuat apa-apa, kau bisa tidak menikahiku."

"Hei, aku tidak peduli apa alasan yang mendorongku menikahimu. Kalau bukan karena isiden di malam itu, kurasa aku akan menemui cara untuk menikahimu pada akhirnya." Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. "Dan aku selalu mensyukuri karena aku menikahimu. Kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku Sungmin."

Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"Kau juga, Kyu. Aku mencintaimu dan aku mempercayaimu sepenuh hati." 

**-oOo-**

_Bagaimana kalau kepercayaan Sungmin tiba-tiba dihancurkan olehnya?_

Kyuhyun terbangun di tengah malam. Karena mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya. Mimpi itu datang lagi. Kecelakaan itu. Lalu anak perempuan yang mengusirnya dari rumahnya dengan tatapan mata penuh kebencian. Kebencian yang menghujam dan masih tetap membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdenyut perih sampai sekarang. Dan kemudian mimpi itu berlanjut dengan dia kehilangan Sungmin. Sungmin hilang begitu saja dan dia tidak dapat menemukannya di mana-mana. Membuatnya menggila, membuatnya seperti ingin mati saja.

Napasnya sedikit terengah dan dadanya terasa sesak oleh mimpi yang menakutkan itu. Dengan lembut diliriknya perempuan yang terbaring manis di sebelahnya. Sungminnya. Istrinya. Yang mencintainya dan mempercayainya.

_Mempercayainya_. Sungmin sangat mempercayainya, dengan tanpa prasangka, perempuan itu meletakkan hatinya di tangan Kyuhyun, pasrah dan percaya kepadanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun membangun sebuah pernikahan yang didasarkan pada kebohongan. Cintanya kepada Sungmin bukanlah suatu kebohongan, dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Sungmin, dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Sungmin adalah sumber kebahagiaannya yang paling dalam, begitupun dia ingin menjadi sesuatu yang sama bagi Sungmin. Tetapi semua selain cinta itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Sebuah kebohongan yang terjalin dan membentuk dinding rapat yang menutup rahasia masa lalu mereka.

Rahasia itu, rahasia tentang kematian ayah Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa lari dari masa lalunya, dia adalah pembunuh ayah Sungmin. Bagaimana dia menjelaskannya kepada isterinya itu, kalau suatu saat Sungmin mengetahui kebenarannya? Akankah cinta yang mereka bangun saat ini hancur begitu saja?

_Kyuhyun tidak mau kehilangan Sungmin, dia akan mati kalau sampai itu terjadi._

-oOo-

"Aku sudah pulang." Sungmin menelepon Eunhyuk segera keesokan paginya, dia sedang di sendirian karena Kyuhyun sedang bekerja untuk mengurus proyeknya. Victoria ternyata tidak berbohong tentang yang satu itu.

Eunhyuk memekik senang di seberang sana. "Kau harus datang ke sini."

"Ya, aku akan datang ke rumahmu siang ini." Sungmin tertawa, dia tadi sudah bilang pada Kyuhyun akan mengunjungi Eunhyuk siang ini, dan Kyuhyun mengizinkannya dengan syarat Sungmin harus mau diantar jemput oleh supir pribadinya, dan Sungmin tidak keberatan dengan syarat itu. 

**-oOo-**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Sungmin menyelesaikan ceritanya, dari awal sampai akhir, dari insiden malam pesta itu sampai akhirnya mereka jatuh cinta. Sungmin sedang menggendong puteri kecil Eunhyuk yang masih bayi, dia membuai anak perempuan cantik yang sedang terlelap itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Wow, sebuah kisah yang tak terduga tapi sangat indah." Mata Eunhyuk berbinar-binar. "Dari ceritamu, aku yakin GuiXian _sajangnim_ sangat mencintaimu, Min. Sudah sekian lama aku menjadi asistennya, dan dia begitu dingin, begitu menutup diri. Aku dulu membayangkannya akan menjadi penyendiri seumur hidupnya, aku tidak menyangka dia akan menikah dan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang." Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut. "Aku turut bahagia untuk kalian berdua."

Sungmin tersenyum juga. "Yah aku sendiri tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Tetapi aku bahagia." Senyumnya melebar, membuat Eunhyuk tertawa.

Tetapi kemudian ekspresi Eunhyuk berubah serius.

"Kau tidak mencari tahu kabar Jungmo akhir-akhir ini?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Buat apa? Setelah insidennya dengan perempuan bernama Solbi di kamar waktu itu, aku sudah melupakannya. Dia tak pantas untuk kupikirkan."

"Kau bilang nama perempuannya Solbi?" Eunhyuk menyela cepat, rupanya Sungmin lupa menyebutkan informasi itu di ceritanya tadi.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Jungmo memanggilnya dengan nama Solbi."

"Solbi adalah sahabat Kyuhyun, dia sahabat Victoria dan menjadi sahabat Kyuhyun juga. Tetapi dari yang kutahu, Jungmo dulu pernah mengejar-ngejar Solbi dan perempuan itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Solbi sendiri dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa Jungmo bukan tipenya, dan dia tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan Jungmo."

Sungmin termenung. Dari kenangannya waktu itu, mengingat begitu bergairahnya Solbi mencumbu Jungmo di kamar, tidak kelihatan kalau Solbi tidak tertarik kepada Jungmo, perempuan itu malahan tampak bersemangat dan menggoda.

"Mungkin mereka berdua sedang mabuk malam itu."

"Mungkin juga" Eunhyuk menimpali. "Tetapi Jungmo jadi berubah sejak kau tinggalkan. Dia tidak ceria lagi, menjadi pemarah dan pemurung. Terakhir dia selalu mencari-cari informasi tentangmu. Kapan kau pulang dan sebagainya. Bahkan dia menelepon ke rumahku."

"Benarkah?" Sungmin mengernyit, benarkah Jungmo masih belum menyerah terhadapnya? Bagaimana mungkin? Tetapi kemudian setelah menelaah, Sungmin menyadari bahwa itu mungkin saja terjadi. Perpisahannya dengan Jungmo waktu itu berakhir buruk, dan penuh permusuhan. Jungmo mencoba menjelaskan dan Sungmin tidak mau mendengarkan, lalu Jungmo mulai menuduh Kyuhyun dan sebagainya. Mungkin sekarang Jungmo tidak terima karena pada akhirnya Sungmin menikahi Kyuhyun. Mungkin jika ada kesempatan bertemu nanti, Sungmin bisa berbicara dengan Jungmo dari hati ke hati. Mengurai kesalahpahaman di antara mereka dan saling memaafkan.

_Ya. mungkin dia akan mencari kesempatan untuk menemui Jungmo._

**-oOo-**

Bos sudah pulang. Itulah yang dikatakan para pegawai sejak tadi. Semula Jungmo masih tidak percaya, tetapi kemudian Kyuhyun muncul dan membiarkan beberapa pegawai menyalaminya, memberinya selamat atas pernikahannya dengan Sungmin.

Jungmo melihat lelaki itu tertawa ramah, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya dan menjanjikan acara pesta pernikahan yang mengundang para pegawainya.

Jungmo mendengus kesal. Lelaki itu telah mengatur segalanya seakan-akan dia itu Tuhan. Jungmo telah melakukan penyelidikan secara menyeluruh dan dia menemukan bahwa semua sisi kehidupan Sungmin setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya terkoneksi dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mengatur segalanya untuk Sungmin, dari fasilitas pendidikan, tempat tinggal bahkan pekerjaannya. Sungmin diarahkannya ke sini, masuk perusahaannya bagaikan sebuah mangsa tidak berdaya yang siap disantap untuk kesenangan Kyuhyun. Jungmo menahan kemarahan di dalam dadanya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun berjaya. Sungmin harus tahu kalau selama ini dia dibodohi dan dimanfaatkan oleh lelaki yang menjadi pembunuh ayahnya. Kyuhyun telah merencanakan semuanya, dia menjebak Jungmo dan kemudian entah dengan cara apa dia menjebak Sungmin untuk menikahinya.

Lelaki itu lelaki sempurna dan yakin bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang dia mau. Jungmo mencibir. Tetapi kali ini, dia akan memastikan Kyuhyun menerima ganjarannya. Dia hanya harus mencari tahu di mana Sungmin, dan mengatur pertemuan dengannya. Setelah itu dia akan melemparkan semua bukti yang dimilikinya tentang rahasia gelap yang disimpan Kyuhyun selama ini.

Mata Sungmin akan terbuka. Dan Jungmo akan menawarkan diri menjadi penopangnya. Sungmin akan kembali ke dalam pelukannya lagi, Jungmo yakin itu. Dan Kyuhyun. Seluruh rencana lelaki itu akan hancur...Jungmo tersenyum jahat, membayangkan seluruh rencananya. Kyuhyun akan menyesal telah main-main dengannya.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**Update kilat. Sengaja update kilat soalnya kalo malem / sore pasti capek soalnya ada latihan dance cover siang-sore jadi males hehe XD**

**Jungmo masih belom bocorin, loh. Hahaha.**

**Maafkan untuk NC yang alot ini. 2 ronde tp gak hot sama sekali T-T**

**Oke, mumpung lagi free #apadeh. mau coba balesin review, nih. #plak.**

**Rianichi: ****thor jangan biarin kyumin beepisah...buat ming hamil jg gk apa2 hhihihi**

**A : KyuMin tak terpisahkan, kok XD Hamil? Iya nanti disaat yg tepat XD**

**sunghyeki : ****chapter depan ada nc dong wkwk**

**A : Ini NC nya XD semoga suka dan puas dengan 2 ronde meskipun alot XD**

**dewi k tubagus : itu gmn kelanjutan.a?**

**A : Ini kelanjutannya XD**

**riii-ka : Apa reaksi sungmin saat tau kenytaan kalo kyu yg ngbunuh ayahny?**

**A : Reaksi Sungmin? Bayangin coba XD**

**purple 137 : ****jgn bkin hurt trlalu dlam y**

**A : Tenang aja, disini genrenya gak ada hurtnya, kok. Meskipun nyrempet2 dikit nanti XD**

**Minhyunni1318 : ****apa jungmo bkal krja sma ama seoH?**

**A : Jungmo dan Seo tidak saling kenal. Jd ga mungkin kerja sama XD**

**Nurlarasati13 : ****apa sungmin mau hamil ?**

**A : Nanti disaat yg tepat XD**

**UyunElfRyewook : seohyun sengaja kn?**

**A : Iya, nih. Sengaja XD**

**ButterflyJOY137 : ini happy end kan yah?**

**A : Untuk KyuMin pasti Happy End dong XD**

**Oke selesai. #norak**

**Terimakasih yg sudah meriview sebelumnya dan mengikuti cerita ini.**

**Untuk masukan kalau chap 7 yg asli di publish kalau udah end... Bisa dipikirkan XD tunggu aja, ya.**

**Thanks to; miss key, dewi k tubagus, KobayashiAde, cuttianisa, MinnieGalz, dzdubunny, adekyumin joyer, pink, Hyugi Lee, SJfFar, Nurlarasati13, dirakyu, HachiBabyMinnie, bebek, PaboGirl, nuora, Heldamagnae, minhyunni1318, Kyumin13, gwansim84, nurichan4, cloudswan, jouleey peetz, cho hyo woon, deviyanti137, ChoKyunnie, pipini, gyeomindo, Ai Rin Lee, TsubakiMing, HeeKitty, Isungyi, lee minchan 330, Baby Kim, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, bunnyblack FLK 136, abilhikmah, sunghyeki, ryse14, Lady Ze, mikan ELF, KyuMin48, audrey musaena, riii-ka, MalajaeWook, kim yuisa, chaerashin, stalkyumin, milky andromeda, Zebri JOY, nananhf, lisa, pinzame, tarry24792, ChieKyu-YeWook, Kim Min Ah, dyororo89, ChoiMerry-Chan, Vincent Brianna Cho, prfvckgyu, Chikyumin, purple137, yoonique, I was a Dreamer, aekyoming137, Lee cha woon, KyoKMS26, fariny, Park Min Rin, UyunElfRyeowook, Heeni, Rianichi, Anonymous, Chella-KMS, Ri Yong Kim, km, keyla HB malik, Baida Aries, Maximumelf, imAlfera, 137Line, ButterflyJOY137, Rilianda Albelira, hyun lee, guest, dan para sider.**

**Last, Review please?:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Unforgiven Hero**

**Remake**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Victoria, etc.**

**Pair; Kyumin.**

**Rate; M**

**Genre; Romance, Drama.**

**Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.**

**Summary; Awalnya rasa ini adalah rasa tanggung jawab, namun semakin lama rasa ini malah menjadi rasa obsesi.**

**Warning; Genderswitch. Typo(s). D l l.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DLDR. RNR.**

**...**

**WARNING NC!**

"Guixian _Sajangnim_, ada tamu untuk Anda." Grace masih memanggilnya dengan nama GuiXian. Tidak masalah untuknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ternyata namanya bukan masalah buat Sungmin.

"Aku dengar kau pulang dari bulan madumu, jadi aku mengajak Yunho kemari." Siwon melangkah masuk, seperti biasanya tanpa permisi langsung duduk di sofa besar di ruangan itu. Seorang laki-laki berbadan ramping, berpakaian serba hitam mengikuti masuk, pandangannya mengawasi seluruh ruangan dengan tajam, sampai kemudian bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Jung Yunho. Kyuhyun membatin. Ini adalah pertemuan kedua mereka setelah pertemuan singkat di sebuah pesta waktu itu. Kyuhyun memilih datang sendirian ke pesta Yunho waktu itu dan membuat Siwon sibuk mencemoohnya. Siwon sempat mengenalkannya dengan Yunho, tetapi mereka tidak bisa berbicara lebih, karena Kyuhyun buru-buru pergi untuk urusan lain.

"Yunho juga baru pulang dari bulan madunya." Siwon bergumam ketika Kyuhyun dan Yunho hanya berpandangan dengan kaku, saling mengawasi.

"Bulan madu? Bukankah kau sudah menikah lama, Yunho?" Dan sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Yunho sudah memperoleh satu putera dari isterinya. Dia melangkah mendekati sofa dan duduk di sana, mempersilahkan Yunho untuk duduk.

"Bulan madu kedua." Yunho menyahut dengan suaranya yang dalam. Entah kenapa kata 'bulan madu' itu membuat ekspresi dingin dan kejam di wajahnya melembut. Mungkin benar kata Siwon, lelaki ini benar-benar mencintai isterinya. Kalau begitu, lelaki ini tidak sejahat yang dikatakan orang. Seorang lelaki yang bisa mencintai seorang perempuan sepenuh hati, adalah lelaki yang baik, jauh di dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun merasa prasangka buruknya terhadap Yunho memudar.

"Bagaimana bulan madumu?" Siwon bergumam lagi, menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Semua berjalan sesuai rencana?"

"Sesuai rencana." Senyum Kyuhyun melebar, lupa kalau di depannya ada Jung Yunho, sosok yang tidak dikenalnya seakrab Siwon. "Dia mengatakan mencintaiku."

Siwon terkekeh. "Dasar bajingan yang beruntung." Diliriknya Yunho. "Kyuhyun lebih beruntung dari kita, dia bisa dengan cepat mendapatkan cinta isterinya. Sementara kita harus jungkir balik mencoba segala cara."

Yunho ikut tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Siwon itu. Dan suasana kaku di antara mereka menjadi cair. Mereka lalu membicarakan masalah pekerjaan dan proyek kerjasama mereka, dan pembicaraan mengalir lancar seolah mereka sudah sering berkumpul dan bercakap-cakap dengan akrab sebelumnya.

"Aku harus pulang." Yunho melirik jam tangannya. "Aku sudah berjanji mengantarkan Jaejoong ke dokter."

"Jaejoong sakit?" Siwon yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca berkas catatan pengajuan proyek yang mereka bahas mengangkat kepalanya.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, senyumnya melebar, tak tertahankan.

"Bukan. Dia mual dan muntah di pagi hari. Sepertinya kami membawa oleh-oleh hasil bulan madu kedua kami."

"Wah. Kau mengejarku rupanya." Mata Siwon melembut ketika mengingat kedua malaikat kecilnya dan ibu mereka yang sangat dicintainya. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Jaejoong. Aku akan mempelajari berkas ini dulu, nanti aku diskusikan hasilnya denganmu."

"Oke." Yunho beranjak berdiri, dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun yang segera disambut Kyuhyun, mereka bersalaman.

"Semoga kerjasama kita baik ke depannya."

Setelah itu Yunho berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Dia baik, kan? Tidak sekejam yang dikatakan orang. Apakah kau masih tidak menyukainya?" Siwon bergumam, matanya tidak lepas dari berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah kepergian Yunho dan mengangkat bahu. "_Well_, aku tidak salah kalau dulu aku tidak menyukainya. Rumor yang beredar begitu kental kalau dia sangat kejam dan pemarah. Semua orang takut kepadanya. Tapi dia berubah setelah menikah, ya?"

"Yah dia berubah setelah menemukan Jaejoong istrinya. Kekejamannya memang tiada tara, sampai mambuat Kibum istriku mencemaskan Jaejoong. Kau tahu, mereka bersahabat. Tetapi lelaki itu sungguh-sungguh memperjuangkan cintanya. Dan ketika dia mendapatkannya dia menghargainya." Siwon tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun dan meletakkan berkas-berkasnya. "Dan dari kata-katamu tadi, aku pikir pernikahanmu juga berjalan semakin baik. Kau bisa sesegera mungkin membuat isterimu hamil, lalu membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia, seperti aku dan Yunho."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Bayangan akan perut Sungmin yang membuncit mengandung anaknya, ataupun bayangan dia akan menggendong buah cintanya dengan Sungmin membuat dadanya hangat. Tetapi ketakutan itu tetap ada, ketakutan yang membuatnya bermimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini. Ketakutan akan terkuaknya sebuah rahasia yang akan menyakiti Sungmin.

"Aku belum pernah bercerita kepadamu tentang istriku ini, dan kenapa aku sangat mencintainya."

"Kupikir kau ingin menyimpannya untuk dirimu sendiri." Siwon tersenyum. "Kau tampak letih, Kyu. Bukankah pernikahan ini seharusnya membuatmu bahagia?"

"Aku bahagia." Kyuhyun menggumam pelan. "Tetapi aku lelah menyimpan rahasia."

"Rahasia apa?"

"Rahasia masa laluku yang terkait dengan Sungmin istriku." Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa aku adalah orang yang sama. Dia mencintai aku yang sekarang. Tetapi kalau dia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya..."

Siwon menumpukan tangannya di dagu. "Apa maksudmu, Kyu? Coba ceritakan kepadaku supaya aku bisa mengerti."

Dan cerita itupun mengalir. Tentang masa lalu Kyuhyun, tentang kecelakaan itu dan pengusiran yang dilakukan Sungmin dengan penuh kemarahan, yang menyadarkan Kyuhyun setelahnya. Tentang semua usaha Kyuhyun untuk menebus dosanya. Semua yang dia lakukan untuk membuat hidup Sungmin mudah, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa dia sebenarnya amat sangat mencintai Sungmin dan ingin memilikinya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengambil resiko memiliki Sungmin, menikahinya. Dengan tetap merahasiakan masa lalu itu. Kyuhyun menceritakan ketakutan-ketakutannya. Mimpi-mimpi buruknya akhir-akhir ini yang sangat mengganggu kepada Siwon.

Sahabatnya itu hanya menatapnya tajam beberapa lama, lalu menarik napas panjang. "Wow." Gumamnya kemudian. "Aku pikir kisah cintaku adalah kisah paling rumit di antara semua pasangan. Punyamu lebih rumit dan penuh rahasia." Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Tetapi sebuah pernikahan harus didasarkan pada kejujuran utuh kedua pasangan, Kyu. Kalau tidak pernikahan itu tidak punya landasan."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam. "Aku menikahi Kibum waktu itu setelah kami sama-sama menyatakan cinta, setelah tidak ada ganjalan dan rahasia di antara kami berdua. Karena itulah kami bisa melalui semuanya dengan baik sampai sekarang. Saling mendukung dan mencintai." Siwon mengangkat bahu. "Kalau mengambil contoh pernikahan Yunho, hampir sama dengan yang kau lakukan, dia dan pasangannya sama-sama keras dan tidak mau mengakui kalau mereka saling mencintai. Awal pernikahan mereka dipenuhi gejolak dan salah paham, tetapi itu akhirnya mendorong mereka untuk mengungkapkan isi hati masing-masing dan pada akhirnya mengakui kalau saling mencintai."

"Aku dan Sungmin sudah mengakui saling mencintai ." Kyuhyun bergumam. "Tetapi hatiku tetap tidak tenang."

"Karena kau seperti berjalan di atas bom yang akan meledak entah kapan. Itu membuatmu selalu waspada dan mengalami mimpi buruk." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius. "Kau harus menceritakan semuanya kepada Sungmin."

Wajah Kyuhyun dipenuhi kesakitan. "Aku tidak bisa, Bagaimana kalau dia meninggalkanku?"

"Katamu dia mencintaimu. Dia mungkin akan mengamuk dan marah besar kepadamu. Tetapi aku yakin dia akan menghargai kejujuranmu. Pada akhirnya dia akan kembali kepadamu." Siwon menghela napas panjang. "Kau harus melakukannya, Kyu. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, sebuah rahasia tidak akan pernah bisa disimpan selamanya, kau bisa membayangkan kan betapa buruknya kalau sampai Sungmin tahu dari orang lain?"

Kyuhyun tercenung. Menyadari kebenaran dari kata-kata Siwon. Betul juga. Dia tidak boleh menyimpan rahasia ini terlalu lama dari Sungmin. Dia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Sungmin mencintainya, dan Kyuhyun yakin semarah apapun Sungmin. Perempuan itu pasti akan memaafkannya pada akhirnya nanti, dan menghargai kejujuran Kyuhyun  
Ya. Kyuhyun akan mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Sungmin. 

**-oOo-**

"Bayi Eunhyuk sangat lucu dan cantik." Sungmin bercerita sambil menyiapkan air mandi di bathtub besar di kamar mandi mereka untuk Kyuhyun yang baru pulang dari kerja.

"Oh, ya? Kau sudah menyampaikan salamku untuknya?" Kyuhyun melepaskan dasinya dan menyampirkan jasnya di kursi. Lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi besar itu dan bersandar di pintu. Sungmin sedang memeriksa suhu air di kamar mandi itu, kemudian mengambil handuk-handuk putih dan melipatnya lalu meletakkannya di rak handuk di dekat bathtub.

"Sudah kusampaikan. Eunhyuk mengucapkan selamat untuk pernikahan kita." Sungmin berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku berpikir untuk mengunjungi _Eomma_. Kita kemarin hanya sempat mengabarkan pernikahan kita melalui telepon, dia sudah seperti ibuku jadi rasanya tidak sopan kalau kita tidak segera menemuinya."

"Akhir pekan nanti aku akan mengantarmu ke Asrama untuk bertemu Leeteuk _Ahjumma_." Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengagumi kecantikan isterinya di bawah sinar lampu kamar mandi yang temaram.

Kamar mandi itu luas, dengan bathtub-nya yang sangat besar, muat untuk dua orang. Tetapi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin belum pernah mencoba melakukannya, berendam berdua karena mereka terlalu sibuk setelah kepulangan mereka. Nuansanya hitam dan putih. Di dominasi oleh marmer hitam dengan semburat abstark keputihan di seluruh ruangan, selain itu semua perabotnya berwarna putih bersih, menciptakan kekontrasan sendiri yang sangat indah. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan suasana kamar mandinya, baginya yang paling indah adalah istrinya. Istrinya yang cantik, Sungminnya yang luar biasa. Yang sekarang berdiri dengan gaun putih sederhana yang melambai di betisnya, membuatnya tampak seperti dewi yang turun dari langit dan mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghilangkan semua kelelahan Kyuhyun.

"Kemarilah." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Sungmin tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun, membiarkan dirinya dihela masuk ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat kemudian mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Apakah kau merindukanku, Sungmin?"

"Sangat." Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku terbiasa melihatmu setiap saat." Jemarinya menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun yang tampan dengan lembut. "Rasanya berbeda kalau kau tidak ada."

Kyuhyun meraih jemari Sungmin dan mengecupnya lembut. "Mungkin kau bisa masuk ke kantor lagi dan menjadi asistenku."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ide bagus."

"Dan perusahaanku akan bangkrut dalam sekejap, karena sang pemiliknya terlalu sibuk menyetubuhi asistennya di kantor."

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin berseru, mencela kata-kata Kyuhyun yang vulgar. Membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh, dikecupnya pucuk hidung Sungmin dan dihelanya masuk ke kamar mandi. Lelaki itu menatap bathtub dengan air hangat yang tampak menggoda.

"Ayo, ikut mandi bersamaku."

"Tetapi aku sudah mandi."

Tatapan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin sangatlah sensual, melumerkan Sungmin sampai meleleh.

"Mandi bersamaku akan lebih bersih. Aku akan membantu menggosok punggungmu, dan membersihkan tempat manapun yang susah kau jangkau sendirian." Dengan menggoda lelaki itu melepaskan kemejanya, membuangnya ke lantai kamar mandi, celananya menyusul kemudian. Membuatnya telanjang bulat dengan tubuh kokoh dan otot yang keras di tempat-tempat yang pas, dibalut warna kulit putih pucat yang indah.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya, terpesona oleh sihir sensual yang dipancarkan suaminya.

"Ikut?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya lagi dan Sungmin menerimanya, membiarkan Kyuhyun menelanjanginya dan mengajaknya masuk ke bathtub.

Lelaki itu bersandar di kepala bathtub dan menarik Sungmin ke pangkuannya. Sungmin bersandar dengan nyaman di dada Kyuhyun yang bidang. Seluruh punggung dan bagian belakang tubuhnya menempel dengan seluruh bagian depan tubuh Kyuhyun, mereka berendam dengan nyaman, aroma minyak aromaterapi mawar mulai memenuhi ruangan, bercampur dengan air hangat yang merendam tubuh mereka.

Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak nakal dan mengusap buah dada Sungmin. Buah dada itu licin terkena minyak mawar yang bercampur air hangat dengan puting yang tegak karena terkena angin. Kyuhyun memainkannya dengan lembut membuat Sungmin mengerang dan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Merasakan kerasnya kejantanan Kyuhyun yang menekan-nekannya dari belakang.

"Angkat sedikit pinggulmu, sayang." Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin bergerak, dan dengan mudah memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah begitu keras, menyatukan dirinya dengan kewanitaan Sungmin yang sudah begitu siap menerimanya. Mereka mengerang bersama-sama, menikmati penyatuan yang begitu erotis. Kemudian Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, menggoda Sungmin, membuat istrinya menggeliat penuh gairah, jemarinya menyentuh titik sensitif di antara kedua paha isterinya dan memainkannya sambil terus bergerak dengan ritme yang teratur, menciptakan riak pelan di air mandi mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin." Suara Kyuhyun parau, lelaki itu menunduk dan melumat telinga Sungmin dengan sensual, bibirnya lalu menjelajahi leher dan pundak Sungmin dari belakang, menjilatnya dengan erotis, sementara di bawah sana, pinggulnya bergerak dengan teratur bersama dengan pinggul Sungmin, membawa mereka berdua bersama-sama mendekati puncak kenikmatan.

Gerakan Kyuhyun makin cepat dan makin bergairah dan air di sekitar mereka beriak, mengikuti gerakan mereka.

"Sungminhh." Kyuhyun mengangkat pinggulnya, menekankan dirinya dengan begitu kuat, menyatu jauh di kedalaman pusat diri Sungmin, dan menyemburkan ledakan kenikmatannya di dalam sana. Membawa Sungmin bersama-sama mencapai orgasme bersamanya.

Mereka lalu terengah bersama dalam diam yang syahdu. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun, menikmati debar jantung Kyuhyun yang berpacu cepat setelah orgasmenya dan gerakan naik turun dadanya yang tersengal. Setelah tubuh mereka tenang, Sungmin merasa mengantuk, tetapi Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya,

"Hei cantik, kau tidak boleh tertidur di bathtub. Berbahaya, kau bisa tenggelam." Dengan lembut dia mengajak Sungmin berdiri melangkah keluar dari bathtub dan mengarahkannya ke shower. "Ayo, aku akan menggosok punggungmu." Lelaki itu menyalakan pancuran air panas yang langsung menyiram mereka dari atas.

Dan mereka bercinta sekali lagi di bawah shower. 

**-oOo-**

"Apa kabarmu?" Kyuhyun langsung bertanya begitu mendengar suara Victoria menyahut teleponnya.

Suara diseberang sana terdengar mendengus kasar. "Oh. _Oppa_, tak kusangka kau masih ingat menelepon adikmu yang kau biarkan terjebak dengan seekor ular di sebuah pulau terpencil."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar nada sarkatis di suara Victoria.

"Mendengar suaramu, aku berkesimpulan kalau kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedang bosan setengah mati."

"Bagaimana dengan Seohyun?"

Victoria mendesah. "Seohyun baik-baik saja. Dia sudah hampir sembuh dan sangat menyebalkan, kami saling membenci satu sama lain dan tidak tahan seruangan, kurasa itu juga yang memberi motiviasi kepadanya untuk sembuh lebih cepat. Dia akan pulang lusa. Aku juga."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Menurutmu apakah dia punya rencana untuk mengganggu lagi?"

"Siapa yang bisa tahu apa yang ada di balik kepala cantiknya itu." Victoria tertawa. "Kau harus waspad, _Oppa_. Dia sepertinya menyerah sekarang. Aku berusaha menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa dia sama sekali tidak punya harapan."

"Yah semoga dia melangkah mundur. Aku sudah terlalu sibuk untuk direpotkan dengannya." Kyuhyun mengehela napas dalam-dalam. "Aku akan mengungkapkan semua kepada Sungmin.

"Kau yakin?" Suara Victoria merendah. "Menurutmu Sungmin akan mengerti?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Kyuhyun mendesah. "Tetapi dia mencintaiku. Dan tidak adil kalau aku terus merahasiakan kenyataan ini dari dirinya. Lagipula aku takut kalau suatu waktu dia mendengar kenyataan itu dari orang lain. Kepercayaannya padaku akan hancur total kalau itu terjadi."

Victoria terdiam, tidak bisa membantah kebenaran yang ada di dalam kata-kata Kyuhyun. Memang benar. Rahasia tidak akan bisa selamanya tersimpan. Lagipula paling baik kalau Sungmin mendengarnya langsung dari Kyuhyun daripada dia mendengarnya dari orang lain lalu merasa bahwa Kyuhyun telah membohongi dan menipunya selama ini.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakannya?"

"Dalam waktu dekat." Kyuhyun mengerang dan mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Kurasa aku harus menyiapkan diri dan keberanian dulu, dan menunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Semoga semuanya lancar, Oppa." Victoria ikut merasakan kegelisahan Kyuhyun. "Kabari aku, ya."

"Pasti. Doakan aku, Vict."

"Pasti. Aku menyayangimu, _Oppa_."

"_Nado_ _saranghae_, _chagi_."

"Menjijikkan, _Oppa_!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh sebentar. Lalu telepon ditutup. Menyisakan kegelisahan di dalam diri Kyuhyun. Kegelisahan yang mulai melingkupinya, bercampur dengan ketakutannya. Takut Sungmin akan meninggalkannya. 

**-oOo-**

Jungmo mengawasi rumah Kyuhyun dari kejauhan, dan mengetahui bahwa setiap hari Kyuhyun berangkat kerja dan Sungmin dirumah bersama para pelayan. Dia tidak bisa bertamu begitu saja ke rumah Kyuhyun. Para pelayan itu mungkin ada yang menjadi mata-mata Kyuhyun yang mengawasi dan langsung melaporkan kalau Jungmo datang ke sana, dan Kyuhyun akan langsung pulang dan menggagalkan semuanya.

Jungmo harus bertindak hati-hati, dia harus menggiring Sungmin supaya berada di luar rumah dan bertemu dengannya, ditempat mereka tidak akan diganggu, di tempat di mana dia bisa leluasa membeberkan semua rahasia busuk Kyuhyun. Dan setelah itu Sungmin pasti akan sangat membenci Kyuhyun.

Jungmo tersenyum, menikmati saat-saat kemenangannya yang akan segera tiba. Tidak lama lagi. 

**-oOo-**

"Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli kue." Sungmin berpamitan kepada pelayan di rumahnya, dia hendak membeli kue untuk di bawa ke asrama tempat Leeteuk ahjumma berada esok hari. Supir pribadinya sudah menunggu dan Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil, menuju ke sebuah _cafe bakery_ yang cukup elegan di pusat kota. Di sana ada kue _brownies_ panggang yang sangat enak, Sungmin akan membeli beberapa sebagai buah tangan untuk dibawa besok.

Ketika mobil mencapai parkiran _Bakery_ itu, ponselnya berdering, dia melihat nama Jungmo di layar ponselnya dan menghela napas. Kebetulan. Pikirnya. Dia sudah berpikir untuk menghubungi Jungmo dan berbicara, menyelesaikan salah paham di antara mereka dan berharap mereka bisa berbicara baik-baik, lalu berpisah tanpa ada ganjalan lagi di antara mereka. Dia meminta supir menunggu dan melangkah keluar, memasuki _bakery_ itu lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yoboseo." Sungmin menyapa Jungmo, dengan suara ramah.

"Sungmin. Apa kabar?" suara Jungmo terdengar kaku.

"Kabarku baik, Jungmo. Kuharap kau juga sehat-sehat saja." Sungmin menjawab. Terbawa oleh suasana kaku dan formal yang dibawa Jungmo.

Sejenak suara Jungmo di seberang sana hening, lalu lelaki itu berucap dengan nada datar.

"Aku mendengar tentang pernikahanmu." Napas Jungmo agak tercekat. "Selamat, ya."

Sungmin tersenyum, setidaknya Jungmo mau memberinya selamat, itu pertanda lelaki itu mempunyai niat baik kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Jungmo. Maafkan aku tidak sempat mengabari. Semuanya begitu terburu-buru dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah menikah."

Jungmo terkekeh pahit di seberang sana. "Apakah kau mencintainya, Min?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. "Ya, aku mencintai Kyuhyun."

Hening lagi.  
"Aku ingin bertemu." Gumam Jungmo akhirnya.

Sungmin menghela napas. "Kebetulan aku juga berpikiran sama, kurasa kita harus bercakap-cakap untuk menyelesaikan beberapa hal yang mengganjal di antara kita."

"Kapan kau bisa?"

"Aku harus menanyakannya kepada Kyuhyun dulu." Sungmin tentu saja tidak bermaksud bertemu diam-diam dengan Jungmo, dia akan meminta izin pada Kyuhyun dulu, dia yakin Kyuhyun akan mengijinkannya kalau Sungmin bisa menjelaskan alasannya dengan tepat.

"Tidak! Jangan!" Jungmo menyela dengan cepat, membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Jangan apa, Jungmo?"

Jungmo berdehem di seberang sana. "Kau tahu, aku kan masih bekerja di perusahaan GuiXian.. Eh.. Kyuhyun." Suaranya merendah. "Akan sangat tidak mengenakkan bagiku kalau sampai Kyuhyun tahu aku mencoba menemui istrinya, mengingat aku dulu pernah dekat dengan istrinya."

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa bertemu diam-diam denganmu, kalau Kyuhyun tahu..."

"Kyuhyun tidak akan tahu. Aku mohon, Min. Aku tidak akan menyita lama waktumu, aku hanya butuh beberapa lama di tempat umum yang kau pilih, sehingga tidak akan memicu salah paham dan fitnah terhadap kita." Jungmo menghela napas panjang "Aku mohon, Sungmin. Hanya satu kali pertemuan untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan setelah itu kalau kau mau, aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi."

Sungmin termenung memikirkan kata-kata Jungmo, dia menarik napas panjang.

"Baiklah, kapan dan dimana?"

"Hari ini bisa?"

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya. Masih jam dua siang. Dia punya waktu panjang sebelum pulang ke rumah dan menanti suaminya pulang dari pekerjaannya.

"Aku sedang membeli kue di _bakery_" Sungmin menyebut nama Cafe dan _Bakery _tempat dia berada. "Kalau mau kau bisa datang kemari."

"Oke, kedengarannya bagus. Aku akan kesana beberapa saat lagi. Saat ini aku masih di kantor, aku akan mencari alasan untuk keluar."

Setelah itu Jungmo menutup teleponnya.

Sungmin lalu memilih beberapa kue dan membayarnya, dia menuju ke mobil dan meminta supir membawa kue-kue itu pulang dulu, dan menjemput Sungmin nanti. Sungmin akan menelepon ke rumah minta dijemput. Karena dia akan bertemu dengan seorang teman dulu selama mungkin satu atau dua jam.

Supir itu mengikuti instruksinya dan membawa mobil pulang ke rumah. Dengan langkah pelan Sungmin memasuki cafe dan _bakery_ yang cukup ramai itu lalu memilih tempat duduk dan memesan cokelat panas untuk dirinya, dan menunggu. 

**-oOo-**

Jungmo datang hampir satu jam kemudian. Lelaki itu masih tampan dengan senyumnya yang luar biasa menawan. Meskipun senyuman itu tidak bisa menggetarkan hati Sungmin lagi, dia telah tertawan oleh suaminya. Cho Kyuhyun yang tiada duanya, dan tidak ada laki-laki manapun yang bisa mengalahkannya.

Jungmo menyalami Sungmin dan tersenyum meminta maaf lalu duduk di depan Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku terlambat, aku tadi melarikan dari kantor." Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengamati Sungmin. "Kau tampak makin cantik, Min."

Seperti biasa Jungmo sangat pandai merayu, Sungmin membatin sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Jungmo menghela napas panjang, seolah bingung ingin berkata apa, kemudian setelah lama, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam.

"Sungmin, kau tahu aku mencintai dan menyayangimu, dan aku ingin kau bahagia." Suaranya lembut. "Tetapi kemudian aku mencemaskanmu ketika mengetahui bahwa kau ditipu."

"Ditipu?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ya ditipu. Pernikahanmu ini terjadi atas dasar kebohongan, kau ditipu mentah-mentah Sungmin. Dan aku tidak rela kau diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu, Jungmo?" Suara Sungmin berubah tajam, apakah Jungmo bermaksud memfitnah Kyuhyun lagi?

"Jangan marah dulu, dengarkan aku dulu baru kau boleh memutuskan akan berbuat apa." Jungmo menatap Sungmin dengan kejam ketika melemparkan bom itu.

"Selama ini kau dibohongi, Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun, adalah orang yang membunuh ayahmu dalam kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**lalala. Chap 10 datang(?)**

**Ada yg tau, gak. Cerita Siwon-Kibum disini yg dimaksud itu kisah Damian-Serena di novel A Romantic Story About Serena. Novel itu juga di remake jadi Kyumin vers. judulnya A Romantic Story About Lee Sungmin. Kisah cinta Siwon-Kibum aslinya rumit (dlm novel) tp Siwon gak nyangka kisah cinta Kyu lbh rumit #tsah**

**#HanyaInfo btw._.**

**Jangan timpuk saya karna tempat TBC nya yg terlalu pas (?) XD**

**Oke segitu dulu, waktu mepet. Abis update langsung ke rumah temen #sebenernyamales-_-**

**Untuk nama2 yg mereview chapter depan saja, ya.**

**Bye. Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Unforgiven Hero**

**Remake**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Victoria, etc.**

**Pair; Kyumin.**

**Rate; M**

**Genre; Romance, Drama.**

**Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.**

**Summary; Awalnya rasa ini adalah rasa tanggung jawab, namun semakin lama rasa ini malah menjadi rasa obsesi.**

**Warning; Genderswitch. Typo(s). D l l.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DLDR. RNR.**

Perkataan Jungmo itu membuat Sungmin terperanjat kaget, wajahnya memucat.

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku tidak asal bicara, Sungmin. Aku mempunyai bukti." Jungmo mengeluarkan berkas-berkas dari tasnya. "Kau tentu punya beberapa pertanyaan, kenapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya masuk ke perusahaan milik Kyuhyun, kenapa dia dengan mudahnya menikahimu. Semuanya ada alasannya. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sama, yang mobilnya menabrak mobil ayahmu hingga tewas sepuluh tahun lalu."

"Apa?" Sungmin sebenarnya sudah bisa mencerna seluruh perkataan Jungmo. Benaknya sudah menemukan kesimpulan dari apa yang dikatakan Jungmo. Tetapi hatinya berteriak, menolak untuk percaya begitu saja.

"Kau ingat, kan? Orang yang menabrak ayahmu itu juga bernama Kyuhyun, anak pengusaha kaya yang lolos begitu saja karena mereka mempunyai banyak uang." Jungmo memberondong Sungmin dengan semua informasi. "Kyuhyun yang kau nikahi itu adalah Kyuhyun yang sama, anak kaya yang mabuk dan mengebut, lalu menerobos lampu merah dan menabrak ayahmu yang tidak bersalah."

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin."

"Aku sudah menyelidikinya untukmu." Jungmo membuka berkas-berkasnya dan menunjukkannya kepada Sungmin dengan bersemangat. "Lihat artikel koran ini. Ini beberapa artikel yang aku cetak dari data _history_ di perpustakaan nasional, artikel-artikel ini membahas tentang kecelakaan yang dialami oleh ayahmu dan Kyuhyun, lihat di sini, disebutkan _**Putra milyuner bernama Cho Kyuhyun.**_ Kau pikir ada berapa milyuner yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun di negara ini? Kau harus mengerti, Sungmin. Semua ini adalah rencana gila Cho Kyuhyun, dia mungkin ingin menguasaimu ke dalam pernikahan entah dengan tujuan apa. Yang pasti, selama ini dia membohongimu."

Ingatan Sungmin melayang ke masa samar sepuluh tahun lalu. Ketika dia sedang berduka luar biasa, atas kematian ayahnya yang tidak adil, disusul oleh kematian ibunya yang sakit sejak ditinggalkan ayahnya. Sungmin sebatang kara di dunia dan merasa benci kepada lelaki bernama Kyuhyun, anak orang kaya yang telah menghancurkan hidup keluarga kecilnya. Kemudian lelaki itu datang dengan sombongnya ke rumahnya, membawa bunga. Dan Sungmin menyerangnya, dia tidak ingat masa itu, dia tidak memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu, yang diingatnya adalah dia melampiaskan seluruh kemarahan dan kebenciannya kepada lelaki yang membunuh ayahnya. Dan kemudian lelaki itu pergi. Tidak pernah muncul lagi di dalam kehidupannya. Cho Kyuhyun... Suaminya?

Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan tangannya mulai gemetaran. Oh Astaga. Seharusnya dia menyadarinya. Nama mereka sama. Dan sikap Kyuhyun seharusnya membuatnya curiga. Lelaki itu terburu-buru menikahinya, untuk apa? Kyuhyun mengatakan mencintainya, dan sekarang Sungmin ragu. Sungmin meragukan semuanya. Karena semuanya hanyalah kebohongan.

"Kyuhyun sudah mengatur semuanya, Sungmin. Malam itu aku dijebak. Solbi sendiri yang mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Kyuhyun menyuruhnya membuatku mabuk dan merayuku. Dia ingin memisahkan kita berdua." Suara Jungmo terdengar muak. "Sepertinya dia memiliki obsesi terpendam untuk memilikimu. Dan rupanya dia berhasil. Karena dia berhasil menikahimu, Sungmin. Tetapi aku mencari tahu dan aku menemukan rahasia ini. Kau hanya diperalat, Sungmin. Dan lelaki itu membohongimu."

Sungmin terpaku dengan wajah memucat. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tetapi dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ditatapnya Jungmo tanpa ekspresi.

"Terima kasih atas informasi yang kau berikan."

Reaksi tenang ini tentulah bukan yang diharapkan oleh Jungmo. Lelaki ini mengira Sungmin akan menangis kemudian dia bisa memeluknya dan menghiburnya, membuat Sungmin jatuh ke dalam jeratnya lagi. Tetapi Sungmin begitu tenang meski wajahnya pucat pasi dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Min?" Jungmo berusaha meraih jemari Sungmin, tetapi Sungmin menghindarinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jungmo. Terima kasih atas informasi yang kau berikan kepadaku. Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau begitu perhatian dan mencemaskanku." Sungmin menghela napas panjang. "Setelah ini aku harap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"Apa?" Jungmo terperanjat, setengah berdiri karena kaget. "Kenapa kau berkata begitu, Sungmin? Tidak tahukah kau kalau aku sangat mencintai dan mencemaskanmu? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Apakah kau akan kembali kepada suamimu yang jelas-jelas sudah menipumu?"

Sungmin memasang wajah datar. "Urusanku dengan suamiku akan kami selesaikan nanti. Maafkan aku, Jungmo."

"Kau bisa pergi bersamaku." Jungmo mengubah strateginya menjadi memohon. "Kumohon, Sungmin. Lelaki itu sudah menipumu. Kau bisa meninggalkannya dan pergi bersamaku. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku bersumpah."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Jungmo. "Perasaanku kepadamu sudah mati, Jungmo. Mungkin juga perasaan itu sebenarnya tidak pernah ada." Sungmin menatap Jungmo dengan pandangan sedih. "Maafkan aku, Jungmo."

Jungmo terdiam lama dan menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa menunjukkan kalau Sungmin berubah pikiran. Tetapi wajah Sungmin tetap datar dan dia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Akhirnya dia menghela napas panjang. "Kurasa aku harus menyerah."

Sungmin mengangguk, mengulangi permintaan maafnya. "Maafkan aku. Kau lelaki yang sungguh baik, dan aku yakin, kau akan menemukan orang yang tepat untukmu nanti."

Jungmo menghela napas lagi, sepertinya membawa beban yang sangat berat. "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Sungmin." Lelaki itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Sebaiknya kutinggalkan berkas-berkas ini di sini, kalau-kalau kau ingin membacanya lebih lanjut. Selamat tinggal."

Dengan langkah gontai, Jungmo melangkah meninggalkan Cafe itu. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang mulai merasakan pertahanannya runtuh, air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Tetapi dengan cepat dia mengusapnya, menyadari kalau dia berada di tempat umum.

Dengan cepat dia menelepon supir pribadinya, minta dijemput. Dia akan pulang, dan menghadapiKyuhyun.

**-oOo-**

Dalam perjalanan pulang Sungmin menangis, tertahan. Supir pribadinya berkali-kali melirik dari kaca spionnya, tetapi tidak berani mengganggu majikannya yang sedang menangis.

Sungmin menangis mengenang semuanya, mengenang segala kebaikan dan kelembutan Kyuhyun, malam pertama mereka, percintaan-percintaan panasnya dengan Kyuhyun sesudahnya. Semuanya ternyata berdasarkan atas kebohongan yang dibangun oleh Kyuhyun.

Lelaki itu ternyata menyimpan rahasia mengerikan. Rahasia yang tak termaafkan. Sungmin mengingat malam itu. Ayahnya sebenarnya sedang sakit batuk, tetapi dia tetap berangkat membawa taksi karena butuh uang untuk membayar uang sekolah Sungmin, sementara sang ibu juga sedang demam di rumah.

_Ingatannya melayang ke masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu._

.

.

.

"Appa akan tetap berangkat?" Sungmin menyerahkan segelas teh panas kepada ayahnya, menatap cemas ayahnya yang terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti. Ayahnya sudah tua tetapi tidak bisa berhenti merokok. Sekarang paru-parunya yang ikut menua tidak bisa menanggung kalau harus berkubang asap setiap hari, sehingga membuat ayahnya batuk-batuk setiap saat.

Sang ayah tersenyum dan menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. Sungmin adalah putri satu-satunya. Dan anaknya itu sungguh cemerlang di sekolahnya. Dia berjuang mati-matian untuk menyekolahkan anaknya itu, setidaknya Sungmin harus lulus SMU sehingga bisa mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik, masa depan yang lebih baik. Tidak seperti dirinya.

Uangnya sudah habis, kemarin untuk mengobatkan istrinya ke dokter dan membeli beberapa liter beras dan kebutuhan makanan di rumah. Dan besok Sungmin harus membayar uang sekolah. Mereka sudah terlambat membayar beberapa kali dan sekolah sudah mengeluarkan surat peringatan. Kalau sampai Sungmin tidak membayar lagi, dia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya.

Ini malam minggu. Pasti ramai dan banyak yang akan menggunakan jasa taxinya. Uang pendapatannya bisa dia pinjam dulu untuk membayar uang sekolah Sungmin. Besok dia akan berputar seharian mencari pelanggan untuk mengganti uang setorannya itu kepada perusahaan Taksi.

"Uang Appa masih kurang untuk membayar sekolahmu, nak. Appa akan mencari beberapa pelanggan malam ini. Malam ini pasti ramai. Badan ayah tidak apa-apa, kok." Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan penuh sayang. "Jagalah ibumu baik-baik, ya."

Dan kemudian ayahnya pergi. Sungmin masih mengamati kepergian ayahnya waktu itu, melangkah melalui gang sempit di depan, menuju perusahaan taksi tempat taksinya diparkir.

Tubuh ayahnya sedikit bungkuk dan menua sebelum waktunya, karena beban hidup. Dan Sungmin mengamati punggung ayahnya yang makin jauh dan menghilang di ujung gang dengan menahan pedih. Betapa inginnya dia segera dewasa, bisa mencari uang sendiri sehingga bisa membantu kedua orang tuanya.

Tak diduganya itu adalah saat terakhir dia melihat ayahnya. Dini hari, pintunya diketuk oleh tetangga dan beberapa orang yang mengabarkan bahwa ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Ditabrak oleh pengemudi mabuk tak bertanggung jawab yang menerobos lampu merah.

Ayahnya pulang sudah menjadi jenazah yang tak bernyawa. Dalam peti mati yang disegel rapat. Bahkan Sungmin tidak boleh melihat jenazah ayahnya di saat terakhirnya.

Dan saat itu ketika pemakaman ayahnya. Sungmin berjanji dalam hati. Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang membunuh ayahnya.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah pembunuh ayahnya. Orang yang dia nikahi, yang dia kira dia cintai dan mencintainya adalah pembunuh ayahnya.

Lelaki itu merekayasa semuanya. Menjebak Sungmin ke dalam sebuah pernikahan yang entah dengan tujuan apa. Semua kebaikannya, semua kata-kata cintanya. Semua itu penuh kebohongan dan kepalsuan.

**-oOo-**

Kyuhyun menyetir dalam perjalanan pulang, penuh tekad. Dia membawa seikat bunga mawar dan sekotak cokelat mahal berbungkus kertas keemasan dan berpita merah.

Malam ini dia akan mengaku kepada Sungmin.

Dia akan mengaku, lalu menyerahkan semua keputusan di tangan Sungmin. Dia akan menjelaskannya sejelas mungkin agar Sungmin tidak salah paham dan mengambil kesimpulan yang salah. Dia akan meyakinkan bahwa semua yang dilakukannya berasal dari rasa bersalah yang kemudian berkembang menjadi cinta. Pada akhirnya Sungmin akan menghargai kejujurannya. Kyuhyun yakin itu. Kyuhyun bergantung kepada keyakinan itu.

Sejujurnya dia ketakutan setengah mati, tidak tahan kalau harus menghadapi kebencian Sungmin. Kebencian yang menghancurkannya. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Membuat hatinya hancur lebur.

Ketika mobilnya diparkir di garasi, dia menatap ke arah rumah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Malam ini adalah malam penentuan. Diraihnya kotak cokelat dan bunga itu, lalu melangkah memasuki rumah.

Rumah sepi dan gelap. Kyuhyun mengernyit. Biasanya Sungmin sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu, menyambutnya dengan ceria sambil bercerita tentang harinya lalu menodong Kyuhyun untuk bercerita tentang harinya juga. Tetapi rumah terasa lengang dan sepi. Para pelayan pasti sudah tidur di bagian belakang rumah, di mana Sungmin?

Kyuhyun melangkah menaiki tangga, membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Kamar itu gelap, dan setelah Kyuhyun menyesuaikan matanya dengan kegelapan ruangan, dia menemukan Sungmin duduk di pinggir ranjang, menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Sungmin? Kenapa?" Kyuhyun melangkah masuk, dan seperti biasa berlutut di depan istrinya, disentuhnya dahi Sungmin dengan lembut. "Kau sakit?"

Sungmin memiringkan kepala, menghindari Kyuhyun, sebuah gerakan refleks yang sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Kyuhyun, isterinya menghindari sentuhannya? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Sungmin?"

Ruangan itu gelap. Tetapi tatapan Sungmin yang ditimpakan kepada Kyuhyun begitu tajam, penuh luka. Membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdenyut cemas.

"Aku hanya menginginkan sebuh kebenaran. Jawab pertanyaanku, Kyu." Sungmin menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Apa kau orang yang menyebabkan kematian ayahku?"

Dunia seakan runtuh di bawah kakinya. Seketika itu juga. Seakan menelannya dan membuat rongga dadanya terasa sesak, sesak yang menyedihkan. Sungmin sudah tahu. Sungmin sudah tahu entah dari siapa, dan dia terlambat.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Istrinya ini pasti sekarang sangat membencinya, menolak sentuhannya. Muak kepadanya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, suaranya keluar penuh kepedihan.

"Ya."

Jawaban singkat itu sudah cukup. Hati Sungmin hancur seketika itu juga. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya, seluruh pertahanannya hancur, membuatnya luluh dan tidak berdaya. Jadi semuanya benar. Semua ini hanyalah kebohongan yang dibangun Kyuhyun. Semua ini hanyalah kepalsuan.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku." Sungmin terisak-isak dalam kepedihan. "Kau membohongiku, kau menipuku selama ini. Dan aku.. Dan aku bahkan mencintaimu! Oh, Ya ampun! Betapa bodohnya aku!" Sungmin berdiri, menghindari kedekatan Kyuhyun dan melangkah ke dekat jendela. "Kau tega, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun merasakan kesakitan luar biasa melihat kesedihan Sungmin. Yah. Pada akhirnya yang dilakukannya hanyalah membuat Sungmin menangis sedih. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu, yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun hanyalah menghancurkan kehidupan Sungmin, membuat perempuan itu menangis. Dia memang jahat, dan sekuat apapun dia mencoba, dia memang tak termaafkan.

"Aku memang jahat, Min. Aku... Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membohongimu. Aku... Aku hanya takut mengungkapkan semua kebenaran kepadamu, takut kau akan membenciku."

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin, mencoba menyentuh dagu Sungmin, tetapi perempuan itu menepiskannya. Kyuhyun tidak menyerah, dipegangnya kedua bahu Sungmin, cukup lembut tetapi kuat sehingga Sungmin tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya.

"Tatap aku, Min. Lihat aku. Biarpun semuanya hanya kebohongan. Tapi cintaku padamu itu nyata. Tidak berartikah itu semua kepadamu? Aku membohongimu karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Aku tidak akan menerima cinta dari lelaki yang membunuh ayahku!" Sungmin berteriak, setengah menjerit, tidak tahan menerima pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun yang bertubi-tubi, membuat hatinya lemah. "Pernikahan kita sudah berakhir, Kyu. Aku akan pergi."

"Jangan!" Mata Kyuhyun menyala. "Kau sudah berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, seburuk apapun keadaan di antara kita. Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku!"

"Janji itu dibuat di atas kebohongan yang kau bangun!" Sungmin berteriak marah. "Kau pikir dengan melakukan semua ini aku akan memaafkanmu? Dengan menipuku? Berpura-pura mencintaiku? Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu karena telah membunuh ayahku?"

"Aku tidak berpura-pura mencintaimu!" suara Kyuhyun meninggi. "Dan Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah menuntut maafmu atas dosaku kepadamu. Tidak, Sungmin. Aku tidak pernah menuntut maafmu karena aku tidak pantas, karena aku menyadari bahwa aku tak termaafkan!"

"Kau memang tidak termaafkan. Dan bagiku semua sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi." Sungmin melangkah hendak meninggalkan kamar itu. Tetapi Kyuhyun menangkap tangannya dengan cepat, menahannya dengan keras.

"Lepaskan aku! Kyuhyun! Kau menyakiti tanganku!" Sungmin menjerit berusaha meronta dari pegangan Kyuhyun, tetapi lelaki itu menggenggam kedua lengannya dengan begitu kuat, pandangan lelaki itu tampak nyalang.

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin. Tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Kau istriku! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku!" Kyuhyun memegang lengan Sungmin dengan kencang, berusaha meredakan rontaannya.

"Pernikahan kita palsu, aku menganggapnya tidak pernah ada!"

"Teganya kau mengatakan itu!" Mata Kyuhyun menyala marah. "Lalu kau anggap apa semua hal yang kita lalui kemarin? Malam pertama kita? Percintaan kita yang panas? Kasih sayang dan cinta yang kita bangun selama ini? Kau anggap apa itu semua?"

Sungmin merasa sakit mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun itu, yang mengingatkannya akan saat-saat indah mereka. Rontaannya sudah berhenti. Tetapi Kyuhyun masih mencekal kedua tangannya dengan kencang, takut dia melarikan diri. Air matanya masih mengalir, air mata sakit karena pengkhianatan sekaligus kepedihan yang dirasakannya.

"Semua itu sudah musnah, Kyu. Aku membencimu. Amat sangat membencimu."

Sungmin melemparkan kata-kata itu hanya untuk menyakiti Kyuhyun, dan efeknya sungguh luar biasa. Wajah Kyuhyun pucat pasi. Ekspresinya seperti seseorang yang dihancurkan dari dalam. Lalu pandangan matanya menjadi kosong. Dia tersenyum pahit.

"Aku memang pantas untuk dibenci." Dengan tenang dia melepaskan cekalannya pada lengan Sungmin. "Dan kurasa tidak masalah kalau kau tambah membenciku. Toh kau sudah membenciku." Lelaki itu melangkah menuju pintu, dan menatap Sungmin dengan tajam. "Kau tidak akan kuizinkan meninggalkanku. Sampai kau tenang dan menuruti perkataanku. Aku terpaksa mengurungmu di kamar ini."

Lalu lelaki itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Sungmin masih tertegun di tengah ruangan mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun ketika bunyi 'klik' terdengar dari pintu. Dia tersadar dan setengah berlari menuju pintu. Mencoba membuka pintu itu, tetapi tidak bisa. Pintunya dikunci dari luar, Kyuhyun benar-benar mengurungnya!

"Buka pintunya!" Sungmin berteriak. "Buka pintunya, Kyuhyun! Kau jahat! Aku benci padamu!" Sungmin memukul dan menendang pintu itu sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustasinya. Pada akhirnya dia kelelahan dan jatuh terduduk, bersandar di pintu lalu menangis terisak-siak.

Kemarin kehidupannya terasa begitu sempurna dan indah. Kemarin sepertinya semuanya baik-baik saja. Dan dalam sekejap dia disadarkan bahwa semuanya tak seindah yang kelihatannya. Istana kebahagiaan itu perlahan-lahan runtuh dan hancur, hanya menyisakan puing-puingnya.

**-oOo-**

Kyuhyun melangkah berderap meninggalkan kamar Sungmin, berusaha menulikan telinganya atas gedoran dan teriakan-teriakan Sungmin di pintu. Dia melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya. Duduk di sana dengan segala emosi memuncak di kepalanya.

Teriakan Sungmin terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Pernyataan bahwa Sungmin membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Pada akhirnya Sungmin akan selalu membencinya. Dengan frustasi Kyuhyun memukul tembok ruang kerjanya sekuat tenaga, membuat buku-buku jarinya terluka, tetapi dia tidak mempedulikannya. Lelaki itu lalu jatuh terduduk di lantai. Dan menangis

Ini adalah kali kedua seorang Cho Kyuhyun menangis. Dan penyebabnya sama. _Sungmin_.

**-oOo-**

Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah, dia sudah bilang kepada Victoria untuk menggantikannya hari itu, karena dia ingin menjaga Sungmin. Dia tidak mungkin mengurung Sungmin terus-terusan. Mereka harus bicara. Nanti, setelah emosi Sungmin mereda. Tetapi pagi itu dia menemukan berkas-berkas di dalam map itu di meja ruang tamunya. Berkas itu berisi artikel-artikel yang memuat berita kecelakaan sepuluh tahun lalu.

Ada yang sengaja memberitahu Sungmin, untuk merusak pernikahan mereka. Dan Kyuhyun tahu siapa orangnya. Di dalam map itu terlampir kartu anggota perpustakaan nasional atas nama Jungmo. Kurang ajar. Lelaki itu ternyata masih menjadi duri dalam daging dalam pernikahannya bersama Sungmin.

Dengan langkah berderap, Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya dan membiarkan supirnya memarkir mobilnya. Kemarahannya bergolak, seluruh emosi dan frustasinya bertumpuk, mencari pelampiasan. Langkahnya semakin cepat ketika dia mendekati ruangan _IT Manager_, tempat Jungmo seharusnya berada.

Jungmo ada di sana. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan satu patah katapun karena Kyuhyun langsung menerjangnya hingga terjengkang di lantai dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Jungmo yang meskipun kaget pada awalnya, mencoba memberontak dan melawan, berhasil melemparkan satu atau dua pukulan ke bahu Kyuhyun, yang kemudian dibalas dengan pukulan keras yang menohok mukanya, membuat kepalanya berdentam-dentam. Pada akhirnya, Jungmo bukan tandingan Kyuhyun kalau harus bertarung satu lawan satu. Hasil akhirnya sudah bisa ditebak. Jungmo kalah, babak belur di lantai dengan wajah penuh lebam.

Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju Jungmo dengan kasar, kemarahan menyala di matanya, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya takut. Begitupun Jungmo, Kyuhyun seperti ingin membunuhnya. "Jangan pernah berani muncul lagi dalam kehidupanku dan Sungmin, aku akan mengawasimu mulai saat ini. Dan aku tidak akan segan-segan melenyapkanmu." Kyuhyun menggeram dengan nada mengerikan penuh ancaman kepada Jungmo, lalu membanting tubuh Jungmo yang terkulai ke lantai, dia melangkah dengan marah. Sebelum keluar, Kyuhyun menoleh lagi dan menatap Jungmo dingin. "Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau dipecat."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan Jungmo dengan pintu dibanting.

**-oOo-**

"Kau bisa dituntut atas penganiayaan terhadap anak buah." Victoria menempelkan es batu di atas sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang lebam. "Ya Tuhan, _Oppa_. Kau adalah lelaki paling berkepala dingin yang pernah kukenal, tak kusangka kau memilih menyelesaikan ini dengan cara barbar."

Kyuhyun mengernyit dan memegang es batu di sudut bibirnya. Rasanya sakit. Lelaki sialan itu berhasil memukul bibirnya dalam usahanya membela diri tadi. Brengsek.

"Jungmo pantas menerimanya. Dia memberitahu Sungmin semuanya dengan tujuan jahat, dan entah racun apa lagi yang dia tanamkan ke dalam pikiran Sungmin." Kyuhyun mendesis marah. "Sekarang istriku membenciku."

"Kita kan sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, _Oppa_." Victoria menarik napas panjang, "Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan pulang, dan menunggu sampai Sungmin sudah tenang. Semoga dia bisa menerima penjelasanku ketika dia sudah lebih berkepala dingin."

"Apakah menurutmu dia akan bisa memaafkanmu?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit sedih. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskannya, Vict. Aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintainya untuk melepaskannya." Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. "Kalau dia tidak bisa menerimaku, kalau dia tetap berusaha pergi dariku, aku akan membawanya ke pulau pribadiku dan menahannya di sana. Di sana dia tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun." Gumam Kyuhyun penuh tekad.

"Astaga, Oppa." Victoria menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak akan bisa mempertahankan pernikahan atas dasar pemaksaan."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Vict. Dia bilang dia membenciku dan akan meninggalkanku."

Victoria mendekati Kyuhyun dan menepuk pundaknya lembut untuk memberikan dukungan.

"Pulanglah, _Oppa_. Mari kita berdoa semoga Sungmin bisa melupakan kemarahannya dan memikirkan semuanya dengan logika."

**-oOo-**

Ketika sampai ke pintu rumahnya, Kyuhyun disambut oleh pelayannya yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya dengan cemas.

"Tuan Kyuhyun!"

Firasat buruk langsung memenuhi benak Kyuhyun. "Ada apa?" Suaranya menjadi parau.

"Nyonya Sungmin, Tuan. Beliau pergi dari rumah. Kami sudah mencoba menahannya. Tetapi ketika salah satu pelayan mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya, dia memaksa mengambil kunci kamar. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah!"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**hei, update, nih.**

**maaf ga bisa banyak cincang. aku cape abis sekolah langsung ekskul renang baru pulang sekarang #curhat**

**maaf gabisa sebut nama2 yg mereview. maaf juga untuk typo(s)**

**cukup sekian, capek bgt asli-_-**

**oke, review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Unforgiven Hero**

**Remake**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Victoria, etc.**

**Pair; Kyumin.**

**Rate; M**

**Genre; Romance, Drama.**

**Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.**

**Summary; Awalnya rasa ini adalah rasa tanggung jawab, namun semakin lama rasa ini malah menjadi rasa obsesi.**

**Warning; Genderswitch. Typo(s). D l l.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DLDR. RNR.**

**...**

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju asrama tempat dia tinggal dulu. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Asrama inilah satu-satunya rumahnya selama ini. Mungkin dia akan meminta tolong kepada Leeteuk Ahjumma untuk menampungnya selama beberapa saat. Sebelum dia bisa mengatur kehidupannya dan pergi ke tempat sejauh mungkin, yang tidak bisa ditemukan oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan hati-hati dia mengetuk pintunya, berharap Leeteuk Ahjumma ada di rumah dan tidak sedang keluar.

Pintu itu terbuka, Leeteuk Ahjumma sendiri yang membukanya.

"Sungmin? Pagi sekali kau datang. Ayo masuk." Perempuan itu menoleh ke belakang Sungmin. "Di mana suamimu? Katanya kalian akan datang berdua?"

Air mata langsung mengalir deras dari sudut mata Sungmin ketika mendengar Leeteuk Ahjumma menyebut Kyuhyun sebagai 'suaminya', dia menangis terisak-isak membuat Leeteuk Ahjumma menatapnya bingung.

"Oh, Astaga, Sungmin. Kau kenapa? Kau sakit, sayang? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?"

Sungmin mengusap air matanya, menatap Leeteuk Ahjumma dengan sedih.

"Aku dibohongi Kyuhyun, Eomma. Semua yang dia lakukan, semuanya palsu. Hiks. Dia... Dia adalah lelaki yang membunuh ayah saya." Tangis Sungmin makin keras, membuat tubuhnya limbung dan Leeteuk Ahjumma langsung memeluknya, mengusap punggungnya menghibur.

"Astaga. Sudah, jangan menangis. Jangan pikirkan semua hal dengan emosi, kau tidak akan menemukan jalan keluar." Hibur Leeteuk Ahjumma dengan lembut, menunggu sampai isakan histeris Sungmin berubah menjadi isakan pelan.

Setelah isakan Sungmin mereda dan sedikit tenang, Leeteuk Ahjumma menghela Sungmin ke kamar yang selama ini ditempatinya.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Tenangkan pikiranmu. Kamarmu masih sama seperti saat kau tinggalkan dulu. Tenangkan pikiranmu dulu, ya. Pikirkan semuanya baik-baik." Leeteuk Ahjumma mengantarkan Sungmin masuk kamar dan membantunya berbaring. "Nanti Eomma akan mengantarkan segelas teh panas ke kamarmu." gumamnya sebelum menyelimuti Sungmin dan melangkah pergi keluar kamar. 

**-oOo-**

Kyuhyun sedang menyetir tanpa arah, mencari Sungmin yang tidak bisa ditemukannya. Dia teringat pada asrama itu, dan menyadari bahwa Sungmin belum mengetahui hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Leeteuk Ahjumma. Kemungkinan besar Sungmin pulang ke asramanya dulu. Kyuhyun memutar balik arah mobilnya hendak menuju asrama ketika ponselnya berdering.

"Sungmin ada di sini." Suara Leeteuk Ahjumma yang lembut terdengar di seberang sana. Dan mata Kyuhyun terpejam sejenak, merasakan kelegaan mengaliri tubuhnya mendengar informasi yang diterimanya. Tadi dia sudah cemas luar biasa. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan pemikiran-pemikiran negatif, takut kalau Sungmin nekad dan melakukan sesuatu di luar akal sehatnya. Mengetahui kalau Sungmin sudah aman di asrama sungguh melegakannya.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja, Ahjumma?"

"Dia datang dan menangis, Ahjumma sudah menenangkannya dan sekarang dia beristirahat di kamarnya. Dia sudah tahu semuanya."

"Sebuah insiden membuatnya mengetahui semuanya, dan Sungmin salah paham, mengira saya menipunya, karena dia mengetahui semuanya bukan dari saya." Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan singkat kepada Leeteuk Ahjumma, lalu makin mempercepat laju mobilnya. "Saya akan segera datang untuk menjemputnya."

"Menurut Ahjumma jangan dulu." Leeteuk Ahjumma berucap dengan hati-hati. "Dia masih sangat kalut dan emosional, Ahjumma takut kalau Tuan datang menjemputnya sekarang, itu akan mendorong Sungmin untuk kabur lagi. Lebih baik kita biarkan dia tenang dulu. Setelah dia tenang ibu akan mencoba mengajaknya berbicara. Baru setelah itu Tuan bisa datang kemari untuk menjemputnya."

Benak Kyuhyun menolak saran itu. Dia sudah tidak tahan ingin menemui Sungmin, menjelaskan kepadanya, kalau perlu mengguncang-guncangnya agar perempuan itu mau menerima penjelasannya. Dia tidak apa-apa dibenci Sungmin, dia tidak apa-apa kalau Sungmin tidak mau memaafkannya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mau kalau Sungmin tidak mempercayai bahwa Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Untuk yang satu itu, Kyuhyun harus menjelaskannya kepada Sungmin, membuat perempuan itu percaya kepadanya.

Tetapi logikanya tahu bahwa saran Leeteuk Ahjumma ada benarnya juga. Sungmin tidak akan mau menerima penjelasannya kalau dia sedang kalut dan emosi. Percuma saja, Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan cara apapun, Sungmin tidak akan mau mendengarnya. Dia harus menunggu Sungmin berkepala dingin, sehingga mereka bisa berdiskusi dan tidak saling melemparkan kemarahan dan perdebatan satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun berharap dia masih punya kesempatan. Kesempatan menjelaskan kepada Sungmin, kesempatan untuk didengarkan. Dan untuk yang satu itu, Kyuhyun rela menunggu.

"Baik, Ahjumma. Saya akan menunggu. Tolong kabari saya kalau Sungmin sudah siap untuk saya jemput." Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, lalu menegarkan hatinya, dan memutar balik kembali mobilnya. Pulang ke arah rumahnya. Dia akan menunggu. Dan semoga penantiannya ini berujung bahagia. 

**-oOo-**

Sungmin duduk di dalam kamarnya dan menghitung-hitung. Tabungannya lebih daripada cukup untuk memulai hidup baru. Selama ini dia selalu menabung, sejak mahasiswa dan bekerja sambilan dia selalu menyimpan uangnya dengan hati-hati sedikit demi sedikit. Beruntung dia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa untuk sekolahnya, dan beberapa keberuntungan lainnya, sehingga pada akhirnya Sungmin bisa menabung sampai mencapai jumlah uang yang cukup.

Sudah mantapkah dia? Sungmin membatin dalam hatinya, menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Sudah mantapkah dia melangkah menjauh dan tidak menoleh lagi? Meninggalkan semuanya?

Kenangan itu masih terpatri jelas di benaknya, silih berganti muncul meskipun Sungmin berusaha mengusirnya. Kenangan tentang Kyuhyun. Senyumannya, kata-kata menggodanya, bisikan penuh gairahnya. Semua tentang Cho Kyuhyun yang dicintainya. Bisakah dia hidup dengan pengetahuan bahwa dia telah membuang semua itu? Mampukah dia?

Tetapi Cho Kyuhyun bagaimanapun juga, adalah pembunuh ayahnya. Lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang pernah membuat Sungmin berjanji tidak akan pernah memaafkannya.

Kepalanya terasa pening dan dia memijat pelipisnya kebingungan. Ah. Ya Tuhan, kenapa cinta bisa menjadi begini rumit? Kenapa dia tidak bisa seperti orang-orang biasa, yang berpacaran, menikah lalu hidup bahagia?

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba diketuk pelan, suara Leeteuk Ahjumma memanggil di sana.

"Sungmin, kau sudah bangun?"

Sungmin sudah bangun sejak lama karena tidurnya dipenuhi mimpi buruk, dan dia sudah mandi.

"Sudah, Eomma." Sungmin membuka pintunya untuk Leeteuk Ahjumma dan tersenyum. "Maaf untuk kelakuanku tadi, Eomma."

Ibu Leeteuk tersenyum pengertian. "Tidak apa-apa nak. Eomma mengerti perasaanmu. Mungkin nanti setelah kau lebih tenang, kita bisa berbicara. Tapi sekarang ada tamu untukmu."

Sungmin langsung menegang. Kyuhyun? Bodohnya dia. Kyuhyun pasti tahu kalau dia kabur ke asrama ini, memangnya Sungmin mau kemana lagi? Tetapi Sungmin tidak siap bertemu Kyuhyun. Dia masih marah, dia benci. Lagipula Sungmin sudah menyiapkan hati untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kalau tamunya Kyuhyun, aku tidak mau menemuinya." Sungmin berbisik lirik, panik. "Tolong ibu, aku tidak mau..."

Ibu Leeteuk menggeleng, tersenyum lembut kepada Sungmin, "Bukan Sungmin, tamunya perempuan." 

**-oOo-**

Begitu melihatnya Sungmin langsung tahu siapa perempuan itu. Perempuan Spanyol dengan tubuh yang indah dan kecantikan eksotis yang luar biasa, tetap cantik meskipun usianya sudah separuh baya. Bentuk bibirnya yang seksi berpadu dengan hidung mancung khasnya, dan mata lebar seperti kijang yang luar biasa cantik.

Perempuan ini adalah Eomma Kyuhyun.

"Kita belum berkenalan." Heechul berdiri dari kursi ruang tamu asrama. "Aku Eomma Kyuhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Eomma, atau apapun yang membuatmu nyaman." Dia menatap wajah Sungmin dengan lembut. "Sangat disayangkan kita tidak bisa bertemu sebelum pernikahan kalian. Tetapi aku memberikan restu untuk kalian berdua."

Apa yang dilakukan Eomma Kyuhyun di sini? Apakah Kyuhyun mengirimkan mamanya untuk membujuknya?

Sungmin masih terpaku di ambang pintu ruang tamu sehingga Heechul mempersilahkannya duduk. "Maukah kau duduk, Sungmin? Aku harap kita bisa sedikit bercakap-cakap."

Bagai terhipnotis, Sungmin melangkah duduk di depan Heechul.

"Kalau kau bertanya-tanya, Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau aku datang kemari, dia bahkan mungkin tidak tahu kalau aku sudah pulang dari China. Victoria meneleponku dan aku langsung mengambil penerbangan pertama untuk menemuimu."

Senyum Heechul mengingatkannya akan sebuah kenangan yang jauh di masa lalunya. Kenangan menyedihkan itu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu..

"Anda waktu itu datang ke pemakaman."

"Ya. Aku datang ke pemakaman, bersama suamiku. Kau mungkin membenci Kyuhyun karena dia tidak datang dan baru datang setelah beberapa lama. Aku minta maaf untuknya, Sungmin. Kyuhyun waktu itu terluka parah dan harus menjalani operasi Limfa."

Kyuhyun menjalani operasi? Itu informasi baru yang tidak pernah diketahuinya sebelumnya. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan dan mencuri pandang ke arah wajah Heechul, dia masih ingat wajah itu, meskipun sekarang sudah ada tambahan guratan usia selama sepuluh tahun. Wajah itu masih tetap sama, dengan kecantikan eksotis yang tak mudah dilupakan.

Heechul datang bersama suaminya setelah pemakaman, menawarkan kepada Sungmin dan ibunya, apa yang mereka sebut sebagai uang permintaan maaf. Waktu itu ibunya menolaknya mentah-mentah dan melemparkan uang itu – dalam arti sebenarnya – kepada pasangan suami-istri itu. Pasangan itu akhirnya pergi dengan rasa malu.

"Kenangan kita di masa lalu tidak cukup menyenangkan, ya, Sungmin?" Heechul tersenyum, memahami apa yang ada di benak Sungmin. "Dan bahkan sekarangpun ketika diingat, hal itu masih terasa menyesakkan dada." Heechul menghela napas panjang. "Semua yang terjadi sebenarnya berawal dari kesalahan kami. Semua salahku dan Appa Kyuhyun yang membesarkan Kyuhyun tanpa kasih sayang. Kami berdua terlalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnis masing-masing, hingga kami melupakan bahwa kami memiliki anak yang membutuhkan perhatian." Mata Heechul berkaca-kaca. "Kami berusaha menggantikan perhatian dan kasih sayang itu dengan uang. Merasa bahwa itu semua sudah cukup. Tetapi Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi seorang pemberontak, selalu membuat ulah, membuat masalah, yang pada akhirnya kami tahu, itu semua hanya untuk memancing perhatian kami."

Sungmin bisa membayangkan itu semua. Anak-anak keluarga kaya yang tidak pernah menerima kasih sayang orang tuanya, melarikan diri pada kenakalan-kenakalan yang merusak. Dia tumbuh di keluarga miskin harta, tetapi penuh kasih sayang. Dan dia mensyukurinya. Tanpa sadar dia merasa kasihan kepada Kyuhyun. Tumbuh dikelilingi harta tapi harus bebuat onar untuk mencari perhatian orang tuanya.

"Puncaknya malam itu, ketika polisi datang dan mengabari bahwa Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan, kondisinya kritis dan kami hampir kehilangannya. Pada saat kalut itulah kami menyadari bahwa kecelakaan itu telah menelan korban, seorang lelaki yang mungkin juga mempunyai keluarga." Heechul menatap Sungmin dengan sedih. "Kami semua menanggung rasa bersalah itu, Sungmin. Tetapi Kyuhyun yang paling berat menanggungnya."

Ketika Sungmin tidak berkata apa-apa, Heechul melanjutkan. "Ketika hari itu kau mengusirnya, mengatakan membencinya, mengatakan bahwa dia manusia yang tidak ada harganya. Kau sudah mengetuk nuraninya yang paling dalam. Sejak itu Kyuhyun berubah, dia menjadi pribadi yang bertanggungjawab, dia menjadi seseorang yang hidup dengan satu tujuan. Meskipun dia menjalani semuanya dengan penuh kepedihan." Mata Heechul mengerjap, menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah. "Kyuhyun telah menghukum dirinya sendiri setelah kejadian itu, Sungmin. Dia telah menerima hukumannya."

Sungmin memalingkan mukanya, tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas. Benarkah itu semua? Benarkah kejadian kecelakaan itu telah menggugah rasa bersalah Kyuhyun?

"Aku pikir sebenarnya yang diinginkan Kyuhyun adalah menjadi pahlawan untukmu. Menebus semua kesalahannya. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun kepadamu. Tetapi kau harus yakin, Sungmin. Bahwa semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun kepadamu, itu karena dia mencintaimu." Heechul menyusut air matanya, kemudian beranjak berdiri. Sungmin mengikutinya berdiri.

"Aku harap kau mau mempertimbangkan semua kata-kataku tadi."

Sungmin mengernyit, mencoba bersuara meskipun tertahan. "Saya... Saya akan memikirkannya."

"Terima kasih, Sungmin." Dengan gerakan spontan, Heechul merengkuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku sangat senang menerimamu sebagai menantuku."

Kemudian perempuan itu pergi. Meninggalkan aroma wangi vanilla yang sangat elegan di ruang tamu itu. 

**-oOo-**

"Kau harus makan, Sungmin." Leeteuk Ahjumma meletakkan sepiring makanan yang masih panas di depan Sungmin. "Ayo, cobalah meskipun cuma beberapa suap saja."

Sungmin melirik makanan di piring itu. Makanan itu enak, dan kalau dia tidak sedang pusing. Aromanya yang wangi pasti akan bisa menerbitkan air liurnya. Tetapi saat itu Sungmin merasa pusing, dan tidak ingin makan. Tetapi dilihatnya Leeteuk Ahjumma menatapnya penuh harap, wanita yang sudah seperti ibunya ini tentunya sudah repot-repot memasakkan makanan ini untuknya. Sungmin tidak mau mengecewakannya.

Hanya demi menyenangkan Leeteuk Ahjumma, dia mengambil piring itu dan menyuap makanannya. Perutnya yang sudah seharian tidak diisi menyambutnya dengan rasa mual yang luar biasa. Tetapi Sungmin menahannya. Dia tetap menyantap makanan itu hingga empat suap, kemudian menyerah, menatap Leeteuk Ahjumma dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Maafkan aku, Eomma."

Leeteuk Ahjumma tersenyum dan mengangguk penuh pengertian. "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting perutmu terisi." Leeteuk Ahjumma menatap Sungmin dan menarik kesimpulan, menilik dari sikap Sungmin dan pada kenyataannya Sungmin melarikan diri ke asrama ini, sepertinya Sungmin masih tidak tahu bahwa Leeteuk Ahjumma ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Bahwa semuanya sudah diatur oleh Kyuhyun. Leeteuk Ahjumma sebenarnya sudah menimbang-nimbang untuk berterus terang kepada Sungmin, tetapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Sekarang ini permasalahan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah rumit, dia tidak mau menambahkan permasalahan baru di antara mereka. Lagipula mengenai hal ini, mungkin nanti Kyuhyun sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya kepada Sungmin. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. "Aku baik-baik saja, Eomma."

"Tamumu tadi, dia Eomma Kyuhyun, kan?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya tetap datar hingga Ibu Leeteuk harus bertanya lagi.

"Apakah dia berhasil mengubah pandanganmu?"

Sungmin merenung. Apakah Eomma Kyuhyun berhasil merubah pandangannya? Mungkin. Eomma Kyuhyun memberitahukan hal baru, bahwa Kyuhyun hidup dengan rasa bersalah. Perempuan itu juga berusaha meyakinkan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai Sungmin. Tetapi benarkah itu semua? Jauh di dalam hatinya, Sungmin menyadari masih ada perasaan hangat itu ketika mengingat Kyuhyun. Tetapi ada juga kebencian yang muncul ketika mengingat bahwa laki-laki itulah yang telah menyebabkan kematian ayahnya. Hal itu membuat Sungmin bingung dan tak tahu harus bagaimana. 

**-oOo-**

Dini hari Sungmin terbangun dengan rasa mual yang amat sangat. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Perutnya terasa sakit dan kepalanya pening.

Dengan napas terengah dia mencuci mukanya dan melangkah gontai ke kamar, lalu membaringkan dirinya di ranjang. Tamu bulanannya belum datang, entah sudah berapa lama. Sungmin menghitung dalam hati. Dan kemudian merasa cemas ketika menemukan bahwa dia sudah terlambat hampir satu minggu. Pusing dan mual-mual itu... Apakah dia hamil?

Oh, Astaga. Sungmin mengusap perutnya dengan gugup. Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar hamil? Mengandung anak Kyuhyun? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kalau dia memang benar-benar ingin kabur dan pergi menjauh, dia harus mengubah semua rencananya. Kehamilan ini merupakan pertimbangan yang sangat penting. Sungmin akan susah mencari pekerjaan kalau perutnya membesar. Dan siapa yang akan menjaganya ketika kandungannya sudah terlalu besar?

Matanya nyalang menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar. Dia harus membeli testpack besok pagi, dan memastikannya dulu. Baru setelah itu dia akan memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. 

**-oOo-**

Kyuhyun bersedekap dan menatap Eommanya yang masih terlihat cantik.

"Eomma menemui Sungmin?"

"Ya." Sang Eomma menatapnya meminta maaf. "Maaf kalau Eomma tidak minta izin sebelumnya padamu. Eomma memang impulsif. Tetapi setidaknya dia mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari sisi Eomma."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Kyuhyun berbisik lirih, membayangkan Sungmin membuat jantungnya berdenyut. Dia merindukan perempuan itu, merindukan istrinya. Setiap malam dia terbangun, berusaha mencari tubuh hangat Sungmin untuk dia peluk, tetapi perempuan itu tidak ada. Kemudian dia merasakan kekosongan yang sangat dalam di dalam jiwanya, dan terjaga sepanjang malam.

"Dia baik-baik saja, matanya sembab karena banyak menangis." Sang Eomma menatap anaknya yang tampak menderita. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku bisa bertahan." Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. "Nanti kalau sudah waktunya, aku akan menjemput Sungmin."

"Semoga kau bisa melunakkan hatinya." Eomma Kyuhyun berucap setulus hatinya. Demi Kyuhyun. Anaknya itu sudah hidup dengan menanggung perasaan bersalah yang semakin lama semakin berat dipikulnya. Dia, sebagai seorang ibu, tidak akan sanggup kalau harus melihat beban itu ditambahi lagi dengan '_patah hati_'. 

**-oOo-**

Pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin sudah berjalan menuju apotek yang terletak beberapa meter dari kompleks asrama, untunglah apotek itu buka dua puluh empat jam. Jadi Sungmin tidak sia-sia berjalan. Sepulangnya, dengan hati-hati dia membuka alat itu dan mengikuti instruksinya.

Dia harus menunggu selama tiga menit untuk memperoleh hasilnya. Dengan jantung berdebar dipandanginya alat itu sambil menghitung angka satu sampai seratus delapan puluh. Ketika sudah selesai, Sungmin mengintip alat itu.

Jantungnya berdenyut kencang. Oh Astaga. Dia benar-benar positif hamil. Mengandung anak Cho Kyuhyun. 

**-oOo-**

"Eomma... Aku... Sepertinya aku hamil." Wajah Sungmin pucat pasi, dia mendatangi satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membantunya saat ini.

Leeteuk Ahjumma tampak terperanjat, dia lalu melihat hasil testpack yang ditunjukkan oleh Sungmin. Matanya bersinar lembut.

"Oh, Sungmin. Selamat sayang, kau akan menjadi ibu."

Sungmin meringis mendengar ucapan selamat dari Ibu Leeteuk, dipeluknya tubuhnya dengan bingung.

"Eomma... Aku bingung. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau bingung? Bayi itu mungkin suatu pertanda bahwa kau harus mempertimbangkan kembali hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun. Kalian akan mempunyai seorang anak, bukankah itu bisa menjadi pertimbangan penting?"

Sungmin mendesah, menatap ke sekeliling dengan gelisah. "Tapi aku... Aku berencana untuk pergi dan memulai hidup baru."

"Pergi?" Leeteuk Ahjumma membelalakkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu, Sungmin?"

"Aku berencana untuk pergi meninggalkan semua ini. Memutuskan hubungan dengan seluruh masa laluku."

"Astaga, Sungmin. Pikirkan dulu baik-baik sebelum memutuskan seperti itu. Kau sudah menikah dan bersuami. Bagaimana mungkin kau meninggalkan semuanya?"

"Aku takut, Eomma... Kyuhyun telah memulai semua dengan kebohongan. Bagaimana mungkin aku melanjutkan pernikahan yang didasari dengan kebohongan?"

Leeteuk Ahjumma menghela napas panjang. "Sungmin. Entah itu didasari kebohongan atau tidak. Saat ini ada seorang anak yang akan hadir di antara kalian yang harus kau pikirkan. Kau akan menjadi seorang ibu, itu adalah tanggung jawab yang besar. Dan aku yakin, kalau kau mau memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan, kalian bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan ini."

Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengelus perutnya, merasa bingung. Apakah dia seharusnya memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan lagi untuk menjelaskan? 

**-oOo-**

Sungmin bangun dari tidur siangnya dan mencari Leeteuk Ahjumma, dia hendak meminta Leeteuk Ahjumma mengantarkannya memeriksakan diri ke dokter kandungan. Dengan langkah pelan dia melangkah menuju kamar Leeteuk Ahjumma.

Asrama ini memang sedang sepi, karena menginjak liburan semester. Banyak penghuni asrama yang memanfaatkan liburan ini untuk pulang kampung ke rumah orang tua masing-masing. Jadi tidak banyak kegiatan di dalam asrama untuk beberapa waktu ke depannya.

Sungmin hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Leeteuk Ahjumma yang setengah terbuka itu ketika dia mendengar suara Leeteuk Ahjumma yang cukup jelas, sedang bercakap-cakap ditelepon. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin melangkah pergi dan akan kembali nanti kalau Leeteuk Ahjumma sudah selesai. Tetapi suara percakapan Leeteuk Ahjumma itu menahan langkahnya, membuatnya tertegun.

"Hasil testpacknya positif, Tuan Cho." Leeteuk Ahjumma bergumam kepada orang yang diajaknya bicara. "Sungmin menunjukkan kepada saya. Dia sudah hampir pasti hamil."

Leeteuk Ahjumma berbicara dengan siapa? Tuan Cho? Kyuhyun?

Hening sejenak, tampak Leeteuk Ahjumma mendengarkan suara Kyuhyun di seberang, lalu dia menjawab.

"Saya rasa anda harus menjemput Sungmin sekarang, menemuinya dan mencoba meluluhkan hatinya, ini waktu yang tepat, anak itu bisa menjadi pertimbangan penting bagi anda untuk meminta Sungmin kembali kepada anda." Leeteuk Ahjumma terdiam, mendengarkan, lalu ada senyum pada suaranya ketika berbicara. "Ya.. Ya.. Saya mengerti, Tuan. Tidak apa-apa. Tuan tidak pernah merepotkan saya. Sejak awal ketika saya menyetujui untuk membantu Tuan menyediakan tempat tinggal bagi Sungmin, saya sudah berniat melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati. Salam untuk Nyonya Heechul, saya akan mampir akhir minggu ini untuk memberikan laporan keuangan tentang asrama ini dan beberapa asrama lainnya kepadanya."

Sungmin sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia melangkah pergi dengan gemetar. Ketika sampai di kamar, dia menutupnya dan bersandar bingung di pintu. Apa yang didengarnya tadi itu?

Jadi selama ini Leeteuk Ahjumma merupakan kenalan Kyuhyun? Kaki tangannya? Jadi asrama ini tidak didapatkannya karena keberuntungan? Menilik kata-kata Leeteuk Ahjumma di telepon tadi, asrama ini adalah milik Eomma Kyuhyun. Apakah semua yang ada di hidupnya adalah hasil campur tangan Kyuhyun?

Lelaki itu bertindak seolah-olah Tuhan, mengatur kehidupan Sungmin, mengarahkan Sungmin harus bagaimana dan ke mana sesuai dengan skenarionya. Sebuah kebohongan lagi, entah berapa kebohongan lagi yang dilakukan Kyuhyun kepadanya?

Well, kali ini Kyuhyun tidak akan mendapatkan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Sungmin akan menunjukkan bahwa dia bukan boneka yang bisa diarahkan semau Kyuhyun, sesuai skenario dan keinginan laki laki itu.

Dengan cepat Sungmin berkemas. Dia akan meninggalkan semuanya. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya lagi, ataupun mencoba mengatur kehidupannya lagi.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**oke, update.**

**sorry for typo(s) dan tulisan berantakan karna gak diedit. gak sempet-_-**

**fic ini sampai chapter 16 bagi kemarin yg bertanya.**

**langsung review saja, ya. gabisa banyak cincang. maklum setiap hari ada tugas. tugas satu blm selesai udh dikasih tugas aja. kadang 1 mapel tugasnya 2 atau 3. kampret kan ya kurikulum 2013-_- #curcoldikit**

**oh, ya. perlu di garis bawahi. mulai besok, kayaknya updatean fict ini agak di tunda. yah u know apa penyebabnya hehe-_,-**

**untuk yg review jangan bikin hurt terlalu lama... Gak lama, kok. Cuma beberapa chapter aja(?)**

**oke, review, please**.


	14. Chapter 14

**Unforgiven Hero**

**Remake**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Victoria, etc.**

**Pair; Kyumin.**

**Rate; M**

**Genre; Romance, Drama.**

**Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.**

**Summary; Awalnya rasa ini adalah rasa tanggung jawab, namun semakin lama rasa ini malah menjadi rasa obsesi.**

**Warning; Genderswitch. Typo(s). D l l.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DLDR. RNR.**

**...**

Berita itu membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdenyut kencang. Sungmin hamil, Sungmin mengandung anaknya. Mereka akan punya bayi bersama. Tadi Kyuhyun langsung menyetir mobilnya setengah mengebut ke arah asrama Sungmin. Dia tidak sabar bertemu Sungmin, memastikan istrinya baik-baik saja, dan calon anaknya juga sehat di kandungan istrinya.

Apapun yang akan terjadi, dia akan mempertahankan pernikahan ini. Bayi itu semakin memperkuat alasannya untuk berjuang mendapatkan Sungmin kembali. Semoga Sungmin setidaknya mau memberinya kesempatan.

Hati-hati dia memarkir mobilnya di depan asrama. Beberapa mahasiswa yang lalu lalang di jalan menoleh ke arahnya, beberapa yang lain bahkan sampai tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya. Asrama itu memang dekat dengan kampus ternama di kota ini, sehingga banyak mahasiswa yang lewat dengan berbagai urusannya. Kyuhyun memang layak untuk dilihat dua kali. Ketampanannya sangat eksotis dan menyolok, sehingga menarik perhatian orang. Hari ini dia mengenakan celana jeans santai dan kemeja senada dan memakai rompi rajutan yang membungkus dengan indah badannya. Dadanya yang bidang tercetak dengan jantan di sana, rambutnya yang agak basah karena buru-buru sehabis mandi, disisir begitu saja ke belakang dengan jemarinya, membuatnya tampak semakin eksotis. Lelaki itu benar-benar tampan.

Tetapi dia adalah lelaki tampan yang gugup. Langkahnya ragu sekaligus bersemangat. Seluruh kata-kata terjalin campur aduk di benaknya. Dia harus bisa meyakinkan Sungmin supaya kembali kepadanya. Ketika Kyuhyun sampai ke depan pintu asrama, dia hendak mengetuk. Tetapi pintu langsung terbuka dari dalam, menampakkan wajah Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ yang pucat pasi.

"Sungmin pergi. Dia tidak ada di mana-mana, aku tidak tahu kapan dia pergi. Dia meninggalkan surat ini." Mata Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ membelalak panik. "Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia mendengar percakapan kita tadi pagi dan marah karena menemukan satu kebohongan lagi."

Kepala Kyuhyun seperti dihantam dengan keras menerima kabar itu, dia menerima surat itu dari Leeteuk Ahjumma dan membacanya. Wajahnya memucat membaca pesan singkat yang ditulis di atas kertas sederhana tersebut.  
**  
**_**Kau tidak akan bisa mengatur-atur kehidupanku lagi, Kyuhyun. Aku akan pergi jauh, dan kau tak akan bisa menemukanku lagi.**_**  
**

**-oOo-**

Sungmin mengetuk pintu rumah Eunhyuk, dan menunggu dengan cemas. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam dan pintu dibuka.

"Sungmin?" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa kau tidak mengabari kalau kau mau datang? Aku bisa memasakkan makanan istimewa untukmu..."

"Hyuk." Ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang begitu serius membuat senyum Eunhyuk memudar dan menatap Sungmin dengan bingung. "Berjanjilah kepadaku kau tidak akan mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau aku ada di sini."

"Ada apa, Min?" Eunhyuk melihat kepada Sungmin. "Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?"

"Berjanjilah dulu, Hyuk."

Eunhyuk melihat betapa seriusnya Sungmin. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Baiklah, aku berjanji. Ayo, masuklah dulu, aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu."

Sungmin mengikuti Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Eunhyuk membuatkan teh untuknya dan mengajaknya duduk di ruang keluarga. Sepertinya bayinya sedang tidur karena suasana rumah sangat sepi.

"Suamiku sedang keluar kota. Tugas kantor, dia baru pulang seminggu lagi. Jadi aku hanya berdua di sini dengan si kecil." Eunhyuk menuangkan teh ke cangkir Sungmin. "Ini, minumlah dulu."

Sungmin menerima cangkir itu dan menyesapnya, merasakan keharuman mint dan melati yang menyegarkan. Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, bingung. "Hampir seperti itu, tetapi bukan juga. Aish. Ceritanya panjang."

"Aku punya banyak waktu." Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Ayo, ceritakan padaku."

Dan Sungmin pun bercerita, semuanya, dari awal. Menjelaskan perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun, sakit hatinya ketika dibohongi Kyuhyun, dan keputusannya untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari lelaki itu.

Ketika selesai. Eunhyuk hanya termenung dan menatapnya dengan skeptis. Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk, meminta pendapatnya.

"Benar bukan? Menurutku Kyuhyun sangat arogan, dia mengatur seluruh kehidupanku, berusaha membentukku menjadi apa yang dia mau. Dia seolah ingin berperan sebagai Tuhan dalam kehidupanku. Dan lagi dia memulai semuanya dari kebohongan." Sungmin berusaha mencari pembenaran dari Eunhyuk.

Sahabatnya itu menghela napas panjang. "Menurutku Kyuhyun sudah gila."

"Mungkin juga." Sungmin mengerutkan kening bingung dengan kata-kata Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun sudah gila. Gila karena terlalu mencintaimu."

"Cintanya hanyalah kebohongan." Sungmin menyela, dia ingin mendapatkan dukungan dari Eunhyuk, tetapi sahabatnya itu tampaknya malah bersimpati pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mungkin orang dengan cinta bohongan melakukan segala cara untuk memilikimu. Coba kau pikir? Untuk apa dia menikahimu? Aku tahu pasti di masa lalunya Kyuhyun tidak pernah membuka hatinya untuk perempuan lain. Dia selalu tampak... Sedih. Ternyata karena ini. Ternyata karena dia menanggung rasa bersalah yang dalam. Kau dari tadi mengulang-ulang bahwa Kyuhyun mengatur segalanya dalam hidupmu, mengubah menjadi apa yang dia mau." Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam. "Tetapi yang kulihat, dia tidak ingin menjadi Tuhan dalam kehidupanmu, Sungmin. Dia ingin menjadi pahlawan. Dia menjagamu."

"Tidak!" Sungmin membantah lagi. "Dia hanya ingin memuaskan egonya, menyembuhkan rasa bersalahnya, dan membuat aku berhutang kepadanya agar semua kesalahannya impas!"

"Untuk apa dia melakukan itu? Tidak ada untungnya buat Kyuhyun." Eunhyuk memajukan tubuhnya. "Sungmin. Orang lain dalam posisi Kyuhyun, dia akan meninggalkanmu dengan setumpuk uang, meminta maaf dan pergi. Kalaupun kau tidak mau menerimanya, setidaknya dia sudah mencoba. Kyuhyun bisa melenggang pergi kapan saja tanpa beban, tanpa kerugian apapun. Tetapi itu tidak dilakukannya. Dia memilih mengikatkan rantai berat berisi rasa bersalah di kakinya. Menjagamu agar hidupmu mudah dan bahagia. Dan kemudian menikahimu serta menjadi suami yang luar biasa baik untukmu."

Sungmin terdiam. "Kenapa kau membela Kyuhyun?"

"Karena... Demi Tuhan. Bukalah hatimu, Sungmin. Pikirkan baik-baik. Oke, Kyuhyun memang bersalah di masa lalu, dia memang menyebabkan kematian ayahmu. Itu sudah terjadi, waktu tidak akan bisa diputar kembali. Dan dia sudah berusaha menebus kesalahannya." Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang. "Pikirkanlah, Min. Semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun untukmu, kebohongannya, semua rencananya untuk mencampuri kehidupanmu, adakah yang merugikanmu? Tidak bukan? Dia selalu memastikan kebahagiaanmu di atas segalanya. Dia mencintaimu, Min. Dan jauh di dalam hatimu kau mengetahuinya."

Sungmin mengetatkan gerahamnya. "Aku tidak percaya." Matanya terasa panas. "Dia telah membohongiku. Kalau dia mencintaiku, dia tidak akan membohongiku."

Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut melihat Sungmin mulai terisak, ditepuknya pundak Sungmin memberi semangat. "Kau bisa menginap di sini dulu, kau tidak punya tempat tujuan, kan?"

"Aku berencana pergi ke luar kota. Tetapi kondisi kesehatanku tidak memungkinkan, aku muntah-muntah sepanjang jalan kemari tadi." Sungmin mengusap air matanya dan menatap Eunhyuk ragu. "Mungkin aku akan merepotkanmu, bolehkah aku menginap di sini untuk beberapa lama? Kalau kondisi kesehatanku sudah memungkinkan, aku akan pergi."

"Kau boleh tinggal selama kau mau. Kami punya dua kamar kosong di sini. Suamiku juga akan sangat senang kalau kau tinggal disini. Dia sering keluar kota, dan pasti akan senang karena aku ada temannya."

"Aku tidak akan tinggal lama di sini, aku harus pergi segera, kalau tidak, Kyuhyun akan menemukanku."

"Kau masih bertekad untuk pergi?"

Sungmin memijat kepalanya. "Entahlah... Aku bingung, Hyuk. Dan aku pusing."

"Kau sedang hamil muda, kondisimu harus dijaga baik-baik demi dirimu dan calon anakmu. Dulu aku selalu mual dan muntah di awal-awal kehamilanku. Tinggalah di sini dulu. Istirahatlah dan pulihkan dirimu. Kau bisa memikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan kedepannya nanti." 

**-oOo-**

Kyuhyun sudah mencari kemana-mana tanpa tujuan. Rasanya dia hampir gila karena tidak tahu Sungmin ada dimana, sedang apa, dan bagaimana kondisinya.

Istrinya itu sedang hamil. Demi Tuhan! Sedang mengandung anaknya, dan sekarang dia ada di luar sana entah dimana. Dengan marah dibantingkannya tangannya di setir mobilnya.

Sebegitu bencikah Sungmin kepada dirinya? Kenapa Sungmin tidak mau mengerti? Kyuhyun tahu dia bersalah dan penuh dosa pada Sungmin. Dia memang tak termaafkan. Tapi apa dia tidak berhak mencintai? Tidak bolehkah dia mencintai Sungmin? 

**-oOo-**

"Aku sudah menengok Kyuhyun _Oppa_, kondisinya buruk. Dia sudah tidak datang ke kantor lagi sejak dua minggu yang lalu, yang dia lakukan setiap hari hanya berputar-putar mencari Sungmin. Dan ketika aku menengok ke rumahnya, dia tampak mengenaskan kalau sedang di rumah, dan hanya diam di kamar seperti orang gila. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri." Victoria duduk di depan _Eomma_nya dengan prihatin. "Kita harus menemukan Sungmin untuknya, kalau tidak aku cemas dia akan benar-benar jadi gila."

"Kata supir pribadinya, dia juga selalu berkeliling setiap malam, tidak pulang, mengitari seluruh penjuru kota, mencari Sungmin." Sang _Eomma_ memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut. "_Eomma_ juga mencemaskan Kyuhyun. Apa kau sudah mencari informasi? Bagaimana dengan para pegawai yang mengenal Sungmin di kantor dulu?"

"Aku menanyai mereka semua. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu di mana Sungmin."

"Bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk? Sungmin menggantikan tugasnya bukan? Dan aku dengar mereka cukup akrab."

"Eunhyuk adalah orang pertama yang didatangi Kyuhyun." Victoria mengingat Kyuhyun pernah bercerita kepadanya. "Tetapi kata Eunhyuk, Sungmin tidak datang kesana."

Kedua wanita itu bertatapan. Bingung. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong Kyuhyun. Yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun adalah kehadiran Sungmin. Hanya itu. 

**-oOo-**

Pagi itu seperti biasanya Sungmin membantu Eunhyuk memandikan si kecil. Sudah satu minggu Sungmin tinggal di rumah Eunhyuk. Sahabatnya itu melarangnya pergi dulu. Dan Sungmin menerima tawarannya itu. Mengingat kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Dia selalu merasa mual, dan ingin muntah setiap saat. Kepalanya kadang terasa pening sehingga berdentam-dentam. Dan kondisinya itu bahkan belum membaik selama seminggu tinggal bersama Eunhyuk.

Si Kecil sudah dimandikan, dan Eunhyuk memberinya asi. Sementara Sungmin merapikan kembali perlengkapan mandi bayi. Ketika dia membungkuk untuk meletakkan handuk ke keranjang cucian, tiba-tiba ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di perut bagian bawahnya. Nyeri luar biasa yang membuatnya mengerang sambil berpegangan ke rak handuk di sampingnya.

"Sungmin?"

"Sakit sekali." Sungmin memegang perutnya yang serasa di remas-remas. Nyerinya luar biasa.

Eunhyuk meletakkan bayinya yang sudah tertidur dan kenyang di buaian, dia melangkah mendekati Sungmin. "Ayo, Min, mungkin kau terlalu tegang dan kelelahan. Berbaringlah dulu. Oh, Astaga!" Eunhyuk memekik. "Sungmin. Kau berdarah!"

Sungmin menunduk dan menatap ke bawah. Ke arah kakinya. Dia memakai rok selutut. Dan dari lututnya, tampak cairan merah yang mengalir dari kewanitaannya, mengalir turun melewati betisnya, sampai ke kaki.

"Aku akan menelepon Kyuhyun!" Eunhyuk meraih ponselnya, Sungmin mengerang, mencoba mencegah Eunhyuk.

"Jangan! Jangan, Hyuk!"

Sahabatnya itu menatapnya tajam. "Harus, Sungmin. Dia suamimu, ayah dari bayi di perutmu. Rumahnya dekat dari sini, dia bisa sampai dalam beberapa menit. Lebih cepat daripada kalau kita memanggil taksi." Eunhyuk melirik cemas kepada Sungmin yang kini sudah duduk di kursi dan memegang perut bawahnya dengan kesakitan. Lalu menelepon Kyuhyun. 

**-oOo-**

Kyuhyun datang dengan begitu cepat. Lelaki itu sepertinya mengebut kemari. Ketika Eunhyuk membuka pintu, atasannya itu berdiri dengan mata nyalang, cemas luar biasa.

"Di mana Sungmin?"

"Di dalam, _sajangnim_. Maafkan saya waktu itu membohongi anda."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah meneleponku." Kyuhyun bergerak masuk setengah berlari. Menemukan Sungmin yang terduduk di kursi. Darah segar mengalir di kakinya, dan Sungmin tidak berani berdiri sama sekali, takut dia akan mengalami pendarahan yang lebih parah. Wajah Sungmin semakin pucat ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun masuk dan berdiri dengan cemas di sebelahnya.

"Min..." lelaki itu berbisik lembut bercampur kecemasan. "Tahan, Min. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membungkuk di depan Sungmin menyapukan tangannya di punggung dan lutut Sungmin, lalu mengangkatnya seolah Sungmin begitu ringan. Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya.

Perutnya sakit, tetapi berada digendongan Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa nyaman. Lelaki itu berhenti sebentar di dekat pintu. "Terima kasih, Hyuk."

"Sama-sama. Semoga Sungmin tidak apa-apa." Eunhyuk mengiringi kepergian mereka dengan tatapan cemas.

Kyuhyun melangkah cepat menuju mobilnya, ke tempat supirnya yang sudah menunggu dan membukakan pintu. Masih menggendong Sungmin, Kyuhyun masuk kemudian memangku Sungmin. Mobil pun melaju dengan kencang menuju rumah sakit.

Sungmin mengerang ketika rasa nyeri itu menyerangnya lagi. Membuat Kyuhyun menunduk menatapnya dengan cemas "Sakitkah? Tahan, ya. Kita sebentar lagi sampai."

Sungmin bergerak tidak nyaman di pangkuan Kyuhyun, dia hanya memakai rok dan dia berdarah. Darahnya akan mengotori celana Kyuhyun. "Aku berdarah. Aku akan mengotori..."

"Jangan cemaskan itu." Kyuhyun menyela tajam, lalu memeluk Sungmin erat-erat. "Ya Tuhan. Sungmin. Semoga kau tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mati kalau kau kenapa-kenapa."

Sungmin masih mendengar kalimat terakhir itu dan hatinya terasa hangat, tetapi setelah itu, dia tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa telah merenggut kesadarannya. Mambuatnya pingsan. 

**-oOo-**

Sungmin terbangun lama kemudian. Bau obat dan rumah sakit menyelimutinya. Membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya. Tangannya langsung digenggam dengan hangat, membuatnya menoleh dan bertatapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu duduk di tepi ranjang, menatapnya cemas.

Lelaki itu mengecup jemari Sungmin dengan penuh perasaan. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Suaranya serak penuh perasaan. "Aku sangat mencemaskanmu."

Refleks Sungmin memegang perutnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan takut. "Bayiku?"

"Dia kuat, dan bertahan." Kyuhyun menatap perut Sungmin dengan lembut.

Sungmin mendesah lega mengetahui kondisi bayinya baik-baik saja. Tetapi kemudian, wajah Sungmin memerah mengetahui tatapan Kyuhyun ke perutnya. Dia memalingkan wajah, tidak mau menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin." Suara Kyuhyun melembut. "Aku tahu waktunya tidak tepat membahas ini semua. Tetapi aku harus mengatakannya kepadamu."

Hening dan Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban Sungmin, ketika Sungmin tetap diam, Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. "Aku mencintaimu, Min. Itu bukan kebohongan. Aku mungkin mengatur kehidupanmu, tetapi itu semua kulakukan untuk menjagamu. Karena aku mencintaimu, bukan semata untuk penebusan dosa." Suara Kyuhyun menjadi serak. "Aku menikahimu karena aku mencintamu. Semua yang kulakukan, semua kebohongan itu, karena aku mencintaimu."

Sungmin tetap diam. Memejamkan matanya. Merasakan air mata menetes di sudut matanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa memaafkanku. Dosaku memang tak termaafkan. Dan aku sudah menerimanya. Mungkin memang aku yang berharap terlalu muluk kau bisa tetap mencintaiku dan melanjutkan pernikahan ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. "Maafkan aku karena memaksakan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku kepadamu lagi. Segera setelah anak kita lahir. Aku akan menceraikanmu dengan penyelesaian yang baik."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**syukur deh bisa update. meskipun numpang di rumah temen lagi==**

**tinggal 2 chap lagi bakal End. woaaa. gak nyangka.**

**seperti biasa gabisa banyak cincang. hehehe.**

**so, review, please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Unforgiven Hero**

**Remake**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Victoria, etc.**

**Pair; Kyumin.**

**Rate; M**

**Genre; Romance, Drama.**

**Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.**

**Summary; Awalnya rasa ini adalah rasa tanggung jawab, namun semakin lama rasa ini malah menjadi rasa obsesi.**

**Warning; Genderswitch. Typo(s). D l l.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DLDR. RNR.**

**...**

Sungmin tertegun. Dalam diamnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu sedang menunduk, tidak menatap Sungmin, matanya menerawang oleh pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku waktu itu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. "Aku datang dengan segala kesombongan dan kepongahanku. Merasa berkuasa dan punya segalanya, merasa bisa membeli permintaan maaf dari seseorang. Tetapi aku salah. Kau membuatku sadar ketika itu. Ketika kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah manusia hina yang tidak punya harga diri, yang berlindung di balik kekuasaan ayahku. Kau sangat benar." Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Aku pulang dengan kesadaran penuh, seperti ditampar untuk disadarkan."

Lelaki itu menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan penuh kesakitan. "Tetapi aku berusaha, aku berusaha supaya aku bisa berdiri di depanmu, dengan harga diri. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga. Aku mendirikan perusahaanku sebagai pembuktianku padamu. Perusahaan itu sama sekali tidak menerima campur tangan ayahku, aku memulainya dari nol." Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Dan aku memang membohongimu. Aku mengawasimu sejak awal, jangan salah paham, aku sama sekali tidak punya maksud buruk. Aku... Aku hanya ingin menjagamu, aku tahu kau sebatang kara karena aku, dan aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk itu." Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. "Ya. Aku mengatur pendidikanmu, semua beasiswa itu. Semua kuusahakan, asrama itu juga bagian dari rencanaku, Leeteuk _Ahjumma_ adalah pegawai _Eomma_ku. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya untuk menguasaimu, aku melakukannya untuk menjagamu. Memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Kurasa jauh di dalam hatiku, aku ingin menjadi pahlawan untukmu."

Sungmin tercenung mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Ini sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk, dan juga yang lainnya. Apakah selama ini dia terlalu menutup diri? Sehingga tidak mau melihat apa yang sebenarnya merupakan kenyataan. Apakah selama ini dia terlalu diselimuti oleh kebencian dan prasangka? Hingga tidak mau membuka hatinya?

Sungmin sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun demi kebaikannya. Sungmin ingat betapa mudahnya hidupnya. Pendidikannya yang lancar, tempat tinggalnya yang menaunginya, dan sosok seorang ibu yang menjaganya, Leeteuk _Ahjumma_. Semuanya disediakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tujuan awalku adalah supaya kau bisa melanjutkan masa depanmu dengan baik. Setelah itu aku berniat melepasmu, pergi dengan diam-diam sehingga kau tidak pernah tahu ada aku di balik semua skenario itu." Kyuhyun menyambung, sambil menatap wajah Sungmin dengan lembut, tahu kalau Sungmin mendengarkan. "Kuberi kau pekerjaan di perusahaan itu, karena kau mempunyai hak di sana. Perusahaan itu bisa berdiri karena kau. Karena tempatmu adalah di sana. Aku pikir kita bisa melanjutkan hubungan kerja dengan baik, sebagai atasan dengan bawahan. Lalu kuharap kau akan menemukan jodoh yang baik, menikah, lalu hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menikahiku, Kyuhyun?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa menipu diriku sendiri." Kyuhyun tertawa pahit, seolah mengejek dirinya. "Tanpa sadar aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Kau telah menjadi semacam obsesi yang merenggut hatiku. Membuatku merindukanmu. Semua wanita-wanita itu..." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam. "Wanita-wanita seperti Seohyun, mereka ada untuk menggantikanmu. Aku memang tak berperasaan."

Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Seohyun. Bahwa Kyuhyun menganggap Seohyun sebagai dirinya. Sungmin yang selalu dipanggil Kyuhyun ketika itu memang benar dirinya. Sekarang semuanya jelas.

"Dan kau dekat dengan Jungmo di hadapanku." Suara Kyuhyun berapi-api. "Aku dibakar cemburu, luar biasa cemburu. Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu untuk lelaki lain. Aku harus memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri."

"Jadi benar kata Jungmo kalau kau menjebaknya."

"Aku menyuruh Solbi merayunya. Ya, aku mengakuinya." Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis mengingat Jungmo. "Tetapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah murni kesalahan Jungmo sendiri. Kalau dia benar-benar menjaga hatinya dan mencintaimu, dia tidak akan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Solbi. Aku hanya menunjukkan kepadamu betapa lemahnya Jungmo sesungguhnya. Betapa kau akan menyesal kalau menyerahkan hatimu kepadanya."

Sungmin menyadari bahwa perkataan Kyuhyun ada benarnya juga. "Kau menyelamatkanku."

"Ya. Aku menyelamatkanmu. Dan kemudian menjebakmu untuk menjadi milikku. Aku akan mengakui semuanya padamu, supaya tidak ada lagi kebohongan di antara kita. Aku memang menjebakmu. Semua kulakukan agar aku bisa menikahimu. Menjadikanmu istriku, milikku. " Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin. "Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku ketika menyematkan cincin ini di jarimu. Aku mencintaimu, Min."

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, tidak mampu menjawab. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berdiri.

"Tetapi aku tahu semua penjelasanku tidak ada gunanya lagi. Di atas semua itu, kenyataannya tetaplah ada di antara kita. Bahwa aku adalah pembunuh ayahmu, dan bahwa dosaku tidak akan pernah termaafkan. Aku bisa mengerti itu." Kyuhyun memalingkan muka. "Hanya kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku dulu, demi bayi kita. Setidaknya sampai anak kita lahir. Setelah itu aku berjanji tidak akan menahanmu. Aku akan melepaskanmu, aku akan memberikanmu perceraian. Kau boleh menjaga bayi kita, aku mungkin akan meminta izin untuk bisa memperoleh sedikit waktu supaya aku bisa berperan sebagai ayah dalam hidupnya. Selebihnya aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengecup dahi Sungmin. "Istirahatlah, kau harus banyak istirahat dan menenangkan pikiranmu. Dokter bilang pendarahan itu terjadi karena kau tegang dan kelelahan. Aku… Aku akan kembali nanti." Dengan cepat dia memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sungmin merasakan basah di wajahnya. Tetapi dia tidak menangis. Ditatapnya pintu tempat Kyuhyun menghilang. Apakah ini air mata Kyuhyun? Apakah lelaki itu menangis untuknya? 

**-oOo-**

Kyuhyun duduk dalam gelap, terdiam. Kamar itu temaram oleh cahaya remang-remang dari luar. Sudah jam tiga dini hari. Dan dia masih belum bisa tidur. Ditegakkannya tubuhnya. Menatap ke arah ranjang rumah sakit, di mana Sungmin sedang tertidur lelap. Seharian ini Kyuhyun menunggui Sungmin di rumah sakit. Dan sekarang dia tidur di atas sofa besar yang ada di kamar itu. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya, dan duduk dalam diam di atas sofa.

Dia telah menawarkan kesepakatan itu. Kesepakatan untuk melepaskan Sungmin setelah bayinya lahir. Tetapi hati kecilnya mengejeknya. Karena tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin melakukannya. Melepaskan Sungmin tidak mungkin dilakukannya, apalagi melepaskan Sungmin bersama bayi mereka.

Apa aku harus memaksakan kehendakku pada Sungmin lagi? Kyuhyun merenung. Pada akhirnya Sungmin akan lari, dia tidak akan bahagia. Kyuhyun harus belajar menerima apa yang diinginkan Sungmin. Meskipun itu menyakitkan untuknya. Mungkinkah hati Sungmin bisa diluluhkannya? Hatinya bertanya-tanya, putus asa. Apakah dia cukup berharga untuk dipertimbangkan kembali oleh Sungmin? 

**-oOo-**

"Aku akan pulang bersamamu ke rumah." Sungmin bergumam di pagi harinya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan datar. "Seperti yang kau minta."

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tidak bisa menahan binar kebahagiaan di matanya. "Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?"

"Tapi hanya demi bayi ini. Seperti katamu, sampai bayi ini lahir. Setelah itu kita akan membicarakan langkah selanjutnya."

Istrinya masih tidak mau memaafkannya. Binar kebahagiaan itu surut dari mata Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak apa-apa, setidaknya Sungmin mau ikut pulang bersamanya. Dan dia masih punya waktu beberapa bulan untuk mengubah pikiran Sungmin.

"Aku akan menjagamu dan anak kita." Kyuhyun mengucapkan janji itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. 

**-oOo-**

Tiga hari setelahnya, kondisi Sungmin sudah membaik dan dia diperbolehkan pulang. Sungmin pulang ke rumah Kyuhyun, dan semua sudah disiapkan di sana. Dia belum membicarakan pengaturan kamar untuk mereka berdua. Sungmin berpikir untuk tidur di kamar tamu. Tetapi para pelayan menempatkan pakaiannya di kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin akan membicarakannya dengan Kyuhyun nanti. Siangnya, Victoria datang untuk merayakan kepulangannya, dia membawa boneka beruang raksasa dan bunga ke rumah.

"Maafkan aku tidak menengok ke rumah sakit. Aku phobia rumah sakit. _Eomma_ menitip salam, dia harus terbang kembali ke China." Victoria menatap perut Sungmin dengan hati-hati. "Apa kau dan calon keponakanku baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin tersenyum. Victoria sangat lugas dan lucu. Sungmin mungkin bisa berteman baik dengannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Sungmin mengusap perutnya dengan sayang. "Terima kasih atas bunga dan bonekanya, ya."

"Aku mulanya bingung ingin membelikan apa, tanpa sadar aku sudah menenteng boneka beruang besar ini keluar dari toko." Victoria tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana _Oppa_?"

Sungmin melirik ke lantai dua. "Kyuhyun sedang mandi."

"Oh." Victoria tersenyum lembut. "_Oppa_ pasti bahagia setengah mati, terima kasih, Sungmin."

Victoria pasti tidak tahu kesepakatan antara Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin membatin. Mungkin perempuan itu berpikir bahwa Sungmin sudah memaafkan Kyuhyun dan mau kembali kepadanya.

"Dia seperti orang gila ketika kau pergi." Victoria bergumam lagi. "Pulang hanya beberapa jam, lalu pergi berputar-putar mengelilingi seluruh kota, mencarimu, putus asa untuk menemukanmu. Dan itu berlangsung setiap hari." Victoria menarik napas sedih. "Aku takut kalau dia akan jatuh sakit. Tapi untunglah. Semua sudah baik adanya." Dengan lembut Victoria menatap Sungmin. "Terima kasih sudah memaafkan _Oppa_. Kyuhyun hidup dengan menanggung beban yang begitu berat, menghukum dirinya sendiri. Merasa tidak pantas bahagia. Setidaknya kau telah membuatnya berani merasakan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sendiri."

Ketika Victoria berpamitan. Mata Sungmin terasa panas dan berkaca-kaca, menahan air matanya. 

**-oOo-**

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita tidur sekamar?" Kyuhyun berkata ketika dia selesai mandi, menemui Sungmin di ruang keluarga. "Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu atau memaksakan hasratku. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu. Biasanya perempuan hamil sering pusing, muntah, atau membutuhkan hal-hal lainnya di tengah malam atau dini hari. Aku ingin bisa ada dan membantumu kalau aku tidur di sebelahmu."

Kyuhyun tampak begitu tulus. Sungmin membatin. Dia mungkin bisa mempercayai Kyuhyun. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Bayangan tidur bersama Kyuhyun lagi setelah sekian lama membuatnya gemetar. Dan di ranjang itu, ranjang yang sudah tak terhitung berapa kali banyaknya, menjadi tempat mereka berdua larut dalam hasrat sensual.

Sungmin gemetar. Tetapi dia menahan diri. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu bisa diterimanya. Kadang dia memang bangun di tengah malam, merasa lapar, atau kehausan yang luar biasa. Dan memikirkan ada Kyuhyun di sebelahnya membuatnya merasa tenang. 

**-oOo-**

Malam itu, malam pertama mereka tidur bersama setelah sekian lama. Sungmin berbaring jauh di sudut ranjang yang lain. Matanya nyalang, tidak bisa tidur. Sementara Kyuhyun yang berbaring di sudut ranjang yang lain, tidak ada bedanya. Lelaki itu bolak-balik menggerakkan badannya dengan gelisah, membuat ranjang bergerak-gerak.

Ketika akhirnya Sungmin berhasil memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun yang sedang membalikkan badannya, tanpa sengaja menyentuhkan lengannya ke pundak Sungmin.

"Ups, maaf."

Sungmin merasa kesal. Dia gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur, dan Kyuhyun membuat semuanya makin buruk. "Jangan bergerak-gerak terus."

Di luar dugaan. Kyuhyun terkekeh, membuat Sungmin memutar tubuhnya dan memelototi suaminya itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Karena kita berdua lucu." Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul. Dan tiba-tiba dengan gerakan cepat hingga Sungmin tidak sempat menolaknya, Kyuhyun merengkuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, kepala Sungmin bersandar di rengkuhan lengan dan dada Kyuhyun, sementara lengan Kyuhyun melingkari pinggang Sungmin dengan posesif.

"Aish..." Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi Kyuhyun menahannya dengan lembut,

"Sungmin. Biarkan aku memelukmu. Aku tidak akan berbuat lebih. Mungkin dengan posisi begini kita bisa tidur lebih nyenyak. Aku butuh tidur, Min. Aku kurang tidur beberapa hari ini."

Karena menungguinya di rumah sakit dan harus tidur di sofa yang tidak nyaman itu. Sungmin membatin, sedikit merasa bersalah. Akhirnya dia terdiam, menikmati gerakan naik turun napas Kyuhyun yang teratur di pipinya. Dan menikmati suara debaran jantung Kyuhyun, yang bagaikan musik pengantar tidur untuknya. 

**-oOo-**

Semua wanita hamil di dunia ini pasti menginginkan suami seperti Kyuhyun. Sungmin membatin. Lelaki itu selalu siap sedia. Menggenggam lengan Sungmin dengan lembut ketika berjalan. Di pagi hari ketika Sungmin lari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan makanannya, Kyuhyun menyusulnya, memijit tengkuknya dengan lembut, lalu melap wajahnya dengan handuk dan air hangat untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ketika kembali ke kamarnya, di sana sudah tersedia teh mint dan biskuit asin untuk mengatasi rasa mualnya. Pun di malam harinya, ketika Sungmin terbangun, merasakan haus, atau lapar. Lelaki itu langsung terjaga, menuangkan air untuknya, atau mengupaskan apel untuk mengisi perutnya. Dan setelah itu semua, Kyuhyun akan memeluk Sungmin di atas ranjang, mengusap punggungnya yang pegal dengan lembut, hingga Sungmin tertidur dengan nyaman.

Kehamilannya sudah mencapai usia sembilan bulan. Tanpa terasa mereka menjalani kehidupan perkawinan dengan baik, tanpa ada percikan pertengkaran di dalamnya. Mereka saling menghargai, saling menghormati, dan menjaga satu sama lain.

Meskipun ada yang berbeda. Kyuhyun tampak formal dan jauh. Lelaki itu memposisikan dirinya sebagai penjaga dan perawat Sungmin. Tidak lebih dari itu. Pelukannya di malam haripun tidak mengandung unsur sensual, hanya dilakukannya untuk membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman. Tidak ada sentuhan penuh gairah, tatapan membara ataupun bisikan serak bernada sensual. Kyuhyun benar-benar menepati janjinya.

Pernah di suatu malam, ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya, bayinya menendang untuk pertama kalinya, mendesak Kyuhyun, membuat lelaki itu memandang Sungmin dengan takjub. Jemari mereka saling bertumpukan di perut Sungmin, merasakan momen menakjubkan mereka sebagai orangtua untuk pertama kalinya. Malam itu, mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca, dan lelaki itu mengecup bibirnya lembut, penuh emosi. Tetapi hanya itu. Setelah itu Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin seperti biasa sampai tertidur.

Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas kasih sayang Kyuhyun untuknya. Bisa merasakan ketulusan lelaki itu untuknya. Jauh di dalam hatinya, dia menyayangi suaminya itu. Tetapi di sisi lain, kenyataan tak terelakkan tentang masa lalu mereka menjadi penghalang. Sungmin masih belum siap untuk memaafkan Kyuhyun, atas kebohongannya dan atas kelalaiannya yang menyebabkan kematian ayahnya. Apakah ayah dan ibunya akan marah padanya kalau dia memaafkan Kyuhyun? Sungmin sering bertanya-tanya seperti itu di dalam hatinya. Merasa takut bahwa ternyata dia telah mengkhianati keluarganya dengan memberikan kesempatan kepada Kyuhyun.

Bayi ini sudah akan lahir. Sungmin mengelus perutnya yang membesar, dan tersenyum. Anak mereka akan lahir dalam waktu dekat, dan Sungmin tidak sabar menanti untuk merengkuh bayi itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Tetapi benaknya terasa berat. Memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah anak ini lahir. 

**-oOo-**

"Jangan angkat itu." Kyuhyun meraih keranjang buah kecil yang dibawa Sungmin dengan cekatan. "Demi Tuhan, Sungmin. Duduklah! Tidak usah membantu apa-apa. Biar Victoria dan para pelayan yang membereskan semuanya."

Sambil berdiri di sana dan berkacak pinggang, Kyuhyun benar-benar tampak seperti seorang arogan yang suka memerintah-merintah orang, membuat Sungmin cemberut.

"Kyuhyun, aku bisa membawa diriku sendiri. Dan aku pegal kau suruh duduk seharian."

"Kau sedang hamil besar dan tubuh mungilmu itu kelelahan membawa-bawa perutmu yang begitu besar." Kyuhyun menatap mengancam. "Duduk Sungmin, atau aku tidak akan mau memijit kakimu lagi."

Tentu saja itu bohong. Kyuhyun tidak pernah lupa memijit kaki Sungmin setiap malam, dengan minyak essensial yang lembut, membantu Sungmin menghilangkan pegal-pegalnya karena harus membawa-bawa kandungannya yang semakin membesar. Kyuhyun juga tidak lupa membantu mengoleskan minyal zaitun ke perut Sungmin yang semakin membuncit setiap malamnya.

Hari ini mereka sedang menyiapkan kamar bayi. Kamar bayi itu terletak tepat di sebelah kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dengan pintu penghubung yang dekat dengan ranjang. Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan kamar bayi itu sejak tiga bulan lalu. Mendekorasi, mengganti cat dinding dan _wallpaper_-nya dengan nuansa pink lembut – karena hasil USG menunjukkan kalau bayi mereka perempuan – dan menyiapkan perabotannya. Ketika Sungmin memprotes bahwa dia mungkin saja tidak akan tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun lagi ketika anak ini lahir, Kyuhyun membungkamnya dengan mengatakan tidak mungkin Sungmin langsung pergi begitu saja setelah melahirkan. Sungmin butuh waktu untuk merawat anaknya, sampai beberapa bulan. Baru setelah itu mereka bisa membicarakan kesepakatan mereka untuk berpisah. Sungmin mendengus dalam hati ketika teringat betapa dia tidak mampu membantah. Pantas perusahaan Kyuhyun begitu maju dan pesat, lelaki itu sangat pandai bernegosiasi dan memanipulasi lawannya.

Tadi pagi, perabot terakhir dan yang paling penting datang, sebuah ranjang bayi. Dari gambar kotaknya, ranjang itu indah, berwarna putih, sebuah tempat tidur mungil dengan nuansa pink. Sungmin bisa membayangkan bayinya berbaring di sana seperti boneka mungil yang terlelap dalam kedamaian.

Lelaki itu merakit ranjang bayinya sendiri dengan bersemangat, sibuk sendiri di dalam kamar bayi itu. Sementara itu Victoria datang membawa berbagai macam boneka hadiahnya, semuanya bernuansa pink dan mengaturnya di kamar, membuat kamar itu tampak benar-benar seperti kamar bayi.

"Sudah jadi. Ayo, Min, lihatlah." Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin berdiri dengan hati-hati, nada suaranya sangat bersemangat. Sungmin berjalan dengan Kyuhyun di belakangnya, langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu, dan terpesona. Kamar bayi itu sudah siap, begitu indah dan cantik seolah tidak sabar menunggu bayi mereka yang akan lahir. Satu-satunya yang kurang dari kamar itu adalah bayi itu sendiri.

"Cantik, ya." Kyuhyun berbisik, berdiri tepat di belakang Sungmin dan melingkarkan lengannya dengan lembut di perut Sungmin yang buncit, menyandarkan tubuh Sungmin ke dadanya. Dagunya bertumpu di puncak kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin menikmati momen indah itu, membiarkan Kyuhyun merangkul tubuhnya makin erat. "Ya. Cantik sekali, anak ini pasti akan bahagia terlahir ke dunia ini."

Mereka berpelukan dalam keheningan, mengagumi keindahan kamar bayi mereka.

Dan Victoria ada di sana, menatap kedua pasangan itu dari kejauhan dan mengusap air matanya. Kyuhyun tampak begitu bahagia. Jauh terlihat bahagia dari masa-masa itu, ketika dia menanggung dosa masa lalunya dengan sepenuh hati. Dan Victoria berharap, Kyuhyun bisa bahagia terus selamanya, dengan Sungmin, dengan keluarga kecil yang akan dibangunnya. 

Pagi itu Sungmin merenung. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan. Tetapi sebelum itu dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Kyuhyun sedang ada di kantor, mengurus pertemuan dengan koleganya. Lelaki itu jarang ke kantor selama Sungmin hamil, menyerahkan kendali perusahaan di tangan Victoria dan mengurus segala sesuatunya dari rumah, dia hanya meninggalkan Sungmin untuk keperluan bisnis yang sangat penting dan tidak bisa diwakilkan, seperti hari ini.

Diraihnya ponselnya dan dia menelepon, suara Victoria menyahut dengan cepat di sana. "Ya, Sungmin?"

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak. Kyuhyun ada di sini sedang _meeting_. Jadi aku sedikit leluasa di kantor. Ada apa, Min? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau butuh bantuan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Vict." Sejak mereka makin akrab, Sungmin memanggil Victoria sama seperti cara Kyuhyun memanggilnya. "Tapi aku minta bantuan padamu, maukah kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?"

Victoria mengernyit di seberang sana. "Tentu saja. Sekarang? Kemana, Min?"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya. "Iya, sekarang. Aku takut aku keburu melahirkan dan nanti tidak sempat lagi. Aku ingin kau mengantarku mengunjungi makam orangtuaku."

Jeda sejenak, terdengar Victoria menahan napas, tetapi lalu segera berkata. "Tunggu. Aku jalan ke rumah untuk menjemputmu. Sekarang." 

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan rapat itu dan melangkah menuju ruangan Victoria, tetapi ruangan itu kosong. Dia mengerutkan keningnya. Di mana Victoria? Kyuhyun harus segera pulang dan menjaga Sungmin, jadi dia harus menyampaikan hasil rapat tadi kepada Victoria sebelum pulang supaya adiknya itu bisa menindaklanjuti langkah-langkah yang akan mereka diskusikan bersama.

Karena Victoria tidak ada, Kyuhyun melangkah kembali ke ruangannya. Dia menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk dengan jadwal _meeting_. Sejak Kyuhyun jarang masuk, Eunhyuk yang sudah kembali dari cuti melahirkannya mengerjakan pekerjaan ganda, merangkap sebagai asisten Victoria.

"Kemana adikku?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat matanya dari layar komputer. "Oh. _Sajangnim_, anda sudah selesai meeting? Tadi Victoria buru-buru pergi, dia meminta saya menyampaikan pesan kepada anda. Dia pergi untuk mengantar Sungmin, mengunjungi makam orangtuanya. 

**-oOo-**

Sungmin berdiri di depan makam ayah dan ibunya yang berdampingan, dengan susah payah diletakkannya rangkaian bunga yang dibelinya di bawah kedua batu nisan itu. Dia ingin berlutut dan memeluk batu nisan itu, tetapi perutnya yang besar membuatnya tidak bisa melakukannya.

Sementara Victoria berdiri agak jauh, mengawasi dari jarak yang cukup. Tahu bahwa Sungmin butuh waktu sendirian bersama makam orangtuanya, dan memberikan privasi itu untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap makam ayahnya, lalu ibunya berganti-ganti, dia bergumam dalam hatinya. Melakukan percakapan lembut yang diyakininya tersampaikan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

_**Appa... Eomma... Aku ada disini. Mungkin kalian bisa melihatku di atas sana. Aku sedang mengandung, anak ini anak Cho Kyuhyun. Appa dan Eomma pasti tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Appa**_**.******

Sungmin mengerjap menahan air matanya.

_**Tetapi aku mencintainya. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat mencintainya. Dia pria yang baik, dia memperlakukanku dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan dia sudah berjuang untuk menebus semua kesalahannya. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku mencintainya, tetapi aku mencintainya.**_**  
**  
Sungmin menghela napas panjang, bergerak sedikit untuk mengelus kedua batu nisan orang tuanya.

_**Aku mencintainya. Dan meski dulu aku pernah berjanji untuk tidak akan memaafkannya, aku memaafkannya. Dan semoga, Appa dan Eomma juga bisa memaafkannya**__**.**_

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin semilir lembut yang tiba-tiba menghembusnya, membuat rambutnya berserakan, dan membuat hatinya terasa damai. Dia bisa merasakannya. Ketenangan yang luar biasa. Kelegaan yang luar biasa atas penerimaan itu. Memaafkan Kyuhyun.

Tetapi kemudian rasa nyeri merayapi punggungnya, membuatnya meringis. Victoria melihat perubahan itu dan mendekati Sungmin dengan cemas.

"Kenapa, Min?"

Sungmin menatap ke bawah, air bening itu mengaliri pahanya, turun ke kakinya dan beberapa menetes ke tanah, dia tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Victoria... Air ketubanku... Pecah."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**HYAAA. KALIAN HARUS BERTERIMAKASIH BUAT GURUKU YG GAK KASIH TUGAS HARI INI XD TAPI TUGAS DI HARI SEBELUMNYA MASIH NUMPUK-_-**

**OKE, SEKALI LAGI SAYA GA BISA BANYAK CIT CAT. SEE U IN FINAL CHAP.**

**REVIEW, PLEASE.^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Unforgiven Hero**

**Remake**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Victoria, etc.**

**Pair; Kyumin.**

**Rate; M**

**Genre; Romance, Drama.**

**Disclaimer; Semua alur milik cerita ini adalah milik Shanty Agatha. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokoh.**

**Summary; Awalnya rasa ini adalah rasa tanggung jawab, namun semakin lama rasa ini malah menjadi rasa obsesi.**

**Warning; Genderswitch. Typo(s). D l l.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DLDR. RNR.**

**...**

**WARNING! NC!**

Kyuhyun melangkah menelusuri area pemakaman yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Tadi di tempat parkir, dia melihat mobil Victoria di sana. Jadi adiknya dan Sungmin memang benar-benar sedang ada di sini. Dia sering sekali kemari. Meletakkan bunga di atas makam Ayah Sungmin, kemudian menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di sana untuk meminta maaf. Memohon ampun kepada ayah dan ibu Sungmin.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat dua sosok yang sangat familiar di kejauhan, itu Sungmin dan Victoria. Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya untuk menemui Victoria yang sedang berseru panik sambil berusaha membimbing Sungmin yang berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya cepat, dan ketika melihat keadaan Sungmin dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, bahkan sebelum Victoria menjelaskannya.

"Air ketubannya pecah." Victoria menjerit panik. "Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, _Oppa_!"

Kyuhyun berdebar. Oh astaga. Sungmin akan segera melahirkan, dan mereka masih di sini, di tengah area pemakaman yang luas, yang harus ditempuh dengan jalan kaki beberapa ratus meter lebih sebelum mencapai parkiran mobil. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak sempat berpikir, dengan sigap dipeluknya Sungmin dan diangkatnya ke dalam gendongannya.

"Berjalanlah dulu ke mobil, aku akan menyusul." Kyuhyun memerintahkan Victoria yang segera berlari untuk mengambil mobilnya. Dengan langkah cepat, Kyuhyun setengah berlari sambil mengangkat Sungmin, sambil tetap berhati-hati agar tidak menabrak batu-batu nisan yang berjajar.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang saatnya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bertahanlah, ya. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Sungmin berpegangan erat di tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan cepat. Lelaki itu tampak sedikit terengah. Tentu saja, dengan usia kehamilannya yang sembilan bulan ini, Sungmin sangat berat, dan Kyuhyun menggendongnya sambil setengah berlari.

Beberapa lama kemudian, mereka sampai ke areal parkiran, Victoria sudah menunggu di ujung paling dekat dengan pintu penumpang belakang yang terbuka. Kyuhyun langsung masuk dan menutup pintunya. Lalu Victoria melajukan kendaraannya menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Min?" Victoria berteriak sambil melirik dari kaca mobil.

"Dia bertahan." Kyuhyun yang menjawab karena Sungmin sedang mengerang merasakan kontraksi, sementara itu ban mobil berdecit karena Victoria menghindari pengendara yang menyalip dari sebelah kiri. "Fokus ke jalan, Vict!"

Kyuhyun merasakan cengkeraman erat Sungmin di lengannya ketika Sungmin mengalami kontraksi. Jarak kontraksinya makin dekat dan Kyuhyun makin cemas.

"Tarik napas dalam-dalam, Min." Kyuhyun mengingatkan Sungmin cara menarik napas, seperti yang pernah diajarkan kepada mereka ketika mengikuti latihan persiapan kelahiran beberapa waktu lalu. "Nah begitu, hembuskan pelan, tarik napas lagi. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku..." Sungmin menarik napas panjang, di sela kontraksinya. "Aku tidak tahu akan melahirkan sekarang, kalau tahu, aku akan diam saja di rumah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum frustasi. "Selama ini aku menahanmu di rumah supaya ketika kau melahirkan aku bisa dengan cepat membawamu ke rumah sakit, tetapi bayi ini rupanya punya maunya sendiri. Bertahanlah Min." Kyuhyun menggenggam

tangan Sungmin ketika kontraksi itu datang lagi. "Kita sudah hampir sampai." 

**-oOo-**

Mereka sampai beberapa waktu kemudian dengan kelihaian Victoria menembus kemacetan jalan raya. Ketika sampai di UGD, Sungmin ditidurkan di atas ranjang dorong, dan Kyuhyun terus memegangi tangannya. Sampai Sungmin dipindahkan ke ruangan melahirkan.

Alat-alat dipasang. Dan alat pemindai detak jantung bayi disambungkan. Suara keras langsung terdengar, suara degup jantung si bayi yang mengencang ketika Sungmin mengalami kontraksi.

Kyuhyun terus menggenggam tangannya ketika team dokter dan perawat mempersiapkan proses kelahiran bayi mereka. Dengan lembut digenggamnya tangan Sungmin, memberikan semangat.

"Ayo, Min. Kita lahirkan bayi kita ke dunia." 

**-oOo-**

Cho MinHyun lahir dua puluh menit kemudian dengan tangisan kerasnya yang memekakkan telinga. Dia bayi yang cantik, sehat, dengan kulit kemerahan dan rambut tebal dan gelap, sedikit ikal seperti rambut ayahnya.

Dokter memotong tali pusarnya dan para perawat membersihkannya untuk kemudian menyerahkan bayi yang masih menangis keras itu ke dalam pelukan ibunya.

Sungmin berkeringat, setelah proses melahirkan pertamanya yang melelahkan. Tetapi dia bahagia, mendengarkan tangis bayinya yang begitu keras dan sehat memenuhi ruangan. Diterimanya tubuh bayinya yang lembut dan hangat itu dalam buaiannya, kepalanya mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap anaknya dengan terpesona. Sama-sama takjub. Pengalaman ini luar biasa, mengantarkan anak mereka lahir ke dunia ini.

Mereka menjadi orangtua sekarang, dari seorang bayi kecil yang tanpa dosa. Tanggung jawab yang membahagiakan melimpahi pundak mereka, tanggung jawab untuk membahagiakan anak mereka. Buah cinta mereka. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa melepas Sungmin setelah ini?

Sungmin mendekatkan puting bayi itu ke mulutnya, dan dengan alami mulut bayi itu mencari-cari, menemukan puting itu, melahapnya dan menghisapnya. Air susunya memancar deras, melimpahi anaknya.

Kyuhyun menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi anaknya, matanya basah tanpa sadar, oleh rasa haru dan bahagia.

"Dia putri kecilku yang pintar." Kyuhyun berbisik, suaranya tercekat. Tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, merasakan betapa dia mencintai suaminya. Suaminya yang lembut, penyayang, dan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Betapa kejamnya dirinya, mendera Kyuhyun dengan hukuman kejam, tidak memaafkannya atas kesalahan masa lalu yang dilakukannya. Kyuhyun sudah menebus dosanya, dia sudah berusaha. Sungmin seharusnya membuka hatinya dan memaafkan Kyuhyun dari dulu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu." Sungmin berbisik, membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengamati putrinya yang menyusu terperanjat, di tatapnya Sungmin dengan pandangan ragu.

"Apa? Kau tadi bilang apa?" Kyuhyun sudah mendengarnya tentunya. Tetapi hatinya terlalu takut untuk percaya. Dia butuh mendengar sekali lagi.

Sungmin memberikan senyumannya yang paling indah untuk Kyuhyun, dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengulangi pernyataan cintanya kepada lelaki itu, tetapi para perawat tiba-tiba menyela mereka.

"Permisi Tuan Cho, kami akan membersihkan sang ibu. Mungkin tuan bisa menunggu di kamar pasien. Kami akan mengantar Nyonya Sungmin dan putri anda ke sana nanti."

Kyuhyun sebenarnya hendak membantah, tetapi kemudian melihat para perawat dengan cekatan menyelesaikan tahap akhir perawatan pasca melahirkan pada Sungmin. Dengan diam dia melangkah mundur dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jantungnya masih berdebar. Tidak percaya dengan pernyataan cinta Sungmin, ketika dia menemui Victoria dan mamanya yang menunggu dengan cemas di luar.

"Kami mendengar tangisannya, bagaimana Sungmin dan bayinya?" Victoria berdiri menatap tidak sabar ke arah kakaknya.

"Keduanya baik-baik saja. Bayinya... Putriku sehat dan begitu cantik." Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menatap adiknya dengan rapuh. "Dia tadi bilang dia mencintaiku."

"Apa?"

"Sungmin tadi bilang dia mencintaiku." Mata Kyuhyun mulai basah dan panas, dadanya terasa sesak oleh berbagai perasaan yang bergejolak, diusapnya wajahnya dengan tangan gemetaran. "Dia mencintaiku, Sungmin mencintaiku."

Victoria menatap kakaknya dengan haru dan mengerti. Ini adalah saatnya. Ini adalah ujung penantian Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu hidup dengan menanggung rasa bersalah sebagai yang tak termaafkan. Beban itu luar biasa berat di pundaknya, membebaninya setiap saat. Dan sekarang, dengan pernyataan cinta Sungmin, berarti Sungmin sudah memaafkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah dimaafkan. Victoria menyadari betapa beban itu telah terlepas sepenuhnya dari pundak Kyuhyun.

Dengan lembut dipeluknya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak menolak pernyataan kasih sayang itu, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Victoria, menumpahkan rasa harunya yang meluap-luap membuat matanya basah. Sementara sang _Eomma_ menyusut air matanya sambil mengusap punggung Kyuhyun penuh rasa haru. 

**-oOo-**

Ketika Sungmin diantarkan ke kamar pasien, Kyuhyun sudah menunggu dengan cemas. Menit-menit berlalu selama Kyuhyun menunggu dan jantungnya berdebar. Apakah benar yang didengarnya tadi? Ataukah dia salah dengar?

Sungmin tampak begitu tenang dan nyaman. Putri kecilnya terlelap dengan kenyang di boks bayi kecil yang diletakkan di samping ranjang. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati ranjang dan duduk di tepinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Dengan lembut diselipkannya sedikit rambut Sungmin yang menjuntai ke balik telinganya.

Sungmin melirik ke arah bayinya dengan lembut, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apakah kau mau mengulangi perkataan yang kau katakan di ruang melahirkan tadi?" Kyuhyun langsung bertanya, tidak kuat menahan penantian yang membuat debaran jantungnya makin melaju.

"Perkataan apa?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya menggoda Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat wajah Kyuhyun menjadi pucat.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengingatkan bahwa dia serius, tahu kalau Sungmin sedang menggodanya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menghela napas, jemarinya menyentuh kerutan lembut di antara kedua alis Kyuhyun, mengusapnya hingga kerutan itu hilang. "Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun memekik, dan langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya, memeluk Sungmin erat-erat penuh kebahagiaan. 

**-oOo-**

Mereka berdiri berdampingan di depan makam kedua orang tua Sungmin. Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin erat-erat. Dalam keheningan yang syahdu. Setelah itu, tanpa kata, Kyuhyun meletakkan rangkaian bunga ke makam ayah dan ibu Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada mereka?" Sungmin menatap suaminya dengan lembut, ketika mereka berjalan pulang melalui area pemakaman itu.

Hari ini Minhyun genap berumur dua bulan. Setiap bulan mereka mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua Sungmin dan meletakkan bunga.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Sungmin dengan lembut. "Kata-kata yang sama, bahwa aku meminta maaf dan berjanji akan menjaga putri mereka dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Kau sudah melakukan janji itu dengan sangat baik."

"Dan akan terus kulakukan tanpa mengenal lelah." jawab Kyuhyun lembut.

Mereka melangkah menuju mobil mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dalam keheningan. Suasana terlalu syahdu dan indah untuk dipecah dengan percakapan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sungmin langsung menuju kamar bayi. Menengok putrinya, Minhyun sedang tertidur pulas di balik selimut warna pinknya. Tadi dia sudah menyusui anaknya sebelum meninggalkannya sebentar untuk ke makam.

Kyuhyun menyusul, berdiri di belakangnya dan memeluknya lembut, bersama-sama mereka menatap buah hati mereka yang tertidur dalam damai.

"Dia sangat cantik... Sepertimu." Kyuhyun mendesahkan pujiannya, lalu mengecup leher Sungmin dari belakang. "Kau sangat harum, aroma bedak bayi." bisik Kyuhyun mesra.

Sungmin tertawa. Bekas memandikan anaknya telah meninggalkan aroma khas bayi di tubuhnya, dengan manja dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun menggoda.

"Mau tidur siang?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap Sungmin dengan ragu. "Memangnya kau sudah bisa?"  
Kyuhyun belum pernah menyentuh Sungmin sejak pertikaian hampir setahun yang lalu. Bahkan ketika Sungmin hamil dia juga tidak menyentuh Sungmin, sesuai janjinya. Sampai kemudian Sungmin melahirkan dan mereka menyelesaikan permasalahan merekapun, Kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa bercinta dengan isterinya karena Sungmin masih dalam masa pemulihan setelah melahirkan.

Oh. Jangan ditanya betapa beratnya perjuangan Kyuhyun hidup selibat hampir setahun lamanya. Tubuhnya selalu bergairah, apalagi ketika Sungmin ada di sekitarnya. Kejantanannya selalu menegang keras, seperti sekarang, merindukan kenikmatan murni ketika dia membenamkan diri di tubuh isterinya yang manis.

Dan ketika melihat isterinya itu menganggukkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan persetujuan untuk bercinta, Darah Kyuhyun langsung menggelegak penuh gairah. Tatapannya berubah membara, diangkatnya Sungmin dengan lembut dan dibawanya melalui pintu penghubung menuju kamar.

Dibaringkannya Sungmin di tempat tidur dan ditindihnya, tangannya menumpu tubuhnya sehingga tidak membebankan berat tubuhnya di tubuh Sungmin, wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Kau ingin cara yang bagaimana?" Kyuhyun berbisik menggoda, tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menunduk dan mengecupi bibir Sungmin yang ranum. "Aku sudah terlalu lama menahan gairahku untukmu, mungkin aku akan langsung meledak begitu memasukimu."

Kyuhyun sudah siap. Kejantanannya sudah menonjol keras di balik celananya, menggesek Sungmin dengan menggoda ketika dia bergerak. Jemari Kyuhyun menurunkan gaun Sungmin dengan lembut. Memuja tubuh isterinya yang semakin montok dan berisi setelah melahirkan, membuat darahnya menggelegak. Kyuhyun menghindari untuk menyentuh payudara Sungmin yang ranum, tahu bahwa payudara itu begitu sensitif karena menyimpan asi untuk putri mereka.

Mereka saling menelanjangi dengan cepat, dan Kyuhyun mendesakkan tubuhnya pelan, menyentuh kewanitaan Sungmin dengan kejantanannya dan menggodanya. Tetapi lelaki itu masih sempat menatap Sungmin dan berbisik parau.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa?" Suaranya serak oleh gairah tertahan, tetapi Kyuhyun menahan diri, takut menyakiti isterinya.

Jawaban Sungmin berupa senyuman lembut, jemari Sungmin naik dan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun, lalu turun, mengusap pundak dan dada Kyuhyun yang keras, putih pucat dan telanjang, membuat lelaki itu mengerang. Dan ketika Sungmin menggerakkan pinggulnya menggoda, Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan diri lagi, dengan erangan keras, menyebut nama isterinya, dia mendesakkan diri, memasuki tubuh Sungmin.

Awalnya memang sedikit susah, mengingat mereka lama tidak bercinta. Tetapi Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin dengan dorongan-dorongan pelan sambil mencumbu isterinya, menciumnya di mana saja, menggoda telinganya yang sensitif, sehingga Sungmin semakin membuka dirinya, melumasi Kyuhyun dalam kehangatan yang basah dan membiarkan lelaki itu memasukinya sepenuhnya. Tungkai Sungmin melingkari pinggul suaminya erat dan membuka sepenuhnya, menyerahkan dirinya kepada suaminya.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun tidak menahan dirinya lagi, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan ritme yang bergairah, membawa Sungmin menuju puncak kenikmatannya. Pelepasan pertamanya setelah sekian lama yang luar biasa nikmatnya. 

**-oOo-**

Mereka berbaring berpelukan dalam kepuasan yang dalam, seperti saat-saat bercinta mereka dulu.

"Aku tidak pernah lupa rasanya, rasanya bahkan lebih nikmat dari yang kubayangkan." Kyuhyun mengelus paha isterinya dengan menggoda, lalu menyentuh kewanitaannya, "Di sini bahkan terasa begitu rapat, mencengkeramku hingga aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

Sungmin mengerang karena gerakan-gerakan Kyuhyun yang intim itu. Pahanya membuka, membiarkan suaminya mencumbunya dengan jemarinya. Kejantanan Kyuhyun mengeras lagi, padahal baru beberapa menit setelah mereka meledak dalam kenikmatan bersama. Sungmin mendongak dan mendapati Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan intens dan bergairah, bibirnya membuka. Membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melumatnya. Mereka berciuman dengan jemari Kyuhyun masih bermain di pusat kewanitaan Sungmin, memainkan titik sensitif di sana dengan begitu ahli, sehingga Sungmin terengah dalam kenikmatan, dalam lumatan bibirnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Permainan jemari Kyuhyun sungguh membuat Sungmin menggila. Semakin lama semakin cepat, dengan gesekan memutar yang menggoda, menyentuh dan menstimulasi setiap titik dengan elusan dan sentuhan yang tepat. Sungmin mengerang karena bibirnya masih dilumat oleh Kyuhyun. Kenikmatan itu membakarnya, mengalir bagai aliran listrik dari pusat kewanitaannya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Gerakan jemari Kyuhyun makin cepat dan bergairah menstimulasi tubuhnya, hingga Sungmin hampir mencapai puncaknya, hampir sampai.

Dan di titik yang tepat, Kyuhyun melepaskan jemarinya, membuat Sungmin mengerang karena protes, dihentikan ketika dia sudah hampir mencapai puncak orgasmenya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan menatap Sungmin yang larut di dalam gairahnya, dia mendesakkan kejantanannya ke pusat kewanitaan Sungmin yang sudah sangat basah dan siap,

"Kau bisa menggunakan ini untuk membuatmu mencapai puncak. Ini milikmu, gunakanlah untuk memuaskanmu." Kyuhyun menggeram penuh gairah sebelum menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam ke tubuh Sungmin, membuat Sungmin memekik karena rasa nikmat yang melandanya.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi, tidak menahan-nahan diri. Memuaskan dirinya dan istrinya. Napas keduanya terengah dalam pencapaian orgasmenya. Mereka berdua bergerak lama, dalam ritme yang bergairah, berusaha memuaskan dahaga akan tubuh mereka satu sama lainnya.

"Ohhh.. Ahh.. Minhhhh." Kyuhyun mengerang parau sebelum menekankan tubuhnya dalam-dalam dan untuk kesekian kalinya meledakkan kenikmatannya di dalam tubuh isterinya. Membawa Sungmin ke dalam ledakan kenikmatan yang sama. 

**-oOo-**

Ketika Victoria berkunjung keesokan harinya, dia melihat binar kebahagiaan di wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Dan dia bersyukur dalam hatinya. Kedua orang ini benar-benar telah berbahagia.

Sungmin sedang mengeluarkan kue dari oven dan meletakkannya di meja dapur untuk mendinginkannya sebelum diiris, bau harum kue strawberry dan kelapa memenuhi penjuru ruangan. Sungmin mendapatkan resep kue itu dari Zhoumi ketika mereka berada di pulau itu dan baru sempat mempraktekkannya sekarang.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil. Aku pernah mencoba resep dari Zhoumi dan hasilnya berantakan, bagian dalamnya masih mentah." Victoria memandang penuh nikmat ke arah kue itu dan menghirupnya "Hmmm dan baunya sangat harum."

Sungmin tertawa melihat Victoria tampak sudah ingin mencicipi kue itu. "Harus dibiarkan dingin dulu, kalau tidak lidahmu akan terbakar."

"Aku akan mengambil resiko." Victoria tidak peduli, dia mengiris kue itu dan mendorongnya ke piring, lalu membawa piring itu sambil meniup-niupnya.

Kyuhyun sedang menggendong putrinya sambil menggodanya dengan boneka karet bebek yang bisa berbunyi kalau ditekan. Minhyun selalu tersenyum lebar ketika mainan itu berbunyi. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Victoria dan tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Biarkan saja lidahnya terbakar, Victoria sangat menyukai kue kelapa buatan Zhoumi, dan sepertinya buatanmu tidak kalah enaknya." Lelaki itu lalu berfokus menyuapi putri kecilnya sambil menggodanya supaya si kecil tertawa.

Sungmin menatap Victoria di sampingnya, dan tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu mengantarku ke makam. Lalu kau membantuku yang hampir melahirkan. Aku tahu itu berat untukmu mengingat pengalaman di masa lalumu."

"Pengalaman di masa laluku?" Victoria menghentikan gerakannya meniup-niup kuenya, menatap Sungmin dengan bingung.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup. Bukankah Kyuhyun dulu pernah bilang kalau Victoria pernah mengalami masa lalu kelam, dikhianati kekasihnya dan kemudian menggugurkan kandungannya, lalu tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi. "Eh? Kyuhyun bilang kalau kau..."

"Wah." Victoria tiba-tiba mengerti jalan pikiran Sungmin, dia melirik geli kepada Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba tampak pura-pura fokus menggendong puterinya. "Kyuhyun _Oppa_ belum menjelaskan tentang yang satu itu, ya." Sengaja dia mengeraskan suaranya sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, dan langsung mendapatkan hadiah pelototan dari kakak lelakinya. Victoria tiba-tiba tidak bisa menahan tawanya, dia meletakkan piring kue itu di meja dapur. "Sepertinya aku harus mendinginkannya dulu." Victoria lalu melangkah dan mengambil Minhyun dari gendongan Kyuhyun, menimangnya lembut. "Aku akan mengajak Minhyun main, sambil menunggu kuenya dingin." Lalu dia tertawa, suara tawanya masih terdengar sampai kejauhan ketika dia melangkah pergi.

Sungmin mengamati kepergian Victoria, lalu bersedekap dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Well?" gumamnya, meminta pengakuan ketika Kyuhyun masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan meminta maaf yang meluluhkan hati.  
"Maafkan aku. Tentang yang satu itu aku juga membohongimu."

"Jadi Victoria tidak pernah mengalami masa lalu kelam, keguguran, dan trauma akan percintaan? Dan alasanmu yang mengatakan menikahiku demi tanggung jawab kepada Victoria itu omong kosong belaka?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum menggoda kepada Sungmin."Aku tidak pernah menikahimu demi tanggung jawab kepada siapapun. Aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu" Suaranya sensual, menggoda Sungmin supaya tidak marah kepadanya.

Tetapi Sungmin bertahan, dia melemparkan tatapan mencela kepada Kyuhyun. "Kau membuatku memandang Victoria dengan sedih dan iba selama ini. Teganya kau!" Nadanya memarahi, tetapi Sungmin tersenyum, tiba-tiba bisa mengerti betapa menggelikannya kejadian ini. Kyuhyun menatapnya dan ikut tersenyum geli, akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

Sungmin mendekat dan memukul lengan Kyuhyun dengan main-main. "Aku malu sekali pada Victoria."

"Dia tidak akan memikirkannya. Aku yakin dia masih tertawa geli di sana, menertawakan kita."

Kyuhyun lalu menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku telah banyak berbohong padamu, dan kemudian menyakitimu. Mulai sekarang aku berjanji padamu. Kau akan mendapatkan kejujuranku, keseluruhan diriku, Nyonya Cho."

Sungmin mendongak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. "Kau harus memegang janjimu, kalau tidak kau akan mendapatkan hukuman." Ancamnya.

Mata Kyuhyun bersinar nakal. "Hmmm... Aku memikirkan ada banyak sekali _'_hukuman' yang bisa kita praktekkan di atas ranjang. Mungkin kita bisa memakai vibrator, dildo, brogol..."

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin menyela Kyuhyun dengan nada mencela, tetapi senyumnya melebar penuh cinta.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, ciuman itu diperuntukkan untuk luapan kasih sayang, tetapi kemudian bibir Kyuhyun terlalu menggoda, lelaki itu melumatnya, memainkan bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian dengan hisapan dan jilatannya. Lalu ketika Sungmin membuka mulutnya untuk mengerang. Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya dan melumat keseluruhan Sungmin.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melompat kaget dan memisahkan diri, mereka menoleh ke arah pintu, Victoria sedang berdiri di sana, menggendong Minhyun dan rupanya kaget melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berciuman. Senyumnya melebar melihat pipi Sungmin yang memerah dan Kyuhyun yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Oh. Ya Ampun. Kalian sepertinya harus mencari kamar." Victoria masih tersenyum lebar sambil menutup pintu dapur kembali. Meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang berpandangan salah tingkah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal sambil menatap Sungmin. "Mau ke kamar?"

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin tertawa mendengar godaan suaminya. Dibiarkannya suaminya memelukknya dengan sayang dan mengecupinya. Lelaki ini adalah pahlawannya. Pahlawan yang menanggung beban berat, tetapi dengan maaf darinya, beban itu sudah hilang. Dan Sungmin berharap mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya. _Seperti kisah-kisah dalam dongeng._

**...**

**...**

**...**

**END**

**HUAAA. UDAH END! #CIPOK KYU**

**AKHIRNYA END JUGAAA~**

**GIMANA? HAPPY ENDING KAN? PUAS, GAK? MAAP KALO GAK PUAS._.**

**TERIMAKASIH UNTUK PARA READERS YANG SUDAH MAU MENGIKUTI FANFICT INI. JUGA PARA REVIEWER YANG SUDAH MENDUKUNG SAYA SAMPAI BISA MENUNTASKAN FICT INI SAMPAI AKHIR. #CIPOKBASAH #PLAK**

**SEKIAN DARI SAYA. SEE U DI FF SELANJUTNYA #KALO PUNYA WAKTU=="**

**OH, YA. SAYA LAGI GILA KARNA MING JUGA MAIN DRAMUS THE THREE MUSKETERS. DISITU SUNGMIN BERPERAN SEBAGAI SOSOK AYAH KE KYU AAAA #ABAIKAN.**

**UNTUK CHAP YG HILANG... TUNGGU AGAK LAMA, YA. HEHEHE.**

**OKE. LAST, REVIEW PLEASE AND GOODBYEEE^^)/**


	17. Chapter 17

Ini bukan sequel. Ini adalah chapter 7 yang aku lupa publish. Aku langsung publish chap 8. Jadi chap7nya ilang TT

yang request minta dibulish, cekidot!

.

.

.

**WARNING NC!**

"Selamat pagi." Kyuhyun menyapa lembut ketika Sungmin membuka matanya, sudah hampir setengah jam yang lalu Kyuhyun bangun, tetapi tidak bergerak dari ranjang. Dia berbaring miring di sana, bertumpu pada sikunya dan memandang isterinya yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Kyuhyun suka memandangi Sungmin, dia bisa melakukannya berjam-jam tanpa bosan. Dan kesadaran bahwa sekarang dia bisa melakukan itu sebagai suami Sungmin, membuatnya bahagia.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Butuh beberapa lama sampai dia menyadari berada di mana dan apa yang terjadi. Ingatan tentang malam pertama kemarin membanjirinya, dan membuatnya merona malu. Kyuhyun sendiri tampak tidak peduli, lelaki itu menelusurkan jemarinya ke sepanjang pinggul Sungmin dengan menggoda.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan mesra, membuat Sungmin kehabisan kata dan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Jemari Kyuhyun menelusuri makin berani, dan menyentuh kewanitaan Sungmin. "Di sini masih sakit?" Kyuhyun mengusapnya lembut.

"Ah, Sungminku yang lugu… Maafkan aku karena harus menyakitimu." Napas Kyuhyun agak terengah dan karena mereka berdua telanjang bulat, Sungmin bisa melihat betapa kejantanan Kyuhyun telah menegang keras lagi. Tetapi lelaki itu tampak menahan diri, dia mengikuti arah pandangan Sungmin dan tersenyum.

"Seperti yang selalu kubilang, aku selalu mengeras kalau bersamamu, karena kau membuatku begitu bergairah." Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. "Tapi hari ini kita akan menghormati hilangnya keperawananmu dengan tidak menyentuhmu dulu."

Sungmin tersenyum, hatinya terasa hangat menerima kelembutan Kyuhyun ini. Lelaki ini tampak bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya, dan sejak pernikahan mereka, dia selalu diperlakukan dengan hormat dan penuh kasih.

"Terima kasih, Kyu."

"Sama-sama istriku." Kyuhyun mengecup ujung hidung Sungmin dengan lembut. "Oh, ya. Mengenai pulau yang diceritakan Victoria pada saat acara makan setelah pernikahan kemarin…. Maafkan aku tidak membicarakan sebelumnya denganmu, sebenarnya itu akan menjadi kejutan bulan madu kita."

"Kejutan lagi." Sungmin menggumam tanpa sadar menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menuduh.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh mereka telanjang, hangat, bahagia dan terpuaskan karena percintaan mereka semalam. Kyuhyun memang ereksi tetapi dia tidak peduli. Yang utama bukanlah memuaskan hasratnya kepada Sungmin, yang utama adalah berada di dekat Sungmin, berdua dan bahagia.

"Pulau itu sangat indah, aku mewarisinya dari ayahku, penduduknya sebagian besar nelayan dan beberapa bekerja kepadaku. Kita bisa menikmati waktu berdua di sana, saling mengenal lebih dalam." Tatapan Kyuhyun menjadi intens. "Aku yakin, kalau kita saling mengenal lebih dalam, kita akan menyadari bahwa kita adalah pasangan yang cocok."

Pasangan yang cocok. Mungkinkah? Dia perempuan biasa yang hidupnya serba biasa-biasa saja, dengan Kyuhyun yang semua ada pada dirinya begitu luar biasa. Sungmin melirik ke arah kejantanan Kyuhyun, bahkan _'itu'_nya pun luar biasa. Pipi Sungmin menjadi memerah karena pemikiran spontannya itu.

**-oOo-**

Perahu boat membawa mereka mendarat ke anjungan pulau itu. Beberapa orang tampak sudah menunggu di sana. Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin turun dari kapal dan menggendongnya ketika mereka harus melalui bagian laut yang dangkal sebelum melangkah ke arah pantai berpasir yang luar biasa indahnya.

Ini benar-benar surga pantai tropis yang luar biasa. Warna pasirnya sedikit gelap, tetapi lembut, membuat Sungmin tanpa pikir panjang melepas sepatunya dan memilih bertelanjang kaki. Udara pantai yang sejuk meniup rambutnya hingga melambai-lambai di pipinya. Beberapa orang yang sudah menunggu langsung membantu meminggirkan boat dan mengangkat koper-koper mereka.

Seorang lelaki tua berpakaian resmi menyalami mereka dan tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat datang Tuan Cho, senang sekali anda akhirnya bisa berlibur dan pulang kemari." Disalaminya Kyuhyun dengan bersemangat. Lalu tatapannya beralih ke Sungmin dan dia tersenyum memuji. "Dan ini pasti Nyonya Cho yang menawan. Selamat datang di pulau kami. Semoga anda menyukainya, nyonya."

Kyuhyun tertawa, menepuk pundak lelaki tua itu dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Sungmin. "Ini Shindong _Ahjussi_. Dia adalah kepala desa di pulau ini, sekaligus pengurus rumahku."

"Rumah anda sudah disiapkan. Para pelayan sudah merapikan kamar anda hingga tampak seperti tidak pernah ditinggalkan. Dan Zhoumi sangat senang karena dia bisa memasak masakan-masakan luar biasa lagi untuk tuan dan nyonya. Mari, kita ke rumah utama." Shindong _Ahjussi_ melangkah mendahului mereka ke arah jalan setapak berbatu dengan pohon kelapa yang ditata eksotis di kiri dan kanannya.

Pemandangan rumah Kyuhyun sangat luar biasa. Rumah itu berdiri tegak menjulang di atas bukit tertinggi di tepi pantai. Bagian belakangnya menyambung khusus ke sisi pantai tersendiri yang dipagari, sebuah pantai pribadi. Cat rumahnya putih bersih, sangat cocok dengan pemandangan birunya laut dan hijaunya pohon kelapa yang mendominasi pulau. Gordennya melambai-lambai di jendela besar bergaya barat di bagian depan rumah.

"Rumah ini peninggalan kolonial belanda jaman penjajahan dulu. Ayah membeli sebagian tanah di pulau ini, hampir 60% tanah di sini adalah milik ayah, dipakai untuk perkebunan rempah-rempah dan area rumah ini. Sisanya adalah perumahan penduduk. Rumah ini sudah direstorasi sepenuhnya oleh ayah. Dia memang suka dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau kuno." Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Sungmin dan mengedipkan matanya. "Tetapi jangan khawatir, meskipun rumah ini rumah kuno, tidak akan ada hantuna. Yah.. Mungkin kalau kau melihat penampakan perempuan-perempuan bergaun lebar jaman pertengahan abaikan saja…"

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin bergumam mengingatkan agar Kyuhyun jangan menakut-nakuti dirinya dengan cerita-cerita hantu, meskipun kemudian tersenyum karena tahu Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menggodanya. Kyuhyun benar. Suasana rumah ini, pulau ini sangat menyenangkan. Sungmin tiba-tiba saja merasa begitu ceria dan bahagia. Tidak pernah disangkanya dia akan mengalami ini semua, bersama Kyuhyun pula.

Keharuman aroma kue yang baru dipanggang langsung menyambut mereka ketika memasuki ruang tamu luas dengan nuansa putih dan cokelat yang berpadu indah. Kyuhyun menghirupnya dan tersenyum.

"Itu pasti kue kelapa panggang buatan Zhoumi." Kyuhyun melirik ke arah pintu besar yang sepertinya mengarah ke lorong menuju dapur. "Zhoumi adalah koki setia ayah, yang ketika diajak ke sini oleh ayah, jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita di pulau ini. Jatuh cinta dengan kehidupan di pulau ini, dan memilih menghabiskan masa pensiunnya di sini. Kau akan menyukai kue kelapa panggang yang dia buat, dan masakan-masakan lainnya yang spektakuler."

Dari aromanya saja sudah begitu menjanjikan, Sungmin tersenyum. Kyuhyun tampak berbeda, tampak begitu lepas dan bahagia di pulau ini. Dia tampak tanpa beban. Dan Sungmin entah kenapa senang melihat lelaki itu tampak begitu ceria.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menggandeng Sungmin melangkah menuju dapur. Mengenalkannya dengan Zhoumi yang sedang memanggang roti di sana. Zhoumi lelaki tinggi asal Prancis, berusia enam puluh tahun tetapi masih tampak bugar, wajahnya tampak dingin. Tapi Sungmin melihat sinar hangat di matanya ketika memeluk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan dengan lengannya yang besar dan mengucapkan selamat datang kepada mereka.

**-oOo-**

Ponsel Sungmin berdering ketika dia sedang menata pakaian-pakaian mereka di lemari di sebuah kamar indah yang terletak di lantai dua rumah ini. Kamar ini memiliki balkon dengan anjungan yang menjorok ke pantai. Kalau kita berdiri di ujung balkon itu, kita akan bisa melihat pemandangan luas tanpa batas langit dan laut yang berwarna biru berpadu dipisahkan oleh garis cakrawala yang menakjubkan. Sementara di bawah ombak tampak indah bergulung-gulung, seolah-olah memanggil-manggil untuk berenang.

Sungmin membiarkan pintu kaca besar yang membatasi kamar mereka dengan balkon membuka sehingga udara laut yang sejuk dan kering bisa mengaliri kamar. Dengan setengah melompat, Sungmin menuju meja di samping tempat tidur besar, tempat ponselnya diletakkan. Ada nama Eunhyuk di sana. Diangkatnya panggilan itu.

"_Yoboseo_? Eunhyuk… Aku harap kau sehat-sehat saja."

"Aku sehat-sehat saja, Sungmin." Suara Eunhyuk tampak ceria dan haru. "Aku mau mengabarkan bahwa aku sudah melahirkan putri kecilku semalam, dia sangat sehat dan gemuk."

"Ah, selamat, Huk. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar lupa." Semua peristiwa yang dialaminya dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya lupa menelepon Eunhyuk untuk menanyakan kondisi kehamilannya. "Aku ingin sekali menengok putri kecilmu itu."

"Aku mengerti Sungmin sayang, tidak apa-apa, kok. Dan aku menelponmu untuk mengucapkan selamat juga." Sungmin bisa merasakan Eunhyuk mengedipkan matanya nakal di seberang sana. "Teman-teman kantor datang untuk menengokku di rumah sakit, dan ternyata gossip bahwa kau dinikahi oleh bos kita dan dibawa kabur ke pulau pribadinya menyebar cepat di sini. Benarkah itu? Wow kau bahkan tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan kepada GuiXian _sajangnim_ dan tiba-tiba saja _'boom'_ kalian saling jatuh cinta dan menikah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jungmo?" Eunhyuk langsung memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Sungmin tertawa, lalu dengan singkat menjelaskan insiden yang dialaminya bersama Jungmo. Sejenak dia ragu menjelaskan alasan mereka menikah. Dan memutuskan tidak menjelaskannya kepada Eunhyuk.

"Yah begitu saja. Aku sangat kecewa dengan Jungmo. Dan kebetulan Kyuhyun sangat baik. Jadi tiba-tiba saja kami sudah menikah."

Eunhyuk tergelak di seberang sana. "Mungkin itulah yang disebut kemauan Tuhan. Kita sudah berencana dengan yang lain, tiba-tiba Tuhan memberikan jalan untuk bersatu dengan orang yang selama ini tidak pernah kita duga. Meskipun kabar ini masih membuatku shock, tetapi aku menyadari bahwa kalian adalah pasangan yang cocok. Semoga berbahagia Sungmin, telpon aku kalau kau kesepian di pulau pribadi itu." Suara Eunhyuk yang terdengar ceria membuat Sungmin tertawa geli.

"Pasti, Eunhyuk. Dan segera setelah aku pulang nanti, aku akan langsung menengokmu dan putri kecilmu."

"Janji ya, aku tunggu." Eunhyuk tertawa cerita "Selamat menikmati bulan madumu."

Sungmin masih tersenyum ketika menutup ponselnya. Bulan madu. Kini dia dan Kyuhyun pasangan pengantin baru. Kyuhyun sedang pergi dengan Shindong _Ahjussi_ untuk menengok perkebunan, katanya dia akan kembali sebentar lagi.

**-oOo-**

Ketika kembali, Kyuhyun langsung menggandeng Sungmin mengajaknya ke pantai pribadinya.

"Kau akan senang melihat bagian pantai yang ini." Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin menuruni tangga putih melingkar yang ternyata ada di bawah balkon mereka, dan merekapun turun di sebuah anjungan pantai pribadi yang dikelilingi tembok dan tanaman untuk menjaga privasi.

"Aku sering berbaring di pantai, dan merenung di sini sendirian, tidak ada yang bisa melihat kita dari sini. Satu-satunya akses adalah dari tangga di balkon kamar kita. Dan tidak ada yang berani kemari kalau tidak kuperintahkan." Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya pada Sungmin. "Di sini benar-benar privasi untuk kita."

Pipi Sungmin memerah menyadari arti di balik kata-kata Kyuhyun itu. Privasi untuk mereka. Apakah privasi untuk bercinta? Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pikiran aneh di benaknya. Kyuhyun dan aura sensualnya sepertinya telah mempengaruhi Sungmin sedemikian rupa.

Lelaki itu menggandeng Sungmin ke sisi pantai yang sejuk di bawah tanaman palem dan kelapa. Tempat mereka rupanya telah disiapkan, ada sebuah gazebo kecil yang nyaman di sana, beralaskan karpet lembut berwarna cokelat muda dan bantal-bantal hitam eksotis yang berserakan di sana. Gazebo itu berhiaskan tirai-tirai putih yang menjuntai, tampak begitu indah tertiup angin pantai. Satu sisi gazebo itu terbuka, langsung mengarah ke pemandangan pantai nan luas dan indah dengan warna langit yang mulai jingga, pertanda matahari hampir tenggelam. Lampu kecil di pilar gazebo menyala dengan sinar kuning yang hangat, seakan disiapkan untuk pasangan yang akan melalui malam sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit.

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke gazebo dan duduk di karpetnya yang empuk, bahkan makananpun sudah disiapkan di sana, seperti _magic._ Kue-kue kecil yang menggiurkan tersaji di nampan perak yang berkilauan. Dan dua botol anggur disiapkan di ember perak kecil yang berisi es, serta dua gelas minuman dingin berwarna orange segar. Ini benar-benar tempat yang menyenangkan untuk duduk sambil memandang matahari tenggelam. Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin, dan mereka termenung menatap ke arah matahari tenggelam dalam keheningan. Menyaksikan cakrawala perlahan menelan bulatan yang bersinar orange kemerahan itu. Hingga akhirnya hanya tersisa seberkas cahaya jingga di batas cakrawala.

Suasananya begitu sakral dan intim hingga Sungmin takut merusaknya. Dia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, dan melihat siluet lelaki itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar tampan, dan lelaki itu adalah suaminya. Sungmin merasakan perasaan hangat membanjirinya. Dia merasa begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun, seakan sudah mengenal lama, seakan Kyuhyun mengerti apapun yang dia inginkan. Mungkin mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama.

"Sungmin." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak, dan dari jarak dekat, di bawah sorot lampu temaram, Sungmin bisa melihat mata Kyuhyun memancarkan gairah. "Kau sudah bisa?"

Ah. Lelaki ini begitu sopan, begitu baik dan perhatian. Bahkan dalam gairahnya Kyuhyun sempat menanyakan kesiapan tubuh Sungmin untuk bercinta. Sungmin sungguh tersenyum. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti.

Kyuhyun membalas senyum itu, lalu dengan lembut menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Sungmin lembut. Sungmin membalas kecupan itu. Membiarkan Kyuhyun merasakan kelembutan bibirnya. Lelaki itu lalu melepas ciumannya dan mereka bertatapan. Senyum Kyuhyun malam itu tidak akan pernah Sungmin lupakan, senyum itu begitu lembut, begitu penuh haru, dan entah kenapa membuat dada Sungmin sesak oleh suatu perasaan yang tidak dapat digambarkannya.

Jemari Sungmin bergerak ragu dan menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun, lelaki itu menempelkan pipinya di sana dan memejamkan matanya, jarinya meraih jari Sungmin dan mengarahkannya ke bibirnya. Kyuhyun lalu mengecup telapak tangan Sungmin dengan lembut. Mereka bertatapan dengan tatapan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh satu sama lain, dan kemudian bibir mereka menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Kali ini ada yang berbeda. Kali ini ada rasa sayang dalam ciuman ini. Ada perasaan lembut yang mengembang dalam pagutan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin, mencecap seluruh rasa bibirnya, seakan tidak pernah puas. Tangannya menyentuh pinggul Sungmin dan dengan gerakan ahli melepaskan celana dalam Sungmin di balik roknya, menurunkannya, dan membiarkannya menggantung di salah satu paha Sungmin. Lelaki itu lalu membuka kancing celananya dan menurunkan ristletingnya, kejantanannya sudah tegak, menunjukkan betapa bergairahnya dia kepada Sungmin.

"Naik ke atasku, sayang." Suara Kyuhyun bagaikan perintah mistis yang membuat tubuh Sungmin dibanjiri oleh dorongan sensual yang aneh. Dengan hati-hati Sungmin naik ke pangkuan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu membimbingnya untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka perlahan, karena hal ini masih baru bagi Sungmin. Ketika tubuh mereka menyatu sepenuhnya, Kyuhyun menghela napas pendek-pendek, begitupun Sungmin, yang masih tidak percaya dia melakukan hal seberani ini bersama seorang lelaki.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang kuat merangkum pinggulnya dengan lembut dan membimbingnya untuk bergerak. "Bergeraklah sayang, puaskan dirimu dengan tubuhku." Bisik Kyuhyun parau.

Dan Sungmin bergerak, senang mendapati bahwa setiap gerakannya membuat Kyuhyun menggeram penuh gairah. Dia bergerak dengan sensual, didorong oleh gairah alaminya sebagai seorang perempuan, dengan bantuan Kyuhyun.

Mereka becinta sambil berhadapan, dengan posisi setengah duduk. Percintaan itu begitu intens karena mereka bisa menatap mata masing-masing. Melihat betapa nikmatnya gerakan mereka bagi satu sama lain. Ketika tubuh Sungmin lelah, Kyuhyun menopangnya, meletakkan kepala Sungmin di pundaknya dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

Dengan gerakan mulus, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin berbaring di karpet yang lembut tanpa melepaskan tubuh mereka yang bertaut penuh gairah. Ditindihnya Sungmin dengan pelan tetapi sensual, diciumnya bibir Sungmin lembut. Tubuhnya bergerak dan menggoda Sungmin untuk mengikutinya terjun ke jurang kenikmatan yang dalam.

"Lingkarkan kakimu di pinggangku." Bisik Kyuhyun serak. "Ahh.. Sungminhh.. Kau begitu sempithh. Ahh.."

Lelaki itu mendorong masuk semakin dalam, menggoda Sungmin ketika melakukan gerakan seakan ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi kemudian mendorong lagi makin dalam. Mereka larut dalam pusaran gairah, sampai kemudian Sungmin melambung tinggi ketika mencapai orgasmenya. Orgasme yang luar biasa, sambil mendongakkan kepala menatap langit penuh bintang, dalam pelukan suaminya yang luar biasa tampan. Kyuhyun menyusul orgasmenya, dengan erangan tertahan dan semburan hangat di dalam sana.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menarik diri, lalu menempatkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sebelah Sungmin dan menarik tubuh Sungmin terbaring di lengannya, memeluknya lembut dari belakang. Kepala Sungmin ada di lekukan lengan dan lehernya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, dan membisikkan napas panasnya pelan, di telinga Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin." Suara Kyuhyun serak dan penuh perasaan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Mengira dia sedang berada di sebuah mimpi eksotis bersama pangeran tampan di sebuah pulau terpencil.

**-oOo-**

Mereka terbangun dari tidur mereka, dan Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin masuk karena udara mulai dingin dan angin malam bertiup kencang.

"Aku ingin semalaman di sana menatap bintang. Tetapi kita akan terbangun dengan kepala pusing." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin, dan menggandeng jemarinya, melangkah menaiki tangga putih itu.

Mereka sampai di kamar, dan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat-erat di tengah-tengah kamar.

"Apakah kau mendengar pernyataan cintaku tadi?" bisiknya lembut.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, dalam diam.

Kyuhyun mendesah dan mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin, lalu melingkarkan lengannya makin erat di seluruh tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Sungmin. Pernyataan cintaku itu bukan euphoria dari orgasme yang begitu nikmatnya. Meskipun harus kuakui orgasme yang tadi luar biasa nikmatnya." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Semoga nanti kau bisa membalas perasaanku."

Sungmin pasti bisa. Kalau Kyuhyun terus menyerangnya dengan sifat lembut dan penuh perhatiannya seperti ini. Bagaimana Sungmin bisa bertahan? Dia pasti akan dengan segera jatuh ke dalam pesona Kyuhyun Alexander.

"Dan apapun yang terjadi nanti. Apapun yang akan terpapar di hadapanmu nanti, bagaimanapun buruknya nanti. Ingatlah malam ini, malam di saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku."

Apa maksud kata-kata Kyuhyun? Sungmin merenung ketika lelaki itu memeluknya erat.

**-oOo-**

Perempuan itu sangat cantik bagaikan boneka Barbie. Kakinya begitu panjang dan jenjang, dipamerkan dengan indahnya karena dia mengenakan rok hitam sutra yang elegan membungkus pinggulnya yang bergoyang indah ketika dia sedang berjalan. Bagian atas tubuhnya lebih bagus lagi. Dadanya menggantung indah, membuat semua lelaki yang berpapasan dengannya pasti menoleh dua kali. Kalau bukan karena dadanya, pasti karena kecantikan wajahnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan panjang dan tebal, hasil dari penata rambut terkenal.

Jemari lentiknya dengan kuku yang di cat warna _peach_ menjepit batang rokok di bibirnya, mengarahkan ke bibir ranumnya dengan warna peach yang sama. Bibirnya menghembuskan asap dengan elegan.

Perempuan yang sedang duduk sendirian di balkon rumahnya itu adalah Seo JooHyun. Seorang wanita pengusaha mandiri, dengan beberapa anak perusahaan di bidang desain interior yang sangat sukses. Seo JooHyun adalah perempuan bebas dan mandiri dengan aura yang sangat menggoda. Dan sekarang ASeohyun sedang gundah. Ditatapnya Jessica, asisten pribadinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau yakin informasi yang kau dapatkan itu benar?"

Jessica menganggukkan kepalanya gugup. Dia telah bekerja bertahun-tahun dengan Seohyun, tetapi entah kenapa aura mengintimidasi Seohyun selalu membuatnya gugup. Perempuan itu mengingatkannya akan medusa, perempuan cantik yang dengan tatapannya bisa mengubah siapapun yang berani membalas tatapannya menjadi batu.

"Itu info yang saya dapat dari orang di perusahaan Tuan Kyuhyun. Mereka mengatakan Tuan Kyuhyun menikahi asistennya, Sungmin, dalam pernikahan buru-buru di Pulau Dewata, dan sekarang sedang menghabiskan bulan madunya di pulau pribadinya."

Seohyun menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan kesal.

"Pernikahan buru-buru dan rahasia eh?" Senyumnya sangat sinis. "Aku ragu kalau Kyuhyun mengingat untuk memberikan undangan kepadaku. Harus diakui aku sedikit sakit hati mengetahui dia dengan mudahnya melupakanku dan menikahi perempuan itu. Kau dapat fotonya?"

Jessica menyerahkan foto yang dia dapat kepada Seohyun. Seohyun menerima foto itu, dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi, Jessica."

Sepeninggal Jessica, Seohyun mengambil foto itu. Sebuah foto entah darimana yang bergambarkan Kyuhyun sedang berjalan dengan perempuan yang kata Jessica tadi bernama Sungmin.

Sungmin, betapa bencinya Seohyun dengan nama itu. Itu adalah nama perempuan yang membuat Seohyun merasa muak. Diingatnya malam-malam menyakitkan ketika dia bercinta dengan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun memanfaatkannya dengan memanggilnya sebagai 'Sungmin', membayangkan sedang bercinta dengan 'Sungmin' meskipun saat itu dia sedang bercinta dengan Seohyun.

Kyuhyun tidak bersalah. Seohyun memang sengaja membuat dirinya tampak tidak terlalu ingin menjalin hubungan yang mengikat. Karena dia tahu, kalau dia kelihatan ingin mengikat Kyuhyun, kalau kelihatan setitik saja perasaannya kepada lelaki itu, maka Kyuhyun akan langsung meninggalkannya. Lelaki itu menutup hatinya, dan akan langsung menjauhi siapapun yang memiliki perasaan lebih kepadanya. Karena itulah Seohyun berpura-pura. Dan membiarkan Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka adalah hubungan tanpa status, saling memanfaatkan, tanpa ikatan apapun satu sama lain.

Padahal Seohyun mencintai Kyuhyun, sangat mencintai lelaki itu dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Dan ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya sebagai Sungmin, memandangnya sebagai Sungmin, bercinta dengannya sambil membayangkan Sungmin, perasaannya hancur lebur. Hancur, marah, dan terhina. Bukan kepada Kyuhyun, dia terlalu mencintai lelaki itu. Tetapi kepada perempuan yang entah siapa dan di mana yang bernama Sungmin.

Berani-beraninya perempuan itu mengambil hati Kyuhyunnya? Membuat Kyuhyun menutup hatinya untuk semua perempuan? Seohyun ingin namanyalah yang dipanggil Kyuhyun dengan penuh kerinduan, seperti ketika Kyuhyun memanggil nama 'Sungmin' dengan begitu lembut. Seohyun sangat membenci perempuan bernama Sungmin itu. Ingin membunuhnya jika perlu. Tetapi bahkan dia tak tahu perempuan itu ada. Dan dia sempat mengira bahwa perempuan itu hanyalah sosok khayalan Kyuhyun.

Sampai kemudian kabar bahwa Kyuhyun menikahi perempuan bernama Sungmin muncul. Semula Seohyun tidak percaya. Tetapi ketika Jessica menjelaskan bahwa itu benar adanya, kemarahannya menggelegak, luar biasa hingga nyaris membakar hatinya.

Seohyun mengamati wajah Sungmin di foto itu. Gadis itu terlalu sederhana. Apa sih yang dilihat Kyuhyun di sana? Dia merasa dirinya seribu kali lebih baik dari perempuan kecil yang tak bisa berdandan macam Sungmin. Benarkah ini Sungmin yang selalu dipanggil oleh Kyuhyun itu? Atau dia hanyalah perempuan beruntung yang dinikahi Kyuhyun secara impulsif karena kebetulan dia bernama Sungmin?

Dengan gemas, dicolokkannya rokoknya ke wajah Sungmin di foto itu. Menghancurkan wajah Sungmin di foto itu dengan kejam. Siapapun perempuan itu, dia membencinya. Dan setiap orang yang dibencinya akan hancur!

Dia harus menyadarkan Kyuhyun akan kesalahannya, sebelum terlambat. DIa harus membuat Kyuhyun menyesal karena telah berani-beraninya meninggalkannya dan memilih perempuan yang sangat jauh di bawah levelnya.

Jemarinya meraih ponsel keemasan di mejanya, sebuah suara menyahut di sana, dan Seohyun bergumam dengan suara serak dan seksinya.

"Aku perlu pergi ke sebuah tempat. Kau bisa mengatur perjalananku ke sana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nahhh ini chapter 7 yang hilang. Sayang banget, ya. Padahal menurut aku chapter ini penting. u,u**

**Oke, yang request, udah dipublish, nih.**

**Semoga puas XD**


End file.
